The Madness of an Enchanting Obsession
by AnnaDax
Summary: Three years after the Fourth Shinobi War the world is at peace. Determined to win Naruto's heart, Hinata lives with the goal of finding Uchiha Saske and bringing him back to Konoha. What she will find though, is quite unexpected...
1. Chapter 1 - I Found You

Hinata was running.

The branches were scratching her face, the cold air bruised her cheeks and caused tears to form in her wide white eyes. But she couldn't give up. She had never been so close to her goal before. The veins on her temples were strongly visible. Her Byakugan was fixed on the person in front of her.

That person was a few kilometers away. She had to catch up.

"Hinata, wait up!"

Kiba was trying his best to keep her pace, but was failing miserably. Even Akamaru was struggling to catch his breath.

But she couldn't wait up. She had to hurry.

Hinata had been going back from a mission with Kiba, Shino, Tenten and Lee when her chakra had met a strange, strong aura. One she could not mistake. The raven-haired kunoichi had taken a sharp turn to the east and was now chasing this feeling. And to be absolutely sure, she had activated her kekkei genkai. The hooded figure could actually be anyone, but she needed to check.

The Hyuuga Heiress had been running for hours. The person she chased was obviously aware of what she was doing, as he tried, and almost succeeded in running away and hiding a couple of times. But her special white eyes did not fail her. Her determination did not let her down. Her friends and ex-teammates were running as fast as they could, chasing after her, as it was obvious something was not right.

She was getting closer. Yet, she could no longer hear the huge dog's distinctive panting, and his owner's voice was so distant, she could barely notice it. Even Shino's bugs struggled to follow her. Hinata was known as one of the fastest kunoichi in her clan. She took another sharp turn and dug herself into a thicker forest. She was not very sure where she was at the moment, but this seemed like the far eastern part of the Land of Earth.

After the last Shinobi War, the ninja world was quite more peaceful. The nations had gathered together to fight Madara and Obito, all men and women had forgotten their grudges for the world's greater good. And after almost 3 years, the countries were still pretty much at peace. She was not worried to run in a distant and unknown land where even as an Heiress, she had no jurisdiction. She was only worried that she might fail at what she was trying to accomplish right now.

Her throat hurt, her face hurt, her whole body hurt but she was not giving up. Stepping on a tree's dead branch, she almost lost her balance. Jumping at the last moment, she managed to save her foot from probably breaking. Raising her eyes again, she realized she could no longer see her prey. Her eyes were sore and the Byakugan was a heavy gift to use for too long. She lowered her eyelids and rubbed them with her bruised fingers.

_No._

The Hyuuga took a deep breath and activated her gift again. She ran ahead, reaching a high pine tree. The Land of Earth barely had any trees, and yet, she had managed to get lost in one of the few existent forests. But the wall of trees in front of her was almost to an end. She ran more, and then more, until she reached the cliffs. But she couldn't see him.

Closing her eyes again, she concentrated. Searching for his chakra was a good idea, as it was too strong to be concealed easily. Catching its trace, she immediately followed.

The girl could have been running for hours, she couldn't tell anymore. The stars above her were bright, so it was probably the middle of the night.

Suddenly, Hinata stopped. On the clearing in front of her, in the valley between two mountain-like cliffs, stood the hooded figure she was chasing. His back was facing her, and though his face was turned to look at her on the side, she could not see it clearly. It was too dark and the hood was not helping. She was panting. And he seemed so still, she couldn't tell if he was breathing at all.

"You are not giving up, are you?"

The voice was hoarse and different than the one she remembered, but there was no mistake. Uchiha Sasuke was standing before her, his chakra pouring through his pores.

"S-Sasuke..."

Hinata was not one to skip honorifics, but she was not sure how she could address him. The Hyuuga watched as he slowly turned to her and took the cloth off his head. His red eyes were glowing in the dark.

"You are good' I'll give you that. Now leave. I don't have time to waste on you."

"I... I'm not going anywhere," the Heiress took a step forward, regretting her decision already. "You are coming with me."

She watched as a crippled smirk appeared on the man's face. With a sharp movement, Sasuke took the long cloak off of him and threw it on the ground on his far right.

"From all the people I have battled, I have never had the chance of killing a Hyuuga. Should I consider this an honor?"

The Uchiha also took a step forward and watched the girl in front of him widen her pale eyes. She was stubborn though, as she did not move.

Sasuke couldn't handle such encounter right now. He had already been spotted in Iwagakure and was in a hurry to get back to hiding. He expected an Earth shinobi to be after his trail, so the Hyuuga really did surprise him with her presence. The Uchiha survivor had not seen a Konohan ever since his final battle with Naruto, back when the last Shinobi War was just going to an end.

_Let's get this over with_, he thought, gathering his palms. In a second he had performed all the signs needed for a perfect Chidori and was already running towards the girl in front of him. For a moment he was certain he would hit her, but she managed to slip away from him, her huge chakra blast attack almost knocking him on the ground. Hinata swirled and a cyclone formed around her, the vortex so strong, it sent little stones in the air.

She was thinking of a strategy. She had to disarm the man, and to possibly knock him unconscious, but this was too tough to even imagine. She also did not want to risk wasting too much time, as he could run easily. He obviously knew the land here and had an advantage. But she knew him well enough. Sasuke was not one to back away from a battle.

And this is exactly what the man did. With a second Chidori in his hand, he jumped at her, but managed to barely scratch her left arm. Yet, the electrical current shocked her and burned her with pain. Using the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm technique, The Hyuuga Heiress managed to almost push the Uchiha against a cliff. The blasts of her hits tattered one of his sleeves. He eyed his shirt with irritation. The fugitive was getting fed up with this game. This kunoichi was obviously using her bare hands for everything, and this was a huge disadvantage for her.

The man reached behind his back and was soon holding the famous Sword of Kusanagi. The blade shimmered in silver in the dark night and lit up the valley when the man let his chakra pour through it. The buzzing sound of the electricity that went through the special iron caused the girl to shiver, but was not scaring her in any way. She had enough knowledge of how to battle an Uchiha since the Fourth Shinobi War when she faced Obito and the revived Madara.

Hinata lowered herself a bit, bending her knees for more balance. She clenched her fists and gathered as much chakra as she could.

Using the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists technique, she attacked the man with full force. His blade crashed with her right fist, but her power was too strong to let it harm her. Sasuke had underestimated her. She had more power than he had thought. Yet, this was only child-play for him. Putting just a bit more muscle force on his sword caused the girl to fly back as she had to avoid getting a finger chopped off. She took out a kunai from the little bag attached to her thigh and went full force. The blades crashed, but her weapon was too little and soon the lightning burned her skin. With a hiss, she ducked down and kicked the blade out of the man's hand.

The Uchiha looked genuinely surprised. He had not battled since the war itself, but had he lost his shape? Or was she simply doo good for his expectations? Yet, this had to end. Activating his Sharingan, he stared right into her eyes.

"Amaterasu."

Black flames appeared on the girl's jacket and she immediately felt the strong pain caused by this unnatural fire. She somehow managed to take it off and threw it at the man. With a blink the fire was already gone. Blood tears appeared in his eyes.

_This is a waste of time._

Suddenly, Hinata watched as the man before her stood still. He looked calm, almost as a statue in the dim moonlight. His emotionless face was scaring her, but the awful smirk that appeared on his face was even more terrifying. He tilted his head to the right and in an instant was surrounded by a purple-colored ghost giant. Hinata had never seen it herself, but she had heard stories about the famous Susanoo.

The face of the creature looked like a skeleton. Its horns were long and freaky.

"You should be the one feeling honored, Hyuuga, for you will die by my hand."

Hinata knew well enough that she was probably about to sacrifice her life for this. Yet, she did not feel remorse, or even the slightest sadness. She was finally going to meet Neji nii-san.

Gathering her full strength, she ran towards the man.

"Byakugan."

The Uchiha moved just in time before she could strike him with her palm right in the center of his chest. The giant above him wielded his sword, cutting through her cheek, then swung again, tearing her lower abdomen. But she had done what she wanted. Sasuke's left arm hung lifelessly next to his torso. He observed the numb limb and touched it with his other arm just to confirm that he could not feel it at all.

Guided by his chakra flow, Hinata had actually managed to succeed in her attack. She had deliberately aimed for his heart just to confuse him, and he had let his guard down enough for her to run her fingers through the most important chakra points of the arm. Such an issue could easily be fixed by a Hyuuga, but could also take months if the victim recovered on his own.

Hinata panted, pain darkening her sight. She was holding her stomach, trying to stop the excessive bleeding but with no avail. Her vision was hazy by the blood loss and by the overuse of the Byakugan. And still, she watched as the blurry figure walked to her slowly. She was pushed to the ground and fell on her knees. The cold blade touched her throat. She tried pulling away, but her attacker grabbed her by the hair and adjusted her so she would not move.

She was cold. The night was cold. This man was cold, his eyes red as fire, but freezing as ice. She had accomplished enough. She had managed to cripple the Uchiha and the next one who met him would probably be the one to get him back. Back to Konoha, to Naruto. She was glad of her progress. And yet, she felt ashamed for not being prepared enough. The reason she had managed to even get close to him was simply because he underestimated her. Just as everyone else in her life ever had.

Hinata closed her eyes, listening to the cold wind.

"Hinata!"

Eyes snapped open as she recognized Kiba's voice and Akamaru's bark. Still, her vision was befogged and she couldn't see much. She felt something crash in her head and drifted away.

* * *

_**Note:**_

_This is the long desired and severely postponed story that was living in my head for some time now. SasuHina is my favorite crack-pairing :3_

_I hope you will like the story, things are yet to be revealed. I will try to upload the next chapter pretty soon. Don't hesitate to let me know what you think._

_P.S. I hope my battle scenes don't suck too much. :)_


	2. Chapter 2 - New Hope

"Hinata! Hey, wake up! Tenten, hurry!"

Kiba took the unconscious girl in his hands and shook her. His eyes widened when she did not react. They then drifted to the deep cut on her cheek. It took him some time to notice the severe bleeding on her abdomen. Her black tank-top concealed the red liquid in the darkness.

"Tenten!"

"I'm here. Stop screaming!"

The kunoichi dropped her bag and looked at the wounded one. If another Hyuuga died in her arms, she wouldn't be able to take it.

Tenten had studied the medical arts, but was never good at healing. Yet, one of the few things she knew how to do well was stop bleedings. She took off her gloves and started roaming through her backpack. She couldn't find her bandages. _Of course, I gave them to Lee…_

The said boy dropped next to her the moment she was about to yell his name. Without needing a word, he started rolling the bandage off his palms, handing it to his former teammate.

"Press here," she explained while green light poured through her palms. "Now hold still."

Kiba could only watch as the two ex-team Guy members attended to Hinata. He eyed Shino, who had just appeared in the clearing.

"Find the attacker," he hissed, watching as the other released a swarm of bugs in the air. "Find him and bring him to me."

"Get in line." The Aburame turned around and started tracking the little chakra that was left after whoever fought with the Heiress.

Silence fell over them. They stood like that, each of them occupied with their own job. After a few long minutes, the green light from Tenten's hands disappeared and she sighed. She moved the hair out of the unconscious girl's neck and gently pressed her pointer and middle finger there. Another sigh followed.

"She is stable."

"Shino?"

"I can't find him."

Kiba growled. "Let's go."

"I can carry her." Lee stood up, the Hyuuga in his hands.

"I'll take care of her," snapped the Inuzuka and took the girl from him. He had always been very overprotective over his ex-teammate and couldn't risk anything else happening to her. "Come on."

* * *

The door flew open and almost fell off the hinges.

Holding his left arm, Sasuke entered the small hut that was dug deep in the tall rocks in an absolutely uninhabited part in the Land of Earth. He snatched a chair and crashed in it. Taking his shirt off, he activated his Shairngan and tried to trace the wounded part. Was it the main nerve? Or a problem with the bone marrow? No, the Hyuugas attacked in a different way. They played with the chakra flow. The man followed his chakra circulation and could well see where the problem was. Just under the collar bone, where his shoulder started, the flow was completely stopped. He touched his numb fingers. They were warm which was good. If this attack had caused his limb to get cold and to lead to amputation, he was ready to find that girl and rip her apart.

Who was she anyway? And how had she followed him, when he made sure to pass her group from a great distance? Did her eyes see that far? The Uchiha rubbed his temple with his functioning arm. He remembered only two Hyuugas from his childhood – the guy with the seal on his forehead who always liked to fight, and the odd little girl who constantly looked at Naruto as if he was a god. Come to think of it, that girl had never had the cursed mark on her face, she was from the main branch. Was that same pathetic child the woman he fought just now? He shook his head. There was no doubt. Yet, she had changed a lot. Her hair was too long to fight freely, her clothes were too baggy for easy movement, her chest…

Sasuke stood up and kicked the chair. At least he had killed her. No one could have survived such a deep cut, and from his Susanoo. He dug his right arm in his hair and looked at the floor. He was too weak. Ever since he had battled Naruto, he had been too week. His final fight with his ex-teammate had cost him a lot. There were chakra wounds in him that were still open and caused him to be unbalanced when fighting. The Kyuubi's power had caused too much trauma. Three years ago the fugitive could have killed this girl with barely any effort. But he was not as strong as he was. And he had also underestimated her.

The man fixed the chair and sat on it again. His right palm was squeezing his left one, hoping that he will feel something. He let out a groan and cursed. This was not helping. Standing there, all alone in the darkness, the man remembered his fight with Naruto. He remembered how the blond had smiled at him, knowing well enough they were both going to die in this.

They had fought with all they had. Sasuke's Chidori, Amaterasu, even his final Susanoo were easily countered by the Uzumaki. He was stronger than him. He had realized that back then, and with all the hatred and anger in him, had jumped in the fight with the blond, ready to sacrifice himself, but to kill him. The Uchiha couldn't really live with the thought that someone as pathetic as him could surpass him. He clenched his fists, but only one reacted.

Yet, the black-haired man realized that it was a pure miracle he was now alive. He knew why, though. Naruto had hesitated. His last Rasengan had pissed its target and had crashed on the ground next to Sasuke's head. This was the moment when the man's final Chidori had hit the Jinchuuriki's chest, knocking him off and a few feet away. He had killed him. Sasuke had finally killed his best friend, and all he felt was… nothing. No joy, no fulfillment, no anger, no sadness. Just emptiness.

Lying on his face, he had watched how that pinked-haired kunoichi jumped at the clearing where they were, and had frozen. Sakura had looked him in the eye, and had run off, digging Naruto out of the dirt. She had called the boy's name, shook him, green light pouring through her palms. She had cried and begged him to hold on…

The Uchiha smiled. He was happy the annoying girl had finally given up on him. This had given him the chance to somehow stand up. Swapping his own blood from his chest, he had performed a few simple hand signs and had summoned his giant falcon. With his last strength, he had climbed on it, flying away from Konoha, from the battlefield, from Naruto.

He had flown long, trying to maintain consciousness only to keep the giant bird in the air. He had been surprised that no one was chasing after him, yet he understood that all shinobi were probably doing their best to keep the Jinchuuriki alive. Sasuke had landed on a rocky land after hours of mindless riding. He had dragged himself to this hut, killing the old man that occupied it.

This old wooden building still smelled of old man. Sasuke involuntarily ran his hand through his chest, remembering how he had barely survived his wounds. The huge scar he had would always remind him of that. The one that gave him strength and will to go on and recover, so he could finally go back. So he could finally finish his goal and destroy his home town, the one that did not deserve to even exist.

Gritting his teeth, he remembered his plan. He was already feeling better, but was still too week. He had to find himself someone that shared his goal, or that was at least ready to help him with his. He wondered what Juugo and Suigetsu were doing. Would they join team Taka if he found them?

_No._ He had to start anew.

Suddenly he remembered the Hyuuga again. She was a strong kunoichi and together, the Sharingan and Byakugan could go far. Could he actually do anything to persuade a member of this clan to join his side? What if he threatened them? But with what? He had nothing he could offer at this point. And he was sure that any of them would gladly die than to help him.

Then it hit him. Genjutsu. He could manipulate them. Could that work on a Hyuuga though? He had to try. Sasuke stood up and walked to the mattress that was his bed. He lied in it, closing his eyes. He had to rest so he could gather his strength. Ha had work to do.

* * *

"Thank you for letting us stay here for the night, Tsuchikage."

Tenten bowed at the short old man who was the leader of the Village, hidden in the Rocks. The man waved his hand, floating in the air.

"Konohans are always welcome here. Rest now, I have already sent word to the Hokage. An escort will be here soon."

The girl bowed once more and waited for the man to leave the room they were given. She then crashed on one of the sofas and rubbed her eyes.

"What on earth happened? Hinata is not one to go out of formation, who did she see?"

The rest fell silent. They had seen her jacket, marks of fire and electricity on it. They knew only two who could wield those two elements, and there was no way that Kakashi would have anything to do with this. They all knew who the other suspect was, but couldn't dare say his name.

"Why does it matter, the important thing is that we got there in time. She could have died." Kiba dug his face in his palms. If anything had happened to the Hyuuga Heiress, he would not be able to live with the blame.

Lee and Shino were quiet. Ever since the Fourth Shinobi War, the Bingo Book had one certain person always on its top. Everyone was looking for Uchiha Sasuke. Every nation wanted his head, his eyes, his power. But the Aburame well knew why his former teammate had chased after the man. She wanted to return him back, for Naruto's sake.

After Madara was defeated, it was announced that Tsunade had given her life to save the rest of the Kages. Everyone mourned her loss, but a new leader of The Leaf Village had to be appointed. With no doubt, after all he had done, the first choice of the summit was to have Uzumaki Naruto lead Konoha. All had rejoiced in this thought, but surprisingly, he had denied the offer. The Jinchuuriki had refused with a single and very simple reason – he had failed his goal. He had lost Sasuke and had not managed to save him from his own anger and revenge. The blond had taken down the offer and had explained that he could not become someone to lead people, if he couldn't even help his best friend.

And this was not a shock. People were not happy with his decision, but could well understand him. This is why, on the vacant Hokage place, was placed no other than Hatake Kakashi. The man had explained he was only occupying the position until Naruto changed his mind and had refused to have his features carved in the Konoha Mountain.

* * *

The sun had just set on the next day, when the Konoha group was called by the Tsuchikage. The former team 7 had just arrived and was happy to great them. Sakura hurried to the medical building, where Hinata was still resting.

"What happened?" Naruto's blue eyes were worried.

"We are still not sure. Hinata will tell us when she is awake. It is best if we head for Konoha as soon as possible."

Sai dismissed his jutsu and the giant bird that had carried them to the Land of Earth turned into an inky puddle. They headed to the hospital, just to meet the pink-haired kunoichi leaving the building, accompanied by Hinata. Akamaru jumped, barking at the girl and licked her palm. She smiled, but as soon as she noticed the smiling Uzumaki, she stared at the ground, her long hair like a curtain, hiding her face.

But Shino did not miss it. A huge scar rested on her cheek. The wound had closed and it seemed that the Haruno had done something else as the cut was barely noticeable, but it somewhat made the girl's face appear strange. The roughness of the scar did not go well with her calm and pure features.

Bidding the old floating man farewell, Sai opened his long scroll and soon before them stood four giant white birds. Sakura insisted on travelling with the wounded Hyuuga, and Kiba barely convinced Akamaru to climb the drawn animal. Soon, they were all on their way to Konoha.

Sakura could not miss the fact the Hyuuga seemed stressed. She was not a talkative person, but appeared even quieter now. When she noticed the borders of the Land of Fire, the sun was already shining. They had travelled the whole night. And yet, when they finally landed in the Leaf Village, Hinata refused going to the hospital. She turned to Naruto and, with the deepest blush possible, dug her face deeper in the curtain of hair.

"N-Naruto-kun, would you come with me to report to the Hokage?"

The blond had this in mind the whole time, so he just nodded. The two were soon entering the Hokage building and quickly climbed the stairs.

Kakashi was still wearing his mask, as ever. He smiled when he saw the new-comers and dismissed his secretary.

"Please take a seat, Hinata-san."

The girl obeyed and watched as Naruto sat on the chair beside her, on the other end of the Hatake's desk.

"How did your mission go?"

"It… It went well. We delivered the package to the Kazekage with no issues."

"But you were attacked?"

"Not exactly… - Hinata took a deep breath and plaid with the end of the cloak Sakura had given her. She exhaled and looked the silver-haired man in the eye. – Our path met the one of Uchiha Sasuke."

Shock ran through both men's faces, and even the mask could not conceal the Hokage's reaction.

White eyes turned to the Uzumaki. "He is alive."

* * *

_**Note: **_

_Thank you all who shared their mind on the first chapter of this story. I am sorry for going so slow with the introduction, but it is needed in order for you to fully grasp the whole picture._

_I promise it will be more action soon, and some SasuHina is coming this way :D Hope you'd like it, there should be more soon! :) Don't hesitate to tell me what you think, it helps me write._


	3. Chapter 3 - Let's Go Hunting

Hinata couldn't face him. She had checked herself in the mirror and even after all the manipulations Sakura did, the best existing medic probably the whole shinobi world knew of, the scar on her right cheek was still visible. It was a straight line following her cheekbone. It started from her ear and almost reached the bridge of her nose. It did look like it had healed ages ago, and was barely visible, but the girl knew the truth. She had always had a pale complexion and the slightest mark was too obvious on her skin. So the medical help of the pink-haired kunoichi was amazing, but she couldn't fool anyone.

The Hyuuga Heiress looked down, her hair covering her face like a thick waterfall of black sateen.

"Are you alright, Hinata-san?"

The girl was dragged out of her thoughts to look back at the masked man before her. She only nodded and hurried to conceal her newly-acquired face mark. She felt stupid, as one of the few people that could understand what it was like to have a scar would be Kakashi, but she was still not ready to accept her new look.

The Hokage was not too convinced. Yet, he decided not to embarrass her in front of Naruto with any further questions and decided to get to the point.

"We will have to search the area where you met him. Do you remember the coordinates?"

"It was... about several kilometers away from the Eastern Forest part of the Land of Earth. We were passing through the trees when I sensed him."

"Naruto," the masked man turned to the blond and his eye watched him jump out of excitement. "This will be an A ranked mission and I am putting you in charge of it. You will have to go there and investigate. As soon as Hinata recovers completely, you will leave. The Byakugan eyes are important in this operation."

"Yes!" The Uzumaki looked at the Heiress with the most genuine smile she had seen in some time.

"But," Kakashi continued, "this needs to stay secret. No word can be said regarding the matter. We need to find Sasuke and bring him back. But others want only his head. Let us not risk losing the only trace we've got on him in years."

* * *

Exiting the Hokage building, Hinata had only one thing in mind - to leave as fast as possible, so they can chase after the Uchiha. She was actually feeling fine. Sakura was the best medic she had heard of and he wounds were only mere scars. And still, the Hatake in charge of the village had requested for her to take at least a day off and rest.

But she couldn't. Many things depended on this mission and the mission itself depended on leaving as soon as possible. The girl had parted with Naruto, who had left in a hurry to notify all that were about to participate in this journey to the Land of Earth. She was headed to the Hyuuga mansion. Passing through the main gate, she quickly bowed to the guards and disregarded any remarks Hanabi sent her way. She needed to get to her room and get her mind together.

Taking her clothes off, she dragged herself under her shower and let the water warm her body. She had been healed and managed to clean her face, but she still had too much blood on her lower torso. The girl closed her eyes. For the last three years she had turned the world upside down, searching for the wayward Uchiha and at a point had convinced herself that he had died from his wounds little after his battle with Naruto. And yet, she knew the man little, but enough to be sure he would not give up that easily.

Hinata still couldn't believe she had met him. Out of nowhere, she had sensed his chakra and her kekkei genkai had not missed to track him. He had been careless, letting his energy flow like that in the open. She remembered his fighting style - as aggressive as before. And still, he had seemed a bit tired, not well even. He seemed weaker. And she knew why - he had probably still not recovered from his fight with the Uzumaki. He was a strong shinobi, but had probably not sought medical attention after the war had ended. The Kyuubi's chakra was different and wounds delivered by the Fox Spirit healed slower than anything. This explained his condition. It was a miracle he had even survived.

And yet he had not killed her. He had pulled her by the hair, fixing his red, bleeding eyes on her white ones and he had hesitated. _But why?_

Hinata stopped the water, wrapped a towel around her and went into her room. There was no time to waste.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was looking at a map of the Shinobi world, blue eyes fixed on the Land of Earth. He could very well see where the Eastern Forests were and hoped that what he sought for was still there. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was going to be difficult. The boy had stood absolutely still, thinking of a tactic for so long, that he had activated his Sage mode. Rubbing his temples, he stood up. A sudden knock on his door dragged him out of his thoughts. _Who could it be so late in the evening?_

Curious, the Uzumaki walked to the front door and opened it without hesitation. Yet, he was not expecting the Hyuuga Heiress, fully dressed in her AMBU uniform. Her rabbit mask was moved on the side, and only her left eye was visible. The girl quickly looked around and entered the small apartment that the blond inhabited. Even more confused, the boy took a step back and looked at her.

"What's going on, Hinata-chan?"

"We… We have to go. Let's gather whoever is coming and leave, there is no time to waste."

Usually, the Uzumaki would argue, he would talk to her and try to convince her to explain her hurry. But this wasn't one of those times. The Jinchuuriki only nodded and grabbed his jacket.

The night was quiet and a bit cold. Naruto glanced at the girl running beside him, her long black hair merging with the shadows. He had noticed the huge scar on her face and knew exactly what had caused it. He had a few of those on his body as well. But Sasuke was going to pay for ruining such perfect features.

Shikamaru was not easy to convince, as he had already prepared to lay around and do nothing. Yet, the Nara seemed exited for the mission and agreed to leave in the end. Kiba and Akamaru were at the training grounds anyway, so they were ready to go. Sai was also prepared, as usual. Soon the small group was already flying on the back of those huge white birds that Sai made with his jutsu. Even the large dog was getting accustomed to this way of traveling.

In the forest borderlands between Konoha and Suna, the group stopped so Sai can take a break. They all stretched, but soon gathered in a small clearing and looked at the Nara. Though Naruto was the one leading the mission, it was well known that Shikamaru was the best strategist. He sighed and rubbed his neck. _This is so troublesome...  
_  
"So, what's the plan?" Kiba was too anxious.

"First of all, why are we so few? There should have been at least two more people in the group." The Nara looked at the blond in front of him and raised an eyebrow. "We need a healer."

"There were no other shinobi that I would like to involve in this." The Uzumaki felt odd, he didn't feel too prepared for such an operation.

"This does not answer the question about the healer."

All fell silent.

"We have Hinata." Kiba looked at the girl and hurried to shift his eyes. This scar was bugging him too much. He couldn't wait to meet Sasuke. "She can heal."

"Not as good as Sakura."

"You know why I couldn't take Sakura on this mission." Naruto looked straight at the shadow-wielder. "Same goes for Ino."

And they all knew what he was talking about. Both kunoichi had always been deeply in love with the Uchiha survivor and tended to not be able to think straight when around him. Even if their lives depended on that.

"So they don't know about this mission?"

"No."

"Do they know that Sasuke is even alive?"

"I don't think so. Kakashi-sensei said he will not inform them until we know more information."

The Nara sighed and rolled his eyes. "Let's just get to the point. We will go through the same path Hinata and Kiba followed back from their mission. He can be hiding anywhere between there and where they fought, in the cliff area. Naruto, you and I will stay on the front line, she will be in the middle, her Byakugan active so she can notice anyone near us, and Kiba, Sai and Akamaru will be on the back, keeping their eyes open. We can't be sure there will be no unexpected attacks. He might be waiting for us. As soon as we enter the Land of Earth, we will go by foot."

The group didn't react. All were fine with the plan, and all were nervous. This was not a standard A-ranked mission. Uchiha Sasuke was not the usual criminal, he was very strong and very dangerous. He had proven himself to be slightly, or not that little, insane too. If they had the chance to meet him and were lucky, all of them could make it out of this alive.

"Shikamaru-san," Hinata finally spoke, looking at the ground. "I managed to... wound him when we fought. His left arm should be absolutely numb and not operational."

"This is great. The more chances to succeed with the mission."

The girl looked up, only to meet the surprised and quite proud look of the Uzumaki, and looked down again.

Climbing on the giant drawn birds once more, they headed to the Land of Earth.

* * *

The man looked at them from a distance, but his ears could hear everything. The small group of people he was watching, had found the whereabouts of the number one person in the Bingo Book and were headed that way. He turned to the men behind him and explained briefly.

A group of shinobi from the Village, Hidden in the Sound was heading towards a 'C' ranked mission for delivering supplies to one of their smaller cities. They had stopped, noticing the Konoha group and had eagerly listened to their weary voices. This was a jackpot. Their mission would have to wait. He gave a sign to his men and they quickly disappeared, following the other shinobi group to a certain success.

* * *

_**Note:**_

_Thank you all for your kind words regarding this story. It is yet to get interesting, and Sasuke will be in the next chapter. This one is a bit shorter, so I can continue with the main story and cut with all the pre-interesting parts :D Please let me know what you think,__it helps me write and gives me ideas and inspiration._


	4. Chapter 4 - Try Harder

Hinata enjoyed flying, but jumping off the white drawn bird helped her feel better. It was dark and she was not sure how much time they had spent traveling. Hours? Days? They hand just stepped on the Land of Earth grounds but were still far from where the previous team 8 had spotted the Uchiha. Shikamaru had advised it would be best to start looking from afar.

The girl eyed the rest of the group. Everyone quickly gained their positions - Naruto and the Nara were in front, she was in the middle, and Kiba, his trusty companion and Sai were flanking her back. The Uzumaki looked at the Hyuuga, who activated her Byakugan. She needed just a moment to figure out her directions. Soon, they were all running through the high cliffs that marked the border between the Land or Earth and Wind. Currently, they were at the southeastern lower part of the land and were quickly moving upwards. No one was speaking. They followed a small path between the rocks and tried their best to keep away from villages and places anyone could see them. This was a secret mission and no one could know they were here.

Sasuke watched the pale moon above him and enjoyed the cold air that was coming from the sea. The smell of salt calmed him.

Sitting on the top of a large cliff, he eyed the rubble and ashes he had left after his training. His left hand still hung like a tattered cloth and was not functional in any way, but he did not care. He could fight and kill with no problem, even using only one arm. With a sharp move, he shook the blood off his long blade and put it back in its scabbard. A group of three men had the misfortune to pass through his secret training grounds and he had decided to test his skills on them. Yet, he was really disappointed. They were rogue shinobi, hiding away in the cliffs, just as he was, but had turned out to be as weak as humanly possible. Their blood was splashed on the ground and rocks, and the dark liquid was shimmering in the dim moonlight. If he wasn't in the Bingo Book himself, he could have probably gotten a few coins for their heads. Yet, now three disassembled bodies laid in the small clearing, endangering to reveal his secret hideout. He had to dump them. The strong wind and dust would clear the rest of the leads.

Jumping on the ground, he picked up one of the lifeless meat bags and threw it over his shoulder. Picking a few limbs that may or may not have belonged to it, he headed for the ocean. There were enough creatures in it that would gladly accept his gift. The man jumped from cliff to cliff and finally got to a high rock that looked at the waves. The water was splashing with a loud sound and concealed the fall of the dead man.

The Uchiha hurried to repeat this with annoyance. If he had his other arm working, he could complete this task twice as fast. Watching the last body hit the rocks, he remembered his last fight. Not the one from today, this was a mere spar. The last time he fought for real was with that Hyuuga girl. He should not have left her die of her wounds like that. He had to torture her for what she had done to his limb. Sasuke shook his head and rubbed his temple with his working fingers. He couldn't figure out why he hadn't fought a Byakugan user before, having in mind he grew up in a town where their pale eyes could be spotted everywhere. A member of this clan could be an interesting part of his team.

A sudden realization hit him. If she was from the main branch, her clan would be on the hunt to avenge her. They would come after him sooner or later. He spun and headed in the opposite direction of where his secret hut was. He was about to wait for them. This was as easy as child's play.

* * *

They were just getting worried they had lost their track when the leader froze in his steps. All other knew best to be quiet in this situation.

The man was a sensory type shinobi, probably the best one from Otogakure. He listened with his eyes closed, his long flute trembling in his cold fingers. He could hear breathing, running, rocks. They were not more than an hour ahead of them, and were quickly progressing ahead. His group couldn't waste more time, but it was fine. He could clearly notice that all of the people he was after were tired. They would take a break soon. And that would be when they would attack...

* * *

"Arigato, Hinata-chan!"

Naruto smiled at the girl and dug in his instant ramen. His group couldn't risk revealing their whereabouts, so no camp fire was made. Luckily, they had enough blankets and cloaks to keep themselves warm. The Land of Earth was really cold during the night.

The Heiress took out the next portion of already-made ramen and handed it to the Nara and then to Sai, who both accepted it with a nod. Kiba was already halfway through his meal, and Akamaru looked at her with shining eyes.

"I won't forger about you, Akamaru-kun." The girl pet the huge dog and placed a bowl filled with its special nutrition food in front of it.

They all ate fast, as they didn't want to waste too much time. Even though they were welcome in this land at any time, their presence would surely be questioned if someone saw them. The sun was almost up.

"We are halfway there", the Nara started. "We can travel only during the night, to avoid unwanted confrontation. Kiba, you and Akamaru take the first watch. We need to rest if we really intend to battle... You know who."

It was best not to speak in names as he was not sure who could be listening. He should have thought of that earlier, but it didn't matter anymore. The others seemed to understand him, as they nodded.

"The days are shorter as the winter is coming anyway", Shikamaru continued, as he couldn't miss Naruto's eager look. "We won't need to wait here too long, the sun will set quickly."

The Inuzuka finished his meal and whistled at the huge furry creature, who obediently followed him to the entrance of the small cave they had found. Hinata watched her former teammate sit on the floor, staring at the sunrise outside.

The Hyuuga girl didn't sleep much. But not because she couldn't. She was torn out of her dreams by Akamaru. Out of nowhere the dog started howling and crying as if in pain. The group jumped up and ran to it, only to see Kiba on the ground, his hands on his ears. Hinata tried to help her friend stand up, but he only crashed on the ground again, screaming in agony.

It didn't take long for all of them to figure out what was happening. Someone had found them. Naruto quickly created a few shadow-clones, left them with the Inuzuka and his pet, and stepped outside. The rest followed.

"Good, you are awake."

The Heiress stared as a tall and slim man appeared in the clearing in front of the crack in the rocks they were hiding in. She watched him wave at another man behind him, who lowered something like a wooden whistle from his lips. She couldn't fail to notice that the cries behind her ceased immediately. They were playing dirty.

"Now that we've got your attention", the man continued, staring at Naruto, who had taken a few steps ahead, clearly stating his position in this mission. "Let us negotiate."

"What do you want?" The Uzumaki was getting angry.

"We want you to tell us where the Uchiha is."

The Konohan group fell silent. Shikamaru felt the sudden urge to slap himself. They had probably overheard them. He could not miss the head-bands with the insignia of the Village Hidden in the Sound on them. How could he have been so reckless?

"Do you really think we'd do that?"

"Yes", the man answered and raised his long flute to his lips. "Right after I force it out of you."

The sun had risen only a few hours ago and it was not too bright. Yet, it was enough. The Nara watched as the flute-man froze and his eyes widened, realizing he could not play his flute. In fact, he could not move at all.

"I have some experience with shinobi from your village", he started. "I just can't understand why you always show up when we are after the Uchiha."

He watched the man in front of him breath heavily, obviously nervous. Suddenly, Shikamaru fell on his knees, screaming. The man had gotten his flute too close to his mouth when the shadow-control jutsu was casted on him. Simply breathing, he could use his instrument.

The shadow possession was undone and the Sound shinobi surrounded the Konohan group. They consisted of a total of eight men. With Kiba and Akamaru unconscious in the cave, this made them twice as many. What surprised the girl, was that Naruto was completely calm and very still.

"Listen", she watched him talk. "I won't let you stand in my way. Leave now before I beat you up."

The man with the long flute, obviously the leader of the Sound group, laughed. "You think you are more powerful? Look around, you are surrounded . You have no chance."

Did they not understand this was the Jinchuuriki? The one who beat Obito and Madara altogether?

With another blow of his flute, Hinata realized why they were so sure of their victory. Feeling her body numb, she watched as Naruto was stopped in the middle of his hand-sign combination, completely paralyzed. It seemed that this jutsu was not affecting her that much though. It was damaging only the people, standing right in front of the attacker.

With some effort, she managed to swirl around, creating a vortex. This attracted the rest of the attackers to her, but didn't help Naruto at all. Three men jumped at her, one of them knocking her on the ground. He tackled her, but with a kick in the stomach she was free. The Hyuuga activated her Byakugan and watched one of the other attackers start a melody on his flute, right in front of her.

Her head was just about to explode when she managed to duck and roll away from his direct hit. She jumped behind him and using Gentle Fist on the back of his head, she sent him unconscious. Sai and Shimakaru were preoccupied with handling a few of the other attackers, and Kiba was just trying to creep out of the cave. Sending her third attacker on the ground, Hinata headed to the Uzumaki. His ears were bleeding. Using the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists technique, she managed to knock the flute out of the man's hands. The girl rushed to the blond but was pulled by the shirt.

The flute-man squeezed her in his grip. She could feel his breath on her ear and it made her sick.

"Tell me where that Uchiha bastard is, or I'll kill her." He then pressed the flute to his mouth, about to blow its deadly sounds in her ear. The girl watched as all her comrades froze. Naruto's lips parted, his eyes fierce.

And yet, Hinata didn't need help. She had been taught ever since she was born, that she is the Hyuuga Heiress and that her life would be threatened constantly. With a gracious spin, Hinata pulled away from the man, and with a sharp move, she clashed her palm on his chest. Everyone in the small clearing watched as the Leader of the Sound attacking group fell on his back, eyes blankly staring at the bright sky.

He was killed before he could understand what was happening. Taking a step back, the girl helped the Uzumaki stand, her palm glowing in green, placed on his right ear. The Heiress had learned how to heal during the Fourth Shinobi War and often helped her comrades since then. The Konohans watched as the other men started backing away. One by one, they ran, hiding from sight. One of them managed to take the dead body in his hands and disappeared.

"Oh no you won't!" Kiba screamed and ran after the men, Akamaru following him. The others watched as the boy ran with full speed and also hid from sight.

All looked at Hinata, who made sure to hide her scared face with her hair. She could not risk this mission, and could not risk being used as a hostage. She wouldn't let anyone use her against Naruto.

Shikamaru finally gathered his thoughts and cleaned some dirt off his pants. "We have been discovered. There is no time to waste. We must travel in the daylight too."

* * *

"Stop!" All looked at the girl, who seemed to stare at something through the trees. "There. He is… there."

They were in the same forest where she had first sensed the man. With a spin, she turned and started running, following the exact path she had taken the previous time. The others followed, and yet she couldn't wait for the formation. She was the one leading the group now. Shikamaru was desperately trying to keep her pace, and Naruto easily managed to gain on her.

She ran through the rocky mountains that surrounded them. She could feel his chakra and was sure the Uzumaki could feel it too.

Hinata could see him using her kekkei genkai. He was sitting on a cliff, staring right in their direction. He knew they were coming and was waiting for them. The cold wind moved his dark hair, she could see the Kusanagi sword sticking behind his back. His left arm still seemed numb though. This was a good advantage. Hinata was happy she had gotten out of her fight with him alive. She was about to witness Naruto himself taking care of his wayward best friend once and for all.

Finally reaching their destination and stepping in the clearing, the Hyuuga watched as Naruto gestured for her to step aside. He was too protective and hurried to conceal her with his own body.

"Sasuke!"

The man on the cliff was just a shadow, a silhouette in the moonlight. Yet, he hurried to jump, landing on his feet like a cat. He took a few steps, closing the distance between himself and the newcomers. When the girl could finally see his face, she did not know whether to stare or scream. He was both charming and murderous.

"I am honestly surprised you are both alive", he said, his voice only a murmur. "I should try harder."

* * *

_**Note:  
**_

_Thank you all who continuously support me and review this story. I am grateful for all criticism and comments you have, they really help me write. I will try to update soon!_


	5. Chapter 5 - Fix Me

Hinata could not move. The crimson eyes stared at her, piercing through her like poisonous kunai. They shifted between her and Naruto, and the awful smirk on the man's face was only getting wider. The girl heard the thud that announced the arrival of the rest of the group. Yet, none of them moved. The Nara stared at the black-haired man, his silhouette merging with the shadows. Only the silver moonlight shimmered in his red eyes, making him appear monstrous.

Shikamaru did not risk getting too close. He eyed Kiba, his companion and Sai, who were also not rushing to close the distance. This fight was Naruto's. They were there only to protect him during the travel. The shadow-wielder was well aware he had no chances against the Sharingan user anyway. If he could do the Ino-Shika-Cho formation, maybe. But he was glad the female part of his previous team was not present here. Things would have gotten too troublesome.

"Now, who should I start with?" Sasuke almost sounded hysteric. He drew the Sword of Kusanagi behind his back and stared at the shiny blade with a mad look.

Naruto eyed Hinata with confusion. "This is between me and you, Sasuke, you have nothing to do with her." The blond then took a step further and concealed the Hyuuga with his body. With a gentle gesture, he pushed her on the shoulder, rushing her to step back. Yet, the girl did not move. It was as if she had not noticed him at all...

* * *

Hinata watched the Uchiha draw his sword with a gracious swing of his arm. She felt Naruto step in front of her and push her, but had no intention of moving. This had to end tonight. She was going to do whatever it took to get Sasuke back to Konoha, dead or alive.

"Hinata-chan, go to Kiba. I won't be able to protect you if you stand here."

"Times have changed Naruto-kun. You no longer need to protect me."

This surprised the Jinchuuriki so much that he turned around to look at her. The Uchiha couldn't miss the chance and took a dive, only to meet a vortex throw him away. Hinata had jumped before the Uzumaki and had managed to save him from this attack.

Sasuke landed on his feet in a cat-like motion and stared at the girl. She watched him as he arched his back and laughed loudly, a blood-freezing sound that caused her to shiver.

"Maybe you are the one that should step aside, Naruto. Don't worry, I'd love to kill her before your eyes."

But he couldn't. As much as he wanted, his plan was more important. He was actually pissed off that the teme had appeared here. Hyuugas were supposed to come after him, not the most annoying person he could think of. The Uchiha sighed and stared at the boy. He was an obstacle he had to pass as soon as possible.

As much as the Sharingan user wished to fight him, he could not risk it. Naruto was too strong. The Kyuubi's chakra had healed him after they fought and he was in a perfect condition now. Unlike himself. If they fought, he probably wouldn't survive it, especially with his left arm not working... Sasuke grit his teeth and shifted the blade in his right arm for better control. He had to end this quickly.

Taking a dash, he ran straight to the blond, only to meet the short kunai in his hand. Sparks flew as the two metals clashed. Suddenly, the Hyuuga appeared from his left side, aiming a strike in his neck. The dark-haired man barely managed to dodge. Hissing, he cursed.

"Playing dirty, eh? That's fine by me."

But it wasn't. He could barely handle Naruto, and with that woman attacking him at the same time, he risked losing his other limb, or something else to her power. He also didn't know when the other part of the group would get out of the mind-block they were in and would decide to join the battle. Five against one wasn't something he could manage at this point. Purple light filled the darkness as he activated his Susanoo. He had an idea.

Jumping at Naruto again, he was sent off by the blast of his Kyuubi form. But he was prepared for that. Taking all his hatred, he felt the skeleton spirit above him grow in shape and form. He attacked again, and watched as the Hyuuga Heiress used every given moment and opportunity to strike him. She seemed to aim at the back of his head, probably hoping to knock him unconscious. Attack after attack, he watched as the Jinchuuriky dodged with no issues, and also tried to knock him out. He had to hurry.

* * *

Naruto had to be very careful. Last time he had used this much of his power, he had murdered Obito and Madara. But he had to keep his friend alive. He also had to watch not to hit Hinata by mistake, although he was extremely impressed by how easily she worked around his attacks, striking at the Uchiha perfectly.

A huge blast knocked the Uzumaki on the ground. He fell on his back, the air knocked out of his lungs. He hurried to jump up again, watching as Sasuke appeared out of the cloud of dust and swung his sword at him. The power of the Susanoo felt heavy. Naruto spun and dodged, running away. The dust from the blast was making him cough and caused his eyes to itch. He could not see his attacker now, and wildly ran his blue eyes to try and find him.

Cold air brushed his neck as the Uchiha survivor jumped at him behind. He was the fastest man Naruto knew. The blond tried to spin around, but was too slow. A blast landed on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Hinata froze. She stared at the body before her, her feet feeling week.

Uciha Sasuke had faked his attack. He had pretended to strike the Uzumaki, and had disappeared seconds before Hinata could hit him. Instead, her chakra-charged palm had landed on the Jinchuuriki, who she could actually clearly see through the dust-curtain thanks to her Byakugan. This was a disaster. The girl took a step back, but she bumped into someone. Before she could react, she was caught by the neck. The Sharingan user lifted her with his right hand, watching as she kicked and struggled to break free. She could probably hit him, she was inches from his face. Yet, if she took her hands off his grip, she would risk injuring her neck badly. The Hyuuga Heiress managed to kick him in the stomach, then another time in the thigh, but to no avail.

Her vision was getting darker, and her kekkei genkai was not helping at all. She could not die like this. She could not let Naruto be killed because of her. She kicked again, but it was like hitting a brick wall. Watching the odd smirk on the man's face, Hinata drifted into the darkness.

* * *

He should have killed Naruto. Yet, he could not worry about that now. With the Hyuuga on his side, he would be able to strike him down at any time he wanted. As soon as he planted his genjutsu in her head.

Sasuke was running through a small crack in the rocks. He had researched these lands long enough to know all good shortcuts. The rest of the Konohan group were after him, but they couldn't follow much. He was too fast for them, he had concealed his chakra and was untraceable. Besides, the dust that surrounded those cliffs masked his scent and even the huge dog that seemed to be present couldn't do much to follow him.

The man laughed. The narrow corridor was dark, but he could see fine with his Sharingan activated. This had gone better than he had expected. The unconscious Hyuuga was hanging from his right shoulder with no signs of waking up. This whole plan was going to be so easy!

And still, Naruto was going to follow him. The rest were going to turn every stone in this land to find him. He had to improvise. The Uchiha took a sharp left turn and looked ahead as the tunnel turned into a large cave. He had a long way to go. At least the woman he was carrying was not heavy…

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. It took him some time to realize someone was slapping him on the cheeks with quite a lot of force. There was some yelling around him, a howl pierced his ears. The stars above him were beautiful.

"Wake the hell up already!"

Blue eyes fixed on the Nara, who slapped him one more time, just in case. He tried to stand up, but his body did not agree. It was numb and vibrated strangely. He had lost absolute control of his limbs.

"The hell happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Shikamaru pulled him by the collar and felt the urge to crash his fist onto his whiskered face. "He took her!"

"What?"

"The bastard took Hinata! I don't know what you did, but by the time Sai got his drawn bird to blow out the dust, they were already gone."

The shadow user stood up, cursed and kicked a rock. The Uzumaki laid on his back, staring at the night sky, realization coming slowly upon him. They had found Sasuke. And he had been waiting for them. They had fought, and he was just getting started when a blast had hit him from behind. But Naruto knew all of Sasuke's attacks and this wasn't one of them. This was Hinata's. The Uchiha had used the girl, tricking her to knock out the wrong person.

His eyes widened. Summoning the Kyuubi's chakra, the Jinchuuriki regained his body control and stood up. He closed his eyes, trying madly to track his rouge friend. But he couldn't.

"We can't sense him."

He eyed Shikamaru. "Where are the others?"

"Sai is currently flying around, trying to spot him. Kiba and Akamaru are desperately trying to sniff him or Hinata, but this dust is not helping.

Naruto hissed and crashed his fist at a huge rock, turning it to rubble. "Send notice to Kakashi-sensei. I'll find them."

Summoning about 20 shadow clones, the boy ran ahead, leaving the Nara alone. This was a disaster.

* * *

This was perfect. Sasuke had managed to reach the safest place he could think of for less than a night. The sun was yet to come up, but the sky was already bright enough for him to be easily spotted. Yet, he did not need to worry about that.

The cold air was helping his mood. He had stepped outside of the shinobi world and was currently standing on the edge of the Western Kingdom. It was filled with chakra users so powerful, even he feared for his life here. But still, this land was peaceful. If he did not get involved with them, they would not bother him.

It was winter here. He had run north and now all he could see was snow and ice. Yet, he knew exactly where to go. He looked at the high cliffs in the distance behind his back that were indicating the border of the Land of Earth. He was a stranger in the west lands, but if everything went as planned, he would not have any issues.

* * *

When Hinata opened her eyes, she could barely see a thing. There were cracks in her surrounding that indicated there was sunlight outside, but it was still too dark for her to figure out what was happening.

Then it hit her. She was fighting with Sasuke! Naruto had been struck by her Gentle Palm technique and had fallen on the ground. The dark-haired man had lifted her, choking her with a maddening smile.

She involuntarily tried to rub her aching neck, but seemed to be unable. Her arms were tied behind her back. She found out she was sitting on a small wooden chair, her feet tied to its legs too. Trying to pull away, she only managed to tighten the rope around her wrists, causing herself quite a lot of pain.

Where was she anyway? The girl activated her Byakugan and looked ahead. _No…_ Snow? Ice? Was this the Land of Iron? How had she gotten there?

The Heiress froze, hearing a sound behind her. The strange murmur turned into a light laugh, filled with all the madness she could imagine. This explained everything.

Uchiha Sasuke walked in front of her, lowering himself to look at her eyes. Her Byakugan still active, she couldn't miss that the flow of his chakra was absolutely inconstant and messed up. He was messed up.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Where am I?"

He raised his eyebrow and walked away, leaning on a wall, hiding in the shadows. "Come on, Hyuuga, answering me with a question? Someone might think you lack manners."

She did not reply. It was obvious he was playing with her. "Where is Naruto?"

"Are you too worried you've killed him?"

"Why am I here?"

She could see his red eyes from the darkness. He was the maddest person she had ever met, and she had encountered enough insane shinobi. Staring at him, she tried to think. She directed a strong wave of chakra in her limbs and blasted it through her pores, the ropes around her ripping into pieces. She jumped up, immediately attacking the man before her, trying to strike with her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists technique. The man dodged, but she attacked again.

It seemed he had locked her in a small building, an abandoned one from what she could tell. There was dust and debris everywhere. He was very fast, but with his left hand immobile, he could not do much to her in this small space. Both Amaterasu and Susanoo would risk his own life here.

Hinata swirled and jumped again, dodging his blade. She managed to kick him, sending him to the ground. Before he could stand up, her palm was already situated on his neck.

She blinked as she stared at his red eyes. Somehow he was standing in front of her again, and somehow she was sitting on her chair, her hands and legs tied tightly. The man was lowered so his eyes could stare straight at her, and the closeness made her uncomfortable. Had she just not fought him? What was happening?

"Perfect. It seems that, despite of your Byakugan, I can place you under genjutsu."

_Genjutsu? _Hinata tried to pull away from her chair to get at least a bit further from the man. How could she fall under his genjutsu, was her Byakugan not blocking such attacks? She had to get out of this. Blasting her chakra through her limbs again, she broke free and attacked him. She managed to hit him in the face, and a kick in his abdomen sent him flying… Back to her chair. He was still leaning ahead, his awful smirk inches away from her.

"Let me give you an option." His voice was a mere whisper. "Fix my hand or I will continue doing this until you go insane."

* * *

_**Note:**_

_Once more, thank you all for your constant support. I will try my best to update as soon as possible._

_Don't hesitate to tell me what you think or how you see things going. I often get really inspired by your thoughts! :)_


	6. Chapter 6 - Missing

Kakashi stared at Shikamaru, the papers on his desk long forgotten. He had expected Naruto to return to Konoha carrying his rogue friend by the neck, or even thought someone would be seriously wounded by the Uchiha. Most of all he was sure the Sharingan user would not be found at all. But to take Hinata and disappear was the last thing he would have imagined to happen.

_There is no logic in this._

The man adjusted the headband on his forehead so both his eyes could see. He watched as the Nara crashed on the chair before him, wiping the sweat off his face. He was too nervous.

"Naruto?"

"He went after her immediately after regaining consciousness. We have not seen or heard of him since."

"What about Kiba?"

"His whole clan is searching the Land of Earth. Their dogs are the best trackers I can think of. The Aburame clan has their insects swarming around the Land of Wind too. So far nothing."

The Hatake rubbed his temples and looked down. He had just received a letter from Hiashi Hyuuga demanding a meeting, explanation and immediate action. Why did everything that had to do with the wayward Uchiha always turn into a disaster? Before the silver-haired man could dismiss the shadow user with further instructions, the door to his office crashed open.

"Hokage-sama, I would like a word."

The Nara didn't need to be asked twice. He stood up and left the room as fast as possible, leaving the chair he was sitting on for the Hyuuga Clan Leader.

"Hiashi-sama", started Kakashi.

"Where is my daughter?"

The Hokage looked away.

"As far as I understood from the Inuzuka, who was kind enough to let me know of the situation, you have sent her on a death mission."

"This is not true. They simply needed to… collect a certain person. She was accompanied by some of our best shinobi, including Naruto…"

"Who also seems to be missing."

The copy-ninja sighed. "He is after her."

"My question is… Why is she lost? Who did they need to collect?"

Kakashi raised his eyes and stared at the white ones before him. There was no point of concealing any information from the man. It was his daughter, the heiress of his throne that was lost. Also, Hiashi was one of Konoha's Elders now. He had to know.

"When Hinata returned from her last mission, she reported to have found the whereabouts of Uchiha Saske. She, along with Naruto and a few others, was sent after him."

White eyes widened. The veins on the man's temples suddenly appeared, rage filling the usually calm face.

"You have sent my daughter after the Uchiha traitor?"

"Yes."

For a moment Kakashi feared he would need to protect his life. Yet, he just eyed the man as he rose from the chair and left the room with nothing said further. This was bad. Really bad. He had to gather the Elder Council at once.

Yet, he couldn't think of a reason for Sasuke to abduct the Hyuuga Heiress. Was he interested in her Byakugan? No, this couldn't be it. Was he going to bargain for his freedom, threatening her life? Or had he simply gone insane to the point to simply wanting to toy with someone?

Kakashi also stood up and exited the room. He had to fix this.

*/*/*

_She is not here._

"Then where is she?"

_Not here._

Naruto grit his teeth and slammed his fist at the wooden table. Still in his Kyuubi form, his light filled the little shack he had discovered hidden in the high cliffs. Someone had been here, had lived here, yet he couldn't see any personal belongings. He couldn't feel any chakra traces. Anyone could have occupied this little decaying hut.

_Stop wasting time. Either continue looking for her or __get some__ rest. You have been running for two days._

Kurama was really annoyed with the whole situation. He was the Nine Tails. He could not let a wounded arrogant boy trick his vessel that easily, and run away with the Byakugan possessor. Besides, the fox was giving Naruto too much of his chakra and was starting to feel unbalanced.

"No. No rest until I find her."

_If you die of exhaustion, I will kill you._

*/*/*

Hinata closed her eyes, letting her chin rest on her chest. Her head hurt, her wrists hurt and her whole body was getting numb due to the coldness she was surrounded by. Her jacket was not warm enough.

And yet, the man beside her stood with only a traveling cloak on him, and didn't even seem to notice the arctic atmosphere outside the small space they were in. The girl opened her eyes, not sure if this was reality or his genjutsu anymore. She eyed his left arm, hidden underneath the beige cloth, but obviously immobile.

"Have you reconsidered?"

"I will not help you in any way, even if this will cost me my life."

"Very well…"

Before she could react, the sword on his back was dug deep into her abdomen. The Uchiha adjusted the blade so that it went through her body right up to the hilt. He took a step back, enjoying his masterpiece.

The man watched as the girl grit her teeth, blood dripping from her mouth, staining her jacket. Her eyes were squeezed shut, pain paralyzing her body. It took her some time before she could look at him. The Hyuuga took a painful breath and fixed her gaze upon him.

"I said… I won't help you… even if I have to die."

This angered the man. He lowered himself again, red eyes running through the long scar on her cheek. It looked odd on her, but he couldn't quite understand why.

"Why would you sacrifice yourself for something so stupid?"

It seemed that she did not expect the question. Either that or she simply needed time to gather her strength to answer. The pain in her stomach was excruciating.

"For Naruto-kun."

"Naruto?" He blinked, obviously confused. "You honestly didn't strike me as someone so inane."

He took the blade out of her body with a harsh movement and stared at the blood on it. Hinata watched him as he examined the metal with fascination. He then raised the Kusanagi sword to his face and licked the red liquid, letting the taste fill his mouth. The Heiress looked away, feeling sick. The man before her was an absolute psychopath.

"What do you want with me?"

"So you'd rather die than disappoint the teme?"

"I asked you something."

Sasuke shifted his eyes from the blade to her, and with a swift movement he put it back in its place.

"You are in no position to be demanding, Hyuuga princess."

Every time he leaned ahead, his face was getting too close to hers, and this was making her too uncomfortable. And yet, the man took her chin with his working fingers and adjusted her so she would look at him.

"Answer me."

"Yes. I would die for him."

With a surprised expression, the Uchiha survivor tilted his head, then stood up and took a few steps back, turning his back on her. Released from her pain, she sighed. This had been a genjutsu again. She wasn't wounded, at least not yet. She looked around, finally noticing the man sitting on the ground in front of her. His working arm was resting on his retracted knee, and a blank, yet serious expression filled his face.

"Are you not getting tired yet?"

She was. But Hinata knew that the more she could stall, the better chances she had in finally getting him tired as well. Besides, she was sure that the others were looking for her. If she could tire him and keep him occupied here, they could find him and catch him easier.

The man before her sighed. He stood up and fixed his cloak, closing the distance between them with a few slow steps. All of a sudden his calm, blank expression was replaced by sheer rage. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her so she could look him in the eyes.

"No one will find you here. If you run away, you will die. Fix my arm and I might stop playing with your mind before you lose it."

He then pushed her, until the chair she was tied to lost balance. The girl fell on her back, her wrists getting crushed underneath the weight of her own body. She managed to break free from the wooden piece of furniture and slammed her chakra-enhanced palms right in his chest. Sasuke flew back, giving her enough time to completely break free from the ropes that were binding her. She jumped at him and tried to hit him in the temple, but he easily caught her wrist and twisted it. She screamed as her bones were crushed under his pressure. She tried to pull away, but only knocked herself on the ground. He didn't wait and jumped on top of her, somehow grabbing her other wrist in his right palm as well. He raised her hands above her head and pinned them to the wooden floor. The man pressed her to the ground with his own weight and stared at her, too annoyed with her behavior.

Hinata involuntarily blushed. No one had ever been so physically close to her, and this man was the last person she would let touching her. She kicked and hissed, but he was simply too strong for her. Her Byakugan activated, she poured her chakra through her every pore, but it seemed not to damage him at all. She needed her palms for her techniques.

*/*/*

The Uchiha eyed her, his Sharingan shimmering in the dim light. This woman was too weak. She caused enough damage and pain with her chakra attacks, but was physically not strong enough to be able to move him off her.

Sasuke watched her struggle and couldn't help but laugh. The hysteric sound filled the cold air and made her shiver. He had not had that much fun in a very long time. The fact that he was making her feel so uncomfortable pleased him too much. He lowered himself again, his face inches away from hers.

"My arm for yours. Fix it and I will not break your other one."

This was not a genjutsu. At last, this was finally the reality. She had only one option here, and as much as she did not want to do it, she was left with no other choice. Hinata gathered a huge wave of chakra and situated it in her forehead. This immediately caused an enormous dizziness and head pain, but she had to do something. Taking a deep breath, she crashed her head with the Uchiha's, bursting her power at him. For a second his red eyes flickered, then turned black. The man crashed on top of her, absolutely unconscious.

The Hyuuga laid there for a moment, trying to gather her mind. She could barely breath, crushed by his body. Hinata moved him off herself with quite a lot of effort, trying her best not to think of the fact she was touching him. Yet, standing up was the worst idea she could get. This attack cost a lot damage to the opponent, as well as to herself. She rubbed her forehead and tried to stand again, finally succeeding on the fourth try. The man on the floor was definitely going to be asleep for the next few hours, so she had enough time to get help. After all, the Land or Iron was in good relations to Konoha. She could send a letter to her home town through them.

Hinata gathered all her strength and managed to execute the green healing light from her working arm. Clenching her broken wrist with it, she went out of the small house, heading to the wilderness.

*/*/*

Rohan and his brother had been hiding in the snow for hours, hoping to spot any pray. Yet, it seemed they would return empty-handed again. The man cursed and stood up, dismissing the cast that was keeping him warm beneath the thick snow cover they had used to conceal their presence.

"No luck again. I am starting to think you have been drunk when you saw the huge hawk you were telling us about."

"I told you, I was not that drunk and I swear, it was gigantic." Elric patted the snow off his cloak and gave a sigh for his fellows to get up. He was starting to doubt his own memories.

"Let's get back. We should go to the tavern and have some mead, then we might get to see some giant birds."

The tall blond man smiled bitterly and packed his bow. Taking one last glimpse at the snow field behind him, he froze.

"Rohan?"

"What, is it a giant seal now?"

And yet, his brother also froze dead in his tracks.

In the Northern Midlands it was always very calm. Nothing much happened in the small village of Felted. People here were naïve and easily believed in the smallest things, when given the slightest chance to have some fun and excitement.

The two men stared at the ghost-like creature that was walking in the distance. The people here had eagle-like vision, strong bodies and always light hair. And this person was not one of them.

Rohan was the first to jump out of the hole they were in. He approached the woman so quickly, he startled her with his arrival. Soon, his brother and the other three of their group were next to him, surrounding the strange newcomer. Her hair was very dark and really long, and almost appeared as thick smoke, waved by the cold winds. Her eyes were wide, but white as if she was a blind ghost. Her face was as beautiful as a nymph's, her rosy cheeks and full lips made her appear as a goddess. And yet, a wide scar rested on her cheek, absolutely alien to her soft features. The woman was shaking, her clothes obviously not thick enough to conceal her from the weather. She appeared somewhat weak, as if she was in pain. She eyed the men and spoke softly on a language they did not understand.

"Who are you?" Elric took a step further and watched her back away. She looked at him with a questioning look, obviously not understanding him as well. "What should we do?" he proceeded, turning to his brother.

"Isn't it obvious? She is an intruder from the Eastern Lands. We need to take care of her before anyone could find out she had been here in the first place."

The tall man then squeezed his necklace, gathering power from it. He approached the woman and simply pointed his index and right fingers at her. He watched as her curious expression became a startled one, that it was replaced by pain, and then she dropped in the snow, completely lifeless. He had drained her power completely. Taking a deep breath, Rohan smiled, feeling her strange essence sink into his own. He dug her out of the snow and tumbled her about his broad shoulder, happy that this had not killed her.

"Let's have some fun."

*/*/*

_**Note:**_

_I am starting to enjoy this story more than I thought I would. I will try to update soon, as some interesting stuff are about to happen. Please note that this story is rated M, so be warned, there might be some disturbing situations._

_Anyway, for anyone that is reading my other story, The Toughest Choice, I will update the next chapter soon and I promise for it to have more Gaara in it._

_Thank you once again for all your reviews. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think, you inspire me more than you can imagine._


	7. Chapter 7 - You Can't Run Away

_**Note:**_

_A small reminder that this story is rated 'M' for a reason._

_As there seems to be some misunderstanding, I'd like to point out that Hinata is not in another dimension, neither is she in another manga/anime story. She simply passed the borders of the shinobi world, known in Naruto's universe and entered another continent that I made up._

_Hope you'd like this chapter, as twisted as it is. Tell me what you think._

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at the dirty old ceiling above him. His vision was blurry and the Sharingan couldn't clear it. Raising his working hand to his face, he touched the center of his forehead. He expected to find a swollen bump, and yet there was nothing. Her attack had not been external and physical. It was chakra-enhanced and worked on the inside.

"Kuso." He cursed, hissed and tried to stand up but to no avail. Crashing on the ground only made things worse for him. In the end he managed to roll on his stomach and crawl to the opened door of the small hut. He dragged himself outside and dug his head in the thick snow on the ground. This had an immediate effect and he finally managed to rise up a bit. He looked around. It was dark. He had been out for half a day. Cursing again, he managed to kneel, not rushing to stand up completely. Rubbing his temples he blinked, looking at the traces the girl had left in the snow. Her footsteps were already disappearing, it never stopped snowing in these lands, so he had to hurry.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi was desperate. He watched as the messenger hawk flew in the distance and tried to keep calm. Few of his clan members knew of the situation and it was better for things to stay like this. And yet, he needed help in this. As an Elder and a Clan Leader, he couldn't leave Konoha himself, but knew well what he could do. Having in mind that Suna's leader was in great relations with Naruto and the whole Village, Hidden in the Leaf, he was sure the Kazekage would offer his help.

The man had asked Gaara for assistance, as both his daughter and Naruto were missing due to the Uchiha affair. They could both very well be somewhere in the Land of Wind, so the ex-Jinchuuriki would be a great assistance in this.

Kakashi also eyed the bird and kept silent as the man before him crashed in a wide arm-chair and hid his face in his palms. It was the first time that the Hatake saw the Hyuuga so unstable, so upset. And still the Hokage was not too worried. He was sure Naruto would find her. And somehow, he also doubted the Uchiha would do anything to the Heiress. Whatever he needed her for, he wanted her alive.

* * *

Hinata regained consciousness only to find herself tied up again. So this had been a genjutsu all along. Her head hurt and she felt very week, but at least she wasn't cold anymore. She looked at the fireplace a few feet away from her, nicely lit and warming. The chair she was in was a wide arm-chair and it reminded her of the ones in her Clan's mansion. Where was she anyway?

The girl froze as her memories hit her. She had managed to get away from Sasuke, only to be found by some tall blond men with bows and axes. She remembered that one of them had cast some kind of jutsu on her, one that had not required hand-seals or physical contact. This land was nothing she had seen, nowhere she had been. She squeezed her eyes, remembering Sasuke's words.

_No one will find you here. If you run away, you will die._

It all made sense now. These lands were part of the Western Kingdom. The Uchiha had dragged her outside the shinobi world in a place so different from her home, she wanted to scream. People here talked different languages, handled the jutsu and chakra differently. They were not enemies, but were not allies either. She was a trespasser here, an unwanted guest and an intruder that had to be eliminated.

And yet, she was tied up to a chair with no strength in her to even move her fingers. Her left wrist still hurt quite a lot though. She was no Sakura, she could stop bleeding and fix tears, but mending broken bones was nothing she was good at. Hinata opened her eyes and sighed. There were a few options here. She was either going to be interrogated, killed or brutally tortured. Most probably all this was about to happen, but not necessarily in that specific order. She looked around, trying to activate hew Byakugan, but find out her chakra was completely drained from her. She was now a mere human, a stranger in a strange land who had no power to protect herself. And yet, she was still alive somehow.

The Hyuuga watched as a man, the one that had taken her down, came out of the shadows. Staring at his odd smile, she somehow wished to have stayed with the Uchiha.

He walked up to her and knelt before her, staring at her scared face. She seemed intimidated by him as she lowered her eyes, hiding behind the curtains of her hair. Rohan raised an eyebrow, a bit astonished at the calmness this girl was handling the situation with. It seemed it was not the first time she had been kidnapped. Taking her chin in his wide palm, he adjusted her face so she could look at him.

He watched her as she widened her odd white eyes. Why did she have no pupils? Could she even see at all?

"If this is another genjutsu, it will still not convince me to fix your arm."

The man pondered at the strange sounds of her language. Her voice was soft and gentle, yet he did not understand a thing. He could probably find a translator, but it didn't really matter. She didn't need to hear what was going to happen to her, she probably knew it already.

"Rohan?" The man turned to his brother with a questioning look. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Elric, just stand on guard. I don't want anyone interrupting me. And calm down, you'll have your turn."

The younger man eyed the tied girl and sighed. He really didn't enjoy his brother's ideas, but there was no point of arguing. He could not stop him. He turned around and left the tavern room. Drinking was a better plan than witnessing his sibling rape yet another girl.

"So," he started as soon as the other left the room. "Should I care for your name?"

Hinata watched him with wide eyes. She did not understand what the two men were talking about, but judging by his expression, she was in a very bad situation. He seemed to ask her something, yet the only answer she gave him was a sharp movement that startled him. She tried to break free with no luck.

_Please let this be another genjutsu._

"You are not going anywhere. Unless you prefer the bed instead of this chair. But for that you'd need to promise to behave."

She eyed him again, trying to activate her Byakugan as much as possible. She pulled away, tilting her head on the side as the man leaned to her again. And yet, he was too strong for her frail tries. Cupping her face with his warm and sweaty palm, he pulled her.

"I'll try to be nice, so you might actually enjoy this." Leaning even more, the man pressed his damp lips to hers, his gray eyes open, watching her as shock ran through her face. She tried to pull away but was caught by his other hand. His tongue ran through her lower lip and tried to gain access to her mouth. Suddenly, the abductor hissed and cursed, pulling away from her.

Hinata had bit his tongue as hard as she could and could taste his blood. He made her sick.

"You little bitch!" He spat some blood on the carpet and slapped her. Her whole head flew on the right, her cheek burning. "So you prefer it rough, huh?" He grabbed her by the hair and pulled, enjoying the scream that escaped her lungs. With his other hand, he ripped the soft fabric of her jacket, revealing her black tank-top underneath. She struggled and even tried to hit him with her head, but this only caused her hair to be pulled harder. Soon the fabric was completely torn. He slowly took the end of her shirt and pulled it up, revealing her stomach. He brushed her skin with the tips of her fingers and watched her try to jerk away. A sharp redness was appearing on her face.

"What, has no one ever touched you before?"

His hand dug underneath the tank top and went ahead for her chest. Rohan had been with many women, willingly or not, but none of them have had such curves. This girl in his hands was young, not more than twenty, and was really slim, so he couldn't understand how she could support such large breasts on her fragile figure. Some girls were just lucky.

She screamed but he muffled her mouth with his palm and pulled her shirt further up, staring at her bra. He leaned and licked her neck, enjoying the way she tried to escape his grasp. This was going to be more fun than he had expected.

* * *

No one noticed when the tavern's door opened. No one paid any attention to the hooded man that walked in. Barely anyone cared to see him look around with his red eyes. Yet, no one could miss the black flames that appeared on one of the tables. The men sitting around it jumped up, trying to put them down, only to set their clothes on fire as well. Water and alcohol were splashed, but to no avail. The flames were spreading in the wooden building with no stopping.

Some of the townsmen were clever enough to run out. The other stood up, axes in their hands. All eyed the newcomer with suspicion. Only Elric knew what was happening. He took a step back. He had to warn his reckless brother. The man knew the girl couldn't have come here alone. She was probably lost and taking advantage of her meant war with whoever accompanied her.

He tried to run up the stairs, but froze in horror, watching as the black-haired man took out his sword and slashed three people's throats simultaneously. Blood dripped from his eyes as he looked around the place. He killed a few others that jumped at him, dodged an ice cast that the inn-keeper sent his way and tore his gut at once. Fear immobilized the young man, but he had to get himself, as well as his brother, out right away. Elric ran as fast as he could, and yet could not outrun the attacker. Somehow he had materialized before him, his blank expression and bloody face making him shiver. The tall man tried to grab his medallion and cast a protective spell, but he only watched as his chopped arm fell on the ground before him. Before he could scream, Elric Osken dropped dead on the wooden floor.

* * *

The building was burning. Sasuke smashed one of the doors of the tavern, but found the room empty. He did the same with another but with the same luck. It appeared that Hinata had concealed her chakra, as he could not feel her presence. This or she was dead.

The man stopped, trying to distinguish all the sounds he could hear. Screams were coming from the distance, but a familiar whimper could be heard from ahead. Taking a few wide steps, The man tried opening the door at the far end of the corridor. It was locked. He sighed and raised his foot, smashing the doorknob with his heel. He walked inside, staring at the fireplace. In front of it was a wide arm-chair, on top of which a strange tall figure was hunched. The figure rose up and eyed him with surprise. Closing the door behind him, the Uchiha walked to the man and eyed him.

He was the same as the others. Tall, blond and very easily scared. It appeared that his features were very odd for this land, black hair and eyes meant a potential threat for these people. Rohan took a few steps back and pulled out a dagger from his boot.

Sasuke watched the man swing the short blade before him, his belt and pants unzipped in a strange way. He was happy it was too dark for him to spot any details. And yet, the rogue-shinobi had not much time to waste. He was sure people were gathering to hunt him down. He sighed and extended his chakra through his blade, a bright beam sinking into the opponent's chest. The blond tried to say something, but blood chocked him. Sasuke swung his weapon, tearing through his opponent's torso. He was already dead when he detached his head, but he simply wanted to have some fun.

Red eyes shifted to white ones with anger. He eyed the Hyuuga girl, who had barely any clothes remaining on her. Tattered cloth lied all around the floor. She lowered her eyes, concealing her face and chest with her long hair.

"Will you fix my arm, or should I leave you here in the hands of these people?"

The black-haired man didn't move his eyes off her head, although there were quite a lot more interesting things he could be staring at in this moment. She took a few deep breaths, gathering her strength.

"I… I will heal you…"

Sasuke didn't need more. He walked to the chair, slamming his Kusanagi sword at the thick fishing ropes they had kept her tied with. He freed her legs first, then her wounded left arm, and then her right one. The girl shifted, trying to hide her nakedness as much as she could. The man before her couldn't miss to notice her cheeks were wet, but it was understandable. Still, it was her own fault.

Hinata tried to gather the little chakra she had recovered in her palm, but it was far from enough.

"I… can't."

"Why?"

"He…" The girl took another breath and pointed at the dead man on the ground. "He took away my chakra."

"How?"

"I think he… He used his medallion."

Sasuke remembered the other man he killed a few moments ago and his necklace. He had tried to use it against him. Cursing, he walked to the headless body and pulled the jewelry off its neck. He eyed the huge red diamond in his palm and then tucked it in his pocket.

"We need to go. If you behave, I may give you your chakra back."

The Heiress didn't answer. She eyed him as he took off his cloak and threw it at her. He spun around and headed to the door, leaving her behind. Still shaking, she managed to stand up. Hinata eyed the dead man before her, feeling relieved and in the meantime scared that she was enjoying the sight of his blood on the ground. She put the long cloak around herself and tied it nicely. She needed new clothes. She also needed to find Sasuke. As insane as he was, he was her only chance in getting out of this alive.


	8. Chapter 8 - All Your Fault

They were running. The snow was too much for Hinata to handle and she tripped a few times. It went above her knees and the sandals she was wearing were not helping at all.

The darkness was so thick that she bumped into Sasuke a few times. He was moving swiftly in front of her, using his Sharingan for guidance, but was stopping from time to time to look around. Crashing into his back nearly knocked her down one of the times, but the man was too annoyed with the whole situation to say anything to the girl. After all, she had absolutely no chakra in her, and not using her kekkei genkai was practically leaving her completely blind. Her shaking figure was distracting him. And yet, the man was happy she was not complaining. She was too uncomfortable with what was happening, but was obedient and knew the priorities. No matter how much time they had to run in the snow, the Uchiha was sure she could make it. She seemed strong enough.

They needed to find a forest, or something where they could run without leaving traces. The black-haired man thought about melting the snow around him with his katon technique, but this would only make things worse. If only he possessed the wind element. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, feeling as the Hyuugas soft, cold body hit him yet again. He turned to her and watched as her white eyes widened in confusion.

"What elements do you control?"

She blinked. "Water."

"Goddamit." He turned around and continued running, dragging her by the wrist. She seemed to shift in pain, but he did not have time to care. If he returned her chakra, she could actually do something with the traces they were leaving, but he did not want to risk her doing something stupid again. He had to hope that this foreign land would eventually give him an opportunity to hide. It occurred to him that he was pulling her by the wrist he had broken earlier in the day, but did it really matter? If she hadn't been so reckless, they wouldn't be in this situation right now. Suddenly, the man stopped again, taking a step aside so the girl won't crash into him for the tenth time. He dug in his pocked and grabbed the amulet he had stolen from the man he had beheaded. If her chakra was there could he actually use it himself? Sasuke let go of the girl and put the chain around his neck. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. It actually surprised him that he contacted the foreign power so easily. He then remembered his left hand was immobile. Even if he knew any water jutsu, he would have no way of performing them. "Kuso."

He could hear voices from the distance. The strange lights he could see indicated the men of this town were after him. They were strong and could probably feel his power, so it was best if he didn't use any chakra. Running ahead, he clenched his jaw. The night was getting colder. He started regretting his decision in giving the Hyuuga his cloak. It was her own fault she had her clothes torn apart...

"Sasuke..."

The man turned, catching the girl as she crashed in his arms. It seemed she had issues walking. Her feet were probably stiff from the coldness.

"What?" He watched her as she pointed something with a shaking hand. On their left, hidden in the snowy mist, appeared a high mountain. The man gulped as he stared at the distance. A storm was coming. This was good, as it would conceal their tracks. But it could very well kill them too. If they could hide somewhere in the cliffs, they could succeed in getting away. Grabbing her wrist again, he dragged her with all the strength he had in him. He didn't have much left.

* * *

The higher they went, the colder it got. It was snowing so heavily, the steps they left in the path were almost immediately covered. This was good. And very bad. The Uchiha eyed the girl behind him. Her face was determined, but her lips were turning blue. Her feet with the damn Konohan sandals on them, seemed too stiff to move freely. They needed to go higher. They needed to find shelter. If only he could perform hand seals, he could simply summon the giant hawk and fly on its back. _Damn woman._

Sasuke couldn't see anything below the mountain. He could not hear anything as well. The snow and wind were too strong. A strange sound made him turn around though, and he froze in his tracks. The girl had collapsed on her knees, dug deep in snow. For a moment he just stared at her, watching as she tried to get up, but couldn't. She raised her white eyes to him, the calmest expression on her face.

"Gomen'nasai."

The Sharingan user stood there for a little while longer, debating on what to do. He was on the verge of his strength too. They had to find shelter. Hoping they were high enough not to attract any attention, Sasuke summoned the Susanoo. The giant skeleton above him shimmered in the darkness and yet he tried not to release too much of his chakra. They had to stay unnoticed. The spirit raised its sword and dug it in the mountain walls. A loud crack filled the air as the rocks split. Forcing the sword to go deeper, Sasuke grit his teeth and clenched his right fist. He was tired...

When the purplish giant ghost pulled the sword out of the rocks, its possessor stared at the deep hole that was created. Was it safe? He didn't have time to care. Walking up the girl, he took her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Entering the newly made cave, he walked to its very end and nearly threw the woman on the ground. He had to cover the entrance.

With the help of Susanoo again, he managed to pile up some rocks before the cave and watched as the heavy snow concealed them. He hoped this would work. Sasuke somehow managed to cover the whole entrance and when he was done, he walked to Hinata and crashed on the ground next to her. It was too cold, but at least they didn't suffer the awful wind. The man sighed and rubbed his temple. He had planned things so differently.

The Uchiha rubbed the necklace that lied on his chest and looked at the girl. It was pitch black there, but he could see her better with his Sharingan. She on her side, was staring at her feet, rubbing her frozen toes.

"You do realize that this is all your fault, don't you?"

Her eyes shifted to him with surprise. "You are the one that abducted me in the first place."

"I warned you of what could happen if you decided to run."

The girl grit her teeth and looked at her feet again. She could barely see anything in the darkness. She knew Sasuke could probably make fire, but this would reveal their hiding place. Besides, he needed a functioning left arm for that.

"If I fix your arm, will you let me go?"

"No."

"Ah..." She squeezed her toe, barely feeling a thing. "I don't get it. Why don't you just kill me then?"

She watched as his silhouette turned to her. "If I wanted you dead, I would have finished you long ago."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"For starters," Sasuke slowly stood up, only to crouch on the floor right in front of her. "I want you to fix my arm."

Hinata blinked. His red eyes were almost glowing in the dark, making him appear as a demon. She looked away.

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then the next time someone tries to rape you, I may not _want_ to save you."

The girl shot her eyes to him, then let her damp long hair hide her face. It was a fact that due to her recklessness, she had ran right into the arms of these foreign awful men. The memory of how that bastard touched her made her shiver. If the Uchiha criminal had not managed to find her on time…

"Thank you."

Sasuke stared at her face, almost completely concealed by the curtains of her black hair. "Fix my arm."

The girl needed some time to gather her strength and look at him again. She could feel her face burn for some reason. "I... I don't have my chakra."

"I have it." The man took the ruby necklace out of his shirt and let her observe it. He then removed the long chain from himself and put it around her neck. "If you concentrate, you will be able to access your power. And if you behave, I may return it to you permanently."

Sasuke actually had no idea how he could do this. But his bluff seemed more than enough. He watched the girl close her eyes and felt the movement of her chakra. He saw it go through her body using his Sharingan. He watched the Hyuuga enjoy the warmth her powers was giving her. Her right palm appeared underneath the cloak that was covering her and she monitored her fingers, as they glowed with the bluish color of her chakra.

"It... It may hurt a bit."

The man did not answer. She knew he did not care for pain and felt stupid for telling him this. Hinata gathered more of her chakra in her palm and looked at him. She could knock him out again. She could strike him, run away and leave him. But what would she gain out of that? She did not know where she was, and before she could get home, she would either get captured again, or freeze to death. Besides, this risked the man's life too. Not that he did not have all the reasons to die. He was just too important for Naruto's future. Hinata froze, realizing she had not thought of the Uzumaki at all ever since the Uchiha had kidnapped her. Kicking this out of her mind, she crashed her palm on Sasuke's shoulder and watched him as he flew, landing on his back. A few moments passed but he did not move. Panic starting to hit her, Hinata crawled to where he was and stared at him.

His eyes were closed, a very calm expression on his face. For the first time the girl saw him as an actual human being. He was... stunning. She blinked and shook her head, trying to distract herself. Why was he not conscious. She had simply sent a chakra current through his body, restoring the chakra flow. This should not have had such an effect. The girl leaned a bit, trying to figure out if he was breathing. She almost screamed when his red eyes pierced through her and his arm shot up, digging in her hair. He pulled her, further decreasing the distance between them. Her palms dug in the cold ground, trying to remain her stance. Hinata watched as his lips curled into a smirk and his eyes traced his limb. Sasuke was holding her with his previously numb arm. She was glad she could get it to function again, but this was too much for her to handle.

The Heiress pulled away, but with a simple swing, she fell on her back. Sasuke had rolled her over and was now towering above her. Yet, he simply sat a bit below of her stomach and rose up, examining his arm. He moved his fingers with delight and ignored the protests that he was crushing her. With the same arm, he suddenly lashed at her neck, freaking her out completely. Returning the amulet in his pocket, he looked at her.

"Please get off of me."

"No wonder you were in such a situation when I found you. You are too easy to rape."

Her face burning, she managed to kick him and jumped up, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Give me the amulet back."

"Take it."

The girl blushed even more, turning away. The jewelery was in the pocket of his pants and taking it herself was out of the question. He knew that and this was probably why he had chosen to keep it there in the first place. She rubbed her arms, feeling colder than ever. Her chakra had warmed her a bit, but losing her power again was making her freeze even more.

"We need to wait for the storm to pass," the man continued. "Hopefully by morning it will be safe for us to leave. I will summon the hawk, so we can… What?"

Sasuke stared at the girl. She couldn't take his red eyes peering through her and looked away. The man was strong and was not showing anything, but the Heiress could easily notice how cold he was. This cloak was nice and warm, but he had only a shirt with short sleeves underneath. His lips, usually curled in an evil smirk, were very pale. Hinata took a deep breath and untied the cloth that hung around her.

"What are you doing?"

"You were right. It is my fault for being in this situation. You saved me, so you deserve your cloak back."

The red eyes widened in both surprise and anger. He watched her for a moment, lacking any words. How could she be so courteous in a moment like this? "I prefer feeling cold than having to see you naked."

Suddenly the Hyuuga felt odd. She wasn't sure why, but his words were insulting. She was offering him to freeze instead of him, and he was too indignant of her bareness? She was very shy and would not let people see her in such a condition, but the situation required extreme measures. Besides, this man was mad to the bottom of his soul. It really did not matter what he thought of her.

The girl finally sat on the ground, leaning on the wall of stones behind her, as her feet were not obeying, the coldness overwhelming them. She stared at the man before her, towering above with his tall figure. He was probably a bit taller than Naruto, but had a more lean physique. Yet, Hinata couldn't miss that he had just enough muscles right where he needed them. Blushing, she closed her eyes. This man frustrated her more than she could imagine.

The Uchiha gazed upon her for what seemed to be forever before he sighed.

"Stand up."

"What? Why?"

"Just get up."

She did not obey, so he was forced to grab her by the wrists and pull her up. He calmly untied the strings of her cloak and took it off of her. The cold air hit her like a chakra blast, but before she could pull away and try to conceal her body, the man pulled her to him. He spun her around so her back faced him and wrapped his arms around her torso. She tried to pull away, but almost screamed when the two of them crashed on the ground underneath. He had simply sat on the rocky floor, but she had stumbled over her own feet and was practically lying in his embrace now.

Uchiha Sasuke waited for her to calm down and stop trying to break free. She was the most tedious woman he had ever met. With his teeth grit, he pulled her closer and threw the cloak over her, wrapping them both in it as much as he could. They fell silent. The girl was not stupid. She understood what was happening, and yet he decided to clarify, so she won't get any wrong ideas.

"This is the only way we can keep warm, so stop fighting."

Yet, she was not fighting. His body was as cold as the rocks around them, but second after second she could feel the warmth returning to it, warming her as well. Hinata took a breath and exhaled, closing her eyes. He was more muscled than she had thought, it was almost uncomfortable to lean onto him. The Heiress finally decided that there was no escape from this and relaxed, letting her head hit his chest. She could hear his slow heartbeat. Was he alright? Sasuke's breath tickled her ear and warmed her neck. Opening her eyes, she let a frightening realization hit her. She enjoyed this. It was… nice.

Hinata tried her best not to think of this. It was confusing her too much.

* * *

_**Note:**_

_Thank you all who took your time to review. I am really pleased with how this story is going, and from here it's only going to get better. _

_Let me know of what you think._


	9. Chapter 9 - Behave

Hinata opened her eyes to stare at the darkness. She felt a tingling sensation in the tips of her fingers and immediately recognized what it was.

Her chakra.

The girl closed her eyes and managed to activate her Byakugan. She stared into the distance, clearly seeing what was happening outside the cave they were hiding in. The snowy fields were resting quietly after the storm the previous night. She looked around. Whoever had been chasing after them must have found shelter for the night. The two of them were safe. For now.

"What do you think you are doing?"

The warmness that was Sasuke's arms unwrapped from her and shifted underneath the cloak. The Hyuuga suddenly realized the whole situation anew, redness filling her face. She jumped up, clenching to the cloth that covered her. She stared at the man, clearly seeing him with her kekkei genkai activated again. He shifted when the coldness engulfed him, and stared at the girl in front of him with annoyance. His fingers dug in his pocket, checking the position of the medallion that contained her chakra.

"I… I am not sure what happened, but I had my chakra back when I woke up… At least some of it."

The Uchiha stood up slowly, patting the dirt off his pants. He then switched his onyx eyes to her.

"I guess that being so close to it, you were able to absorb some of your power back." He walked pass her and stood at the rocks that concealed the entrance of the cave. "As you already have it, look around and check if there is anyone."

Blushing deeply, she started playing with the strings of the cloak. "I already did. There is no one."

The man then performed a hand seal and smashed his Chidori at the rocks. They fell around and were turned into rubble almost instantly. Enjoying the movement in his hand again, he took a step and walked outside. The girl followed. Standing next to him, the two stared at the distance. Hinata was surprised at how beautiful all that whiteness was.

"Where to now?" She asked, still blushing. She was not sure why, but looking at him made her nervous. The fact that they had been so close just minutes ago still echoed in her senses.

"Knowing Naruto and the others from Konoha, they are turning around the shinobi world to find you. So we won't go back yet." Sasuke raised his palm to his face and pressed his thumb to his lips. For a moment the girl thought he was deep in thought, but he quickly bit his finger, performing a new set of hand seals. He crashed his palm on the ground and in a puff a smoke, a giant bird appeared. It wasn't like the ones Sai made, this one was real and appeared really alive. The animal eyed her, then looked around.

"Get on." The Uchiha jumped on its back with a swift movement and stared at the raven-haired girl. "Come on."

She made a step, but hesitated. Annoyed to his limits, Sasuke leaned and offered her his hand. She finally took it, but did not expect him to pull her with such force. He was stronger than he seemed. The girl dug her fingers in the thick feathers beneath her and watched the man's back as he seemed to operate the giant hawk with his mind. They rose above the ground and gained a bit more height, hiding in the lower clouds, before they headed west.

* * *

_What is this place?_

The two had traveled for hours. When Hinata jumped off the bird, she rubbed her aching back. She would never get used to flying. Sasuke on the other hand, looked perfectly accustomed to this type of transportation. He must have traveled like that a lot in the years of hiding after the war.

The girl looked around and gazed upon the icy sea she could see on her far right. There were boats dug in the snowy coast.

"This is a harbor village," he started, his voice low, almost a whisper. "Strangers come and go through here all the time. It is our best way of getting some things without being noticed. Come on."

Hinata obeyed and walked after him, looking around with both concern and interest. This place was very quiet. Using what was left of her Byakugan, she barely noticed the people passing through the streets.

"Stay closer," the Uchiha called and stopped walking, waiting for her to gain up on him. "It will be best if the townsmen here think we are together."

_Together?_

"Hai," she answered and continued ahead. They had landed outside the small village and were taking a road through the snow to get there.

"Put your hood on. You will attract too much attention."

Having in mind that his hair was just as black as hers, she did not understand his remark, but hurried to do as he had said. Soon they entered the village and walked silently between the narrow, snowy streets. It was best if people did not hear them speak their foreign language. Sasuke had told her that the land was filled with travelers, but it was still a good precaution. Taking a right turn, the man led her to a bigger road, quite crowded with all kinds of people. They then walked in a small building. Hinata stood by the door, staring at the walls filled with small lockers all the way to the ceiling. The Uchiha went to what seemed to be a counter and stared at the old woman behind it. He ignored her greeting and she hurried to bring him a long scroll. The man opened it, looked through it for a while and, finding what he was looking for, he pierced his thumb on a needle that was left on the side of the counter. Pressing his blood on the paper, the Heiress heard a strange click and watched as one of the lockers opened.

Without a word, the Sharingan user walked to it and took out a large bag. He nodded to the woman and gave sign to Hinata that it was time to leave. Walking to the large street again, he roamed through the big satchel and took out what seemed to be the same cloak as the one she was wearing. He calmly put it on, tying the strings around his neck with precision. He then stopped and looked at the girl. She gave him a questioning look and he sighed.

"We need to find a proper place to hide. We can stay here for a while."

Walking past her, she stared at his back again and pondered on where he was going this time. Yet, she hurried to follow him. They walked for some time and eventually reached another small building, but a bit taller than the previous one. Walking in, Hinata couldn't help noticing how dark the place was. There were barely any people in there, but the few who eyed her were scary. The smell was disgusting and the whole atmosphere was somewhat disturbing.

However, Sasuke looked perfectly fine with this place. He went to what seemed to be a bartender or an inn keeper and looked at the man. He eyed the two newcomers and finally handed the Uchiha a key. The black-haired man took a few gold coins from his bag and dropped them at the extended hand before him. Taking the key, he gave a sign for the girl to follow. They walked up the stairs to a small corridor, much like the one that led to the room she had been kidnapped in. Hinata shivered, but accompanied the man to a dark door. Walking in, the Sharingan user hurried to close it and checked a few times if it was locked properly. Tucking the key in the other pocket of his pants, he sighed and headed for one of the small wooden chars.

"Try to speak as low as possible. Someone may recognize our language." The girl only nodded, standing a few feet away, so he continued. "And try not to use your chakra, they will sense us."

She stared at her fingers and moved them, feeling disappointed. "It wore of."

"What?"

"The chakra I had gathered during the night. I no longer have it."

A smirk threatened to curl the man's lips. Yet, he looked around the small space. There was a fireplace that didn't look to have been used in ages. He wouldn't like to risk testing it either. There was a small table, on which he was currently resting his elbows and two small chairs in total. On the other side of the room was a bed. It was small and lumpy, and probably full with bugs and things he did not wish to know about. He sighed once again and stood up.

"Stay here. I won't be long." It was safe to leave her. She wouldn't dare to run away alone with no chakra. Walking out, he locked her inside, watching as her white eyes stared with concern.

* * *

She was locked in this damp room all by herself. A little peace would actually serve her good. And yet, this place was too creepy. She eyed the room and fixed her gaze on the bed. Were they both supposed to sleep there? Digging her red face in her palms, she sat on the lumpy furniture and gazed at her feet. What was going on? Why was she in this situation at all? If she had been just a bit more careful, she could have been in Konoha right now, celebrating Naruto's promotion to Hokage and Sasuke's return. But no. Instead, she was stuck in a foreign land with a psychopath who wanted to do god knows what to her. She gulped and exhaled, feeling the urge to cry. She was scared, frustrated and she was cold. The room was too dark and was depressing her.

Finally standing up, she managed to find some matches and lit a few of the burned candles, placed near the fireplace. Enjoying the warmth of the flames, she did not notice at all that the man had returned and was staring at her. She almost gasped as he walked behind her. Sasuke simply eyed her with his onyx eyes, annoyed. She was too easily startled. He walked to her, and she took a few steps back. The Uchiha stopped, standing still in confusion of her behavior.

"Here." He tossed her a bag and turned away. He had no intentions of making her feel comfortable. It was good that she feared him, he enjoyed it.

The Heiress opened the bag and stared at its contents. Finally she took them out to see a pair of black pants, a black shirt and a gray sweater-like blouse. She turned to him with surprise, only to see that he had also found some clothes for himself and was offhandedly taking his shirt off. Hinata could not help but stare at his chest. The candlelight cast a deep shadow and made his muscles more distinctive. He seemed lean, but was actually very well built. And yet, she could not miss all the scars he had. She recognized the effect of Naruto's Rasengan immediately.

When the Hyuuga realized she had been staring at him for a while, she noticed that the man was standing still, his shirt off. He was looking at her and the mad smirk he had on was unbearable. The girl twisted around and walked to the very corner of the room where she tried to breathe. He was the most awful person she had ever met! The Byakugan user heard him laugh behind her, but decided not to pay attention. She took off what remained of her cloths underneath the cloak and put the new pants on. They seemed to be men's clothes, which explained the long pants and baggy sweater. Yet, she couldn't put her shirt on with the cloak on top. Blushing madly, she took it off and facing him with her back, she hurried to put the new things on. When she turned around she noticed that he was lying in the bed on his side, and she couldn't help but stare at his back again. He hadn't been watching her at all. Was this out of courtesy or was he simply not interested in her, even though he was a man? Hinata felt odd for asking herself such questions. Since when did she care for what he thought of her and how he saw her?

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I…" She was a bit startled by his voice.

"We need to rest. We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning."

She sighed. Pulling one of the chairs, she sat on it and stared at her feet. She noticed Sasuke turning around and felt his peering red eyes gaze upon her.

"I asked what you are doing." He rose on his elbow and stared at her. He was angry.

"I was just…"

"Don't make me drag you to the bed."

Her lips parted, her eyes widened.

"I am not going to sleep in the same bed with you."

"You are."

"No…"

"You had no problems sleeping on my lap last night."

Her face burning, she stood up and pulled the two chairs together. Sitting on one, she put her feet on the other and looked away. Even though the girl was slim, the chairs were too small for her, but anything would be better than…

Sasuke had suddenly appeared before her. Leaning, he stared at her white eyes. She tried pulling away, but he dug his fingers in her hair and pulled her, his palm resting on the back of her neck.

"Would you prefer if I use genjutsu?"

She didn't. Yet, sleeping on that bed was out of the question, let alone with him being beside her the whole time. She tried to slip away from him, but was only pulled by the hair into his arms. Holding her tight, he slid his left arm under her knees and picked her up, seemingly furious. She kicked but to no avail. In the end, she was dropped on the hard bed. Hinata tried to stand up, but was suddenly pinned to the dirty mattress. The Uchiha was holding her wrists on her sides, his face inches away from hers, his lips pressed together.

"I can stay like that all night."

"Get off of me."

"Behave."

"Let me go!"

"You spoiled little girl!"

The Heiress gasped and tried to pull away, and almost screamed when Sasuke grabbed her thighs and adjusted his hips between them. He pressed upon her, his right hand running through her waist. Then he dug the same arm under her shirt, feeling her warm skin. She tried to scratch his face, but he grabbed her arms again and almost completely lied on top of her. She froze, knowing that every attempt to break away was absolutely useless. The girl shivered as he leaned to her again, her warm breath tingling her ear.

"It seems you have to be on the verge of being raped to stay still." He remained like this for a moment, staring at her, his Sharingan active. Hinata was starting to hyperventilate when he finally got off and crashed on the bed, his back turned to her. "I told you. Behave and I may not need to use force."

The Hyuuga turned her back to him as well, trying to be as far away as possible. She felt like crying, but would not give him the pleasure. When would this madness end?

* * *

_**Note:**_

_Sasuke is a crazy bastard with no need to care at all and I love him :D I finally managed to pass my awful exams and will have more time to write, so expect an update soon. There should be a new chapter of my GaaraHina/NaruHina story soon too! _

_Let me know what you think, you really inspire me._

_P.S. Special thanks to my dear friend Ian who finds my stories especially fun._


	10. Chapter 10 - A New Perception

Hinata woke up in pain. This bed was officially the worst one she had slept in. Her back and neck hurt, and the stench that came out of the mattress made her dizzy. At least she was warm.

Then a few things hit her. First of all, she had her chakra back. Her fingers tingles and she felt stronger. But this meant another thing. For this to happen, she had been close to Sasuke. Too close. Trying to feel her body wasn't easy, it was almost completely numb due to the hard and lumpy thing she was lying on. Yet, her Byakugan clearly traced the arm that rested on her waist. She was still on the very end of this pseudo-bed, but the man behind her had moved closer to her. His face was currently dug in her hair and the warming sensation of his calm breath made her blush for some reason.

The girl gulped. His right arm was heavy and yet rested comfortably on her, somehow making her feel cozy. She blinked, feeling his complete body pressed to her. He had hugged her in his sleep. Frozen, the Heiress didn't know what to do. This was both awkward and nice. And still, soon her face was about to burn through the sheets. She slowly caught his wrist and tried lifting it, concentrated in not to wake him up. Only her touch made him aware of the movement though, and his hand pressed to her torso in a firm grip. The man subconsciously pulled her closer, digging his arm in her breasts. She was on the verge of kicking him out of the bed, but froze again. Something was poking her on her lower back. Something… hard.

With a shriek, she gathered her chakra in her hand and, using the Gentle Palm technique, she struck him in the chest. The Uchiha flew out of the bed and crashed on the ground with a thud. Hinata also rolled over, jumping to her feet. She took a few steps back until she reached the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

She watched the man crawl, trying to catch his breath. He stood on his knees, his arm clenched to the bed. The red shimmering eyes pierced through her like daggers. Slowly, he stood up, rubbing his chest. The girl couldn't take the sight and dug her face in her palms.

"You… What are _you_ doing?" Her voice was muffled, but the man managed to somehow understand her.

Sasuke was confused. Why would she attack him in his sleep? She had her chakra back, which meant that he had been close enough for her to absorb it. The man looked down, finding the reason of her sudden fit.

"Ah, don't be a child." He rubbed the back of his neck and sat on the bed, his back facing her.

"C-child? Y-you… you…"

He turned his head and stared at her with the corner of his eye. His Sharingan was gone and was replaced by the blackest color she had ever seen.

"I am a man. This is what happens in the morning."

The girl peeked through her fingers and stared at him.

"What?"

He sighed. "Didn't you have a cousin or something? Has he not told you about those things?"

She shook her head in panic. "No! Neji nii-san would never…" She then stopped, looking down.

"Ah," the man continued. "Right. You are the Hyuuga princess. You are not taught about such primitive processes of the male organism. Besides, your cousin was killed in the war, wasn't he?"

She shot her white eyes up. "Don't talk about him. Not like this."

"I won't." A sigh escaped from his lungs. Sasuke rubbed his temples, trying to chase the sleepiness away. _What time is it?_ He blinked feeling strangely refreshed. For the first time in a while he had managed to sleep well. He looked at the girl again, who was still leaning on the wall on the other side of the room. "Calm down already. We're leaving."

He then stood up and went to the bathroom. Hinata had only glanced at it once and was sure she would rather die but to use the narrow space filled with things she didn't want to think about. The girl finally relaxed, trying her best to breathe evenly. She hurried to put her cloak on and sat on the bed. She still felt his touch and, as awkward as it was, she could not lie to herself. Being in the arms of a man was not such a bad thing. If, of course, he was not threatening to rape her. Shaking her head again, she tried to kick the thought of the blond man that had abducted her. Hinata could not hide that she was glad the Uchiha killed him. Maybe he had protected her for his own reasons, but he had saved her nonetheless.

The Heiress saw the man return with a steady pace, but his left hand was still rubbing his chest. Maybe she shouldn't have punched him with so much force. Her chakra was almost gone now. She watched him put his cloak on as well, trying her best not to stare at him, especially in certain places. She hoped the situation over there was better now…

"Come on," he called, opening the door.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"To eat."

Hinata was slightly surprised. She ate little, but her stomach was starting to protest now and she was happy about the idea. Yet, she felt odd for not realizing Sasuke needed food too. Somehow she seemed to have forgotten that he was human as well.

She followed him to another small and dim-lit building with bad smell and awful looking men. The girl watched as the Sharingan user went to the counter and pointed something at the waitress behind it. She nodded and spoke, but he did not pay much attention to her. The girl had long, wavy golden hair and beautiful gray eyes. Her smile was heartwarming, and yet, the Uchiha hurried to give her some money and returned to the table in the corner where Hinata was sitting. He did not speak and just nodded as the same blond girl brought two glasses of water for them. She was smiling at him shyly, her cheeks reddening. She liked him.

The Hyuuga traced her with her eyes, watching as she hid behind a door. When she returned her white eyes to the man, she noticed he was staring back.

"Are you jealous?"

She blinked. "What should I be jealous of?"

For the first time, the girl saw him smile. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile. It was a small one and was gone in a second, but she could not miss how well it suited his face.

"You are right. She doesn't have half of the things you do."

Raising an eyebrow, the Heiress blushed a little. "What do you mean?"

"Forget about it."

The waitress was back with a tray. She served them some soup, what seemed like a meat dish in a tomato paste and some bread. The girl said something to Sasuke, but he only shook his head and she left.

"Do you know what she said?"

"She asked if we needed anything else."

"So you understand this language?"

"Barely. I've spent some time here, but know too little to speak without someone noticing I am a foreigner. People in these lands are very suspicious."

The Hyuuga girl nodded and stared at what appeared to be chicken soup. She tried it to discover it was greasy and salty. But it would have to do.

"Try to eat as much as you can," the man continued. "I know it is not what they feed you with in your palace, but you'll have to get used to it."

_Get used to it?_ "How much time do you intend to keep me here."

"It is not necessary for us to stay at this exact town. In fact it will be best if we leave soon. But I will keep you by my side until I manage to persuade you to do what I want you to do."

"And what do you want from me exactly? I fixed your arm."

Sasuke looked at his left hand and moved his fingers. "My arm was not the reason I took you with me."

"Then what is it?"

He stuck his black eyes on her and leaned a bit so he can speak more quietly. "I want you to help me destroy Konoha."

The girl fell silent. For a moment she stared at him, evaluating whether he was serious at all. When she finally understood, she calmly rose from her chair.

"You are insane."

"Sit down."

"No."

"Sit down before I make you."

"I am leaving." Hinata turned around and tried heading for the door. Her wrist was caught by him almost instantly.

"Have you gone mad?"

"Let me go," she hissed, trying to break away from his grasp.

Sasuke was furious. He took her other hand and pulled her to him. People were starring to eye them with too much interest. "The only reason I have not killed you is out of courtesy. Now finish your meal."

She stared back, unsure of whether she wanted to slap him. He was a bastard. And yet, if she made a scene now, people would be after them in no time. Besides, even if she managed to run away, where would she go? She looked down, which was enough of a notice for the man. He was getting accustomed of her expressions. He let her go and calmly returned to his chair. She had lost her appetite and was now only staring at the strange liquid before her.

"Eat."

"I'm not hungry. You can take it."

His black eyes ran through her face, but he did not argue. He pulled the dish with the meat and finished it quickly. He seemed to like the tomato paste. Yet, he was not fond of the soup either.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Back to the tavern. You seem prone to causing scenes." The man stood up and fixed his cloak, heading for the door. A familiar voice sounded behind them just before they could exit the building. Turning around, the Uchiha stared at the waitress. She hurried to him, looking at her feet. She said a few words, then handed him a piece of paper and almost ran back, hiding from sight.

Going out in the street, the man opened the paper and stared at the writing.

"What is this?" Hinata couldn't help it, she was too curious.

With his brows raised, he eyed her and scrunched the paper in his palm, throwing it on the side of the road.

"It appears to be a date invitation."

* * *

Locking the door behind him, Sasuke took off his cloak and threw it on the lumpy bed. He took a seat on one of the small chairs and waited for the girl to do the same.

She also removed her cloak, folded it nicely and left it on the table before her.

"You can't destroy Konoha."

"Why not?"

"It is your hometown and…"

"It was my hometown back when I was an ignorant child," he interrupted. "The fact that I was born and raised there does not make me want to spare it."

The Heiress shifted in her chair. This man was mad to his bones. "How can you want such a thing?"

"Are you an only child, Hinata?"

She blinked. "No. I have a sister."

"Then how would you feel if your sister killed every single one of your clan? How would you react if you were the only one left alive only to waste your breath living in a world of emptiness and despair? Would you not want to kill her?"

He waited for her to respond but she didn't.

"Of course you would," he continued. "Then, after you finally take her life, would you not fall apart to understand that she had done all this in order to protect you? In order to protect a village that did not deserve such a sacrifice to be made?"

"Hanabi…" Hinata tried to calm the situation a bit. "She is not like that."

"Well, my brother was. He caused himself this immense pain because the village had decided that our clan was a threat. Can you be certain that you wouldn't feel just the way I do?"

"I… I don't know…"

"I do. And you would. You are gentle, fragile and calm. But you are the same as me. You've simply had the fortune to have a clan who blindly obeys every order without questioning."

"I am not like you." She looked at him, trying her best not to take her determined eyes off of his.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes."

"I am sure that you would gladly kill anyone that has ever hurt your family and loved ones. You are not as different from me as you think."

The Hyuuga continued staring at him. The candle that he had lit was casting a deep shadow on his face, making him appear a bit more frightening than usual. The small flame played with his red eyes.

"You do not need to destroy the whole village, Sasuke-san. Only a few people are responsible for what had happened to your clan. But the majority of Konoha are innocent people."

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does. There are people there that care for you. Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san, Sakura-san… So many people that want to see you return…"

The Uchiha laughed, startling the girl. "Don't play with me. No one gives a summoned rat's ass about what happens to me."

"Well, I do. And I won't let you go on with some insane plan that will simply get you killed."

The man stood still for a moment, a bit surprised at her words. "You don't even know me. Why would you care for me so much that you would risk your live to stop me?"

"I know you enough. You are right. I can understand you. If such a thing happened to me and my clan…" She took a deep breath and tried not to imagine things. "I would probably go insane as well. I cannot imagine what you have felt, seeing your parents and family…"

She trailed off, not able to continue. Playing with the cloak on the table before her, she kept her eyes on it. The Sharingan user was also quiet. She felt bad for bringing those memories back to him.

"I am sorry…" She managed to whisper.

Sasuke stood up and walked to her. He took the cloak away from her, throwing it on the ground and leaned on the table in front of her. He took her chin with his fingers and stared at her white eyes, examining them for a while. The girl stared back with interest. Somehow, after this conversation, she realized that she was really not afraid of him anymore. She could understand him perfectly now.

"You and I…" His voice was only a murmur. "We are not so different after all."

* * *

_**Note:**_

_Ah, how I enjoyed this chapter. So much awkwardness, so much tension. _

_I decided that I love collaborating with all of you who read my stories. And yet, it appears too many of you are shy and rarely tell me what you want to see. So I'll start asking questions._

_Sasuke is currently leaning over Hinata. What do you want him to do? :D Also, if you want to share your views, requests, critics or anything else, please don't hesitate to do so. I read all my reviews and am constantly inspired by them. Will try to update soon! :)_


	11. Chapter 11 - Getting Along

Sasuke stared at her white eyes with interest. He was right. They were so much alike.

The Byakugan did not work in the absolute same way as his own kekkei genkai, but the myth that the Sharingan could have somehow evolved from these colorless eyes, could actually be true.

The man pulled away, a bit surprised at the way the girl reacted. She did not seem afraid of him anymore, or at least not that much. She had shifted a bit uneasily, but seeing that he simply examined her with his red eyes, she had eased down. Turning his back to her, a smirk appeared on his lips. That was the first time he would probably enjoy the company of a woman. Sakura, Karin and all the other kunoichi he had ever been around couldn't do anything more than stare at him with a blank gaze, daydreaming ridiculous things that included him.

But Hinata was different. She was calm, well-mannered and talked little. She was also strong, given she had her chakra. He involuntarily ran his hand through his chest, still feeling the stinging sensation of her attack. This woman was interesting in a way. He was probably lucky that he got to abduct her, and not another Hyuuga. Being the heiress of her clan had its benefits. This girl had been disciplined to think more and act less. It was a good addition to his plan.

"Why are you so interested in my Byakugan?"

He broke his gaze with the little flame the candle maintained and turned to her. "I have to think of the best way I can use your kekkei genkai for my plans."

She sighed and rubbed her temple. "Sasuke-san, I am sorry to have to say this so directly but… You can either return to Konoha voluntarily, or… you can kill me. I have no intentions of helping you and your madness." She watched as the Uchiha laughed, his shoulders shaking viciously.

"It is astonishing that you give me such choices. Yet, I have my ways of persuading. You will personally want to help me sooner or later."

"I already told you. I'd rather die."

He pulled the chair on his side and sat on it again, raising his feet on the short table. "Sometimes you will find that you do and say things that are actually not happening, princess."

The Hyuuga blinked. The red eyes were staring at her from quite of a short distance. He was still leaning over her, gazing at her eyes. _Genjutsu._ Angry at herself, the girl pulled away and stood up, hoping that this time she was rubbing her temples for real. She had to find a way to recognize when he was using his eye techniques, or she would be in serious trouble.

"Don't think you can tell my genjutsu from the reality," he called, as if reading her mind. "Not without your chakra."

"And when do you plan of giving it back?"

Sasuke's laugh was getting more frightening. "I told you. If you behave, I may be good and give you some of it."

"I fixed your hand, didn't I?" Hinata was feeling her anger boil inside of her.

"It needed to be fixed because you disabled it. This is not cooperation, but only a sign of good manners. You have to work harder to convince me."

"What? I could have left your hand…"

"And I could have left you for those barbarians to feast upon you."

The girl looked away, feeling her face burn furiously. "You are a maniac! Take my chakra, I don't care. I am leaving."

The girl headed for the door behind her, but before she could try opening it, the man appeared in front of her in a flash. He took her by the shoulders, spun her around and hit her back on the door, knocking most of the air out of her lungs.

"Listen to me carefully. The only reason I am keeping you alive is because I find it interesting to see how far I can mess with your head, using my genjutsu. But the moment I get tired of your nonsense, I will kill you. Or I can simply leave you here."

She tried to shake his grip off of her, but his arms were too strong. She did not like being touched, especially not like this. The red eyes were piercing through her, sending shivers down her spine. She looked down, trying to catch her breath. The man then pulled her out of his way. He quickly took the key out of his pocket, went through the door and locked it after him.

Blinking, Hinata stared in confusion. Where did he go? She looked around to look at the pile of lumpiness that was the bed. He had not taken his cloak. With all the snow and icy wind outside, he could get sick. She sighed and sat on the chair again. Just a few minutes ago they had been having a normal conversation. It was on a very painful topic and the girl still felt uncomfortable for making the man remember the bodies of his family. And yet, this was the first time she felt that he was actually capable of normal human emotions. She sighed and dug her face in her palms. She needed to think things through. There were a few ways things could go.

First of all, if she tried to run away, she would either get captured by these foreign man and be forced to do god knows what, or Sasuke would find her again. Either way, she would probably end up dead.

If she found a way to attack the Uchiha and somehow manage to get him unconscious, she could return home with him. But how? She did not know where she was, had no money, and the only animal she could summon was a bear. This would probably get her to a dead end where the Sharingan user would eventually wake up to murder her.

And if she agreed to destroy Konoha with him? Hinata shook her head, feeling like laughing. She would choose any of the previous options than have to go through such madness. Suddenly, her eyes widened. Could she... could she possibly trick him? If she managed to understand when she was under his genjutsu, she could pretend she is on his side. Then he will go to the Leaf village on his own. She would only assist in him being captured. She smiled. Being his prisoner could not be so bad, if she could make all this work, of course. The Heiress looked at the candle that was almost completely burned out. She had to concentrate and try to remember. Every jutsu had a weak spot…

* * *

Why had he forgotten his cloak? Was she driving him mad to the point of not thinking straight? The man sighed, seeing his breath. It was best if they left here as soon as possible. They were not safe in these lands, and Sasuke was sure that the mess he caused with his Amaterasu has led to both of them being hunted right now. He kept his head lowered, trying not to attract too many looks. Fortunately, many people passed through this place and his black hair was not so strange anymore. Yet, the way people watched Hinata worried him. She was too beautiful for these lands and the attention she attracted so carelessly could get her in a bad situation again. It would be best if he did not leave her alone for too long.

The Uchiha dug his hand in his pocket, feeling the Hyuuga's chakra swirl in the red stone. He liked teasing her, especially with the fact that he had all her strength, leaving her completely powerless to him. And yet, he had no idea at all for how he could return her chakra back. The easiest thing would be to break the stone, but it was too risky. If it was enchanted in a particular way, this could lead to the girl turning in to a simple villager with no special strength in her at all. And he couldn't risk that, he was too close in accomplishing his goals.

He could always simply give her the medallion, but this way she could not control her powers with precision. Besides, if the loose chain went off her neck in the midst of battle this would be bad. He dug both his hands in his pockets now, trying to keep warm in some way. He had to understand how her chakra could be returned, but who could he ask? He slowed down his pace, remembering what the girl had actually explained. The blond that abducted her from him had done something in particular. He could try it.

He took a left turn and headed for a small store. He had to buy some food and provisions. They might not be able to shop and roam through cities so freely anymore. And yet, Sasuke's stash of this land's currency was running out. He passed the shop. He had to find some people to rob and kill before he could continue with this. He headed for the docks and did not mind that it was bright daylight. People here went missing all the time. The main reason he had locked the Hyuuga Heiress. She was prone to getting into trouble anyway. He saw the tavern they had breakfast at about an hour ago and eyed the blond waitress through a window. He always enjoyed the women here and had never missed an invitation when given the opportunity. And yet, he passed this small building as well, feeling odd. Maybe he was just not in the mood, but he didn't feel like rolling with girls in stinky cellars and dirty beds right now. His arm ran through his chest again and he smiled. He had better company now than some village wenches.

* * *

When the Heiress realized that this small room had a window, it was already dark. She had fallen asleep on the table and now her back, neck and face hurt. She rubbed her cheek and slowly pulled the black thick curtain that covered the extremely small window. She managed to crack it open, and enjoyed the fresh air that came in this stinky narrow place. How long had she been asleep? And how long had Sasuke been out? She looked at the door and tried opening it, finding that it is neatly locked. She wondered whether she needed to worry, but remembered what the man was capable of and only sighed. Yet, he was reckless. These lands were dangerous. Her stomach reminded her that she had not eaten much and she felt bad for not finishing her soup.

"You are thin but you won't be able to escape through such a window."

Her head spun to eye the man entering the room. He closed the door behind him, locked it and left a bag on the table. Hinata widened her eyes, taking a step closer.

"Blood?"

The Uchiha reluctantly wiped the side of his cheek and stared at his fingers. "It's not mine."

The Hyuuga sighed, but this was still not good. "What happened, were you attached?"

"Not at all. I simply needed to get a few things."

"What things?" She inspected his neck, where she could see more blood. His sleeve was a bit torn.

"Well," he continued, taking his shirt off and heading to the bathroom where she heard water running. "First of all I needed money."

Her lips parted, staring at his bare back. "Did you… rob someone?"

"Yes," he explained, turning to her, wiping his face and torso with a small towel. "I also killed a few men."

Shock ran through her as she watched him crash on a chair and lift his feet on the table. He pulled the bag closer to him, roamed around it and finally threw something at the girl. She automatically caught it and examined it with her white eyes. It was some kind of a bakery product with cheese on it. The Byakugan user took a calm step, trying not to stare at the semi-naked man, and left it on the table.

"I will not eat this."

"Why not? You can't possibly expect me to feed you like you have been fed it your Hyuuga mansion."

She shot him with an angry glare, trying to fix her eyes on his. "That's not it. I will not eat something that you got by killing people."

The man was honestly surprised. In his whole twenty years of living, he had never encountered such a noble and yet inane person. He rose in his chair, watching as she turned her face away. Was she so disgusted by him?

"If you don't eat it, I will have to force it down your throat."

The girl turned her eyes to him. She felt her cheeks burn. It was not appropriate for a man to stay clotheless like that in front of a girl. She looked at the bread-like thing she had just left on the table and realized that the man was absolutely frank in his statement that he would force her to eat. "I… I prefer to starve."

He raised an eyebrow and let his feet hit the floor. The girl was weak already, and if she didn't eat she would probably go sick. "You do realize that I can't get a hold of money in an honest way in our current situation, right?"

He had a point. But killing was too much. She watched as the man sighed and dug in the bag again, taking the same bread-thing out and biting into it. "Look," he continued, "I killed for the money. But I bought this from a shop. Now eat, it's not that bad."

Her stomach was arguing with her sense of justice too much and in the end she decided to take a bite. The bakery product was not bad at all and she ate it with pleasure.

"Thank you."

Sasuke eyed her strangely. "There is more. Grab some if you are hungry."

He then took out what seemed to be a map and opened it on the table, holding a new piece of bread between his teeth. They ate in silence until the girl could not take it anymore.

"Can you please… put something on?"

The Uchiha eyed her again, still chewing. He stared down, as if just realizing he had been shirtless all that time. "Am I bothering you?" He waited for an answer, but just noticed her cheeks getting red. He laughed, deciding to put some clothes on anyway. He didn't want to give her a heart attack.

"Thank you," she mumbled when she could finally look at him without fearing that her face will burst into flames.

He took his eyes off of the paper he was staring at and gazed upon her. "Stop thanking me. And go to sleep already, we will be leaving early in the morning."

"Where to?"

"Somewhere where I will find some answers."

The girl stood up and managed to wash herself in the awful toilet this room had. She headed to the bed, but in the end just stood there, staring at it. It didn't take long for the man to understand what she was thinking about.

"Calm down," he started, not taking his Sharingan off the map. "I will not touch you anymore."

She turned to him feeling awkward. "I…"

"Old habits," he explained. "I am just not used of sleeping with a beautiful woman without touching her." Following the shock that ran through her face, he laughed. "What, have you never slept with a man before?"

"What?! N-no!"

She took a step back and bumped in her chair, almost knocking it on the ground. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh again.

"Ah, I keep on forgetting the circumstances you were raised in. You're the heir of your clan, of course you won't go around weltering with men. And still, I thought you and Naruto had a thing."

The girl could only dig her face in her palms, stumbling to the other part of the room where the bed was. She crashed on it, facing the Uchiha with her back, hearing him laugh. He liked to tease her too much. The girl took the pillow and covered her head with it, trying her best to isolate herself from this situation. He was such a jerk! Listening to his laugh that was now just a murmur, she drifted into sleep.

* * *

_**Note:**_

_Thank you all for the amazingness you__'ve__ overwhelmed me with. I was honestly a bit afraid that this story was going too slow, but it appears that you prefer it this way. I am glad, this __was__ my initial idea._

_I love including some awkward moments, and honestly enjoy portraying Sasuke as a total jerk. Thank you again for the help, you can't imagine how much your reviews guided me in writing. Inspired me as well. You are awesome._

_New question: I want something dramatic to happen to Hinata. What do you think it should be?_


	12. Chapter 12 - Too Much Attention

Hinata opened her eyes, feeling glimpses of her chakra back. Activating her Byakugan as much as she could, she stared ahead of her, gazing at the darkness of the room.

She was sleeping on her side, turned to Sasuke. The man seemed sound asleep and, judging by his chakra flow, he was indeed dreaming at the moment. They were facing each other, the gap between them big enough for her to feel as comfortable as she could in such a situation. She sighed, both happy and flushed that she did not feel… certain parts of him this morning.

When had he gone to bed? The girl tried to remember, but couldn't. She had drifted off little after she had laid down, and the man must had joined her in bed later, probably after he made sure to know the map he had by heart. And still, he had done as he promised, not touching her and keeping his distance. It was a fact that Sasuke was a jerk, but it seemed the noble Uchiha blood was still strongly flowing in his veins. He could be nice, in rare occasions, given he decided he wanted to.

The sun was coming up outside, but her Byakugan was wearing off. Life was hard with no chakra… Yet, she would prefer to stay like this than to have to grope the man to receive her power back. Her face burning, she closed her eyes, letting her kekkei genkai go off. Why would she even think of such a thing? Opening her eyes again, she stared at the man, his Sharingan fixed on her.

"Watching someone sleep can be considered odd. Or perverted."

With a squeak she tried to back off, only to fall on the ground on her back. She managed to knock the breath out of her lungs and laid there for a moment, staring at the darkness. Sasuke gazed upon her from above, peeking over the edge of the bed.

"Seriously," he continued, his voice low, almost a whisper. "What were you doing?"

"I… I… I just woke up…"

"Do you always activate your Byakugan to stare at people when you wake up?"

She didn't answer, but hurried to stand up and walk as far away from the bed as possible. She finally got to the table and sat on a chair, facing the Uchiha with her back. "Did we not need to leave early?"

"We still do." The man stood up and stretched his arms. He then headed to the bathroom-or-whatever-that-place-was. The girl stared at her feet. She honestly did not want to see any other parts of the male body functions early in the morning. He appeared in a few minutes and sat on the chair on the other side of the small table. Roaming through his bag again, he took out another bakery-product and bit in it, throwing one at her as well. It was not fresh and was a bit hard to chew on, but it was still tasty.

The two stared at each other before she could not take his eyes anymore and turned away. He laughed. His constant teasing and arrogant behavior angered her. "What?"

Surprised at her, the man left his breakfast on the table and leaned ahead to stare at her better. "I am honestly astonished how easily your face can turn red. And I thought only Naruto could cause this."

The girl blinked, but decided not to give in. She could fight him in this game. "I did not think that you had ever noticed my existence back when we were at school."

He raised an eyebrow. "You should know by now that I have the ability of being very observant."

"And very insane as well." She wasn't sure why, but the more they conversed, the more confident she felt in arguing with him or trying to provoke him. She watched him as he tilted his head on the side and inspected her.

"You have yet to see the insane side of me." The man curled his lips in the odd smirk he loved and watched as she finally looked down again. He laughed. "You are not as tough as you are trying to be. Don't force it, it doesn't suit you."

"How do you know what suits me? You know nothing about me. Ever since you kidnapped me, you've only threatened me."

"I did hold you a few times as well. And you seemed to like it." He almost felt the heat that hit her face and watched her as she hid behind the curtain of her hair. Sasuke laughed his maniacal laugh and stood up. "You are so easy to mess with. Come on, we are leaving."

Hinata finally got on her feet, but did not face him. She was mad and wanted to punch him, but was well aware that nothing good would come out of this if she tried. Yet, she preferred not to be tempted. The girl waited for him to unlock the door and followed him quickly. She would not miss this room.

The man returned the key to the counter and soon both of them were out on the street again. What surprised the Heiress is that it was barely 5 am, and the roads were already crowded with people.

"Are we… going to fly again?"

"No," the Uchiha whispered back. "It will be too dangerous, these men keep an eye on their sky. We will travel by ship."

"Would this not be even more dangerous?"

"Not if you keep your head down."

The girl was not sure what he meant by that. She followed him closely and soon they were by the docks. The air was cold, but reeked of rotten fish and seaweeds. Soon they were on board of a large wooden ship with big white sails. The Sharingan user hurried to pay a tall and quite gruesome man, then headed to the other side of the deck. The Hyuuga did indeed keep her face lowered, but couldn't miss how Sasuke was acting. He walked before her, but his shoulder was almost pressing to hers. As if he was trying to conceal her in a way. And for the first time she did not mind it. She herself was trying her best to hide behind his tall figure, a bit scared of all the looks that were glued to her. All the men on this large boat gave her the shivers. Finally reaching the rear rails, she decided to take her hood off, but the black-haired man caught her hand.

"Don't. You've attracted too much attention already."

She blinked. "I didn't do anything."

"You are a woman. This is enough for these sailors."

He watched as she sighed and shifted her white eyes to the coast that was getting smaller behind the ship. If he was traveling with Sakura or Karin things would be much easier. They both could hide their female appearance without a problem. They weren't the prettiest sight anyway. But with this woman things were different. Her hair was too long and the way it shimmered in the sunlight was too unnatural for the plain sailors. Her feet were too long, her waist was too thin and her breasts… Her whole appearance was too distinctive. Besides, the full lips and large eyes could not fool anyone.

Hinata was beautiful. And the Uchiha clearly realized this would cause him only trouble. This was a freighter but the captain was allowing passengers to travel on the ship for a small amount of money. Yet, this meant that no safety was guaranteed and people had to travel on their own risk. He stared at the girl beside him. At least she was clever enough to know not to make the same mistake again. Running away from him would only make things worse for her. She herself tried to stay close, which only helped him.

"Now you are the one staring," she noted.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you want anything? I will go look around. Wait here and don't move."

"Alright."

He eyed the girl, now getting concerned at how well she behaved. Was she up to something? Still, he needed to check if he could arrange for a room where they could spend the night. Traveling by ship was slow and it would take them day and a half to reach the shores to the city he needed to go to. Sasuke turned his back to her and walked away, feeling uneasy. He didn't like leaving her alone. She was too prone to trouble.

* * *

The small compartment he managed to arrange was used for а storage place, but was conveniently empty at the moment. A dirty mattress laid on the floor. This would have to do.

He hurried to get back. He had wasted around 30 minutes trying to get someone to understand what he wanted. The man could speak a little of this language, but didn't like it. It sounded too plain.

Returning to the deck, he looked around to find it interestingly empty. Yet, he could clearly hear the rough voices of the sailors.

_Hinata._

The Uchiha rushed to the back, trying his best not to activate his kekkei genkai. What had she gotten into now? Reaching his destination, the man watched as a large group of sailors had the Hyuuga heiress surrounded. They yelled things and laughed, but none of them seemed to dare and touch her. She, on the other hand, had her palms on the rails, staring at the water, completely ignoring them.

The Sharingan user froze, a bit unsure on how to proceed. First of all, he was quite surprised to see how calmly she reacted, and yet understood her. She was the heir of her clan and was probably used to so much attention. She had trained how to ignore crowds since an early age. Also, it was probably not foreign for her to have men staring at her. They had all the reasons to do it anyway.

But still, he had to stop this. If any of them tried to touch her, she would probably freak out. Good thing she had no chakra, if she lost her mind and attacked, their cover would be ruined. The man sighed. If he fought with them, it would have the same effect. He could not reason with them as he did not know their language. And even if he tried to converse with them, they would not listen.

Suddenly, he saw one of the men take a step further. He took the girl by the shoulder and swirled her around so she could face them. All the men started yelling and laughing in excitement when her hood went town and her face became visible under the mild sunlight. Sasuke had frozen, his onyx eyes staring at her white ones. She glanced at him only for a moment, her expression awfully calm.

The same sailor lifted his rough large palm and ran it through a flock of her hair. She shifted, seemingly in disgust, but he only took a better grip of her shoulder and pulled her ahead so the others could see her better. He laughed and leaned to inspect her face with his small, ugly eyes. The Uchiha took a step further, watching as the same man decided to have some fun. He called something at his spectators and reached for the Hyuuga's breasts.

This was too much.

Hearing a snap, the black-haired man stopped dead in his tracks, seeing as the sailor's arm hung in the air in a strange angle. The sound was shortly followed by a cry of pain. The bastard fell on his knees and grasped his broken arm, seemingly cursing. Hinata turned around, calmly placing her hands on the rails again, taking to ignoring the others once more. Yet, this could not lead to anything good. Another man took her by the shoulder and pulled her harshly. Her small figure flew back and crashed in the arms of another sailor, who pinned her to him and laughed.

This was extremely, unnaturally, unimaginably fun. The Uchiha leaned on one of the wooden poles of the ship and folded his arms in front of his chest. He watched as the man that had his arms around the Heiress screamed in pain and fell on the ground, grasping the area between his feet. The girl ducked as someone tried to land a punch at her face, and landed her heel at his abdomen. A few others tried attacking her, and the same few were soon lying on the wooden ground. The rest of the gang started pulling away slowly, returning to their jobs. The man with the broken hand was carried on the shoulder of another sailor, who punched him in the stomach. It seemed this had not gone as they had expected.

"Did you have fun?" Hinata eyed the Sharingan user as soon as he approached her.

"I did," he answered.

"Good."

He traced her arms. Her knuckles were bruised, and it appeared that the wrist he had previously broken hurt her again. She was a healer, but the bone seemed not to have healed properly and she was now rubbing it with precision. Still, her white eyes were locked to the water, her expression blank. She was a great fighter but without her chakra things were more difficult.

And yet, Sasuke had not expected, in any way, for her to handle this situation with such an ease. He had underestimated her. Watching her with the corner of his eye, he noticed the wide scar he had left on her right cheek with his Kusanagi sword. It had healed well, but was quite distinctive in the bright sunlight. He cursed in his head. He should not have ruined such a perfect frame.

* * *

They spent the night in the awfully small cabin. The Hyuuga had absolutely refused to lie on that pseudo-mattress and had joined the man, who sat on the floor, leaning on the wall behind him. This place was so narrow that he could not spread his legs, they hit the opposite wall.

They did not speak at all after what had happened on the deck. This whole ship was not working well for their nerves. The constant swaying made him feel sick. It played with his head too much and he felt like he was constantly spinning. Taking a note not to travel this way again, he drifted into sleep.

* * *

The Uchiha woke up by the sudden stop of the ship. The anchor had been dropped, they had arrived. He turned on his side only to see that the girl was still fast asleep. Most of her hair was covering her face, and her head was tilted and was currently resting on his shoulder. He gazed upon her with interest, engulfed by her very presence. She had a faint scent of lilac. Why had he not noticed it before?

Someone banged at the door and yelled something. This was probably the announcement that they had to leave the ship. Startled, Hinata jumped up, realizing where her head had been seconds ago. She turned her face to Sasuke, her lips parted, her redness deepening.

"S-sorry."

"Stop apologizing? Now get up, we've arrived."

Both of them stood up, stretching, feeling numb in almost every place. They left the room and headed to the town that was just a few streets away from the port. It was still dark. Leaving the ship with their hoods on, they were suddenly stopped by a group of men in strange uniforms. _Town guards_. Sasuke cursed under his nose. Were they looking for them already? Or did they want to see some documents? Either way, they were in trouble. The Hyuuga seemed to also understand what was happening. She turned her eyes to the black-haired man.

"Run. I'll hold them up with genjutsu," he whispered. She did not move, so he had to insist. "Go! Just stay close, I'll find you."

A tall and bulky man with a strange hat stood beside them, blocking their way. Hinata stood frozen, watching as black eyes turned crimson. The man was not blinking, staring straight to the guard's brown gaze. She felt his hand reach her shoulder, pushing her lightly. The girl took a deep breath and dug herself in the crowd around her. She kept her pace fast, but didn't run to avoid suspicion. At a point she realized this city was too crowded. There were so many people around her that she could not see where she was going. Besides, having her face lowered didn't help much.

When the Heiress could finally pull away from the crowd, she found herself in a small street surrounded by tall buildings. Where was she? She could no longer feel the scent of fish and salt. She closed her eyes, but without any power in her she had no chance of tracking the Uchiha.

She should not have left him. What if these men were immune to genjutsu? What if he was in danger? She had to find him. Turning around, she merged with the crowd again.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the sky, wiping the blood out of his eye. The eye technique had worked. He had managed to persuade the guards that he was a townsman and that all with his fake documents was fine.

But he had lost her. Without her chakra, Hinata Hyuuga was untraceable. The man watched as the sky turned lighter, the stars fading away. This was bad. Very bad.

* * *

_**Note:**_

_Thank you once more for all the help you provided me with. It is much more interesting to write when you have so much inspiration! After all, I write this story for you guys, so I like it when I can write down your own ideas._

_Thanks to the people who suggested for Hinata to get lost. This idea will be shown better in the next chapter. As for the one that suggested she should kick some ass and show him how strong she is even without her chakra, I love you._

_Someone accused me that I did not research the Naruto facts as Hinata could easily stop Sasuke's genjutsu with her Byakugan. I constantly mention how her chakra is gone. Anyway, thank you all for the support and ideas you give me. I am sorry for disregarding the idea of Hinata being on her period, many of you suggested it, but I believe it is very different for the Hyuuga Heiress to be affected by some physical thing to such an extent. Besides, I don't think Sasuke would put up with any typical girl drama. He is a bastard after all. _

_Love you all. Next question: What do you think is currently happening in the shinobi world? What is Naruto doing?_


	13. Chapter 13 - Who's laughing now?

Sasuke was surrounded. He eyed the five men around him and sighed, looking at the night sky.

The man had wasted whole day looking for the Hyuuga. With her chakra in his pocket, he could not feel, trace or sense her in any way. Besides, he could not go around calling her name. He could not walk freely in this place, it was full of guards and people looking at everyone with suspicion.

Also, the wanted posters with his face on them did not help his situation. He kept his hood on at all times, but this only attracted more eyes to him. In the end he had decided to hide somewhere safe and wait for the sun to go down to continue his hunt.

Had she ran away? The Uchiha had shaken his head at this thought, hiding in a small alley with barely any people passing by. Staring at the ground, he stopped dead in his tracks. In the dirt he could clearly see his clan's seal. The fan was roughly drawn, probably by finger, but with precision too. She had been here. And she was leaving him traces. He drew a line through the sign and walked away, trying to find more. She was clever.

And yet, as nightfall had come, the overly-crowded city had suddenly become empty. It appeared that people here were too afraid of the dark and what lurked in it. And it was only natural, this place was full with all kinds of men and women, capable of god knows what. The black-haired man followed one more Uchiha sign, slowly getting closer to the docks again.

Five strangers had popped out of a pub and had stared at him. They called something at each other, pointing at his face. _Kuso_. The shinobi ran, followed by them closely. At a point he decided to go through a narrow street, only to meet a dead end. This was good. He could fight them here, no one would see him. Four of them took some short daggers out. The last one was standing in the middle, his hands slowly rising up. Sasuke immediately recognized the medallion on his neck. He had to take him out first.

His Sharingan activated, he jumped at him, but the four other stood in his way, blocking his path. They were faster and stronger than he had expected. He was pinned to the wall of one of the buildings, a knife pressed to his throat. He was about to burn the man down, but suddenly felt something strange. Some lightness overwhelmed him. Looking up, he noticed the medallion-bearer retracting his hand with a smile on his face. The jewel handing from his neck shimmered.

His chakra had just gotten stolen.

Cursing, he pushed the man away from him, feeling blood run down his neck. He kicked him in the abdomen, but another one attacked. These people were skilled fighters. They could have very well been guards, some well trained ones. Four of them attacking at once, the Uchiha was cut again through the cheek, hands and managed to get stabbed in the stomach. He succeeded in breaking one's arm but the dagger was already deep in his torso. He took it out and threw it away. How could he fight without his chakra? He could barely see anything in this darkness without his kekkei genkai, and his movements somehow were slower than before. This was a nightmare. _How could Hinata bear living in such a condition?_ Sasuke remembered how she had been attacked on the ship a day ago and cursed again. He was on the verge of being pathetic. He had to stop this.

Backing away, the black-haired man dug in his pocket and pulled out the ruby medallion. He put it around his neck, feeling strength coming back to him. But this was different. It was too different. He stared at his palms, watching them shimmer in a mild bluish color. Activating his Sharingan, he felt his head spin, losing sight. This eye technique was too far away from his own one and only caused his nerves and every cell to scream in pain. He closed his eyes, waiting for the headache to go away. Shaking his head, he noted not to try this again. Byakugan chakra did not go well with Sharingan eyes.

The man had seen Hinata perform multiple techniques, mostly on him. But he did not have the slightest idea how to use them. Yet, he knew enough. Concentrating, he gathered a lot of power in his palms. He waited for one of the attackers to come at him and landed his hand on his neck. With a snap, he fell on the ground. Not sure if he had killed him or not, he decided to go for the others, determined to get the medallion with his own powers back. Yet, the arm he had just used for his assault was bleeding. The man examined his fingers to find them torn and aching. He was doing something wrong. _Kuso_.

* * *

Hinata eyed the city from above. She had found an old and seemingly abandoned clock tower and had used it for hiding. She had left a few marks for Sasuke to follow and was currently checking the position of each of them from her place. It was dark and she couldn't really see much, but what else could she do? She could not use her Byakugan…

The girl shifted to her left, following a strange noise. Someone was fighting not far from where she was. Could it be him? She did not feel his chakra, but this was due to her inability to use such herself. She sighed and looked around again.

Her white eyes snapped open. A Hyuuga? There was a Hyuuga near! She looked at the direction where she could hear the sounds and froze for a moment. This was her own chakra. Someone was using it.

_No… It can't be…_

The Heiress jumped up and headed down the stairs of the tower. Running through the small alleys, she managed to get to her destination in a few minutes.

Staring at five men before her, she finally noticed Sasuke. He was bleeding, panting and looking awful. A red stone hung from his neck, his palms glowing in her Byakugan chakra. All of them eyed her, then one of the attackers took a step forward, raising his fingers. She watched him make some kind of a hand seal, but could not miss the surprise in his eyes. Her chakra was already gone and the black stone he bared could not absorb any more. Taking the opportunity, she grabbed his extended arm and twisted it, trying to use as much of her muscles as she could. Before he could react, his bone made a cracking sound and in a moment he screamed in pain, trying to break away from her grip. Hinata tore the medallion off his neck and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him on the ground. Squeezing the cold stone, she felt some strange power overwhelm her. Her next punch sent one of the other men flying in the air. When he fell in the mud, he did not move.

This left two attackers standing, but they stared at her in shock. She used the moment to run to the Uchiha, who was now trying his best to stand on his feet. She took the chain from around his neck and put it on hers. Engulfed in her own power now, it took her only a few seconds to knock out the rest of the gang. When everything was over, she turned to the onyx-eyed shinobi criminal behind her, but was suddenly pulled in the air.

* * *

They had to hide. Sasuke watched as she tried to look at him, but they had to hurry. He took her by the waist and lifted her, throwing her over his shoulder. He ran ahead, headed to a small bridge by the sewers he had used for hiding a few hours ago.

"Sa-Sasuke, let me go!"

Her voice was low, but panicked. She banged her fists on his back, but he didn't stop. They were almost there.

"Stop it, you are wounded, you can't carry me!" The girl was insisting and even tried to break free. In the end, she concentrated her chakra and lightly placed it between his shoulder blades. The man lost his balance and headed to the ground face first. Yet, her feet reached the pavement before that and she caught him by the shoulders, supporting his weight. His angry eyes were glued to her calm ones, but he didn't say a thing. Raising his arm, he pointed at the bridge that could now be seen in the distance. The girl immediately understood, still holding him. He was leaning on her shoulder, but managed to walk properly.

Soon both of them stepped in the stinky mud and hid in the darkness, cast by the bridge. The Hyuuga girl let the man sit on the ground and pulled away to examine him. Upon trying to check his arm, he pulled away, not letting her touch him. She eyed him angrily.

"I can heal you. Give me your hand."

"Where the hell were you?"

"I can ask you the same."

"I was looking for you all day."

"Ah, don't give me this," she stared at him, pulling his arm so she could see it better. He hissed, but she had a good grip on it and didn't let him escape. "I left you signs, did you not see them?"

"I did, but it wasn't quite helpful to only leave five."

"I left them all in locations where I would be able to see you." Activating her Byakugan, she stared at his ripped hand. "I can't believe you used my chakra to attack. You could have crippled or blinded yourself permanently."

Green light shimmered in the dark as she started healing his fingers. The stinging pain he felt was soon replaced by warmth that he could live in forever. He gazed upon her, intrigued by how nice she was to him in such a situation.

"You can't use a chakra blast if you don't know how to control it," she continued. "When you don't use it properly, it breaks through your skin, through your veins and nerves and can damage you badly."

"I don't care. Little pain is never in the way of achieving something."

She sighed. "Sasuke-san, you told me that we are much alike. But we aren't. When I felt your chakra I could barely control it, even though I used only a glimpse of it. We are actually completely different. You use hatred to fuel your attacks, and I use peace."

"This is beyond ridiculous…"

"It isn't," she interrupted, staring at his healed fingers. She moved them in her palms, checking her work. She was getting much better in this. "You told me that if I was in your place, if my sister killed my whole clan I would act just as you do. But you are wrong. I wouldn't. You are letting your anger lead your life. And I am not. Forgiveness is always a better choice."

"So you tell me that you would forgive your sister, as well as the ones who made her do that?"

"Yes."

"You are completely insane." The man tried to stand up, but hissed and fell on the ground again. Clutching his abdomen, he cursed.

"I would have probably argued with that before, but I won't now," the girl answered, removing his hands from the wounded area. "The fact that I am putting up with you and helping you right now makes me question my sanity myself."

The two fell silent, both staring at the green light her palms produced. The warmth was getting bigger, calming his anger, his nerves… At a point Sasuke shifted his black eyes to the girl, pondering on the immense contrast between her black hair and white eyes. He suddenly felt he was getting carried away and took to staring at the distance.

"And yet," the Heiress suddenly spoke, "I understand you. Such anger is understandable. But it is stupid."

Onyx eyes widened. He traced her hands as they moved to his face, wiping the blood off his cheek so the wound could be visible. He shot his just-healed arm and took her chin, raising her face to look at him. Both of them did not move for a moment.

"This scar," he finally spoke. "It is awful. Could Sakura not heal it?"

"No."

"Ah. Too bad." He suddenly hissed, feeling the cutting pain on his face. Her touch irritated the wound and he pulled away.

"S-sorry."

"Stop apologizing already!"

The girl blinked, startled at his raised voice. "Why do you have such a problem with me apologizing?"

"Because," the Uchiha let go of her chin and looked away. "Because I kidnapped you. You are in no position to apologize for something that is initially my fault."

Hinata stared at him, her lips parted. She lightly pressed her fingers and started healing his cheek. The girl hated the scar that marked her face and did not want one to accompany the appearance of this man as well. His features were too… Too nice for such a thing.

"Now that I saved you, will you tell me why we are here?"

She watched his black eyes flicker with the color of anger for the hundredth time. Yet, the man took a deep breath and exhaled. "I need to find a way to reverse the medallion."

The Hyuuga eyed him. "You don't know how to get the chakra out?"

"No."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said. I lied. I have no idea how these things work."

She stared at him for a while, then suddenly smiled. Sasuke watched her, uncertain if he had seen her like that before. The smile suited her. "We came here so you can return my chakra back?"

"We came here so I can find out how to do that. I would need you in full power once we get back to my plan."

He watched as the girl stood up and took a few steps back, not facing him. She then dug underneath her cloak to reveal the medallion with the black stone. She turned around and handed it to the man.

"If we wear them, people will think we are from here. Yet, the wanted posters with your face are everywhere." Leaving the necklace in his palm, she giggled. "Maybe it will be best if you take example of your previous sensei and wear a mask."

* * *

_**Note:**_

_Thank you all once more for the brilliant ideas. Kudos for __sirenmergirl__ who pointed something that I was initially going to reveal. I am happy when people understand the ideas of my story and read my mind like that :) :)_

_Also, great thanks to Oriz-chan for the awesome inspiration. I would marry you if I could. _

_You people are brilliant! It is amazingly awesome to write with you giving me ideas and such inspiration. I am having so much fun with this story!_

_OK, next question: Who do you think that Sasuke is looking for, in order to find more answers about the medallions?_

_P.S. Maria, I hope you liked this one :P_


	14. Chapter 14 - He Does Not Deserve You

Sasuke stared at her, his mind drifting to a strange part of him that he did not like and suppressed as much as he could. He loved girls with long hair.

The man kept his gaze on her, not caring that this disturbed her. The Hyuuga girl had drawn her long, black hair in a high pony-tail and was currently trying to fix it with a small piece of cloth. This hairstyle only attracted more attention to her features. The Uchiha looked away, rubbing his neck. He could not let himself get carried away like this. Yes, the Heiress was attractive. So were other women he had seen before. He turned his onyx eyes to her again and almost felt the need to hit himself.

"What?" The girl had finally given up on trying to understand his angry expression.

"Nothing."

"Is something wrong?" There was definitely something wrong. The girl fixed her hair again, feeling awkward. She was not used of wearing it like that.

The man sighed, finally managing to look at her. "You are supposed conceal your appearance, not amplify it."

Hinata was honestly frustrated. She had no other ideas on how she could look different. But he was right, her eyes were too visible like that. Looking at the ground, she attempted to take the string out of her hair and let it down, only to get her hand caught in his. White eyes stuck to black ones.

"Don't."

"But…"

"I like it like that."

The girl felt redness fill her cheeks, but said nothing. She watched as the Uchiha took his hand off hers and ran it through her tied hair. Frozen, she felt him shift it between his fingers until she noticed a pleased expression spread on his face.

"Here, keep it like that," he spoke, pressing her hair in a strange way. The girl reached only to find that he had created a messy bun on the back of her head. It was definitely a better idea to have it like that. The Byakugan user took the string out and tied her hair anew, keeping this new hairdo.

"Like this?"

An onyx gaze shifted to her and stuck there a little longer than expected. "Yes. Now give me some of that."

Hinata handed him the remains of the small rope and watched him as he took his hair himself and tied it on the back of his neck. Sasuke didn't have a too long hair, but it appeared it was lengthy enough to be caught in such a way. His bangs were still hanging on the side of his face and were concealing a good part of his eyes as well. And yet, the girl couldn't help but feel her blush deepen. She turned away and started fixing her cloak. The man was quite handsome.

It was his turn to give her a frustrated look, but she ignored him in her shyness and he simply sighed. The man then tore a straight part from the inside of his cloak and carefully placed it upon his face. It hid his mouth and nose, leaving only his dark eyes peeking through the darkness of his hair. He tied the cloth on the back of his head.

The two stared at each other, not moving for a moment. _This should work._ _It had to._ They exited the small hut they were hiding in, filled with fishing supplies and headed through the city again. Feeling his stomach, Sasuke was astonished to find that he was perfectly healed. He had underestimated the woman once more. She was not the most perfect medic, but could do quite well. The two of them walked in silence, trying their best to merge with the crowd. Hinata was trying to keep her hood as low as possible and had her eyes stuck to the ground. She had to be careful not to eye anyone.

"Where are we going?"

The Uchiha shifted his gaze to her, noticing he felt somewhat odd when she whispered. He preferred to hear the warmness of her voice. "Through the city and to that mountain."

The girl followed his eyes to the high cliffs she could see in the distance. She nodded and returned her gaze to the ground. It was getting colder and the sky was heavy with clouds. She pressed the ruby necklace to her chest and sighed. It was going to rain soon.

* * *

The downpour was concealing them. The two travelers had gotten out of the city unnoticed a bit before sunset and were now trying to keep a fast pace through the narrow roads that led to the mountain. The heavy rain was helping them go around incognito, but was freezing them to their very bones. Shaking, the girl tried her best to keep up with the man, who was ignoring his physical condition yet again. She admired how determined he could be in such situations, but it was perfectly obvious how uncomfortable he was. At a point she watched him freeze in his feet. Cursing, the man bit his thumb, performed a few hand seals and soon was helping the Heiress climb on the top of his summoned giant hawk.

"They will notice us."

"I don't care." He pulled her up and soon both of them were in the air, aiming for the higher lands. This was a bad idea though, as the air was colder in the sky, and their speed only caused the coldness to be even more painful. Hinata could barely see through the thick curtain of water, but soon noticed they were headed down. Activating her Byakugan, she saw a large house ahead. What was it doing in the middle of nowhere?

She followed the Uchiha as he walked up to the front door and opened it without hesitation. An old man was sitting in front of the fire place but jumped up as soon as he saw them. He said something, but froze as Sasuke approached him quickly. The Hyuuga opened her mouth in protest, afraid that he will kill him, but fell silent as she watched the Sharingan activate and place the old man under a genjutsu. _So this is how it works…_ In a moment the man smiled and said something again, showing the newcomers the door behind him. They followed him as he babbled something with no stopping. Was he still under the Uchiha's effect?

They were led to a large room with a king bed and a fireplace. This appeared to be some kind of an inn or a hot spring center, as the innkeeper showed them some towels and led them to a pool, filled with steaming water. It was covered with a wooden roof and the rain around it was like a translucent cover. The old man finally nodded to them and left with a strange gaze.

"How long will the genjutsu hold him?" Hinata looked at the man behind her, finally feeling the energy to speak.

"As long as I want."

Sasuke then approached the pool of water and touched it, feeling the temperature. It was perfect. Rising up, he took off the cloth on his face that was his mask, then his cloak and eventually his shirt too. The girl managed to get to her senses just as he was about to take off his pants and turned around, feeling her face burn. She heard the water splash, but still couldn't risk looking at him. Finally, she heard his evil laugh and felt like throwing a rock at him. She walked in the room again and sat on a chair, angry and flushed. How could someone strip naked before another like that?

She was shaking and pondered upon the idea of going to the pool herself. Yet, she would rather die of coldness than enter the it with that naked man in it. She shook her head, letting her wet hair fall down. The Heiress took her cloak off and turned around just in time to see Sasuke enter the room bare naked. She screamed and threw her cloak at him, running to the other side of the room.

"Stop screaming already," he explained, digging in a drawer for a towel. He took one out and tied it around his hips, throwing a larger one at her. "Come on, the water is perfect."

"I would never…"

"If you catch a cold after all this rain, I'll have to kill you."

"No."

"Hinata," the Uchiha turned to her with a serious face and took a few steps ahead, closing the distance between them. "If you do not come willingly, I will drag you there."

The girl eyed him. He had never addressed her like that before, and for some reason this made her feel strange. The sound of her name by his voice was rather… nice. His determined onyx gaze finally convinced her and she sighed.

"Fine," she exclaimed, looking at the large towel in her hands. "But if you dare come close to me…"

"Don't be such a child."

Hinata was not sure if this meant that he agreed to her conditions or if he didn't care for them at all. Yet, her shaking feet were taking the best of her. She headed for the hot spring pool and managed to get in it before the man arrived. Even though he was a jerk, he had some courtesy. This or he simply didn't like the screams that followed his arrogance.

She looked away when he approached and kept her gaze at the distance.

"You are getting easier to convince," he spoke.

She finally turned her eyes to him, immediately regretting it. The water covered him to the waist, his chest was absolutely visible. His wet skin shimmered in the dim light that the small lanterns around them threw. The girl tried to look away but found it hard to part her gaze from his features. All this was obvious to Sasuke but she could not tell if he didn't care or if he actually enjoyed teasing her like that.

"I just don't see a reason to argue with you," she finally managed to say.

"Good for you. This makes things much easier for both of us." The man was on the other side of the pool, staring at her. His elbows lied on the edge of behind him and his damp hair was stuck to his face, almost completely concealing his black eyes. "Why are you standing like that?"

The Hyuuga girl widened her eyes, feeling too awkward. The water was reaching her collarbone, but her hands were tied on her chest. She was pressed to the tall rock behind her, trying her best to be as away from the man as she could. "What do you mean?"

"Your hands."

"Oh."

"Oh is not an actual answer."

The girl stared at him, flushed and annoyed. "I am not going to explain such things to you."

The Uchiha eyed her, silent for a moment. Then his usual smirk spread on his lips and he raised an eyebrow. "Ah, I see," he laughed. "Forgive my incompetence," he continued, not even trying to conceal the sarcasm in his voice. "For all the girls I've spent time with, none of them had such…features."

White eyes looked away again. Her cheeks were burning. The man was not stupid at all, he could read her like an open book. Hinata took her hair down and let it spread on her chest. She heard him laugh again and felt the need to punch him.

"You were in a team with two men, weren't you?" Sasuke shifted his head, trying to catch her eyes but she was stubborn and did not pay him any attention. "Have you never…"

"No."

The man raised his eyebrows. "Not even Naruto?"

"Of course not!" He was trying to tease her again, but she did not intend to play his games. Fixing his gaze at him, she tried her best not to look away again, or at anything else but his eyes.

"Are you not too old to be so modest," the man asked.

"No. But you are too young to be so arrogant."

The Uchiha eyed her, then took a step forward and laughed as she jumped and tried to back away, only to hit in the large stone behind her. Still laughing, he returned to his initial position and watched her angry red face.

"Bastard!" The word slipped from her mouth before she could stop it.

The man stared at her for a moment, honestly surprised at her. He then laughed again, throwing his head back, resting it on the edge of the pool. He held his stomach and laughed some more, finally returning his eyes to her.

"I am pleased to see the development in you, Hyuuga princess. It was about time for you to start acting normally."

The girl was still startled at her rudeness. This man made her say and do things she was not proud of. And still, he seemed to be enjoying this attitude of hers, no matter that she had just insulted him. In the end she decided she couldn't take his demeanor any longer.

"Turn around, I am leaving."

"No."

She signed and took the towel that laid on the floor next to her. She was about to wrap herself with it while in the water, but in a moment her arm was grabbed and pulled above her head. She pressed her back to the rock behind her and tried to pull away with no avail. Trying her best to conceal her chest with her fee hand, she stared at Sasuke. Inches from her face, his onyx eyes were glued on hers, his expression deadly. Both of them had taken their medallions off. She eyed the ruby jewel, lying right next to her towel.

"Listen up," the man started. "This is probably the last time we will be able to rest properly. Stop acting like a child and calm down."

She tried pulling her arm out of his grip again, but he did not intend of letting go. "I am not a child, I am a woman," she explained, still trying to pull away. "And I would never calm down when I am around you."

"Why not?" The Uchiha tightened his grip and pulled her closer. He watched her closely, fearing that the heat from the water, along with the redness in her face, could cause her a heat stroke. "It's about time you learn to be around men. Besides…"

Sasuke couldn't finish. Hinata's free hand had parted from her chest and slapped the man with all the strength she had. His face shifted from the impact and he stood there, his eyes widened, his lips parted. Slowly, he returned his eyes to her again, staring at her determined expression. In the end he sighed and let go of her, returning to his initial place. What surprised him was that the Heiress remained in the water, her arms tied on her chest once more.

"You have some guts, I give you that," he spoke, his voice low and calm. "Still, your hit is weak. You may need to learn how to punch better if you want to impress Naruto. He seems to be into such women."

He was obviously referring to Sakura. The Heiress looked down and sighed. "Stop bringing up Naruto-kun."

"Why? Did you not tell me you are after me because of him? And yet, knowing how ignorant he is, he will still not love you even if you hand him my head."

White eyes shot up. "He does not want you dead. And this is not about my feelings for him at all."

"Really? Then why did you decide to chase after me?"

"Because Naruto refuses to become Hokage before he has gotten you back to Konoha."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, seemingly surprised. "So he is still the same teme. But were you not madly in love with him?"

The Hyuuga looked at the water and took a deep breath. "I love Naruto-kun and I always will. At some point I just realized that he would never look at me the way I looked at him."

"So you decided to give up?"

"Is there a point in chasing after something that will never happen?"

"No, but there is no point in giving up before you are certain."

"Well, I am. I… I spoke to him. And he did not respond."

"You did?" The man was really astonished. "And when was that?"

"Before the war. When Pain attacked Konoha."

Why was she having this conversation with him at all? She had never talked with anyone about this, and Sasuke was the last person that would understand or care for what she said. And still, this seemed to actually interest the man.

The two fell silent for a moment. The Uchiha was staring at her, seemingly expecting to hear more of this. When she did not continue, he sighed and looked at the wooden ceiling above them.

"Naruto is an idiot. All that interests him are ramen and a girl that only beats him up. He does not deserve to be with someone of your likes."

"I don't get what you mean."

"If you weren't so shy you would get me right away. It is about time you let go of this modesty you have been taught of by your clan. No matter if Naruto is or will be a Hokage, you are the Hyuuga heiress. You have class, dignity and nobleness. And he is a simple outcast that won a few battles. Someone like him would never be able to appreciate you."

"T-that is not true, Naruto isn't…"

"Then why has he preferred an annoying and useless kunoichi with no power or wits whatsoever? What does she have that you don't?"

Hinata blushed again. "People are different."

"There are two types of people. Wise ones and stupid ones. It is about time you learn that you have no place among the lather."

Before she could say anything, the man was already out of the water pool with a tower around his hips. He walked in the building, leaving her behind without turning back. Hinata stared at his back, feeling too strange. This man was enchanting.

* * *

_**Note:**_

_Thank you all for your patience. I know this chapter was a bit late, but I really had no time for writing. However, the time I spent not writing helped me clear my idea of what I want to happen with this story. I've got the whole idea of what will happen, and it's going to start happening soon. Depending on your liking I can either make this into a longer story, or end it within a few more chapters. I'll see how I'll get it around. _

_My new question for you: How do you think the chakra can be returned from the medallions? _

_Let me know what you think of this chapter. I personally enjoy the madness that is Sasuke._


	15. Chapter 15 - Just As I Planned

When she returned to the room, Sasuke had already drifted to sleep. The large and massive bed was situated in the middle of the room and only a small coffee table with two chairs occupied its surroundings. The girl eyed the man and headed to the bathroom. It was spacious and clean and she could not help but stare at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy, her skin was extraordinary pale and she had dark circles below her eyes. She looked terrible. With a sigh, the girl hurried to change back to her clothes and tied the towel around her hair. She walked back to the room and gazed upon the man again.

The Uchiha survivor had thrown only his pants and his shirt on. The usual thick cloth that surrounded his waist, as well as the purple rope and the Kusanagi sword laid on the floor next to him. He was lying on his face, his wet hair hiding the little she could see of his face. He was beyond exhausted. The Sharingan user was a strong shinobi, probably one of the strongest she had ever seen, but he had his limits too. He was human after all, no matter if he liked that or not.

Hinata walked to the other side of the bed and sat on it gently, trying not to wake him up. She dried her hair as best as she could and laid down, staring at the ceiling. The rain outside was a hum and was causing her to drift of, yet she felt it would be best if she stood on guard. The man deserved a rest and she was not really sleepy anyway. The girl enjoyed the mild darkness and listened to all the sounds around her, eventually catching on the uneven breathing that came from the other side of the bed. She listened closely, finally turning her head on the side to examine the black-haired man.

Was he breathing like that because he was lying on his face, or was he hurt? Curiosity took the best of her and she activated her Byakugan. His chakra was strong, but its flow was really uneven and particularly slow at certain parts, most of which laid beneath scars, obviously left by Naruto's attacks. Three years had passed but the man had not yet healed completely. This probably explained why she had managed to disable his arm in the first place. Yet, with her kekkei genkai she could do more than just heal him.

"Watching me sleep again?"

His voice startled her, although it was only a muffled by the pillow murmur. She gulped but decided to try and stay calm. "You are hurt."

"I am not."

"You should let me treat you."

The girl watched as he rose slowly, pushing his torso up. He supported his weight on his elbows and turned to face her. His hair was still stuck to his face but his red eyes shimmered underneath the blackness that covered them. He glared at her for some time and in the end managed to sit on the bed, his back facing her.

"Get some sleep. I will take the first watch."

"Sasuke."

A bit surprised, the man turned his face and stared at her with the corner of his eye. He could not remember if she had ever addressed him like that.

"Let me treat you."

"I've lived with these injuries for years. Why do you think you can heal me, when you are not even a medical nin?"

"My chakra can do much more than just heal."

His Sharingan remained on her for some time. "Why do you think I would trust you enough to let you use your techniques on me?"

"I am not like you. When I say I will heal you, I will."

"Why?"

"Your old injuries are…"

"Why would you willingly heal me?"

The girl raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Because you are in pain."

The man turned around to face her completely, seemingly annoyed. "You don't seem to understand. I kidnapped you. I cannot comprehend why you would do anything like that for me."

She blinked. "As I said, I am not like you. I like helping people, even if they do not deserve it sometimes."

The man watched her some more, eyeing her in suspicion. In the end he signed and turned around, not facing her again.

"Start here." With his thumb, he pointed to the place just below the back of his neck, between his shoulder blades. Hinata smiled lightly and with a sigh, she climbed on the bed. She adjusted her position and was now sitting on the bed right behind him. She rubbed her palms, preparing them. The girl adjusted the medallion on her neck, placing it under her shirt, just in case. She activated her Byakugan and was just about to touch his back when he shifted.

She watched as Sasuke jumped to his feet and stared at her in a defensive position. Her palm was lightly glowing in blue. The veins on her temples were strangely visible, and yet did not make her look bad. That scar on her cheek however, was awful.

"What's wrong?" Hinata was confused and stared at his hands which had performed half of the Chidori signs before he had managed to calm down.

"I do not trust you."

The Heiress widened her eyes and parted her lips. "I will not hurt you."

"I do not trust you," he repeated.

The girl released the chakra in her palm and deactivated her kekkei genkai. She looked down with a bitter smile. "I guess I understand you. Still, I only want to help you."

The man watched her for some time, not moving. At a point he was surprised to see she actually seemed disappointed, sad even. He took a deep breath, engulfed by the pain that shot through his head and traveled its way to his lungs. Exhaling, he rubbed his temples and looked at her again.

"Fine. But I want to know exactly what you are doing." He finally took a step ahead and sat on the bed once more, right in front of her. With a sharp move he pulled his shirt off and threw it on the ground where his other clothes were. The man noticed that she hesitated, but finally activated the Byakugan again and adjusted her position, sitting on her knees.

"Do you do this only to tease me?"

"Do what?"

"Well," she hesitated. "Take your shirt off."

He smirked, happy she could not see him. "Not really," he lied. "I just want to be able to feel your every move."

Hinata blushed, happy that he could not see her. "Fine. Does it hurt underneath this scar?"

"Mhm," he answered. The Uchiha placed his elbows on his knees and let his chin rest on his chest.

"Your chakra flow is really disrupted under this Rasengan mark. I will try to get it back to normal, but it may hurt a bit."

"Did you not say you will not hurt me?"

The girl felt bad. "Yes, but…"

"I don't care. I'm just teasing you." He heard her sigh and couldn't help but smirk.

"I will start now. Tell me if you want me to stop. "

The Hyuuga concentrated most of the chakra in her palm to her index and middle fingers. She breathed in and exhaled, trying her best to remember everything her father had shown her in the midst of the Fourth Shinobi War. The girl lightly pressed the tips of her fingers on his spine just below his neck. His skin was cool which was strange, having in mind he had just gotten out of a hot spring pool. Was this due to the time spent with the Snake-wielder Orochimaru? The Heiress took another deep breath and released an impulse of her chakra from her fingers, directing it to the wounded zone. Intrigued of the man's lack of reaction, she stared at the spot, noticing that there was just a slight improvement. She needed to do that again.

Repeating the flash of power, she watched the Uchiha closely, trying not to inflict too much pain to him. The reason why this Hyuuga special healing and restoration technique was used very rarely was because it was awfully painful. She repeated the procedure a few times on this spot and decided to move down his spine before it ripped his skin.

When she reached the very middle of the scar Naruto had left on his back, she almost jumped by the sound of Sasuke's hiss. Yet, he did not move at all.

"Should I stop?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

The girl rolled her eyes and released another chakra impulse at the same spot. This time the man released something like a groan and moved his right shoulder slightly.

"W-we can pause for a while," she explained, feeling her cheeks burn. There was something in his voice that usually made her uncomfortable, but hearing him groan like that was… Intriguing.

"Are you tired?"

"No."

"Then continue."

She bit her lower lip and looked at his back, reddened by her chakra blasts. But the improvement in his chakra flow was amazing. She could not stop now. She repeated the technique again and again, until she could really not see a spot in the flow on his back that was disrupted. The girl sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her palm. She smiled, proud of her success.

Sasuke felt her back away and recognized that she was done. He raised his head, moving his stiff shoulders. No pain. Surprised, he rose and lifted his arms above his head, shifting left and right to search for any uncomfortableness. Yet, he found no such at the spot that had caused him so much pain for the past three years. He arched his back a bit and took a deep breath, enjoying the freedom of his movement. Turning around, he glued his eyes to her white ones, leaning in to be able to gaze at her better. Naturally, she backed away, but he caught her shoulder.

"I am honestly astonished. I had no idea your clan had such techniques."

Looking down, she tucked her hair behind her right ear. "My father showed this to me during the war."

"Aah."

"Are you feeling better?" Her pale eyes returned to him with hesitance.

"I feel perfect. You've done a great job."

He expected her to blush or try to break from the grip he had on her shoulder, but she suddenly turned her head to the right, staring at the distance with her Byakugan active. He followed her eyes, activating his own kekkei genkai. Someone was coming their way. Before he could confirm this with her, she jumped to her feet next to him.

"I think we need to run."

"Follow me," he explained, putting his clothes on and adjusting the Kusanagi sword on his back. "Come on."

Hinata stared at the bed, feeling sad that she had not managed to rest on it at all. Yet, she quickly followed the man. Luckily, the rain had stopped. They ran outside, passing by the hot springs. The Heiress looked back, managing to count about five men who were now roaming through the large house and shouting at the old man that maintained it.

"They appear to be five," she reported, trying to keep her pace.

"They could be the ones we bumped into in the city. Or guards. Either way, fighting them will only slow us down. We need to lose them. "

"Your hawk?"

"They managed to track us through the rain and air. I don't think we will be able to fool them if we use my summon."Sasuke was walking on a small steep road through the trees, headed for the higher mountain grounds. At a point he stopped and took out the map from his satchel, opening it and absorbing it with his Sharingan. "Here," he called, turning left.

The girl followed him closely, checking behind her shoulder. The men were following them with no delay.

"They are closing on us," she called to him.

"I know. That's the plan."

Worried, she continued walking until they reached a stone wall. She watched as he took a deep breath, put the map back in his bag and performed a series of hand seals. With a thud, a large stone in front of them shifted, revealing a small crack just wide enough for them to go in.

"What is this?"

"It is a maze. Come on."

"But how did you know about it? And how did it open…"

"It doesn't matter, come on." The Uchiha grabbed her wrist and pulled her, dragging her behind him.

"Should we close it?"

"No," he answered when they passed the entrance and went ahead in the darkness. "Let them follow us, they will get lost in here."

"And we won't?"

"I have the Sharingan. I can not get lost."

Hinata stared ahead with her own eye ability, but as far as she could see, there was only stone. At a point she even got frustrated and felt her head spin. The man was still pulling her by the arm, running ahead. Their steps were echoing in this strange cave.

"Don't bother," he spoke, making a sharp right turn. "Your eyes won't work here."

All of a sudden, they both stopped, hitting a dead end. However, this did not appear to bother Sasuke as he simply turned around and ran ahead. He was trying to confuse the ones chasing after them. At a point the Hyuuga managed to trip, losing the man's grip on her wrist. She stared at the complete darkness, raising her palm, trying to find him. For a moment her eyes widened, thinking that she had lost him. The only thing she could hear were five pairs of feet in the distance. She suddenly jumped, hearing the low laugh of the Uchiha.

"Ah, you are so cute when you are freaking out."

Her palm suddenly caught his and he took her hand, dragging her along. Their fingers were crossed, tied together in a strong grip. Hinata was blushing deeply, trying her best not to trip again. The steps behind them were getting louder.

"They are gaining on us," she whispered, panting.

"I know." And yet, the man appeared perfectly calm. He seemed to have a plan so she decided not to interfere with him and to simply follow his lead.

Suddenly, he pulled her left, turned her around and pressed her to the stone wall. It appeared that they were in a semi-deep crack in the rocks. Before she could fully realize the situation, the Uchiha pressed his body to her, pinning her so she could not move. She could feel his breath tickling her nose.

"Sasu…"

He pressed the tips of his fingers to her lips, staring at her with his crimson eyes. They were not more than two inches from each other and she tried to back away as much as she could, but he held her still. All of a sudden, the Heiress heard the steps just behind the corner. She held her breath, watching as Sasuke slowly turned his head to the direction where their chasers were.

The girl could hear the men speak to each other. One of them passed by the crack they were hiding in but somehow did not notice them. The voices continued but appeared to be getting more and more distant. Finally, the red eyes returned to her and the man took his fingers of the girl's soft lips. She gave him a worried and questioning look, but was interrupted.

Without hesitation, Uchiha Sasuke leaned and pressed his lips to hers, pinning her to the stone wall even harder. For a moment she was frozen, completely open for him. The man deepened the kiss and enjoyed it as she finally tried to struggle away. She pressed her palm to his chest, but he grabbed it and pinned it to the wall as well. Freaking out, the girl tried to pull away from him, but he only raised his other hand and dug it in her hair on the back of her neck. He pulled her to him, sucking on her lower lip.

He was a bastard. They both could still hear the ones who hunted them, roaming through the cave maze. This meant that if Hinata used her chakra on him, this would attract their attention. If she screamed at him, slapped him or just as much made any sound at all, she would reveal their hiding place. This left her in a helpless position where she could only struggle to no avail. The Sharingan user was much stronger than her, besides he seemed to be quite pleased by the way she tried to break free.

Breathing deeply, the Heiress tried pushing him away with her other hand, but this only let to her feeling his strong chest. His muscles were… She gasped when he lightly bit on her lower lip. And he did not hesitate. As soon as she parted her lips, Sasuke licked them and deepened the kiss even further, tying his tongue with hers. She couldn't help it and a light moan escaped from her lungs. Opening her eyes in panic, she concentrated, but it appeared that their chasers were long gone. It was safe for her to strike him dead now.

But she couldn't. He let go of her hand and placed it on her hip, slowly raising it until it reached her waist. He pulled her again and she pressed to him further. His red gaze was hypnotizing, his lips were causing her head to spin. The girl closed her eyes and let herself be engulfed by his touch. The Uchiha shifted is face so he could gain better access to her mouth.

Sasuke couldn't part his stare from her flushed, mesmerized expression. He played with her nerves, nibbled on her full lips, sucked on her magnificent scent. Her body was warm and pleasing, her waist was so thin. And her luscious breasts, pressed to his chest made him lose his mind. It took him some time to realize he no longer needed to restrain her. She was following his moves, feeling his pecks with her hands. Her panting and light moans were provoking him to rip her clothes and have her at that very spot. Yet it appeared his plan had worked, the ones chasing after them were lost in the labyrinth of rocks, freaking out. They had to leave.

Using all of the mind force he had, he pulled away from the girl, watching as she took her time to gather her breath and open her eyes, her cheeks flushed. Her gaze was blurred, her lips still parted. The Uchiha wanted to feel them again, but they had to go. He looked away, trying to regain his senses. Finally, the girl got back to her feet and pushed him away, her white eyes wider than ever.

"I know, I am a bastard," he said, smirking. "Let's go."

* * *

_**Note:**_

_Thank you all for inspiring me so much. I greatly appreciate all your reviews and you really help me write. This is also the main reason I update this story so often. I know that this chapter was a bit longer than usual, so apologies if it was a burden to read._

_I could not wait to write this scene that had been haunting me for so long. I am extremely in love with Sasuke's mad kisses, so be sure that more of this is yet to come. _

_I am running out of questions. Let's try this one. I want someone to be in love with Hinata and to be extremely worried for her right now. Who do you think this someone is? Naruto is out of the question here, as he has another part to play in this. _

_Also, please tell me if you liked this chapter and how things are developing. I can not lie, I did enjoy writing this so very much! Hugs, will try updating soon._


	16. Chapter 16 - You Like It

They were running through the rocky maze again. Sasuke was holding her hand, pulling her a bit roughly. Hinata tripped in her feet and bumped into his back every time he took a sharp stop. She had thought that they would go back to the entrance, but they had proceeded through the labyrinth and were going deeper through the mountain. Yet, the girl could not hear any sign of the ones that chased them. The Heiress activated her Byakugan again, but as far as she could see, there were only rocks. In the end, she couldn't help but stop, panting. Two glowing red eyes appeared before her, staring.

Before she could say anything, she was picked up by the waist and thrown over the man's shoulder.

"Let me go," she hissed. She hated being carried.

"You are too slow. Besides, this is easier. I should have thought of it before."

Yet, the girl didn't agree with him. She pulled away sharply but, to her surprise, to no avail. His grip on her was much stronger than she had expected. And still, the Uchiha stopped and almost threw her on the ground. Before she could regain her stance, she was pushed to the wall behind her.

"Do you really want me to strike you unconscious? Behave."

She could almost feel his nose touching hers. Blushing she looked away.

"You don't need to…" But she was interrupted by him throwing her over his shoulder again. In the end she decided that it was not worth arguing with him, he was one that did nothing else but what he wanted. She let her elbows support her on his back and rested her chin on her palms.

* * *

After what felt like an hour, the Hyuuga was startled by the sudden change of temperature in the air around her. She was abruptly let on the ground. Her head spun, she had been hanging upside down for too long. Faltering, she was instantly caught by Sasuke. His arms wrapped around her waist and he let her face dig in his chest. In a moment when she could finally stand, she pulled away, giving him a dead stare.

"Stop touching me!"

He raised his eyebrow, smirking. "You did enjoy it just a while ago."

Her face red, she turned around and stared at the clearing they had turned up to. There was a very steep road going up, taking sharp turns and hiding into the mountain. "What is this place?'

"It's the other side of the only path to the top of the mountain. There is no way to get here but through the maze we were just in."

"And how did you know about it?"

The Uchiha eyed her, debating on whether to give her such information. "I found a map in the port-town we were in. It described a monastery with a healer who came from a land far away. One that laid in clouds, surrounded only by water. Does this not sound familiar?"

"The Village, Hidden in the Mist?"

"Exactly. I want to speak to him. He may be able to give us some information regarding these medallions." He involuntarily touched the black stone, lying on his chest underneath his shirt. "Come on, let's go."

He turned to her and took a step forward, only to watch her back away in panic. This was so much fun.

"P-please don't carry me again."

"You are lighter than you think."

She looked away. "I can see now. And I won't slow you down."

The Sharingan user gazed upon her for a while, then sighed. "Come on."

"But… What about the ones that were after us?"

"They would never be able to escape this. If they are lucky, they may only find their way back."

"Oh. But… How did you open the passage to the labyrinth at all?"

"It was noted on the map. I used normal unlocking signs. I am actually surprised they worked."

Hinata widened her eyes in disbelief. So he had not been certain this would work at all? She shook her head staring as he walked before her. He was an absolute psychopath.

* * *

The Heiress watched as the sun rose behind the distant hills. Shivering, she returned her gaze to the man in front of her. She was tired, sleepy, hungry and angry. Maybe she should have let him carry her. He appeared to be full of energy.

"Stop," he whispered and she bumped into him yet again.

"Wha…" Before she could ask him anything, his hand appeared on her mouth, silencing her.

Sasuke then slowly walked ahead, taking the medallion out of his shirt. He placed it over his cloak and took one more step, raising his hand in the air as if to touch something. Motioning for her to come close, he took a kunai out and grabbed it by the edge. With a sharp pull, he cut his whole palm and watched as his blood started dripping on the frail grass beneath his feet. Clenching his fist, he pulled his hand closer to his face to inspect it, and then he made a sharp movement, sending drops of blood in the distance.

"What are you doing?"

"Activate your Byakugan."

The girl did, and froze immediately. The small clearing they were standing at appeared to continue to a deep forest. But she could not see anything beyond it. It was like a wall blocked her vision. There was something interfering with her sight.

"Is this… a door?"

"A hidden one," the man corrected. "Give me your hand."

The girl was still mesmerized by the odd magic before her eyes and could not yet react. Her hand was grabbed and she stared as he prepared to cut her palm but hesitated. It was what she used in most of her techniques. Besides, he had left enough terrible scars on her already. Instead, he pinched the tip of her index finger and squeezed it until her blood stained his own fingers. Grabbing her wrist, he slashed her palm through the air, letting the red liquid hit the invisible barrier. He let her go, watching as she sucked on the wound, absolutely calm. She gave him a questioning look but he gazed away. There was something in her that made him strangely uncomfortable.

All of a sudden, the air before them shivered. So they had let them in. He turned to the Hyuuga, taking the cloth that was his mask off his face.

"Listen to me," he whispered, almost pressing his lips to her ear while tying the cloth over her eyes. "This is a monastery where the great healer lives. He agrees to treat only the most terrible wounds and sicknesses. He is also a rogue shinobi, taking refuge in these lands in complete secret. We must approach him wisely."

"Sasuke…"

"I won't let anything happen to you. But you need to trust me on this." He tied the piece of cloth nicely and looked at her. "Keep your Byakugan active so you can see. Your eyes are very strange for the people of these lands. I will use this in our advantage. Pretend you are blind and leave the rest to me."

The girl parted her lips, but before she could say anything, a massive wooden gate appeared before her out of thin air. Two men dressed the same way immediately approached them. Maybe monks, maybe guards. It did not matter. They spoke and Sasuke answered something she could not understand. The strangers then hesitated but finally let them in.

The Uchiha then took her palm with his left hand, supporting her waist with the other, leading her. It was not hard for her to pretend not to see, she was too tired anyway, so tripping and stalling was natural to her. Yet, she couldn't miss the way the man held her, caring for her in such a way. She was well aware that he did this only to fool the guards. But… It was nice.

Walking through the gates, she heard a loud thud. With her peripheral sight, enhanced by her kekkei genkai, she noticed how she could no longer see the outside. They walked long, following the two men with shaved heads until they reached a tall building with an interesting architecture. Her eyes could follow about a dozen of people in there.

They entered the large mansion-like house and were led to the second floor where a wooden door was opened for them to go through. The monks left and soon they realized they were in this complete empty place alone. The Uchiha faced the girl, adjusting the bandage on her eyes and stroked her scared cheek with his fingers. His onyx gaze was determined and anxious. Both of them almost jumped when another door to this room was opened and closed with a bang. A very old woman entered, walked to them and sat on the ground, rushing them to do the same.

"Sit," Sasuke spoke, his voice very low. She was aware of what she needed to do, but she had to pretend she was blind. Taking his hand, she let him cater for her and secure her on the floor. He then hurried next to her.

The old lady waited for them for a while, then spoke. What surprised her was that, after a little hesitation, the man answered something she did not understand. So he could speak this language after all…

* * *

*/*/*

"What is wrong with her?" The lady eyed the black-haired woman before her, then turned her eyes to the man.

"She… is blind."

"You can't speak this language well. Where do you come from?"

He hesitated again. "Far."

"How far?"

"Far," he repeated. The woman eyed Hinata again, finally raising her hand and waving it before the girl. She did not move. The old lady repeated the movement, this time seemingly moving faster. But the Hyuuga was clever. She felt the wave of air and moved her face, turning her head to Sasuke. He took her hand and squeezed it, trying to show affection.

"What is she to you?"

The Sharingan user kept his eyes on the girl, then turned them to the woman. "Important."

Yet, she did not seem to trust him. He did not like her either. Suddenly, she stood up and walked behind Hinata, untying the cloth from the back of her head. He was astonished how well the Heiress reacted to the sounds and touch, she was extremely convincing in being sightless. When the old woman returned, she almost gasped at the sight of the white eyes and veins on the temples. The girl kept her eyes low, her long eyelashes only amplifying the paleness of her eyes.

"What… What has happened to her?"

"Pain. War." His vocabulary was running low. They had to end this soon.

The lady ran her bony fingers through the scar on her cheek and looked at the Uchiha. He nodded. At least something good could come out of this awful mark. The woman examined the girl a little longer, closing her distance to her face. Hinata was acting perfectly. In the end she stood up, looking at the two newcomers.

"Her beauty and pureness should not be tainted by such a curse, stranger. I will speak to the Great Healer. If he is interested, you will be summoned. Now go and rest. You will be informed when you need to come here again."

The old lady walked away, leaving them alone again. The man exhaled and let his chin hit his chest for a while. Everything had gone better than he had expected. It took him some time to realize that he was still holding the girl's hand, and that she was shaking. Before he could say anything, the doors behind them opened again and the two monk-guards walked in, noting for them to follow. He hurried to return the bandage on her eyes.

* * *

They were led out of this building into another one a few minutes away from it. It was small and not as tall as the previous. Soon they were placed in a large room that had a separate bathroom and a very small space with a table. The guards bowed and left them there. Both Konohans turned to stare after them, making sure they will be far from sight and hearing. When this happened, the two sighed. Hinata took the cloth off her head and went to the big bed. First she sat, but was too exhausted and in the end let her back hit the mattress.

"This was awful!" She rubbed her eyes and stared at the ceiling, noticing as the man took his cloak, Kusanagi sword, as well as the dark cloth that surrounded his waist off and threw them on the ground. He walked to the bed but simply stood there, towering above her.

"I have to admit, I am impressed by your acting."

She shot up to a sitting position and gave him a bad stare. "I do not like to lie."

"But you are too good at it."

"No. I have simply been trained to fight with my eyes closed. I know what it is not to see."

Sasuke looked away, remembering the time just after he had killed Danzo and fought with Naruto. Losing his sight was his biggest nightmare.

"You can deactivate your Byakigan now. The lesser we use our chakra, the better."

She nodded and turned it off, rubbing her eyes again. Suddenly he grabbed her arms and parted them from her face.

"Don't do that," he spoke. "It's bad for your eyes."

She watched him for a moment, her cheeks slowly turning red.

"You… kissed me?"

"So?" He was still holding her wrists, standing right before her. Her eyes appeared whiter than ever.

"W-why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to."

She couldn't take his black stare and looked away, feeling her face burn. But he had other plans. Letting go of her left arm, he took her chin, turning her to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers lightly. Freaking out, she pulled away sharply and only crashed on the bed, lying on her back. She stared at him in panic, covering his lips with her hands.

The Uchiha laughed. "Lying on the bed before me can only be in my advantage."

Somehow she managed to gasp and climb on the bed, trying to run away, but he was faster. He took her by the ankle and pulled her, causing her to fall on her face. She nearly kicked him in the head, but he evaded. He jumped on top of her, but she crashed her chakra engulfed palm on his shoulder, immediately dislocating it. He hissed, grabbing her wrists again, pinning them on the bed.

"I told you not to use your chakra."

"Get off me!"

"Stop screaming."

"I said get off!" She tried jerking off and pulling as best as she could, but he was just too strong. He was sitting on her lower abdomen, stopping her feet from moving. He then leaned in, lying on top of her, his chest pressing to hers almost painfully. Even though his shoulder was wounded, the clutch he had on her arms was inescapable.

Sasuke pressed his lips to hers, enjoying the warmness that engulfed him. The girl did manage to bite him, but this did not bother him at all, in fact, he liked it. Licking her lower lip, he deepened the kiss and did not stop until she calmed down. Eventually she stopped kicking and struggling and laid there, completely open for him. He watched as the redness in her cheeks increased. Her breathing was uneven.

"S-stop," she managed to whisper in the gap when he let her catch her breath.

"Why?"

"I…" But he kissed her again.

Her kisses were uneven, awkward and faint, yet the Uchiha enjoyed them to the fullest without being sure why. He slowly let her hand go and moved his good arm to her waist. Before she could protest, he grabbed her underneath it and pulled her to him so he could feel her better.

"Sasuke…"

"You like it," he whispered.

"N-no…"

Suddenly, he pulled away and stared at her. "You don't?"

She blinked, her vision blurry, her breathing still uneven. "Please, get off me…"

And he did. In a second he was standing up again, watching her from above. His face was deadly.

"I," she tried to explain. "I… I can't."

"Why not?" He waited for her to answer but she didn't. She sat up, looking away. "Is it Naruto again? Are your lips only for him?"

She shot her eyes to him, opening her mouth without knowing what to say. If her cheeks went any redder, her face would probably burst into actual flames.

"I…"

"Hinata," the man took a step further, leaning to close the distance between them. "You are mine now and I will take you if I want to."

* * *

_**Note:**_

_You guys are awesome. Thanks for all the suggestions. You are simply amazing in helping me write :)_

_As for this chapter, I do love when Sasuke takes what she wants, I might have mentioned this before, but when he went all crazy in the real story, trying to kill Karin, I started liking him more :D He is awesome when he is psycho._

_I've noticed that most of you suggested that Gaara is really worried for Hinata, supposedly in love with her as well. If you are into GaaraHina stories, feel free to check my other story that features those two. The story is called "The Toughest Choice", you can find it in my account. The new Kazekage is my second favorite madman :)_

_Do you like the hot scenes so far? I am wondering if there is something I am missing._


	17. Chapter 17 - I Can't Stop

_**Note:**_

_A slight reminder that this story is 'M' rated. Anyway, if you are under 13-14, you may reconsider reading this as it may have some uncomfortable details. I am trying to keep things very clean, though. Tell me if anything is too much. _

_Thanks again for all the review__s__. I do try writing as fast as possible for you guys. Also, let me know if you want the Great Healer to be a woman, a man, an animal... :D Enjoy :)_

* * *

The Hyuuga backed away, but the man leaned further, following her closely, not letting the distance between them get bigger than an inch. His eyes as black as night, he watched her closely with his best smirk. She pressed her hands to the bed, supporting her weight. If she laid on her back and he followed, she would probably beat him up before she could get a hold of herself.

Suddenly, a knock took them out of this daze. Sasuke jumped straight up, eyeing the door. "Who is it?" His voice was only a whisper.

She activated her Byakugan. "The guards."

The Uchiha didn't wait and walked up, opening the door. The girl turned away, concealing her face with her hair. With her peripheral sight, she watched as the two monks handed a tray filled with some kind of food to the Sharingan user and bowed, walking away. He stared at them for a while, then closed the door and returned to the bed, placing the food in front of the girl.

"Eat. I'll take a shower. Unless you want to join me?"

He watched her, taking his time to take his shirt off. In response, the Heiress took an apple from the tray, biting it with haste, turning away. With a laugh, the man headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. She heard the water running and decided to check on him just in case, only to immediately regret it. Her kekkei genkai still active, the girl could see directly through the walls. She squeaked and dug her face into the bed, trying not to burn the sheets with her face.

Another laugh followed from the bathroom and she couldn't help but throw her apple at the door. Digging her face in a pillow again, she desperately tried to breathe and to take the image of Sasuke's naked body out of her head. Sometimes her Byakugan could play nasty tricks on her. In a few minutes she had managed to regain some of her composure. She grabbed the large tray and took it to the other room that had only a short table and a couple of even shorter chairs. The tray itself was filled with all kinds of fruits and vegetables, which was understandable. This was a monastery after all. She was awfully hungry but somehow managed to eat only a few apples, a pear and some grapes. The tomatoes looked tasty, but she was full.

A bath did sound good. The only time she had the opportunity to refresh herself was earlier that day when they ran in the rain. The girl heard the water stopping but decided to wait rather than use her eyes again. She had seen enough naked Sasuke for a life time… Or at least for today. Blushing, she took the tray and entered the other room. Hinata stared at the man who had fortunately put his pants on and had his arms in the air. He eyed her shortly and continued stretching, sending little drops of water everywhere.

"You've honestly outdone yourself." He leaned down, touching the floor with his palms. A loud crack came from his spine and he exhaled in pleasure. "I've not felt that good in quite a while."

The Heiress could honestly not decide whether she was happy for healing him, or if she had caused an even bigger mess for herself.

"Here," she said, leaving the food tray on the bed.

He seemed to ignore her, still mesmerized by his ability to move freely again. "There are a few more spots that you should treat though."

"Here," she repeated. His shirtless body was not something she had the nerves to see at that moment. "I left you the tomatoes."

This appeared to grab his attention, as he immediately turned his eyes to her. "How did you know I like tomatoes?"

"I… didn't. I just ate all the apples."

The man took a step toward her and took one of the red things in his hand as if to weight it. He smelled it and bit in it. Some juice dripped down his chin and fell on his naked chest. He took the towel that was on his neck and wiped it off. This only made things worse though, as the water from his hair started dripping in little rivers down his torso. Realizing that she had her eyes stuck to him in a dazzled way, he couldn't help but laugh.

"You get impressed by the smallest things."

It took her some time to understand what he had said. Jumping, she took a few steps, tripping on the bed. She managed to stay up though and eyed him badly. He was still laughing when she threw her sandal at him. Taking the other one off as well, she headed to the bathroom. Yet, before entering she hesitated and turned to him.

Rubbing his black hair with the towel, he eyed her with suspicion and interest. But before he could get any wise ideas, she interrupted his daydreaming.

"Sasuke… If you so much dare come near this room while I am in it, I will decapitate you."

The Uchiha waited for her to walk in the bathroom and smiled. He would gladly walk in there, for the least to see what she would be able to do. She was a strong kunoichi, but he doubted that attaching him would do anything else rather than turn him on. Not that his greatest pain was gone, he could fight almost to his full capacity. And he would gladly try his strength on her. One way or another…

* * *

The Hyuuga soaked underneath the shower, warming her body. She soaped her hair, trying her best to untangle it. This whole thing was a disaster, but she could not lie – it was the greatest adventure she had ever had.

Yet, her clan and her friends must be so worried for her. She dug her face in her palms, feeling as awful as she could. Why was this the first time she had thought of this? Why was this man making her forget everything? He was strange, odd and very interesting, but he shouldn't have affected her in such a way. She sighed, washing off the soap from her hair and body.

His kisses were ecstatic. His lips burned her skin and made her forget who she was. How could she allow him to mess with her head like that? Genjutsu was one thing, but kissing her was… it was unfair! It was also very wrong that she liked it so much. She rubbed her eyes, remembering how he had told her this was bad. He was bad. And yet she liked him.

Hinata shot her eyes open, shaking her head to get rid of these thoughts. What about Naruto? He must be worried sick for her. Or maybe he was mad that she was clumsy enough to strike him unconscious in the first place… The girl touched her lips, tracing her fingers through them, remembering what being kissed felt like. She had always wanted to feel this, but honestly, as much as she had imagined herself with the Uzumaki, she could have never portrayed herself being kissed by him. She would have blushed so hard, she would have burned through the ground way to the core of the earth.

Then why did she imagine pressing her lips to the Uchiha's so vividly? What was wrong with her? Or was this another of his genjutsu? She sighed again, rubbing her temples. If it was, she would have immediately sensed it with her Byakugan. Stopping the water, the girl tied the towel around her and tried to dry her body as much as possible so she could put her clothes on. She looked at the black shirt and the pants of the same color that the man had bought for her, feeling somewhat sad. She missed her jacket, her baggy pants, and yet, these ones weren't so bad. She put the shirt on and decided to give the baggy sweater a wash before putting it on. Completely clothed, she wrapped her hair in the already wet towel. She was actually surprised that the man had not barged in on her, as much as she had expected him to. He was a maniac after all.

Walking out, she looked around until she noticed he was lying on the bed, seemingly asleep. Judging by the sunlight that was coming through the small window, it was close to noon. And still, she was dying for sleep. But was it better if she stayed on watch?

"Get in the bed."

His voice startled her. He was lying on his side, facing her with his back. He had also thrown the cover over him, but judging by his shoulder, he was still shirtless.

"I will stay on watch. You sleep," the girl explained. She went to the bed and sat on the edge, squeezing her hair to try drying it. She expected him to protest and threaten her again, but only silence followed. In the end she turned around to see that the man had sat up and was staring at her with a strange look.

Sasuke had tried to argue but had stopped to watch as her extra-long black hair was slowly patted with the towel. There was something exquisite in the way she moved her head, the way her hands touched the sateen river that followed her back.

The two of them eyed each other for a moment, then the Uchiha turned his head and looked away. What was going on with his head?

"You don't need to stay on watch," he was finally able to say. "This is a monastery. There is absolutely no one that will harm us here."

The Hyuuga gave him a questioning look. "How are you so sure?"

"This is a monastery," he repeated. "All here are monks. We are currently the only visitors."

She could confirm this with her eyes. Yet, her years of shinobi training could not let her drop her guard so easily. Before she could reason with him, she watched as he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I am just tired of arguing with you."

"I am simply trying to be safe."

"Do you honestly think that if someone attacks us while I'm sleeping I won't be able to kill him?"

The girl sighed, honestly tired of arguing with him too. She let the towel on the floor and let her back hit the bed as well. The two laid like that for a moment.

"I will heal you but you have to promise not to kiss me again."

She noticed Saskue turning his head to face her. "And why would I do this?"

The heiress turned her back to him. "Fine. Live with your pain then."

He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. Rising on his arms, he watched her, leaning right over her. She pressed herself to the pillow, trying to increase the distance between them a little. The man's hair was still not dry and drops of water started falling on her face and chest.

"You're making me wet," she tried to protest.

The Uchiha raised his eyebrows so much that it hurt. Astonished, it took him some time to understand what she had meant and how innocent she was not to realize what these words were usually used for. In the end he couldn't help but laugh.

"Wet? How wet?"

He watched as she tried to explain, but suddenly understood why he was teasing her. She froze for a moment, letting the deepest red color overwhelm her face. She covered her mouth with her palms, staring at him in shock. "G-get off me!" Her voice was muffled by her fingers.

He laughed again but returned to his side of the bed. "Honestly, you are so cute when you are freaking out."

"Jerk!" She jumped up, staring at him with anger. Taking the opportunity, the Sharingan user grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her to him. She managed to react and pressed her palms to his chest. Seeing that he won't be able to pull her closer, his hands slid from her shoulders to her waist. Red as the tasty tomatoes he had eaten just a while ago, she continued giving him the evil eye.

"If you activate your Byakugan you will notice a problem over here," he explained, parting his arm from her lovely waist and pointing at his chest, right above his heart.

"I'm not healing you anymore," she exclaimed but before she could back away, she was held still by his hands again.

"I am not actually asking you."

He was making everything so hard for her… In the end the Hyuuga sighed, activating her kekkei genkai. He was right. The chakra flow around his heart was very bad. She took a deep breath and exhaled, adjusting her medallion under her shirt for better contact.

The girl broke away from his hands and fixed her position. She sat on her feet right next to him while he laid on his back. Slowly, she shifted a great amount of chakra in her index and middle fingers and, with no hesitation, sent the burst to his chest. To her surprise, he did not react in any way. How much pain had this man endured not to notice such things?

"Does it hurt too much?" She couldn't help it but be concerned.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"At least you are not calling me a child anymore."

"At first I did think you are childish, but you are just a very shy girl."

She eyed him. "And you are a jerk."

"I have been called much worse."

She sent another chakra burst at his chest and tried to stay as focused as she could. If her hand slipped, she could awfully damage his heart. The girl did not notice how Sasuke was staring at her, his hands still on her slim waist. She had zoned out, following every chakra point, every swirl, too focused to notice his fingers shifted.

Yet, she almost screamed when he dug his hand underneath her shirt, touching her back. She tried pulling away automatically only to be caught by his other hand. His palm dug deeper, feeling her whole back way up to her neck. Her black shirt shifted by his movement and her stomach was revealed too. This was enough. Getting back to her senses, she moved her chakra-enhanced palm from his chest to his neck. She pressed her fingers, staring straight at his black eyes.

"If you don't stop I will murder you."

With a smirk he stared back. "You wouldn't."

"Sasuke," she started but gasped. His other hand moved to her lower back, caressing its way up her spine. "S-Stop it!"

"I can't," he explained, his voice almost a whisper. The Heiress then concentrated a good amount of her chakra in her palm and struck his left shoulder, the one he had just fixed from her previous attack. He hissed, but this only made him dig his hands further.

The Hyuuga tried pulling away, trying her best to breathe. She… She had never been touched like this, the only one that had managed to do this was the blond who had tried to rape her. Strangely, she could not remember this too clearly. And somehow, this felt completely different now. Her face burning, she managed to pull away a bit, only to watch as he somehow shifted her over him. She sat on her hips and was drawn to him in a flash.

The Uchiha pulled her into a kiss, taking his time to taste her lips. She was shifting, trying to break free, but it was obvious to him that this was mostly out of courtesy and a little bit of shock. The girl loved his touch, loved the way he sucked on her lips, the way his tongue played with hers. Her long, damp hair fell on her side like a thick curtain, carrying a faint scent of flowers that caused his mind to swirl. His left hand hurt like a bitch, but he didn't really care, it would stay under her shirt, touching her velvet skin as much as he wanted. With his right arm, he entangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her in, deepening the kiss. A light moan escaped her lips. This was the last straw.

With a sharp movement he threw her on the bed, immediately climbing on top of her. Her glowing palms pressed to his chest, but he didn't care. Kissing her, his right hand slipped underneath her shirt again, her slim figure and flat stomach were making him think of unthinkable things he wanted to do to her. He watched as she released her Byakugan and tried to stare at him, but the pleasure he was causing her was not allowing her to move much. Panting, her fingers involuntarily moved to his back. She felt his muscles, his perfect shoulders and in the end traveled to his hair where they entangled in it. Another moan followed. He couldn't take it anymore. His hand felt its way up, right to her luscious breasts. If she could scream, she would, yet his lips were strongly pressed to hers.

Sasuke pulled away a bit, biting his lips. He had to take this slow or he would harm her in his lust. Breathing heavily, he dug his face in her neck. He licked it, kissed it, listening as Hinata panted heavily. His hand was playing with her, teasing her in ways she would have never imagined. Her face was burning, but she did not want him to stop. She felt like she would burst into flames, but this was the best sensation she had ever felt in her life.

Smiling, the Uchiha licked her neck again, enjoying every inch of her. Her skin was soft and tasty, her moans turned him on like nothing before. And her breasts were the best ones he had ever encountered. Gritting his teeth, he tried to maintain his sanity and not rip her clothes off.

"S-Sasu…"

He looked at her, kissing her lips. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her cheeks red. Many women had screamed his name before, but this was honestly the best way he had heard it so far. The man took the end of her shirt and pulled it up, but a loud bang at the door took him out of the daze. The Heiress slowly opened her eyes, staring at him with a dazzled expression.

"Don't move," he whispered, jumping off the bed. Whoever was at the door deserved to be killed slowly and painfully. Throwing his shirt on, he opened it to see the old woman he had spoken to previously.

"The Great Healer is interested to see you as soon as possible. Get ready and meet me downstairs."

The black haired man nodded. He turned to Hinata, who was sitting in the bed, still very flushed, grasping the blanket she had covered herself with for her life.

"We have been summoned."


	18. Chapter 18 - Power

Hinata's hand was shaking. She watched Sasuke closely as he took it in a firm grip and slowly guided her to the door.

The bandage on her eyes was thick, but her kekkei genkai could see miles ahead. The old lady was waiting for them in front of the building, but there were other people around, so it was best for them to play it safe. The girl only sighed and shifted slightly when the Uchiha's hand slid around her waist for better support. He was a bastard even in the most serious moments.

They slowly walked down the stairs and eyed the woman. Her wrinkled face was rough and scary, but it changed a bit upon seeing the Heiress. She either pitied the girl or was happy that she would be treated. The two followed her closely as she walked ahead, taking a narrow road through the thick forest. For a moment Sasuke felt nervous, he had no idea where she was leading them to. It was bright outside, but the trees were so close together that barely any sunlight escaped through their leaves. If only he could activate his Sharingan…

The man turned his face to the Hyuuga, hoping that she would get his silent question. And she did, immediately. She squeezed his hand slightly and barely nodded, yet enough for him to notice. He exhaled. Though the girl was a pain, most of the time she was actually useful. She was smart, calm and quick in understanding. They made a good team. Besides, she was fun to be around. Her constant blushes and slight stutter could be very entertaining. A slight smile curled his lips, yet he hurried to dismiss it. He would have more time to enjoy her later. Now he had to be focused, any distraction could be too much of a risk.

After a few more minutes of silent walking, a clearing appeared in front of them. In it was a large building, yet it was very short. It seemed to have only a single story. It was guarded by a few men, who only bowed and let them pass immediately. They walked to the huge gates and the old woman stopped there, slowly turning to face them.

"The Great Healer is waiting for you."

She also bowed and pushed the large door with her frail arms. With a loud creak, it opened before them. The black-haired man nodded to the woman and led the Heiress in, walking in front of her firmly, trying his best to scout ahead. Yet, the place they had just entered was so dark, he could barely tell the shadows apart. The door closed behind them with a thud and his eyes soon got accustomed to the dim light. It appeared that most of this building was actually a single room. This huge space was almost empty, apart from the two great statues, one of a dragon and one of a bear that occupied its other end. Between them, on the floor, sat a hunched figure, absolutely still. It was like another statue, yet Sasuke could clearly feel the presence of this person. Walking slowly, he tightened his grip around Hinata and led her ahead. Candles lit their way as they walked slowly, ready for any kind of surprise. And still, nothing disturbed the peace of this place.

Finally, The Uchiha stopped, holding the girl next to him still. In front of them, on the ground, were two small pillows. He helped her sit on the right one and took his place next to her. He stared ahead, anger building up in him. He hated it when he could not see. The figure in front of him was only a shadow, it stood motionless for what appeared to be hours. Tempted to say something, to activate his eyes, the man almost jumped for his sword when the figure finally moved. Surprised at Hinata's absolute calmness, he watched as the shadow's hand moved slowly to its side, taking something from the ground beside it. It placed it right in front of its feet and a flame appeared, shimmering in the darkness. The object turned out to be a massive candle, which was lit by the person's fingers. Suddenly, all candles that were unevenly spread in this large hall, started lighting up one by one. The darkness was soon replaced by warm light that revealed the figure in front of the two Konohans.

An old man stared at Sasuke, his face expressionless. The two exchanged glares for some time when the Healer finally spoke.

"You have traveled quite a distance to meet me, Uchiha."

The Heiress raised her head, her lips parting. The man spoke their language, and with an ease. He also seemed to know who her companion was. Had they met before?

"Thank you for agreeing to see us."

The old man sighed. "Take your bandage off, girl."

Hinata tried to conceal her shaking fingers and hurried to obey. She stared at the man with her white eyes, the veins clearly visible on her temples. He locked his gaze upon her for some time. Finally he sighed and shifted again, rubbing one of the legs he was sitting on. He ran his hand through his thick white beard that was so long, it almost touched the ground. The top of his head was bald, but on the sides she could see hair, thick and white as his beard. It was tied behind his back. And yet, despite this, he had an aura of a young man. His cold eyes were too lively for such an old figure.

He finally shifted back to the man beside her. "Such an amazing gift the Byakugan is… So simple, yet so complicated."

The two fell silent. Sasuke had been certain that the Healer would find out that she was actually not hurt, but he had not thought he would actually be aware of both of their clans.

"You are not really blind, I can tell that," he continued. "However, I envy your courage, using the strangeness of this gift to convince my servants that you are hurt."

"We wanted to speak to you," the Uchiha finally spoke. "There was no other way we could get to you."

"I understand this. And you are right. If my guards had doubted you even for a moment, you would have already been killed. What is it that you want to discuss with me?"

The Sharingan user sighed, turning his head to the Hyuuga. She was staring at the old man with absolute calmness. She was more used to such formal meetings than him. _The benefits of being a princess…_ "I understand that you are a fugitive. I as well am…"

A hand was raised in the air, motioning for the boy to stop talking. The Healer had returned his eyes to the girl and nodded at her.

"I am not interested in your story. Yet, I want to hear why she has agreed to follow you."

Hinata blinked. She took a deep breath and turned her eyes to Sasuke for a moment, then eyed the Healer.

"I was abducted by this man and dragged to these lands. Personal interests, nothing that it important right now. Upon trying to escape him I was captured by local men, who stole my chakra." The girl confirmed her words by taking the medallion out of her shirt. She watched as the man raised his white eyebrows, then continued. "We are here only to find out how these jewels work, and if I can have my chakra returned back to me."

Silence fell in the room. The old man eyed his two interlocutors, finding it fun that the Uchiha was obviously feeling uneasy. The girl however, was perfectly calm. The main reason to choose to speak to her.

"Are you from the main branch family of your clan," he asked. "You do not seem to bear the cursed seal."

"I am," she confirmed.

"How interesting. I ran away from the shinobi world when I was about your age, and your clan was quite popular in The Village, Hidden in the Mist back then. We had even managed to steal one of your eyes."

"I am aware of the history of this event. It is still brought up with unease."

"This is understandable. When my wife came to tell me a girl with white eyes and awful veins on her temples was here to be treated, I could not believe my ears."

"So you knew we were lying and you decided to see us anyway?" asked the Uchiha.

"Believe it or not, I have treated many people, but not a Hyuuga. It's a pity that you really do not need to be treated, I am sure I would have fixed your eyes in seconds. And yet…"

The Healer raised his hand and slowly approached the girl's face. He was careful not to startle the Uchiha, the young man appeared to be too stressed already. His fingers touched the soft skin of the Hyuuga and brushed her scarred cheek. In a moment, his fingers glowed in a deep green color and he ran his fingertips through the wound mark again, smiling as it completely disappeared. Such beautiful features were not to be ruined by such a thing. He backed away, letting the girl touch her face, trying to find the horrible mark that was there just a second ago. Even the onyx eyes appeared amazed by what had just happened.

"You are not a normal healer," Sasuke finally spoke, still searching for the mark he had personally left on the girl's face.

"I was a terrible healer back in Kirigakure. Upon entering this world, I discovered that people could wield their powers much differently if they concentrated them properly." He then reached under his clothes, bringing out a chain with jewels just as the ones they had around their necks. The Sharingan user managed to count about seven medallions. Each of them carried a stone with a different color. "I see that you have already realized much about these jewels. But let me explain further. They all work the same way, yet each of them is very different.

For an example, the red one she bears is usually found in the Northern nations. This ruby stone is known to be the most unstable one. It steals your energy much faster than the other ones, but it also drains the victim of their physical strength, most times killing the person. You are lucky to be strong enough to have endured it, Hyuuga. Yet, you have at least fainted when you were attacked." He eyed the girl as she nodded, a butter expression on her face. "Also, due to the instability of the red stone, one can easily gain his strength back by simply being close to it. This also explains why you can activate your kekkei genkai by simply wearing the jewel."

"What about the black one," the Uchiha interrupted.

"Even though the girl has had the courtesy of trying to conceal me from knowing that you were also stripped of your powers, I can easily sense that you are wearing a Soul Stone as well. Yet, the black one is known to be of the rarest and most powerful ones. It can store much energy, making its bearer a very powerful man. For comparison, the red stone could carry about two or three different powers, and the black one could take up to thirty. You have easily and naturally granted access to your strength in it, but you may need extra concentration to search for other powers there. You have been lucky enough to steal a great treasure. I can talk about these jewels for days. Yet, I do not think you need to know much about the others. Let me tell you how these stones work first of all.

Hyuuga, you told me that you had your chakra stolen by the men you encountered in the Northern lands. However, I think you do understand that if a shinobi or in your case, a kunoichi, loses their chakra, this also means instant death. These medallions do not take your chakra away. They only… move it."

"Move it?" Her white eyes wide, she could not help but ask.

"Yes. However, you still have a very strong link to your powers. These stones only change the vessel that is containing the power, but a line between the user and the strength stays intact until this person dies. As soon as you lose your life, this red stone will lose your power, as the link will be broken."

Silence fell upon them again. Finally, Sasuke raised his black eyes to the gray ones.

"So we have to die in order to regain our powers back?"

The Healer laughed. "Practically, yes. However, when the Great Spirits created these stones, they made them both extremely complicated and extremely simple. These stones were a gift from the gods so people in these lands could have more strength. And yet, as you understand, to obtain someone's power, you need to leave him alive, or you will automatically lose it. This is why the red stone is barely used at all.

As static as these stones appear, they are called Soul Stones for a reason. It is believed that they store the soul of a god that sacrificed himself for the greater good of the humans. No one knows how these jewels appeared or how people learned to use them. They are that ancient. Also, they are passed through generations. The number of these medallions is a very little one."

"Then how come you have so many?"

The Healer stared at Sasuke, finding his arrogance interesting. This question was obviously rhetorical, but he decided to answer it anyway. "You have to understand that for me to become the Great Healer, I had to obtain Great power. I am not proud of my methods, but I use my strength to help people in need."

This time the black haired man laughed, his crazy laugh echoing in the huge hall. "If you wanted to help people, you would not have made this 'monastery' so hard to get to. Barely anyone could reach this place. You are simply hiding here."

A bit irritated, the old man turned his grey eyes to the black ones and stared with persistence. "At least I have had the wits to hide properly. No one is looking for me now, and I created this place in peace and silence. The whole Western world has your face hanging on their walls. You have created some big mess, Uchiha."

Hinata watched as Sasuke parted his lips, ready to speak. She decided it would be better to interrupt this argument as soon as possible. "Does this mean that to get our powers back, we need to cut the link that has been created between us and the stone?"

The man turned back to her with a faint smile. She was a much better company than the young man. "This is correct. As I said, it is believed that a soul lives in these stones. It determines what power to give you and what to hold back. It automatically recognizes you as the owner of the Byakugan, so it lets you use your strength as much as you want. To get it permanently back, you need to destroy this string that attaches you to the stone.

In the same logic, if you wish to use another one's power that has been locked inside, you need to link this power to you. This, however, is a much more complicated process then to get your powers back permanently."

The old man then took a deep breath and exhaled. It took the girl a few moments to understand that he would not continue. "Will you… tell us how to get our powers back?"

"Why should I? You lied your way in here, disturbing my peace with your arrogance," he looked at the Uchiha for a moment. "Coming here you are also risking not only your safety, but mine as well. I am still in the Bingo book. If the people that were after you get to me, I will have you to blame."

The calmness with which he explained all this was so great that it actually frightened the girl.

"What do you want from us?" Red eyes shimmered in the dark.

"I want something from you."

"What something?"

"Your medallion."

The boy raised his eyebrows. "I will not let you take my powers."

"I do not want your chakra, boy, it is useless without the Sharingan. Yet, as I already explained, the Black Soul Stone possesses great power. I can feel how much it has stored inside. This stone is the rarest of them all. Also, it is the only one that can keep the powers inside of it, even if the user dies."

A moment of silence followed. "How can you even link yourself to the powers inside, if they are that many?"

"Everything can be done with meditation."

The Uchiha eyed the old man with distrust. His eyes still red, he finally sighed. "I have no interest in this medallion. I only want my own powers."

"Then you will give it to me?"

"Only after I get my strength back. You can have the red one as well if you wish."

"The ruby stone is useless."

"Fine." Sasuke looked at Hinata, then reached and took the medallion off of her. He did the same with his stone, placing them on the floor in front of him. He watched as the healer eyed the jewels with greed.

"Taking your powers back is actually very simple," the old man explained, rubbing his palms together. "As I said, there is a spirit inside of it, supposedly the same spirit that sacrificed its life to give us that power. To make it break the link, you only need to give something of yours in return. A fair bargain."

He then took a needle from the inside of his monk robe. The metal was very long and sharp, it reminded Hinata of the ones that her clan used for acupuncture. It was handed to her and she eyed it, understanding what she needed to do. "Blood?"

"Yes," the Healer answered. "Give it a few drops of blood and it will release your spiritual power."

Yet, before she could pinch her finger, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "And you expect us to believe you?"

"Do you have another choice?"

The man sighed, taking the needle from the girl. As much as he hated taking such risks, he had no other option. He pressed the needle to his thumb, digging it deep so more blood could pour out. He then took his finger to the black stone and watched as the drops of the red liquid fell on it, only to disappear immediately. It was like cotton soaking rain drops. He pressed his finger to the surface, only to feel it solid and cold. Yet, his blood disappeared right into it.

"Now hold it in your palm."

The man followed the command and grasped the stone firmly. A sudden flash in his mind caused him to squeeze his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. It was like electricity running through his body. Suddenly, a wave of energy overwhelmed him. He could clearly feel his powers going back where they should be, but managed to catch just a glimpse of the rest of the energy that was stored in this stone. The spirit inside of it was clearly noticeable, its voice only a faint whisper. This was the strangest thing he had ever felt, and yet it was… amazing.

He opened his eyes, his Sharingan still active. He passed the needle to Hinata with a nod. Watching her pinch her index finger, he returned his gaze at the Healer.

"If I give you the stone, will you let us leave in peace?"

"I was planning on sending my guards after you as soon as you left this building. But as you are so… cooperative, I will let you leave the monastery quietly. I have to admit, though, I would have gladly offered you in exchange of the nice reward they are offering for your head, but this would endanger me as well."

"Understandable," Sasuke noted, returning his red eyes to the girl. He watched as she left the red stone on the ground, staring as her palms glowed in her light blue chakra. He used the opportunity of her distraction and grabbed the ruby stone. She glared at him, but did not say anything. "Then I will keep this one. Just in case she decides to misbehave again," the Uchiha continued.

The Healer laughed. "You do not know how and most probably can't extract her powers, even though you have the stone."

"I will think of a way." Staring at the man with his red eyes, he handed him the black stone and tucked the red one in his pocket. He preferred to keep his genkai active in case this man tried something funny. He had too many of those stones on his neck. "We will leave immediately."

"I am glad I will not need to convince you. Make sure no one notices you."

"I will." Sasuke then stood up, immediately followed by the girl, who was too preoccupied of feeling her strength back to look at him.

"Thank you," she managed to say, her voice a whisper.

The Great Healer only eyed them, keeping his eyes on the Heiress for a moment. A lustful look appeared on his face and the Sharingan user hurried to pull the girl back. He took her hand and dragged her after him, rushing to get out of the building as soon as possible. They were taken back in their room to gather their belongings. The old lady offered them lunch, but they refused.

"What is going on?"

The Uchiha turned to face the white eyes, full with concern. She was brighter than he could ever imagine.

"We need to run," he whispered back, heading for the invisible entrance.

* * *

The Great healer smiled to himself. The two visitors had left a few hours ago in a rush. This was better, now he did not have to worry that the Uchiha would attack him while he was not looking. As much power as he had, he could still not dream of defeating such a skilled shinobi. Even without his powers, he would kill him before his old bones could react.

The man blew out the candle, enjoying the darkness that overwhelmed him. With this stone he could achieve much more than he had ever imagined. He exhaled, sitting on his feet, ready to meditate. He closed his eyes, reaching for the black stone that laid in the inside of his robe. He placed it between his palms and took a deep breath, only to snap his eyes open. He stared down, but could not believe what he was seeing. Lighting all the candles in the room with a single wave of his fingers, he stared at the ruby medallion the Hyuuga had worn earlier in the day.

The man let a loud scream escape his lungs. He threw the jewel on the ground, letting it smash into pieces. How had he been tricked like this?!

Then he remembered the same red color that those eyes had. Genjutsu. With another scream, he jumped up, kicking the candles around him. He could not follow the Uchiha. This would reveal his hiding place. His monks were simply well trained in the ways of the martial arts, they could never outrun or defeat a combination of two such powerful bloodlines. He had been tricked in the most pathetic way possible. With a growl, he left the building, cursing under his nose. It was already dark outside. He had taken too much time preparing for his meditation. Sighing, he headed to the main house. A nice portion of his wife's cooking would calm him down.

* * *

_**Note:**_

_Apologies for the time it took me to write this. I was a bit busy. Yet, I will try updating the next chapter tomorrow. This one was important, but I am bringing sexy Sasuke back in chapter 19, so hold tight :P_

_Let me know if you have any questions regarding the medallions. However, they were just a feature to the main story, they are not so important and i do not intend of bringing them in the main plot too much from now on. Also, sorry for the extra long chapter. I just wanted to pass the whole 'Healer' thing so I can continue with the SasuHina drama :D_

_Question: Sasuke and Hinata are running away from the monastery right now. Where do you think they will go?_

_Thank you for your amazing support. You are truly __awesome__!_


	19. Chapter 19 - Not Yet

"Sasuke…"

"Shut up!"

Hinata was running, trying her best to follow the man in front of her, somehow being sure she would lose him in the darkness of the cave maze.

"I can hear them," she whispered, panting. How could he move so fast?

In the next moment she was pinned to the wall behind her, pushed roughly by the Uchiha. The air was knocked out of her lungs by the impact with the rocks. She stared at his red eyes, surprised to see anxiety in them, even panic.

"If you slow us down again, I will have to kill you."

"Just tell me what's going on," the girl insisted, trying her best not to break their staring contest.

"I told you, we need to run," he whispered, turning around to look back.

"The men that were chasing us… They are still here."

"I know. We need to find them and kill them." With these words the man took his arms off her shoulders and continued running ahead. The Heiress gulped, but couldn't do anything else than to follow him. So this is why the noises were getting louder. They were not trying to simply escape this maze, they were searching for the ones that hunted them just a day ago.

Her Byakugan now fully active, she could see better. This cave was under some kind of jutsu that repressed her spiritual powers, this was why she could not see well even with her genkai active. Yet, it appeared that Sasuke was handling things much better than her.

The Hyuuga crashed in his back and jumped a few steps back to restore her balance. In front of them were the five men that had tracked them to this place. They had what appeared to be a torch that shimmered in the darkness. She immediately recognized the one that had previously bared the black stone. He didn't lose time and jumped at the Sharingan user, only to be pierced by his Chidori enhanced Kusanagi Sword. The electricity lit the cave for a moment, only for the girl to see the paralyzed in fear faces of the other men. One of them tried to attack the Uchiha, but his neck was ripped in a moment. The rest tried running, yet were caught in a flash. In just a few seconds, absolute silence fell upon the place and Hinata blinked, her lips parted. Even with her eyes activated, she had not managed to trace all of Sasuke's moves. He was that fast.

"Leaving all the fun for me?"

His words dragged her out of her thoughts and she raised her white gaze to him. Seeing that she was frozen in shock, or amusement, he was not sure, the black haired man hurried to grab her wrist and drag her along. They ran in complete silence for what appeared to be an hour, when they finally exited the cave maze. The fresh air worked well for her head, but was too cold for her lungs and she coughed, still panting. She hunched over and placed her palms on her knees, supporting her weight while trying to catch her breath. She looked at the man, noticing he was concentrated at staring into the cave, his breathing absolutely even. He was probably used to running that much and in such speeds. In a few moments he moved his red eyes to her with a blank expression. Yet, he seemed calmer now.

"Did you… Did you really have to kill them?"

His lips parted. Then he smiled his usual mad smile, his eyes glowing. "Of course."

"We could have simply escaped them."

"I just ended their agony. Why do you even care?"

The girl stood up, giving him the meanest look she was capable of. This only seemed to entertain the man, but she decided to ignore him. "You can't just go around killing people like that."

"Why not? You have killed people too."

She gulped and looked away. "Not with so much passion and pleasure."

Smirking, he took a step further, watching as she backed away immediately. "We all have our demons. Come on, we still need to run."

"Why? And where are we going anyway?"

The man hesitated, but finally decided to show her. He dug in his pocket and revealed the medallion with the black stone. He let her gaze upon it with shock for a moment.

"We are going away from here. That Healer bastard is probably after us already."

"But… Genjutsu?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"You will never understand how the Sharingan works, Hyuuga princess. Come on."

* * *

When they landed, it was already dark. They had been flying for hours and Hinata was starting to regret climbing on the giant hawk's back. Her back hurt, her hands were numb and the coldness of this land was going to get the best of her.

She rubbed her lower back and watched as the man dismissed the bird summon and barely stretched. How could he be that accustomed of such things? She sighed and followed him.

"Put your hood on and keep your eyes down," he instructed, tying the cloth that served as a mask on his face.

The two walked for some time, but soon entered a small village. It was hidden in the skirts of a mountain and consisted of short houses, all sending smoke in the air. Yet she could see no chimneys.

"What is this place?"

"It is a health resort."

She blinked. "Is it safe?"

"Not too much, but enough. We haven't rested for days so this is the best option we have to regain our strength. Come on."

She followed him, staring at her feet. However, there were no people in the streets at all. The village was very quiet and this alarmed her. Yet, the man beside her walked slowly and calmly, his eyes as black as night. He had his hair tied on the back of his head and this somehow made him appear… _nice_. Hinata shook her head and stared at her feet again.

Soon they reached a building in the very end of this small city and Sasuke knocked on the door, taking his mask off. A young girl, probably around 17 opened the door and stared at the Uchiha, her cheeks blushing lightly. She smiled and said something, only to receive a pair of red eyes staring at her. Her expression went blank and soon she stepped away, letting them in.

Inside they were greeted by an old couple, both immediately caught in the genjutsu as well. They smiled and explained something to Sasuke, who did not respond, but simply went ahead and turned right into a long corridor. Hinata looked back at the people to see that they appeared to be acting normal now. She followed the man until they were alone in the room they had just entered.

"What did you make them believe anyway?"

"Simply that we paid them. The less I play with their minds, the better. I don't want anyone chasing after us, at least for a day."

Before she could respond, she watched him as he took off his cloak, threw his satchel on the ground and barely made it to the bed before he crashed on it, face first. The Hyuuga stared at him for a moment to make sure he is breathing and sighed. The man was very strong and extremely powerful, but he needed to rest as well.

She took her cloak off too and left it on one of the chairs near her. This room had a few other doors, so she went ahead to scout. One of them led to a spacey bathroom, another one led to a nice dining room. She went back to the bedroom where the Uchiha continued laying motionless, and looked through the great windows only to notice that one of them was actually a door that led to a hot spring pool. It was much alike the one they had tried before going to the monastery, but this one was fancier – it had flowers around, it was well polished and generally looked better.

The girl checked the sleeping man once more and headed to the bathroom. She made sure the door was locked and took her clothes off, wrapping herself with a huge towel. She tiptoed around the bed, trying not to cause the black eyes to snap open and soon managed to slide into the pool. The hot water burned her cold skin, but it was a very nice feeling. Just as the one she felt when she took her powers back from the medallion.

The Heiress turned around, looking back at the house. She had a perfect view of Sasuke on the bed, which was good. She could rest while being on watch. She pressed her chest to the wall of the pool and let her arms rest on its edge, tying them and letting her chin fall on them. Her long, wet hair was stuck to her back and kept her warm from the cold air, and the hot water was soothing her every nerve.

Staring at the back of his head, Hinata's mind drifted back to the monastery. Back to the room they were given, back to the moment when the man had climbed upon her, kissing her lips, biting her neck, touching… She looked away, feeling her face burn and hurried to dig it in her arms. She could not let herself be caught up in his madness. She could not let him get to her. She could not allow herself… like him.

* * *

"I am afraid I bring you bad news, Hiashi-sama."

Gaara approached the Hyuuga clan leader and dismissed his guards. Yet, the older man raised his white eyes with nothing more than sadness. He had expected this answer.

"What about Naruto?"

"We have been unable to track him either. I managed to meet him upon searching the Desert area, but it was a clone and was dismissed as soon as I tried to follow him. As far as I understand, he is turning every stone to look for Hinata."

Hiashi nodded, staring into the distance. He had never liked Suna, all the dust was always getting in his eyes and disrupted his Byakugan. Rubbing his temples, he hoped he would at least find his daughter's body so he can bury her properly.

* * *

"Are you trying to drown yourself?"

Hinata snapped her eyes open, staring at the man before her. Sasuke had knelt before her and was too close. It took her some time to realize her chin was now resting on the edge of the pool, her right hand hanging on her side, in the water. She had drifted off, falling asleep.

She fixed her posture, tying the hands in front of her, pressed to the wall of the pool. She did not like being revealed like that in front of people, especially in front of Sasuke. At least he was fully clothed.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours I guess," the man answered, reaching and dipping his fingers in the water. "I am not sure, I was asleep as well."

The girl eyed him. Soaking in the water for so much time had been nice, but she suddenly felt to warm and wanted to get out. Realizing this, the Uchiha only smirked and sat on the floor in front of her.

"Bastard," she mumbled, dragging the towel in the water. She wrapped the wet cloth around her and climbed out, happy with the man's disappointed face. "Is two hours of sleep all you need to get back to being a jerk?"

Surprised at her attitude, he stood up and followed. "Pretty much." The door of the bathroom was slammed in his face and locked immediately. Smiling, he let his back rest on it and tied his arms on his chest. "I can not tell if I preferred you when you we not talking, or if I like you more now that you are showing me your temper," he called, listening to her as she probably put her clothes on.

"It is not a temper, you simply irritate me too much," she called from inside. In a moment she opened the door and had to push him out of her way to get through. He caught her wrist and pulled her, but a chakra blast was sent to his chest and he crashed in the wall behind him.

"You are getting cocky," he hissed, rubbing his aching chest.

"Stop touching me."

In a flash the man was before her again, his eyes crimson, his hands safely securing her arms from moving. She gave him a bad look. "But you like it."

"I don't," she hissed back and tried to shift away from his grip. It did not work.

"You are not a good liar," the man pointed out, pulling her closer. They stared at each other, not breaking the eye contact. She narrowed her eyes and let her chakra engulf her palms, but the Uchiha did not react at all. She noted to remember he was masochistic.

"Let me go."

"Stop being so stubborn. You healed me nicely, can I not show you my gratitude?"

She blinked. "Your gratitude is sick."

Sasuke laughed. "Sickness has nothing to do with attraction."

Blinking again, she stared, her lips parted. So he was not playing with her to make her uncomfortable, he was actually attracted to her? Feeling her cheeks burn, she finally managed to pull away from him, gently removing his hands from her wrists. "You have to learn that the way you act with me is not how one should treat a woman."

She was surprised at how shocked the man looked. "Has a man ever treated you in any way, heiress? As far as I understand, you have never had any interactions with males."

Her blush deepened. "Of course I've had. I grew up in a team with two boys and none of them has ever acted like you do!"

It was time for the Uchiha to blink, looking slightly confused. In a moment his usual smirk appeared on his face again. "There is a fine difference between a friend and a lover, Hinata."

The girl almost gasped, taking a step back. She tried to speak a few times, but could not find the words. In the end she shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "You are not my lover!"

"Than what am I?"

"You are a self-centered psychopath who can barely think straight! You are a criminal, a murderer and a mad man!"

The man looked at her and couldn't help but nod. "This is all true. But what am I to you?"

Hinata widened her eyes, pressing her back to the wall. He was too close again. His red eyes were enchanting, his lips looked so… tasty… _What am I thinking!_ The girl shook her head and tried to distract herself. She thought of Naruto, of his blond hair and sky-blue eyes, of his charming smile. That smile that made her feet feel weak. That almost evil smirk that made her heart race. His bangs and how they concealed his face. His perfect jaw line, his tall figure, his cool skin…

It took her some time to notice that she was not thinking of the Uzumaki anymore. In fact, she could not remember when she had replaced the image of the famous Jinchuuriki with the one of the Uchiha in her head. Was this another genjutsu of his? The Heiress immediately activated her Byakugan and stared at the man. He tilted his head, trying to understand what she was doing. She had stepped away, leaning to the wall and for a moment appeared to have drifted away, then she had gained a fierce look.

"I…" As much as she wanted to speak, she couldn't seem to be able to do it properly.

She didn't need to anyway. Sasuke took a step and pressed himself to her, taking a good grip on her wrists, just in case. He looked at her for a moment, admiring the way her kekkei genkai was activated. It was both strange and charming. Deactivating his Sharingan, he let his black eyes absorb her image. Since when did women like that exist? Letting a smile curl the corner of his lips slightly, he leaned in, his nose touching hers. He felt her exhale, sigh maybe. The veins on her temples disappeared and she stared at him, letting herself be engulfed by the onyx pool of his eyes, his mind, his soul… This was the only darkness she could gladly dive into.

His right hand slowly let go of her wrist and went up, touching her hair, returning it behind her ear. It was still wet, yet the texture was so soft. For a moment he tilted his head again, taking a breath, letting her scent overwhelm his senses. He then returned his gaze upon her. Her lips were parted in a way he could not withstand. He wanted her. He had to have her. His hands dug in the damp sateen waterfall that was her hair and he pulled her closer, pressing his lips to hers lightly. The touch was barely there, yet he could feel her respond. She wanted it. She wanted him.

Sasuke let go of his mind and simply dived in this amazing feeling that was taking over him. The softness of her lips was driving him insane, he wanted to feel it better, to feel it more. Her skin was so delicate that he wanted to kiss, to suck on every single part of her. Pressing to her, he finally ended her agony and let her have his lips. Her kisses were hesitant, gentle, like the brush of a butterfly's wings. Yet, they were warm, as passionate as possible for her shy persona. His fingers shifted, touching her flushed face. He was so glad the scar was gone. Feeling her skin better, he deepened the kiss, trying to maintain his sanity before he hurt her. She was too perfect. He feared for her safety when she offered herself to him like this.

But he could not help it. His arms slid to her waist, he pulled her closer, if this was even possible, and let one of them travel to her back. He enjoyed how long her hair was. The softness of her chest was so amazing that he suddenly felt the need to punch Naruto for being stupid enough to ignore the girl for that much time. _His bad_, the Uchiha thought, _he's missing._ Supporting her back, the man leaned a bit and took her under the knees, lifting her in his grip. The girl gasped, but her protests were soon muffled by his lips.

Sasuke carried the girl to the bed and let her down on it. She did not even have the time to open her eyes before he climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply. His tongue was playing with hers, and his hands were under her shirt again, feeling her slim waist, her back, her stomach. She managed to catch his other hand that was slowly making its way up her torso, but her mind was too blurred to think straight. Gasping, her face was burning.

"S-sah," she tried to speak to no avail.

The man smiled, biting on her lips. For the first time did someone have such an impact on him. He was well aware that he was not thinking straight. He couldn't, not when he could feel her like that. He finely realized he was vulnerable right now, as vulnerable as he had never been before. But she had him entangled in her senses, in this amazing sensation. Panting, he shifted her thighs around his hips and pressed to her harder, feeling her gasp. She was perfect in every way possible. His dark hair tickled her face, but she was too flushed to notice it. Without being able to stop, Hinata wrapped her arms around his back, feeling every muscle. Her hands drifted underneath his shirt where she could finally touch him, as she had wanted to do so many times before…

Her head was spinning, her face hurt from the burning redness that overwhelmed it, but she could not stop. She wanted to scream, but could not let go of his lips. His usually cool skin was now getting warmer, his breath was unnaturally burning. The black haired man rose up and removed his shirt with a quick movement, one she did not even follow. He then pressed to her again, letting her shaky fingers touch him, following every curve of his lean figure, letting them trace every scar his skin bared.

The girl was panting in his hands, her eyes squeezed with pleasure. Her back was arched a bit, letting him touch her better. Sasuke opened his eyes, staring at her with surprise. He couldn't remember if he had ever managed to arouse a girl like that. Nor did he recall ever being so turned on himself. Ever.

Pulling away sharply, he locked his gaze upon her. He was the one with the Sharingan and yet she was playing with his head instead. He wasn't thinking straight. He could never let himself be carried away like that, even by a woman. With a sharp movement, the Uchiha pulled further away, his onyx eyes still neatly fixed on her. He had to clear his head.

The Heiress finally managed to regain her senses and slowly rose up, her face still deeply flushed. She did not speak, but gave him a confused look.

"Not now. Not yet," he explained, headed for the pool outside. "Sleep. If you behave, I may finish what I started a bit later."

He walked outside, closing the door of the terrace behind him, letting the girl blush in the bed. She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. If she could kill him, she would gladly do it.

* * *

_**Note:**_

_As promised, hope you liked the smexy Sasuke madman. There will be more in the next chapter._

_Thank you for the lovely reviews! You really do inspire me to write. Do let me know of what you think, this way you help me write better._

_These chapters continue getting longer, I just hope that is not a bother to read. I am in need of new ideas, so feel free to tell me what you want to see in this story. No matter what it is, I like making things fun, so do tell me __what __your expectations__ are__. _

_Hugs and will try updating very soon!_


	20. Chapter 20 - Don't Die On Me

_**Itai – a word in Japanese, used for Pain, Painful. (**__**痛い**__**)**_

* * *

He let the water engulf him, enjoying the warmth it brought to his cold skin. Yet, Sasuke wished these were the waters of a frozen river so he could clear his head and cool down his senses.

The man took a sharp breath upon re-surfacing above the water. His hair was stuck to his face and he had to move it away from his eyes to check the bed he could see through the large windows. _It's getting too long, I'll have to cut it again_, he thought, eyeing his bangs. His mind suddenly drifted to another long, black hair, and he shook his head, staring at the seemingly asleep Hyuuga with anger. What was happening to him?

With a sigh, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the night sky. This pool had no cover and the brilliance of the stars could easily be seen in these high mountain lands. This land was interesting, strange, but much alike his home. The thought of Konoha made him grit his teeth. He stared at the pile of clothes he had left beside the basin's edge and extended his hand, grabbing the medallion and putting its chain around his neck. A sudden coldness engulfed him and he squeezed the black stone in his palm. It laid underneath the water, but no matter how much time passed, the jewel remained as cold as ice.

Taking his arm out, the Uchiha took to investigating the magical medallion. It looked plain, just as a normal onyx stone, but each time he wore it on his chest, he could feel the immense power locked inside of it. He had managed to get his hands on this in his sheer stupidity, but this had turned out to be his greatest find.

_The greatest after Hinata._

His dark eyes shifted to the room again and he watched carefully as the Heiress moved her shoulders, breathing calmly in her silent sleep. She was lying on her side, her back facing him. A slight smirk appeared on his lips but he quickly dismissed it. The presence of the girl made things much more interesting. And still, Sasuke could not deny it. The stone had appeared in his hands because of her. He disliked the way she opposed his every action, but she had actually helped him achieve most of this. She had even given him the black stone willingly and right away after his powers were stolen, without even thinking. No matter that he had played with her, teasing her for having her chakra in his pocket.

This girl was very interesting. At first he had thought she was naïve, silly, childish. He had assumed that the pampered life of a Hyuuga heir had caused her not to be able to think rationally. But she had proven him wrong. Yes, she was shy, inexperienced and easily freaked, and yet she was clever in battle, strong and intelligent. The Uchiha looked at the stars again, remembering all the women he had ever met. None of them had had such characteristics. He had managed to hit a gold mine with her.

_And to think that I almost killed her..._

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind. What was happening to him? He had willingly jumped in this boiling liquid to be able to think of a strategy for attacking Konoha, and finding a way to use the Soul Stone. And yet his mind drifted to that girl over and over again. Sighing, he eyed the black jewel, then closed his eyes, taking a good sitting position in the pool. He was much taller than the Hyuuga and the water covered him only by the waist. So sitting on the bottom simply got his chin wet. His feet tied underneath him, he took a deep breath and exhaled, ready to meditate.

* * *

The blond crashed on the ground, happy that the sun was coming out. The cold nights of the Land of Earth were taking the best of him. Yet, he would not stop, no matter what. This was all his fault. Naruto tried to push himself off the dusty floor, but was too weak and only dug his face deeper in the dirt. Angry, he closed his eyes.

_Are you done with the self-pity?_

"_Shut up already."_

_You have not rested for days. You need water._

"_I need to find her."_

_Being dead won't help your search._

Kurama watched as the blue eyes in front of him drifted away. For the first time after many years, wars, struggles and pain, he saw the Uzumaki so lifeless.

"_What if she's dead?"_

The giant fox blinked. _She is not._

"_Then where is she?"_

_Apparently, somewhere we have not looked__ through__. Now get up, I'll give you my chakra. Let's find her._

His Kyuubi mode shining in the morning darkness, Uzumaki Naruto managed to jump up to his feet, running into the distance. They had to be somewhere close. They **had** to be…

* * *

Taking another sharp breath, the Uchiha jumped to his feet, sending water everywhere. His red eyes shimmered in the darkness as he searched for his attacker. But no one had touched him, it had all happened in his mind.

A black figure had appeared in his deepest thoughts and had dragged him even deeper until he was sure he would never see again. The figure had spoken to him, explaining the meaning of power, of hatred, of pain to him with a voice very foreign, but easily understandable. This thing knew everything about him, including his ambitions of destroying the Leaf Village. And it would gladly give him a hand, provided he gave it something in return.

The man shook his head, trying to figure out how long he had been under this hypnosis. The Great Healer had told him that a god had given his spirit in these stones. But this was no god. It was a demon. And yet, he was fine with that. He did not care of what was needed in order for him to achieve his goals. He had already sunk too deep into the darkness anyway. Ages ago.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt uneasy. The warmth of the water was starting to sting him, as if it touched an open wound. He was dizzy, but tried so clear his vision before he ended drowning himself by accident. This spirit had shown him many things, it had let him touch the real powers of the black stone. But this had cost him too much of his stamina. And why did his lower abdomen hurt that much?

Dragging himself out of the water, he let the large towel soak the wetness off his skin. Sasuke wanted to go outside and get some fresh air. He managed to put his pants and shirt on, and that was when he realized that there was, in fact, an open wound on his stomach. The man eyed it with confusion, trying to understand how it had appeared. Then he remembered.

The spirit had tried to take him away. They had fought, one for power, the other for his life. And the Uchiha had prevailed, somehow pushing the spirit away. He was now its master. Too bad this wound hurt so much. The man pressed the towel to his stomach, hissing at the pain. Somehow the spiritual battle had affected his physical side, but he did not care. He had won the fight. And yet, upon trying to enter the bedroom, he noticed he could barely walk for some reason. His Sharingan was still active when he crashed on the bed. He barely managed to turn on his back, staring at the ceiling, trying to stop the bleeding. All of a sudden he felt too cold, but could not move or do anything. He closed his eyes, trying to stop his body from shaking.

* * *

Hinata was upset. She was angry. Mostly at herself. How could she let anyone touch her like this? How could she let herself touch anyone like this?

Hours had passed since the man had entered the hot spring pool, but she had not managed to rest at all. All she could think of was him. Biting her lower lip, she stared at the wall before her and sighed, wishing she could go back to Konoha. She missed her peaceful, boring, awful life. Suddenly, just before drifting away, she heard the door to the terrace open and froze, trying to understand what was happening. She could hear Sasuke approach the bed, his breathing uneven. Was he… alright?

Her silent question was answered when his body hit the bed. She jumped up, not knowing what he had in his sick mind, but was astonished to find that he barely noticed she was there. His strong hands were firmly gripping the wet towel, fresh stains of blood on it. The Heiress couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the large, long cut in his lower abdomen. And on top of all this, the man seemed to be having a fever. His whole body was shaking and she could not help but stare in panic.

Without even thinking, the Hyuuga jumped up, shoving the man's shaking fingers off his stomach. Activating her Byakuan, she pressed her palms on the wound, examining how deep it was. It had affected many blood vessels, but no organs. Than why was he barely conscious and shaking? The hot water had probably caused him to lose more blood.

Someone had attacked him.

The girl jumped off the bed, landing swiftly on her feet. She ran outside, her kekkei genkai inspecting every inch of her surroundings. She checked the water pool, checked the trees and rocks, looked miles ahead, but she could see nothing else but sleeping people. A sound from behind caught her attention and she turned, staring back at the room. She could not help and curse under her nose, running back inside, jumping on the bed next to the Uchiha. Something had happened and she had not noticed it…

Sasuke moaned in pain, his eyes squeezed. Hinata placed her palms on his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding, but his shaking fingers pushed her away. She tried it again and eventually won the battle, simply because the man fell completely unconscious. Panic was trying to overwhelm her, but she had to be rational. Her arms glowing in green, she pressed them lightly, watching as his face reacted to the pain. Soon enough, the bleeding stopped, but the wound remained completely open.

_This is a chakra wound! _She gasped, but hurried to find the bandages she had in her emergency bag that usually hanged on the side of her thigh. The Heiress pulled his shirt up, wiping the blood of his skin so she could see the wound better. The blood vessels were healed but this wound could worsen at any moment. She gripped the bandages tightly, but wrapping them around him was harder than she thought. Yet, she managed to squeeze her hands underneath his waist and wrap him as best as she could. Upon finishing with this task, the girl stopped and looked at him. He had lost too much blood. But there was something else as well.

Her palm raised and she tried touching his forehead. His eyes suddenly shot open, the crimson color of the Sharingan engulfing them. But she was prepared. And he was too weak anyway. The man tried stopping her hands, but the pain was too much and he only groaned, falling on his back again.

"Ita…"

Her white eyes shot to his face, trying to understand his whisper. Was he trying to tell her he was in pain?

"I…tachi…" He could barely whisper, but she clearly knew what was happening. He was delusional. The fever he had was soon going to damage him too much, she had to do something.

Hinata stood up, taking deep breaths, trying not to hyperventilate. She ran to the bathroom, turning the cold water in the sink, letting it cool as much as it could. She soaked a hand towel in it and ran back to the man, placing it on his forehead. Cold sweat was covering his skin. The Heiress had to cool him off before he got worse.

She took another deep breath and exhaled, closing her eyes. What if she let him die? She could find her way back home somehow. But she couldn't. She had to save him, no matter how uncomfortable this would make her feel. The girl opened her eyes, deactivating her Byakugan. Taking a kunai in her palm, she carefully ripped his shirt and tried taking it off of him. He was heavy, and the shaking did not help her, but in the end she managed to throw the remains of the tattered cloth on the floor. This was no time to blush. With the same steady hands, she managed to pull his pants off, thanking the gods that he had his boxers underneath.

The girl sighed and gazed upon him, not knowing what to do next. She bit her lower lip, angry that she had not had better medical training. Slowly, she extended her arm, touching the skin on his chest. He was burning up. Hinata ran to the bathroom again, soaking another towel in the awfully cold water she had filled the sink with and carried it back to the bedroom, placing it on his body. She watched him for a while, seeing no improvement. In just a few minutes, the towel she had covered him with had turned warm due to his temperature. She hurried to cool it off in the water again and placed it on his torso once more.

The Hyuuga stared at his face, trying to remember if she had ever seen him showing so much emotion. The Uchiha was known to have a stone-cold expression, rarely letting his perfect features be disturbed by anything. And yet, the immense pain he was showing now made her hurt as well. She had to help him somehow. She moved the hair that was stuck to his face and cupped his cheek with her palm. His shaking was worsening and she could see blood appearing on the wet bandage on his lower abdomen. What was happening to him? And why had this happened at all?

Suddenly, something took her attention. Under the towel, she could see a slight bump, right in the center of his chest. She moved the wet cloth and gazed at the black stone. Touching it, she was fascinated to find out how cold it was. Then she understood… He had meditated. He had done something to gain access to the powers in the stone, and this had caused his current situation. Feeling the sudden need to slap him, she hurried and took the chain off his neck. Yet, upon taking the icy jewel off him, it suddenly burned her palm. With a hiss, she threw it on the ground, staring at it. It simply laid there. Blood stained her palm, but she disregarded it, keeping her eyes on Sasuke. His shaking was not that bad now. This stone had been draining him from his strength, killing him slowly and painfully.

The Heiress cursed his stupidity and touched his face again, feeling the fever. He was definitely getting better. The girl continued changing the towel on his forehead and the one on his chest. She was tired, mostly of his recklessness, but managed to keep her eyes open. The thing that had attacked him lived in the heart of this stone, silently waiting to take more of his power. She sighed, happy she was not carrying the red jewel any more. And still, she had to make sure the man didn't do anything stupid again. She went to the medallion and took it by the chain, touching it with her fingertips. It did not burn her now, so she hurried to put it in the pocket of her pants. She returned to the bed, sitting on her feet, staring at the man. He did not seem to be in pain any more, and looked as if he was only having an unpleasant dream. The sight of him sleeping was breathtaking, she suddenly realized and hurried to look away.

Hinata gazed at the clouds outside the window as they slowly turned red. The sunrise here was beautiful.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, trying to figure out what was happening. This dream had been very strange. He did not like to see his brother when he was sleeping. It took him a few moments to realize he was lying in a bed on his back, and that a girl was staring at him, sitting beside him. He moved his head to look at Hinata, who was watching him with a blank, slightly tired expression.

His whole body hurt. The tried not to move and was about to joke that she was watching him sleep again, but found he could not talk. His mouth was dry and his throat hurt, but the pain in his temples was the real problem. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Looking around, he was starting to remember glimpses of last night. It was daytime now, and the sunlight caused his headache to worsen. Slowly, he started feeling his body again and was surprised to find something on his forehead. With his aching hand, he took what turned out to be a wet towel off his head. He managed to rise on his elbows to stare at another wet towel on his chest. Slowly, he returned his eyes to the girl, taking his time to speak.

"What… happened," he managed to whisper. Her cold face surprised him.

"You tried to kill yourself."

"What?"

She sighed and looked outside, enjoying the sunlight. "I am not sure what you did, but I barely managed to save you."

More memories flooded his head. He had meditated. He had fought with the spirit in the stone. And he had… lost? Running his hands through his stomach, he found it to be tightly bandaged. His onyx eyes turned to the girl again.

"This is a chakra wound. I was not able to close it, so be careful," the Hyuuga continued. "You had a fever, so I had to cool you off."

Sasuke stared at his body, finally noticing his clothes on the floor. His shirt looked like a tattered mess. "So you have actually striped me naked?"

Her face red, she gave him an evil look. "I should have let you die."

The Heiress turned around, trying to stand up, but her wrist was caught by his arm. She looked at him with anger, only to notice that he was seemingly confused. He watched her, his lips parted, but struggled to find the correct words. In the end, he let go of her, trying to sit on the bed. He was still weak and the dizziness was coming back, but before he could lose his balance, her gentle hands gripped his shoulders, supporting his weight. He finally managed to sit and looked at her again.

"Thank you," he said, watching her eyes widen.

"You don't need to thank me," she finally explained, looking away, her face flushed. She stood up and took his pants from the floor, handing them to him. Aching, he managed to put them on, watching her every move. The girl seemed totally exhausted. She had probably catered for him all night, healing him and cooling him down as much as she could. She had probably been worried as well, though he could not understand why. He well realized he did not deserve any of her help. And yet…

"Hinata," he said, feeling his voice slowly returning to normal. He stood up, staring as she immediately rushed to help him. The Hyuuga gave him a questioning look, obviously uneasy that she had to hold him by his bare back.

"Yes?" she asked, seeing that he would not continue.

Sasuke really did not know what he wanted to tell her. He slowly stretched, enjoying the ache in his muscles. Eventually, his black eyes returned to her and his face became serious. "You are playing with my mind. I do not like that."

Confused, she shifted her head slightly, wondering if he was still not thinking straight. "I don't get it."

"Neither do I," he explained, his eyes fixed on hers. "You are like a parasite that is crawling under my skin without me being able to do anything."

Hinata widened her eyes even more and took a step back, her expression seemingly shocked.

"A parasite?"

The Uchiha blinked, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Sorry, I am not good at expressing my emotions." _Emotions? _The girl took one more step back, trying to back away as the man approached her. Yet, he stopped and only eyed her, feeling the perfectly placed bandage on his stomach. "I do not mean to frighten you. Go and rest, I promise not to bother you."

Hinata blinked as Sasuke walked away, entering the bathroom. How was it possible that each time she thought she understood the man, he proved her wrong?

* * *

_**Note:**_

_Yet another long chapter. Hope you like this one. More will come soon, hopefully tomorrow._

_Special thanks to Oriz-chan for being my awesome Beta reader, and to dragonindigo for being so amazing to translate my story into Vietnamese! You are awesome!_

_I am trying to show a different side of Sasuke here, and it will develop more in the next chapter. Tell me what you think. :)_

_Also, do you think that Naruto will actually get to find them?_


	21. Chapter 21 - Changing The Tides

Hinata opened her eyes, still feeling quite exhausted. She was facing the large window and could see that it was dark outside. How long had she been sleeping? Something was bothering her and she shifted slowly to see the black haired man sitting on the bed behind her. His hands were underneath the blanket she was covered with and he swiftly roamed through the little satchel, tied on her thigh. She watched him for a while, but he completely ignored her.

"What are you doing," she finally asked, her voice still sleepy.

The man continued fumbling through the contents of the small bag, not bothering to move his eyes to her. "Where is my medallion?"

The girl shifted, sitting up. She pushed his hands away from her leg and zipped the bag, giving him an evil stare. "I will not tell you."

His blank stare was replaced by anger. Shifting as well, he pulled closer to her. His black eyes turned red. "If you do not give it back, I will have to take it by force."

To his surprise she stood completely still, a determined expression on her face. "Your Sharingan does not frighten me anymore. Besides, how do you know I have it? I could have hidden it somewhere."

Still slightly astonished, the man could not help but move his eyes to the room. He did not sense the black Soul Stone anywhere, but he did not have the Byakugan. The jewel could be anywhere. The Hyuuga was clever. Sasuke finally sighed and lowered his eyes, a smirk curling his lips. "As I said, if you do not give it willingly, I will take it by force. And I will start my search with you."

As much as she tried to stay calm, her white eyes widened a bit and he noticed this. The Uchiha laughed. He gave her a moment and soon she exhaled, taking the medallion out of her pocket. But she did not return it. Instead, she put the chain around her neck and tried putting it underneath her shirt. Her hand was immediately stopped.

"What…"

"Don't. This thing is dangerous."

Her eyebrows rose. They staid like that for a while, then she shifted her wrist out of his grip. "Like you even care."

The girl tried standing up, pushing him out of her way, but he caught her shoulders and stared at her. Yet, he was not sure what to say. Did he really care? Why had he stopped her? Retracting the medallion from her bosom would have been an easy and a pleasant task. And yet, he was still feeling weak due to his experience with the black stone. He did not want to see something like that happen to her. In the end, the man let go of her and stood up, taking a few steps away. Why couldn't he think straight all of a sudden?

"Fine," he finally exclaimed, turning to her with a mad stare. "Carry it as much as you want. But if something happens to you, don't expect me to return the favor and save your life."

The girl parted her lips. She looked a bit upset. "Of course I would not expect such a thing from you." She stood up, fixing the bed after her. "After all, have you ever done anything nice for anyone?"

"Did I not save you from being raped?"

"This would not have happened if you did not kidnap me."

"I warned you not to run away."

"I had to take my chances!"

Suddenly, she noticed the man was extremely angry. And yet, he appeared to be trying to control his fury as much as possible. He clenched his fists, but moved further away from her and sat on one of the chairs near the door. "I left you sleep in peace," he replied, seemingly satisfied by his comeback.

"This is what normal people do, Sasuke. It is not a sign of niceness."

"You are currently infuriating me. The fact that I have still not forced you to shut up should show you something."

The girl closed her mouth. She sat on the bed again, holding the medallion in her palms, staring at it. The burn mark on her palm still stung. As much as she did not want to believe it, it seemed that the Uchiha was really trying to behave. Was he really so grateful that she saved his life to go out of his way and actually be nice? As nice as he could be, of course.

"Give me the medallion back."

"How long are we going to stay here?"

"Two more days. Now give it back."

She finally shifted her eyes to him, glad to see that he had calmed down. "If I give it back, you will try something stupid again. And you have still not recovered completely." She sighed. "You may not know what it is like, but I care for you. And I do not want to see you risk your life like this. Next time I may not have the powers to save you."

The man blinked. His lips parted, but he was out of words. His elbows were resting on his knees and he was slightly hunched, so he finally decided it was appropriate enough to stare at his feet. His black hair fell upon his face, concealing the girl from his sight. He definitely had to cut it. He took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to be as rational as possible. Standing up, he walked to her, towering above her. Noticing she took a defensive stance, he put his hands in his pockets. He did not intend on fighting her.

"Look," he started. "I appreciate that you are trying to preserve my life. And I am grateful that you actually saved me. But I can not let you carry this stone. I saw what lies in it. If you somehow touch this power, it will kill you."

"The same goes for you."

Sasuke grit his teeth, trying to stay calm. "I do not care for what you do with your life. But you are just in no use for me if you are dead."

This was a lie. And he clearly understood this. What he could not understand was why he had suddenly started worrying for this girl. She was not that important for his plans. In fact, with the medallion he could destroy Konoha on his own. Besides, he had not even tried placing her under a genjutsu for quite some time. He decided not to wait any further and activated his kekkei genkai again, dragging her in the imaginary world his eyes could create. It was time to hypnotize her, this would make things so much easier. He leaned in.

"Give me the medallion."

Her blank stare lasted for only a second before it was replaced by anger. Veins appeared on her temples. The Heiress pushed him away, standing up. She obviously tried to look serious and fulminating, but her short and slim figure did not help her much. Yet, the man was astonished at how quickly she had managed to pull away from his genjutsu.

"It is strange how easily I can block your eye techniques now that I know how they work."

The Uchiha blinked, obviously confused. She was better at this than he had ever imagined. But how, it was so easy to trick her in the beginning. "You are good," he noted, finally looking away, a slight smirk on his lips. "However, this makes things much harder for me. I'll have no use of you if I can not use you against the Leaf Village."

Hinata stuck her gaze on him, watching as his eyes turned black. However, the man's face suddenly looked too fierce. She could not help it and took a few steps back, ready to run if she had to. She knew she could not outrun him in any way, he was too fast. But deciding he would not need her for his plans meant he could dump her at any given time. And by dump her she clearly meant kill her. The girl gulped, clenching the black stone in her palm. The Sharingan user walked to her with a calm pace, which caused her to open the door to the pool and take a step outside.

"Don't make me hunt you like an animal," he spoke, his voice frighteningly calm.

With another step she was already outside, her Byakugan active, searching for the fastest way to run. However, the man was too fast. He appeared before her and extended his arm to grab her, but with a chakra blast, she struck his chest and pushed him away. She tried to run, but his hands wrapped around her. She tried striking him again, but her arms were immobilized by his strong grip. The girl kicked and pulled, and the only thing that this caused was for them both to lose balance. Before she could react, she slipped on the edge of the pool and fell, the man following her into the water. A loud splash frightened the birds that silently occupied the nearby forest and they flew in the air, away from the fighting people.

Hinata jumped up, gasping for air and tried to cough the liquid from her lungs. She moved the hair off her face and tried to crawl out of the pool, but her ankle was caught by Sasuke and she fell in again, fighting to breathe. She struggled to get out of the water with everything she had. One of her worst nightmares was to drown. She kicked, trying not to breathe, but the water was so hot, she could not think straight. It burned her.

Two hands wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her harshly. She gasped, coughed and tried to back away. Yet, the hands shook her and she finally looked up to see the soaking man before her. His eyebrows were knotted in a confused expression. "Calm down," he called.

But she couldn't. She pulled away again, but he was holding her too tightly. She tried hitting him, but he caught her arm. Each time she tried to break free, she took a step back, until her shoulders hit the wall of the pool. She was shaking, hyperventilating and could feel tears run down her cheeks. Finally, without her being able to react, the man pulled her to him and wrapped her with his hands, letting her face dig in his chest. She was struggling and was freaking out, but he had to calm her down somehow before she hurt herself in her panic. He rubbed her back, feeling the softness of her wet hair and waited until she finally started breathing again. He then let her go and still holding her shoulders, he glued his eyes on her.

"What's the matter with you?"

Still shaking, she tried to speak. "I… I won't let you kill me!"

His head shifted on the side and his lips parted. He was getting confused. "Why did you decide I want to kill you?"

"Well," she started, looking away. She could feel warm tears rolling down her face. She was too frightened to stop them, but hated when people saw her in this state. "You said you have no use of me."

The Uchiha blinked, then laughed his mad laughter. "This does not necessarily mean I will kill you." He looked at her again, smirking. She was ridiculously cute when she was frightened like that. "You are interesting and constantly fascinate me. You are actually a good company Hinata. I do not intend of killing you, at least not yet."

It was time for the girl to be confused. She opened her mouth a few times, looking for the right words. "W-what?"

The man laughed again, not being able to take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful. "If you behave, I may accidentally let you run away from me eventually. But I actually still have some use of you. I need to learn how to use the medallion. And you seem to be unable to let me die, so your company, together with your medical skills, is actually quite convenient." The Hyuuga blinked, then pulled away from him again, finally breaking away from his grasp. She looked around, trying to find the safest way to get out of the pool. Sasuke watched her with interest and finally couldn't help but laugh again. "I can't believe it."

"What," she asked, her voice low. Her hands were still shaking.

"You are afraid of water."

She eyed him with surprise and the panic started building up in her again. "I... I am not!"

"Yes you are. Come on, wasn't water your element?"

Her frightened eyes widened even more. "I-it is. But..."

"Ah, I get it," he interrupted, staring at her, smirking madly. "You just don't like the idea of drowning." Her panicked look clearly confirmed his statement, so he just rolled his eyes, the odd smile still occupying his lips. He took a few steps and placed his hand on the edge of the pool, pulling himself out swiftly. He then turned around and offered his hand to the girl. Hinata hesitated, but eventually took it. Yet, just as he had pulled her away from the water, the man let go of her. She tried to grasp his palm, but failed and fell in the pool, splashing water everywhere.

The Heiress jumped up, completely furious. She dismissed the hair out of her face and stared at him as evilly as she could. "You bastard," she yelled at him, watching as he burst in laughter, holding his wounded stomach. Eventually, when he could breathe again, he offered his hand once more, but the girl exited the pool on her own. Still angry, she walked to the room. Sasuke was following her closely, but she decided to ignore him. She entered the bathroom and slammed the door after her, locking it. The girl took her wet shirt and pants off and stared at the mirror, finding that her cheeks were flushed. _It must be from the hot water_, she thought and looked around. Yet, she could not find what she was looking for.

"You realize you have no spare clothes, right," she heard the man call from the other side of the door. There wasn't even a towel she could wrap herself in. He must have used the last clean one. Completely furious, she activated her Byakugan and stared at him through the door. The Uchiha appeared to be having too much fun. And yet, she watched as he walked away, headed to the main entrance. "Stay there," he continued, turning around to face the bathroom. "I'll bring you something to wear."

* * *

The girl was forced to put on her wet attire to go out and take whatever he had brought for her. She was handed a pile of nicely folded clothes. Upon investigation she found that they consisted of a light purple shirt with white floral elements. It had a semi-high neck, shot sleeves and was long, reaching the middle of her thigh. She also found what appeared to be a pair of black leggings that covered her feet only a little below the knees. She eyed the man.

"Did you steal these?"

"Technically, no. The girl gave them to me willingly. She even let me choose."

Hinata gave him a bad look. "You used your genjutsu on her."

"Mhm."

"So you stole them."

He sighed. "Yes."

The Heiress eyed him for a while, but in the end exhaled and locked herself in the bathroom again. She had no other choice but to put them on. Upon getting dressed, she found that the shirt was quite tight. The girl that occupied this house was younger than her, and Hinata's chest size did not help. Exhaling, she left the bathroom to find the man had changed as well. His new clothes were black and a bit too loose for him, but still suited him well. Sasuke gazed upon her, satisfied by what he saw.

"I knew the color will suit you," he explained. "Come on, I took some food."

She followed him to the small dining room and sat on one of the chairs, resting her arms on the table. She was happy to see a few freshly baked buns and a lot of fruits and vegetables. She grabbed an apple and bit into it, watching as the Uchiha took a tomato. One of at least twenty.

"You…" she started, feeling strangely anxious. "You like tomatoes, don't you?"

"Mmhm," the black haired man confirmed, sucking on the red vegetable. His onyx eyes were locked onto her and she could not help but look away. They ate in silence for a while, when he finally spoke. "Was it too bad?"

She raised her eyes with hesitance. "What are you referring to?"

"My condition, after I tried gaining access to the medallion's power."

The girl looked at the apple in her hand. She still had the black jewel on her, it hanged on its long chain underneath her shirt. "It was very bad. You were delusional."

He raised his eyebrows. "Delusional?"

"Yes."

"Why? Was I seeing things?"

"I… I think so."

His face changed. He looked strangely serious. "Did I hurt you?"

_Why does he sound like this has happened plenty of times before?_ "No. You only… you called the name of your brother." The Uchiha looked away as if he got distracted by something. His serious expression was replaced by a sullen one. Suddenly, Hinata found she felt sad for him. "It is normal to miss your brother," she continued. "I miss Neji nii-san as well. I dream of him all the time."

The man slowly shifted his eyes to her. "But you did not kill him, did you?"

Her lips parted. "Sasuke," she started, leaving the apple on the table. "I do not know you too well, but it is understandable that you killed him."

His eyes suddenly became fierce. "You don't know the truth."

"I know it. Naruto told me what had really happened to your clan. And I understand your pain and hatred."

"You don't."

"But I do. Regretting your actions is perfectly normal. However, I understand your brother as well. I would gladly let my sister end my life if I had caused her so much pain."

Suddenly, the man jumped to his feet. He was ready to say something, seemingly furious, but in the end just grit his teeth and looked away. "Then can you blame me for wanting to destroy Konoha?"

The girl stared at him. "No. But I also do not think it is needed. Itachi-san did what he did to protect Konoha. He gave his life away so he can save the Leaf Village. If you destroy our hometown, you will also destroy everything your brother has ever cared about, including yourself."

Sasuke finally sat down. He took a few deep breaths. "You can not expect me to leave things as they are."

"But have you not done enough already? The people, responsible for the death of your clan are only a few. Not the whole village."

His onyx eyes rose to stare at her in question. "What are you implying?"

She gulped. "I am not implying anything. I just think that murdering Danzo was enough. Was he not the one that gave the order to your brother?"

She was right. Danzo was the main culprit of the destruction of the Uchihas. Him, as well as the rest of the Konoha Elders. Sasuke looked at her, trying to trace the black jewel that rested underneath her shirt. Purple did indeed compliment her skin and made her eyes have a mild pinkish color. Staring at her somehow helped him think, it soothed his senses.

"A death of a single man can not pay the price for the lives of a thousand."

"You don't think that you can simply march in Konoha and start a killing spree, do you? You are alone, a single man against too many. Eventually someone will stop you."

"You have no idea what I am capable of."

"Maybe. But someone will manage to at least knock you unconscious. Besides, I will not stand there, watching you kill my family and friends. And even if you kill me, this will only make my clan more determined to stop you."

Yet again, she had a point. Even with the medallion, he could not expect to get to the elders so easily. He had to lure them out somehow. He had to gain access to those people first. If he killed them, he could then go ahead and destroy as much of Konoha as he wanted. Only then could he die in peace.

* * *

_**Note:**_

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews once more. There is something big coming up and I hope you will enjoy what I have in store for this story._

_Tell me, what do you think Sasuke is going to do next? I love to hear such predictions, as they help me come up with details and new ideas._

_Special thanks to Oriz-chan for being my beta reader and for basically being my co-writer. Each time I get a brain-stuck, she is there to rescue me! _


	22. Chapter 22 - Take Me Instead

"What are you doing?"

Hinata's eyes were wide open. She had casually passed the bathroom to see the Uchiha inside. He had a firm grip on his Kusanagi sword, which was pressed to his cheek. The girl took a hesitant step, then rushed to him, grabbing his hand.

Ho her surprise, the man lowered the sword and gazed upon her for some time.

"I am trying to cut my hair."

She blinked. "With a sword?"

"Yes. I've done it too many times before. Now leave me."

But she did not move. She stared at him for a while, watching as the long blade was raised to his face again and a flock of black hair fell in the sink. The Hyuuga frowned. She liked him with longer hair.

"Let me do it."

Black eyes were shifted to white. "No."

"I have cut my sister's hair my whole life. I can do this better than you." Before she continued, she grabbed his hand again, making sure there was a safe distance between it and his hair. She had to stop him before he created a hairy massacre. "Here, let me show you."

The Heiress took a kunai from the bag on her thigh and raised it to his face, but it was his turn to grab it. The two exchanged looks in the small mirror, then he sighed and let her go. She was probably right. He had never been good at this.

The girl shifted in front of him and started examining the blackness that was his hair. She pulled it here and there and in the end exhaled. "But it looks good on you like that," she spoke, looking at her feet.

The man raised his eyebrows in confusion. "It is getting in my eyes."

"Then why don't I just cut your bangs a bit?"

Did she really like him like that? "Fine, do what you want."

Surprised at himself for giving up so easily, he was even more astonished to find the joy that filled the girl's expression. With a few swift moves she neatly cut his bangs, tiptoeing around him. He was too tall for her. And yet, she seemed to have done a great job. He stared at the mirror, finding that his bangs were a decent length, but were no longer preventing him from seeing properly.

Hinata was also very pleased with her job. She smiled at him. He returned a confused look. But it was ok, this was his way of showing emotion. Leaving the bathroom, the two went to the dining room again, ready to eat. The young, overly blushing girl had brought them food just a few minutes ago. The Heiress stared at Sasuke, watching as he sat on one of the chairs and bit into a tomato.

One more day had passed. The Hyuuga had managed to wash her clothes and dry them, and had kindly returned the black leggings and the tight purple shirt to the young hostess. This had appeared to disappoint the black haired man, but he had not said a word. For the first time in a while the girl had managed to get some good sleep. She had awoken a few times, finding that the Uchiha was nowhere to be found. Using her kekkei genkai, she had managed to spot him in a few places around the house.

"You have meditated, haven't you?"

His eyes rose to look at her. "Yes."

As much as she wanted to call him stupid, she only sighed. She leaned over the table and touched his forehead with the tips of her fingers. His temperature was fine, but he was a bit pale. "It is good that you are alive, but you need to sleep as well."

"I'll sleep when I die."

She blinked, a bit startled at his answer. "Then you need to rest somehow."

Suddenly, the man exhaled, seemingly annoyed, and rubbed his temples. "Did I not tell you that I will not bother you while you sleep?"

"Is this why you are not sleeping at all?" He did not answer. "As much as I do not enjoy the thought of… sleeping in the same bed as you, you need to rest."

"Why do you think you know me so well, princess?"

She frowned. "Stop calling me princess."

"Why? Are you not the daughter of the Hyuuga leader?"

She looked away. "I just don't like this word."

A laugh brought her out of her thoughts. "You are too modest. If you were just a bit more self-conscious, you would be able to have every man you wished for."

"I am not like that!"

"I know," he answered, smirking. "Maybe that's why I enjoy your company to such an extent."

The two fell silent. Hinata sipped from her tea, finding it hard to look at him. Suddenly her cheeks were burning and her breathing had gone uneven. Why did he have such an impact on her? And she had thought that Naruto was the only one that could affect her like that. Looking at the blurry substance in her cup, she thought of the Uzumaki again. She was not happy that she was constantly forgetting about him, especially after she had wounded him, knocking him unconscious.

But it was all Sasuke's fault. This man managed to constantly interrupt her thoughts and distract her from her normal way of living. And as much as she tried to forget about his existence, she couldn't help but redden at the thought of him touching her. She had never imagined what a kiss would feel like. And yet she had never thought that she would like it that much. His voice almost caused her to spill the tea on her hands.

"Hinata?" The man gave her a questioning look. "Why are you dozing off like that?"

Blushing deeply, she looked away again. "What do you plan to do now?"

Leaving the tomato on the table, he stared at her seriously. "We will be leaving soon."

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow."

Her lips parted but she found it hard to speak. "To… Konoha?"

"Yes."

"And… then?"

The Uchiha stared at the girl. His meditation last night had been absolutely successful. It seemed that the spirit in the Soul Stone shared the same passion of death and destruction as him. He had managed to get a hold of a few very interesting powers. Yet, these powers were much like the ones shinobi had. But it was much better than he had ever expected. Sacrificing a bit of his stamina, he could now summon floods, cause earthquakes and amplify his fire control greatly. He could pretty much control all elements and had a few extra powers up his sleeve that he itched to try on someone. But he had to be patient.

Noticing that the Heiress was still waiting for an answer, he smirked and looked away. "You will find out soon enough."

Suddenly, she stood up. Was she upset? "Sasuke, do not expect that I will just stand and watch while you try destroying my village. I tried to be nice, but you are leaving me no choice. I can't…"

Yet, before she could finish, the Uchiha jumped up and pinned her to the table in a split second. He leaned on top of her, staring straight into her activated Byakugan. Her palms were glowing with chakra, burning the skin on his arms, but he could not care less. He let her kick and try to break free, simply enjoying the way she struggled.

"If you decide to fight me, I will have to kill you."

"Then so be it," she snapped, still trying to break free from his grip. It didn't work much. It only caused him to press to her harder. Blushing, she put all the strength she had to maintain her eyes on his. "Then I will have to kill you as well."

His laugh echoed in the room. Soon enough, his onyx eyes were back to hers. "You are too good to kill someone, Hinata, so do not joke around. Besides," he continued, leaning closer, his lips touching her ear, "the one you love cares for me too much. How will he react if he sees my dead body?"

This was it. Using all her chakra force, Hinata concentrated it in her right arm and watched as the man hissed, letting go of her. She landed her palm on his chest, sending him flying. His back hit the wall but he landed on his feet. In a second, he attacked her, but she was ready. The Hyuuga ran to the bedroom where there was more space. Besides, the door to the terrace was open and she could move this fight outside at any time. She did not care what it cost her to stop this maniac, but after all, the people that lived here did not deserve their house to be wrecked.

She was ready for the impact. Yet, the Chidori that landed on her shoulder sent her to the floor. She hissed, jumping up. Using The Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists technique, she counterattacked. It barely bruised the man. She dodged another lightning strike, but was too slow to understand that this served only as a distraction. His Mangekyo Sharingan shimmered in front of her, setting her baggy sweater on fire. The black flames spread on her too quickly. With a gasp, she ran outside. Hissing at the burning pain, she took the shirt off and threw it in the hot water. But she was too slow. Sasuke was behind her in a glimpse, wrapping his hand around her hair. He pulled her, causing her to lose balance, and then hit her in the stomach. The girl crashed on her knees, gasping in pain.

But she was not one go give up like this. With the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm technique, she pushed him back. The man fell on his knees as well. She had just broken his right leg. But he was too furious to care. He stood up, letting the madness overwhelm him. The Susanoo appeared, filling the air with a deadly aura. Hinata took a step back. This was bad.

The Sword of Kusanagi shimmered in the afternoon light. The electricity that ran through it hissed. Sasuke raised his hand, extending his chakra through the blade. The Heiress tried to block, but only screamed when the strike hit her. Her chest was ripped apart. The blade stopped at her collar bone and she tried moving it out of her body, only getting her neck cut as well. She tried to breathe but couldn't. Her lung was pierced.

Her palms lost the blue light of her Hyuuga chakra and she pressed her fingers to the wound on her neck, feeling as the blood poured heavily between them. She was weak. She was pathetic. The girl tried to maintain her balance but the pool behind her did not help much. She slipped and fell in the burning water, thinking to herself that she was really starting to hate pools. She felt her back hit the bottom, but didn't care. She could not breathe anyway. At least it was warm in there.

Hinata stared ahead, pain overwhelming her. Her eyes drifted at the sunlight that was playing with the water, causing it to reflect it like a diamond. A dark shadow clouded the light and she stared at it. It was the Uchiha, the sword still in his hand. She stared at his smudged figure, trying to stay focused. He was an interesting man. A mystery. He was mad, an absolute maniac. And yet, she clearly realized he was enchanting. It was a pity that her time with him was so short. And yet, dying from his hands was an honorable way to go. He was a strong shinobi. With a smile, the Heiress tried to remember her home, her friends. Neji. Naruto appeared in her mind for a moment, before being replaced by the dark figure of Sasuke. Even in her last moments, he was all she could think of. She hated him. And she loved him.

* * *

Sasuke leaned over the pool, waiting for the Hyuuga to strike him. He was open and was giving her the perfect opportunity to attack. Then why was she not doing that? His red eyes stared at the water, finally noticing the crimson color it was taking.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

This was a spar for him. It was fun. As mad and furious as he was, this was absolutely entertaining. But it appeared he was playing too rough. And this was soon going to end too badly. Throwing his sword on the ground, Sasuke jumped in the water, pulling the Heiress in his arms. He called her name and shook her, but she did not react. Her white eyes were open, staring at him with a blank expression. With shaking hands, he soon realized she was not breathing.

The man cursed. He had slid her artery without even noticing. Pressing his fingers to her neck, he took her out of the warm water that only caused her bleeding to worsen. She was light, but the Uchiha almost lost fell upon taking her out, his leg was still a broken mess. He managed to pull her outside and let her lie on the ground. He took his palm off her neck and immediately regret it. The pavement near her head turned crimson in a moment, so he pressed his fingers to the wound again, examining her with his Sharingan.

_Shit._

Holding her nose with his other hand, he pressed his lips to hers, blowing air in her lungs. He did that again and again, but nothing happened. He couldn't feel her heartbeat anymore. The bleeding on her neck was slowly stopping.

Panic overwhelmed the man. He was just playing. He had not meant to kill her. But why hadn't she deflected him, why had she been so hesitant in her attacks? His fist smashed on the ground and he grit his teeth. There was only one more thing he could try. Taking his wet shirt off, he grabbed the black medallion that rested on his chest and squeezed it. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him away.

* * *

_What do you want?_

"_Save her."_

_I won't._

"_I said save her."_

_Why?_

"_It is an order."_

_She is weak, she does not deserve my help._

"_Save her."_

_Why?_

"_You do not need to know."_

_You kill her, then you want her alive. Why is that?_

"_Because… I need her."_

_No you don't. You need me. We will destroy Konoha together._

"_I said I need her."_

The spirit stared at the Uchiha. His eyes had a mad glow. _What will you give me if I save her?_

The man did not hesitate. _"My life."_

The demon-spirit laughed. _Then so be it._

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes, feeling strangely heavy. She tried to look around, but found a strange pounding in her head that caused her to feel dizzy. She finally managed to realize she was lying on the bed in the room they were given by the nice foreign family. Rising on her elbows, her memories shot through her mind and she jumped up, trying to find the wounds on her body. Her neck was fine. Her chest was fine. Her shoulder was intact. What was happening?

Her white eyes went through the room until she noticed the Uchiha, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back turned to her, staring at the pool outside. Taking a few steps back, she activated her Byakugan.

"What is happening?"

His face turned only barely and he stared at her with the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?"

"We were fighting. What happened?"

"I chased after you and caught you in my genjutsu. You struggled, I'll give you that. But you fainted in the end." The man then stood up, stretching his hands. "You are no fun."

He finally turned to her, inspecting her with his Sharingan. She took a fighting stance, but he had no intention of attacking her whatsoever. He just wanted to be sure she was properly healed. A whole day had passed. It was light outside again, which was good. The girl really seemed to believe she had fallen into his genjutsu. Besides, he had time to change her clothes, to fix her and to make sure she will never suspect what had truly happened. No one could ever know.

The whole night he had waited for her to breathe, but she had refused to do so. Yet, the spirit had confirmed to him over and over again, that she will eventually wake up. And it was right. A deal was a deal. And Sasuke did not, for a second, regret his choice. This woman was the best thing that had ever happen to him. He had to make sure he would never let go of himself like that again.

Sasuke took a few steps forward and soon stood right in front of the girl. Her palms glowed in light-blue, but he did not care. His fingers took her chin and raised it, and he let his lips touch hers. His red eyes were glued to her while ones. He was happy to see she was alive. Letting go of her, he walked outside, staring at the mountain tops in the distance. They were leaving soon.

* * *

_**Note:**_

_Hope you liked this chapter. Sasuke is absolutely crazy and I am fascinated at how mad he is, especially in my head._

_Let me know if you liked the drama. Also, do you think Hinata will figure out what has happened? It appears that the Uchiha wants to take this to his grave._

_I will update the next chapter tomorrow. More is yet to come, as we are getting closer to the interesting parts. Love ya!_


	23. Chapter 23 - It Is Over

Hinata was staring at the night sky, the stars as beautiful as always. She ran her fight with Sasuke over and over in her head, but could not understand when exactly she had fallen under his genjutsu. She had the Byakugan active the whole time, how could this have happened?

She remembered when she fell in the pool, not even being able to breathe. There was some logic. If she had thought she was drowning, and had stopped breathing in the real life, this could have caused her to faint. Besides, the man knew she was afraid of drowning. He had forced her to think this was happening because he simply enjoyed toying with her mind and sanity, he was truly and most definitely, a bastard.

Then why had he kissed her when she woke up? Was this his way of apologizing for what had happened? He did seem somewhat sad when he approached her. Besides, the kiss itself…

This was not like him. Something was happening.

The girl stood up from the floor and walked inside to find him sleeping. She approached the bed and stared at his back, waiting for him to feel her presence and joke that she was a creepster. However, he did not move. Something was definitely not right here. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"If I tell you how to get home, will you go?"

His voice was a mere whisper, and yet it startled her. She blinked, her eyes still fixed on his back.

"Not before I am sure what you are up to."

The man didn't move for some time, then finally turned around, lying on his back. He rose up, sitting on the bed and stared at her with a blank expression. "I already told you what I am up to."

She looked away, gazing upon the night sky again. "You are strange."

"Have I ever been normal?"

He had a point. "No. But you are stranger than usual."

"This isn't really possible." With a swift move, the Uchiha rolled over and stood up, stretching. He rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the wall before him, seemingly preoccupied by it.

"Sasuke," the Heiress started, a little hesitant. "If you somehow find the way to forgive, there are so many options for your future."

"I have no future," he noted, turning to face her.

She eyed him for a while, before finally realizing what he had meant by that. "So… So you plan to die?"

"Everyone dies eventually."

Her lips parted. "Naruto will never let anyone kill you."

"Naruto does not have control over everything in this world."

"But I will not let you waste your life on something so stupid!"

The man watched her for a while, his expression changing between apathy, confusion and anger. He took a few steps forward, but she had decided not to be scared of him long ago. She did not move, as much as she wanted to run away, and let him stand in front of her.

"So you think that sacrificing myself in revenge for what they have done to my brother and clan is stupid?"

She did not answer. The Heiress looked at her feet trying to find the words to explain what she had meant. Yet, her chin was grabbed and raised before she could think of anything. Her eyes met the black ones in front of her.

"The only stupid thing here," he continued, "is you, thinking you can stop me."

Staring straight at him, she grit her teeth. "I am fully aware that I will never be strong enough to stop you. I really seem to be stupid for trying to even reason with you. But… I can't let you end your life like this."

"My life has ended long ago."

"This is not true," she argued. "You are too young to be saying things like this."

"The age is not what determines when your life ends."

He was fascinated to watch her face fill with anger. She pushed the hand that was holding her chin and took a step back. Yet, her eyes remained glued to him. "You have absolutely no perception of how the world works. You've been closed in your hatred for so long that you can no longer think straight."

His eyebrows raised in confusion. "But you knew this all along."

"And yet, I can not understand you."

"Barely anyone can."

Her expression was too determined. "You say you want to avenge your brother. But is this what he would want you to do?"

"I have never been able to understand the way my brother used to think. He sacrificed himself for a place that did not deserve his life. And I will sacrifice this same town in his name."

Hinata's face was suddenly filled with sadness. She finally looked down. "I get it. You killed your brother and regret this every day of your life. This is why you want to destroy Konoha so much. You need to let the people who caused this suffer for what they have done to you. And because of your guilt, you intend to get killed in the end. You just can't live with yourself, can you?"

The black eyes widened. He wanted to take a step further, to force her to stop talking, but couldn't find the strength to move. She was absolutely right. "I can't," he confirmed. "I am that selfish."

Surprisingly, the girl walked to the bed and sat on it. She stared at her feet, seemingly shaken. "You asked me how I would react if I was in your position. I am sure I would not have killed my sister. I would not have had the strength. I would've definitely let her kill me instead. This is too much pain to live with. I simply can not imagine what you have gone through."

"I do not need your pity," the man explained.

"This is not pity. It is understanding. A sudden realization."

Sasuke gave her an odd look, but finally joined her, sitting on the bed. They both kept quiet for a while.

"If you try stopping me, I will have no other option than to kill you."

"I know," the girl answered. "But I will try to stop you nonetheless. Even if this will cause me to lose my life."

"And you insist that I am the suicidal one."

Hinata smiled, yet there was too much bitterness in her expression. She stared at her palms that lay in her lap, playing with the end of her shirt.

"Please don't do this, Sasuke."

His face slowly shifted to her and he watched as her long hair served as a curtain to conceal her features. He couldn't help but take it between his fingers, feeling how soft it was, returning it behind her ear. He marveled at how beautiful she was. He had never been one to care for women, but this girl was simply too stunning. He ran his fingers through her cheek, happy that the Healer had managed to fix the awful scar she bared. The Uchiha watched as the girl continued looking at her hands, seemingly not noticing his touch. Yet, in the end she turned her face to him and stared with her wide white eyes.

His palm remained on her face and finally she took it and stared at it, tracing the wound marks on his skin with her fingertips. Her touch was so light that it tickled him, but it felt nice.

"You have fought enough. It is time you give up."

"I can't give up."

"I know."

Their lips met. His palm was still resting in her lap and he wrapped her with his other arm. She was so slim, sometimes he feared he would break her. Deepening the kiss, he felt how her hands shifted, wrapping around his neck. The Uchiha was not sure is he was the one that started this kiss, or if she had initiated it. And yet, he did not care at all. Her lips were all he could think of.

* * *

Dinner had been a very silent one. The girl barely ate and kept her eyes low at all times. Sasuke didn't feel like talking either, so this was fine.

Waking up, he gazed at the light that had filled the room. He was lying on his side but, to his surprise, he found the Hyuuga strongly pressed to his chest. Her face was dug in it, and her hair was spread behind her like a river of ink. His arms were wrapped around her.

He needed to get up. This was too much. Yet, he found it particularly hard to let her go. In the end he managed to pull away and jumped up. The man immediately headed out the door, not sure where he was going. He just needed to be alone for a moment.

His mind was a blur. This girl was causing him to act strange, to feel strange. She was influencing him in odd ways that both caused him pleasure and too much confusion. And he could not let himself be distracted. Not at a time like this.

A strange sound attracted his attention and he noticed as the young girl that lived here tried to exit her own room. She froze upon seeing him, then blushed lightly, greeting him. Sasuke stared at her for a moment. He needed to get his mind off the Hyuuga Heiress. He needed to kill someone. To rape someone. Before the girl could react, he pushed her inside the room and closed the door behind them. She fell under his genjutsu right away and let him press her to the wall, ripping her purple shirt off. It did not suit her as much as it suited Hinata.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear off the image of the black haired girl. Was he not here to forget about her? The man pressed himself to the girl and felt her small breasts. He sucked upon her lips and listened as she moaned by his touch, mesmerized by his eye technique.

This was not good enough.

Suddenly he pulled away, watching as the girl just stood there with a blank expression. He had done this too many times to care, and yet felt bad. But why?

Because she is not her.

Angry, he left the room. The girl would come to her senses long after they have left.

* * *

This was it. He was ready.

Sasuke stood up from the forest ground and put the medallion underneath his shirt. The cold stone stung his skin, but he didn't care. He had finally finished his negotiations with the Demon spirit.

He had promised it his life. And it would gladly take it. But both had something more important they had to take care of first. Konoha. They had to kill. They had to destroy.

The Uchiha was certain that, if somehow he managed to live through his fight, Naruto and the others would make sure he was nicely locked in some cellar. And he could not let this happen. He wanted to die in this battle. Whether it would be in fight, or by a demon, it did not matter to him.

The man walked back to the house, seeing that the Hyuuga was already waiting for him. She was fully clothed, ready for travelling. His black eyes ran through her features, engulfed by the sadness those white eyes showed. But he could not be distracted.

Motioning for her to walk outside, he bit his thumb and, a few hand-seals later, a giant hawk appeared before them in a puff of smoke. He jumped on its back and waited for the girl to do the same. Yet, she seemed to hesitate. In the end she also climbed up and stared at his back.

"Are we heading for Konoha?"

"No. But almost."

She nodded and looked away. Taking another glimpse of this house, she felt somewhat odd. She would miss it. The peace she got here was amazing.

* * *

They had flown for hours. She could no longer feel her fingers. They were dug in the bird's feathers, but were still exposed to the cold air and were slowly turning blue. Her cloak was warm, but not warm enough.

It was dark. They had gone north. Snowflakes had started falling, which had helped conceal their presence, but had also worsened the problem with the coldness. Her face hurt, her lungs could not function properly, but she would endure. A true kunoichi always endured.

Suddenly, her burning eyes noticed a few lights underneath. They were lowering. What was this place? She was just getting excited that she would finally get off the summoned animal, when they passed over the lights and continued heading north. She sighed, staring at the man before her. For the whole period of flying, he had not said a thing or moved an inch.

They took a sharp right turn and soon landed in front of a tall pine forest. Sasuke jumped on the ground with a cat-like motion and walked through the trees, dismissing the summoning. Hinata needed a moment to make her body function again, but hurried to follow. They walked for some time. The forest was getting thicker, she could no longer see the sky and the ground was completely dry, no snow could get in here. Finally, the girl bumped into him and jumped back. The darkness was too thick as well.

Just as she was about to activate her kekkei genkai, two red eyes appeared before her, shining in the darkness.

"Come," the man whispered and grabbed her wrist.

What she did not expect to find, was a small hut, hidden between the pine-trees. It was probably used by hunters, and yet looked almost abandoned. The door opened with a creek and the two entered. A few candles were immediately lit by the Sharingan user to reveal a single room. To her surprise, it was absolutely nice. There was a small fireplace, a little coffee table and a spacious bed. It was probably one of the man's hiding places.

The two exchanged looks in the darkness.

"We will stay here for the night," the man explained, looking strangely at the girl.

"Do we leave at sunrise?"

His red eyes shimmered, piercing through her. "**I** leave at sunrise."

The Heiress blinked. So this was it. She calmly closed the door behind her and took a step forward, eyeing the man with seriousness.

"We either leave together, or do not leave at all."

He could not help but laugh. And still, dying by this girl's arms would be a pleasure. But he could not afford this. He needed to proceed with the plan. As much as he did not wish to kill her.

The Sword of Kusanagi was drawn behind his back and he waited for the girl to take her kunai out and activate her Byakugan. He immediately tried placing her under a genjutsu, but her eye techniques were strong enough and she deflected him right away.

"I am not sure how you managed to do this last time, but it will not work again," she noted, shifting her foot in a better position.

"You are a fast learner," he replied, staring at her determined eyes.

She was beautiful. He had to kill her fast. And without wounding her face. He couldn't bear the thought of ruining it again. Taking a step, the man let electricity flow through the blade in his hand, letting it light the darkness, hissing softly. Another step followed, but the Heiress did not move. There was nowhere to go. If she ran outside, he could easily escape her. As much as she did not want to trash this place, she preferred to have him captured inside. It would be easier this way.

Taking deep breaths, she traced his chakra points, following her own plan. She had to deactivate his arms. This would be enough. If she did that, as she had managed before, she could die in peace. He would not be strong enough to fight then.

Something grabbed her attention and her eyes turned to the medallion that rested on his chest. He had taken it out of his shirt and the jewel now reflected the light of the candles. It reminded her of his eyes. Black, deep, mysterious and very dangerous. And stunning. She hurried to look up, to notice he had suddenly disappeared.

The hiss of his electrical force saved her and she ducked, managing to evade his attack from behind. He was fast. Too fast. But she was ready. Taking deep breaths, she was fully concentrated. She blocked the blade, evaded his kick but ended up open for his Chidori. But it was fine. The Uchiha landed it on the girl's chest, but jumped back immediately. She had done this only so she could attack him as well. He was about to slash her neck, and yet her chakra-enhanced palms had reached for his arm. So she wanted to do that again?

With a laugh, he threw himself at her, managing to crash his heel in her stomach. Yet, she managed to dig her kunai deep in his thigh. He cursed, taking the blade out of his muscle and throwing it away. The demon spirit had just managed to fix his broken leg, he did not want any further injuries. This was not too much of an issue, though. He could feel the wound closing with the power of the medallion already. But again, it turned out to only be a distraction. Hinata jumped at him and he tried blocking her with the sword, but her palm swiftly evaded the blade and was headed for his wrist. He had no other option but to let go of the weapon and back away. When had she gotten so fast? A smile curled his lips. These were desperate times. And in such she was capable of giving all she got.

As much as he wanted to use Katon, he knew this would only end up getting the hut on fire. And he had to make sure no one would find them. Using another Chidori, he struck her shoulder, but her palms were too quick. She threw him back with a Vacuum Wall technique and before he knew it, she landed her palm between his shoulder-blades. He gasped in pain and turned to strike her.

She was gorgeous.

His foot hit the bed-frame and her attack helped him further in losing balance. Both of them fell on the bed. His hurting back hit the mattress and he stared at the girl. She was sitting on top of him. One of her glowing hands was placed right over his heart. The other was pressed to his neck, burning the skin right at his artery. He blinked, trying to gather his senses. But he couldn't.

She was panting. She was leaning over him and her hair reached his face, touching his skin as a sateen veil. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were parted. Her chest was moving fast in her tries to even out her breathing. The veins on her temples were a little odd, but still could not possibly make her look bad.

She was perfect.

Raising his arm slowly, he dug it in her hair, pulling her by the back of her neck. Their lips met. The burning sensation of her mouth was unbelievable. The Hyuuga tried to back away, but could not interrupt this. It was too good. She let go of the chakra in her palms and let her body press to his.

This was it. The fight was over. And she had won.

* * *

**_Note:_**

_Another lengthy chapter. Hope it was not too much of a bother to read. Next chapter should be out soon, as I can not wait to write it._

_What do you think will happen now? _

_Kukukukukuku I can not wait to write the next chapter Kukukuku_


	24. Chapter 24 - This Is Too Good

_A friendly reminder that this is an '**M**' rated story. Enjoy._

* * *

Hinata tried to stay calm, to be rational, but there was no use. The man underneath her had her in his grip, and she knew him enough to be certain he would not let her go. She did not want to move anyway. His kisses burnt her, his touch made her shiver. This was too good.

And yet, the Heiress couldn't help but let her rightful mind remind her of the reality. She needed to stop the man. And as much as this was preoccupying both of them, it was too dangerous. What if he was simply trying to distract her? To dig his Chidori in her back when she was least expecting it?

But did she really care? This was too freaking good. Besides, was this also not a perfect way to die?

The girl shot her eyes open, trying to regain her senses. She was not thinking straight. And she couldn't let this happen. Rising up, she stared at the man, slapping his arms off her waist. Her Byakugan stared at his every vital point, ready to strike. But the Uchiha simply lay there, staring at the girl. His usual smirk curled his lips and he glued his onyx eyes to the Hyuuga.

It took her some time to be fully functional again. She hurried to press her glowing fingertips on Sasuke's neck, watching as he shifted lightly, trying to avoid his skin from being cut by her chakra.

"I should kill you."

His smirk got even wider, but his eyes were not moving from her face. "You should," he noted.

The Heiress desperately tried to stay focused, but the vision of him was clouding her mind. "Then… Then why can't I?"

A light laugh followed. His Sharingan flickered in the dim light. His arms rose and slowly, carefully, started untying the rope that was holding the cloak on the Heiress's neck. Taking it off, he threw it on the ground and returned his gaze upon the girl. "Because," he started, his smirk getting scary, "you are just as mad as me."

Hinata parted her lips. She was currently sitting on his lap and stared at him as he untied his own cloak and threw it on the floor as well. His hands then traveled to her thighs and slowly moved upwards. He seemed to be enjoying the feel of her waist particularly much. She knew she had to stop him. But she really couldn't.

"You are right," she finally spoke, her voice a sheer whisper. "I really must be mad…"

With a light laugh, he pulled her closer. He stared at her, tracking every line of her face. She was marvelous. Absolutely stunning. And he couldn't take it any longer.

Holding the girl by her waist, Sasuke pressed her to his chest and let her gasp as he spun, letting her lie on her back. She appeared a little shocked, but did not have time to react, he climbed on top of her and his lips attacked hers right away. His hands found the edge of her shirt and slowly crawled underneath it. Her flat stomach was perfect, her skin was soft and burning. The Uchiha felt her struggle a bit, but there was no escape for her. It was too late.

She moaned and bit her lips when his hand traveled further up. She automatically tried jerking away, but it was no use. The man had complete control of her. And she really did not mind it.

There were too many clothes. The man rose up a bit and shot an evil glare at her sweater. With a quick move, he grasped the collar of the blouse and tore it apart. The loud noise echoed in the hut. With a swift motion, he grabbed the girl and pulled her up, removing the torn cloth off her. Her cheeks were getting redder. Her skin was getting hotter, and he was getting more turned on than ever.

With a single move of the hand, his shirt was thrown away and he pressed to the girl again, letting her moans be muffled by his mouth. She was teasing each and every single sense he had. He had to have her. Immediately. Not caring about the small protests she threw at him when he removed his lips from hers, the Sharingan user pulled away a bit. His arms were wrapped around her slim torso, so she followed his movement. Both were now sitting on the bed, entangled, kissing madly. She was hot. Too hot to be fair.

Sasuke's fingers dug under the black shirt she was wearing and felt her back. She shivered by his every touch, moaned and gasped, but did not seem to want him to stop. Not that he cared. He wouldn't stop even if she begged him. This was too good.

Pulling the shirt up, he couldn't help but stare, his kekkei genkai fully active so to soak every inch of her body. She was amazing. They both struggled to take the cloth off her, both with shaky hands. She was too shy and looked away, trying to grasp the shirt and cover herself with it, mumbling some nonsense.

He didn't care. Shifting her thighs around his hips, he pushed her back to the bed and admired her curves. Pressing to her, he almost gasped himself. The feeling of her breasts touching his bare chest was so good, it almost caused him pain. The Uchiha finally managed to pull the cloth out of her hands and threw it away, kissing her. His hands cupped her chest, examining exactly how awfully sexy she was. Her breathing was uneven and was firing him up. The man moved his lips to her neck and smiled at the way she curled her back in pleasure.

His hands then traveled slowly, feeling her stomach again. It appeared that wherever he touched her, she enjoyed it to the fullest. Yet, another gasp followed when his fingers unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. Her shaky arms grabbed him by the shoulders in desperate tries to stop him, or maybe just slow him down, but he wouldn't. He couldn't.

"S-Sah…" Her tries to speak were unsuccessful. But her voice caught his attention and his eyes shot up. She was really shy. But this made her so stunning…

The man slowly moved up so he could face her better. She was shaking and burning, her flushed cheeks and parted lips were making him too excited. He leaned down and kissed her, trying his best to slow down, for her sake. When their lips finally parted, he stuck his gaze on her and stood like this for a few seconds.

"I am not going to hurt you."

This only appeared to deepen her redness, but in the end she slowly, barely noticeably, nodded. They kissed again, pressed to each other. Slowly, his hands took her from underneath and pulled her up a bit. With a sharp move, he pulled the blanket of the bed and threw it over them. The light cloth was really thin, but appeared to sooth the girl, as her breathing evened out a bit. Biting his lips, he moved to her pants again, finally managing to pull them off completely and kicked them from underneath the sheet.

Hinata curled in his arms, barely taking the feel of his lips. She was certain he would soon cause her to burst into flames. The girl dug her fingers in his black hair and moaned lightly as his lips traveled to her chest. She could feel every part of his gorgeous body, and some certain parts were causing her head to spin. But she liked it. As much as she was ashamed to admit it, she really enjoyed this. It was amazing. His lips were amazing. His touch, his tongue…

She nearly screamed when his fingers traveled underneath her lingerie. His other hand shot up and muffled her mouth. If someone found them and interrupted them, he would kill the whole world. Smiling at how wet she was, he pressed to her again, kissing her damp lips. Her hands were dug in his shoulders and she was scratching his back, which was causing him more pleasure than he had expected.

The Heiress was not sure when he had removed his pants, but upon feeling how aroused he was, she screamed again, letting his mouth cover the sound. His fingers were slightly shaking, but he managed to take her underwear off with ease. She did not fight him anymore. She wanted this. She wanted him and she could have him as much as she wanted.

His red eyes fixed on her face and he tried to calm down as much as possible. He didn't want to end up hurting her. Her white gaze slowly focused and she stared at him as well, trying her best to breathe. They stood like that for a second.

"Sasu…"

He couldn't take it anymore.

Sasuke fixed her thighs once more and pressed to her. Her face dug in his neck and she bit in, trying not so scream. The man had his arms tightly wrapped around her, he didn't want her to shift and cause herself any pain. He moved slowly, enchanted by her moans. Breathing deeply, he pressed to her again. A slight sigh escaped his lungs. This was too good. Her teeth dug in his neck and only caused him to lose his mind. He pulled her closer, rising a bit so he could watch her.

His movements were slow, he tried to keep control, but knew he would lose it soon. And she was not helping him. Her head was buried in the pillows, her hair spread around like a dark halo. To his surprise, she opened her eyes, only barely, but enough to show him just how much she actually enjoyed this.

That was it. The Uchiha lay on top of her and let her scream, enjoying every sound she made. He could finally have her, as perfect as she was, and she didn't care about anything else. Soon enough she picked up his pace, and even started following it. He was sure he was probably hurting her, but she either didn't care, or just enjoyed the pain. Smiling, he licked her neck, sucking on her skin, nibbling on her breasts until he felt her lose her mind.

He could do this all night.

* * *

Sasuke stared out the dirty window, watching the rising sun. He fixed his cloak and checked his Sword of Kusanagi, then moved for the door.

But he stopped. He turned.

Hinata was there, lying in the bed. She was completely asleep. The blanket covered her almost completely, only her beautiful shoulders could be seen in the morning light. The man could not help it but take a step back. He stood before her, towering over her slim figure. He had exhausted her completely, which had not been intentional, but rather impossible to prevent. His red eyes traveled through her perfect skin, noticing every bruise and red spot he had left on her. He smiled at himself, thinking that he should not have been so rough on her. And yet she had taken it pretty well. She had enjoyed every second of it.

He sighed, looking away. He had never felt so good before himself.

Shaking his head, he concentrated on moving his legs towards the door. He had to leave. He had to leave her behind. Yet, with the corner of his eye, he took a last glimpse of her. She was his addiction, his prescription, his antidote. And yet, he had to go without her. Gritting his teeth, he stepped outside, summoning the hawk and jumped on its back, immediately taking off. He did not want to look back. He couldn't take it.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto sat on a high rock, letting the morning sun warm his face. He had been sitting still for hours, trying his best to pick up something with his Sage Mode. Anything.

The Land of Earth was not his favorite his place, the constant cold breezes were making him sick. But he didn't care. He had a job to do.

He had last seen Hinata weeks ago, on that exact spot. And her kidnapping was his entire fault. He should not have let her get involved with his own problems, with chasing after Sasuke. This was only his responsibility.

The blond snapped his eyes open. He held his breath, trying his best to understand whether he was hallucinating due to his exhaustion, or if what he detected was real. A shadow soon answered his doubts and he stared up, seeing a giant bird fly in the sky just above him. As much as he couldn't believe it, he jumped up.

"Sasuke!"

The Jinchuuriki watched as the summoned bird hung above him. It then took a dive and landed just in front of him.

Uchiha Sasuke eyed the blond with annoyance. "Still wasting your life on chasing me?"

"Where is Hinata," the Konoha hero asked, looking around for the lost Hyuuga.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Sasuke!" Activating his Kyuubi mode, he jumped at the black haired man, causing him to dismiss his summon. "Where is she? What have you done to her?"

"Ah, you'll find out sooner or later."

The Uzumaki widened his blue eyes, gritting his teeth in anger. With a Rasengan, he attacked the other, who managed to evade him easily. His movements had improved, which made it harder to follow, but he would not give up. He was going to bring him back to Konoha this time.

Sasuke tried to attack his former teammate with a Chidori, but Naruto used a clone. A Rasengan fell upon his back, knocking him on the ground. He spat blood, cursing at how stubborn Naruto was. He smiled, piercing him through the shoulder with his sword, letting another Shadow Clone disappear in a puff of smoke. Everything was going just as planned. In fact, it was going much better than expected. Instead of searching for the Uzumaki, the other had found him instead. Everything would be so much easier.

Making sure the medallion is safe underneath his shirt, Sasuke released his Susanoo and watched as the blond unleashed the power of the Kyuubi. Naruto was too strong. And the Uchiha didn't really give his best, he had to save his strength for Konoha.

The two fought for what felt like hours. But in the end the Uchiha's unconscious body hit the ground. Blood was pouring through a large crack in his skull, but the Demon Spirit would heal him before anyone noticed how serious it was. With his last strength, Sasuke felt as the other picked him up, throwing him around his shoulder, heading straight to the Leaf Village. Everything was going perfectly.

* * *

Hinata woke up by the bright light that had hit her face through the small window. She needed a few seconds to move, her body ached. She needed even more time to understand why, and to remember the previous night. Blushing, she shot up, covering her naked body with the blanket. She had lost her mind, giving into the seductive aura the Uchiha had. She cupped her face, trying to breathe. This was terrible. But it was amazing. She rubbed her temples, trying to find her clothes.

Something else grabbed her attention. The quietness, the sound of the wind, the singing birds. She was alone. The Heiress stood up, eyeing the hut. He was gone. He had left.

Clenching her wrists, she hurried to get dressed. If she was fast enough, she might be able to track him. Activating her Byakugan, she ran outside, heading south. She had him in her arms, and yet she had let him slip away. Blushing, the girl exited the forest, staring at the snowy fields in front of her. Not a single trace was left. The hawk…

Cursing, she ran through the snow. She had to find him.

* * *

**_Note:_**

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The lemon scene has been in my head for so long, I couldn't wait to get it published once and for all. And honestly, it was hard. I deleted 5 or 6 templates for this chapter and had to start from scratch. And yet, I am particularly satisfied with the outcome_

_As I am a big perv, I feared, and am still a bit worried, that there were a few too explicit moments. The last thing that I want to do is disturb anyone and/or get this story removed from this site. So please, do tell me if you find it too much and I will edit it right away._

_Anyway, things are getting out of control. The plot is going to get really intense and I can not wait to publish the next few chapters. Please tell me, what do you expect to happen in Konoha, now that Naruto will walk in with Sasuke over his shoulder, but still Hinata-less. _

_This chapter was made with a lot of love and passion. Hope you liked it :)_


	25. Chapter 25 - Chaos

The pain was unbearable. And yet, it was utterly satisfying.

He opened his eyes to slowly realize he was blind. No. It was just dark. Shifting lightly, trying to prevent his shoulder from being dislocated, he soon found himself to be completely chained to a wall. Also, it was not dark. His eyes were covered with something that was neatly enhanced with a sealing jutsu. This rendered his Sharingan useless. But it was expected. Sasuke smiled to himself. _This would be fun_.

A sudden movement tore him from his thoughts and his head snapped up in excitement. There was someone that had been there the whole time. This was either someone with great ability for concealing their chakra, or he was placed under some other jutsu that numbed his senses.

This same someone took a hesitant step and it echoed around for quite some time. So he was locked up in some cellar? Dungeon maybe? It did not matter. This was Konoha. He could feel the special energy the Leaf Village had.

He waited for his stalker to do something, to speak, but nothing happened. Suddenly, the man was reminded of the Hyuuga girl and her fondness of watching him sleep. His smirk disappeared in a second. This could not be... It couldn't be her. There was no way that she had managed to follow him. No way that she could have gotten here so fast. How long had he been out?

"Sasuke-kun..."

The sudden panic that had overwhelmed him vanished. The wide smirk reappeared on his face. _Sakura_.

The pink haired kunoichi had just entered the Isolation Chamber, no matter that she had been forbidden of coming close to the Uchiha. But she had to see him.

The man was completely chained. Both his wrists were cuffed and pinned to the wall that contained that awful sealing jutsu. The seal was ugly, it reminded her of the one Naruto had on his abdomen. Sasuke's feet were also held tightly, and a few chains held him by the neck, chest and just above the knees. This sight made her want to cry, her heart ached for him and for what he had become. But then why did he seem so fine with this situation? His smile was odd. The red stain on his shirt indicated a deep wound that could eventually kill him. She had to do something.

Gathering all the strength she had, she took one more step further and soon pressed her glowing palm to his chest. The mild green light lit the small space, revealing his face better. With a mesmerized stare, the kunoichi gazed upon him, adoring the way his face had changed. More than three years had passed since she last saw him, and in this time he had managed to become even more stunning. She watched as he shifted to her slowly and stared at her blindly through the cloth that tied his eyes. She could not feel him bleeding, but she also did not find the strength to take her hand off his chest. His breathing was slow and even. He was stunning beyond recognition. Her green eyes could not look away from him.

"Sakura."

His low voice startled her. Her lips parted, a smile spreading on her lips. It was him. The same Sasuke-kun she had fallen in love with. The same boy she constantly dreamed of and thought about.

And still, she barely made it alive. His Susanoo loomed in the darkness and his dark chakra formed the huge skeleton-like creature. Before she could react, the purple spirit raised its arm and crashed it where she was just a second ago. Panting, she tried to stand up, but the shock wave had thrown her in the wall, knocking the air out of her lungs. She gazed upon the man, feeling the need to cry. This was not the same man she loved. This was a monster.

Another loud bang followed and she jumped up, only to be held down by Naruto. The blond rushed in the room and pulled the girl away from the Uchiha. His blue eyes fixed on the tied man and he watched, waiting for Sasuke to stop his evil laugh.

To Sakura's surprise, the Uzumaki was completely calm. He looked awful, too tired to stand properly, and seemed unimaginably pissed off.

"I see that you are still the same maniac."

"Bite me," answered the Sharingan user, his smirk wide.

Kakashi appeared in the room as well, his red eye exposed. He gazed upon the former Team 7, taking his time in surveying the wayward Uchiha. In the end the silver-haired man sighed and turned to the Haruno.

"You know you should not have been here."

Her eyed widened. "I..."

"Go."

Sakura tried to reason, but her former sensei was determined. The girl then tried to find some support in Naruto, but the Jinchuuriki had his back turned to her. With a last glimpse at Sasuke, she left.

Kakashi did not want to waste any more time. "Where is she, Sasuke?"

"Are you asking about the Hyuuga girl?"

"Of course he is asking about her!"

The Hatake had to hold down Naruto to calm him down.

The Uchiha laughed yet again. "You can not expect me to keep track of all the women I have abducted."

"Bastard!" The Uzumaki managed to escape from the grip that was holding him and grabbed Sasuke by the collar. "Tell me where she is or..."

"Or what? You will kill me? Torture me?" The Uchiha could not help but laugh at the situation. They would not do anything to him until they found the Heiress.

"I am here," a voice from behind announced. "Should I begin?"

Kakashi nodded and let the Yamanaka step forward. It was obvious that she was excited to see her childhood love again, but she was too professional to let it be in her way. Unlike Sakura.

Ino hurried to move Naruto out of her way, then took her place on the groung a few steps away and closed her eyes. Using her psychic powers, she dug in the man's mind, trying to find any important information, any indication of Hinata, her location and state.

However, wherever she looked, the subconscious she had entered was all black. There was nothing. He had somehow managed to seal his mind. But she would not give up. Concentrating, she dug deeper until, finally, she could see something. Something terrible. She wanted to scream, but the panic could not let her move. This something crept around her, tying her legs, arms and whole body in a painful paralysis.

_There is not enough place for both of us here_.

* * *

Minutes passed as Naruto stood before the blond woman, holding her by the shoulder so her unconscious body could not hit the floor. The silence that had fallen in the room was unbearable.

And, as if to mock him, moments later this same silence was torn into shreds. The Yamanaka screamed with all her lungs, jerking in the Uzumaki's grip. Blood started dripping from her nose. In the end the Jinchuuriki had to wrap his arms around the girl to save her from hurting herself. Slowly, she calmed down, breathing heavily, her eyes squeezed. She was not waking up. What was going on?

Blue eyes shot up, trying to find some logic into the Hatake's face. However, the masked man was staring at the chained Uchiha, his Sharingan eye stuck on the smirk that was slowly spreading on his face.

"Naruto," the Copy Ninja started, his voice low. "Take Ino to the medics."

As much as the boy wanted to beat the sense out of Sasuke, he had to follow his ex-sensei's instruction. The girl was shaking, bleeding and barely breathing. Was this some kind of a genjutsu? _Freaking bastard..._

Kakashi waited for Naruto to leave and in a flash was before the Uchiha. His red eye shimmered in the darkness_. _

"What did you do to her?"

"You should know better than to mess with my mind."

Gritting his teeth, the silver-haired man turned around and left the Isolation Chamber. Playing Sasuke's mad games was a waste of time. He had to help Ino.

* * *

"What do you mean it is not genjutsu?"

Shizune watched the Hatake rub his temples, waiting for an answer. His Sharingan was exposed and was bleeding. If this was a simple eye technique cast by Sasuke, he would have been able to easily dismiss it. But he couldn't. Something else was doing this to the girl. The man turned away, disappointed at his uselessness. He could not take it, seeing her tied to the bed like that. He should have figured that something like this could happen. The man sighed and turned to Naruto, who was in an even worse shape. The boy noticed his gaze and looked away. Finally, both were asked to leave Ino to the medics and left the room. The Uzumaki hurried outside, hoping that the night air will help him clear his head. But it didn't.

"This is all my fault..."

His voice was a mere whisper, but Kakashi did not miss it. "It isn't."

"Of course it is," the blond snapped, turning to face him. His fists clenched, he took a few deep breaths in tries to calm himself. "Ino has gone berserk and Hinata-chan..." a lump stuck to his throat and he could not continue.

"Naruto..."

"What about Hinata's dad? He will soon arrive in Konoha. How will I be able to face him?"

His sensei looked away, staring at the night sky. Things were getting out of control.

* * *

The sun had just appeared over the horizon when Hiashi Hyuuga rushed through the Konoha gates, ignoring everyone who tried to stop him or even talk to him. Followed closely by his younger daughter Hanabi, he soon marched in the Interrogation facility and headed down the stairs. The door to the Isolation Chamber flew out of the hinges and he rushed in, stopping inches from the chained Uchiha. His Byakugan was active, palms glowing in blue, lightly lighting the dark place.

"Where is Hinata," he asked through his teeth.

"I killed her."

* * *

**_Note:_**

_A short chapter to start the second part of this story. There should be more soon, as I am eager to write what comes next._

_Do you like where things are going? I wanted to portray Sasuke as a complete madman in this chapter and hope to have succeeded. Let me know what you think._

_New question: What do you think Hinata is doing while all this is happening?_

_Thank you for the amazing support and lovely reviews. You guys rock!_


	26. Chapter 26 - Maybe

"Hiashi-san, please step away from the suspect."

The Byakugan user froze for a moment, then slowly turned to face the man who had just entered the Isolation Chamber. His hand was still neatly attached to Sasuke's neck, his blue chakra burning his skin. This did not seem to bother the Uchiha in any way, which only infuriated the Hyuuga leader more.

ibiki Morino slowly took a step further and removed the hand that was clenching the boy by the throat. Hiashi appeared uncertain, but in the end stepped back, looking away.

"I want to know what he has done with my daughter."

The commanding officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force waited for the man to leave. He sighed.

"You've got yourself in some deep mess, boy. But I will give you a chance. Let's do this the easy way. Where is the girl?"

He waited for a while, finally noticing that the chained criminal had little intention on sharing any information regarding the matter. He sighed again. _So the hard way it is._

"I do not know what you did to the Yamanaka girl, but that ain't going to work on me. Regrettably, I have to keep you alive for your trial. So I will give you one more chance. Where is she?"

Sasuke's head rose slowly and his blindfolded gaze stuck on the man. A terrible smirk changed the features on his cold face.

"And what will you give me if I tell you?"

Ibiki blinked. "You are in no position to bargain?"

"What will you offer me?"

"Is this why we can't find her? You have hidden her somewhere to use her as a hostage, a trade for something?"

"What will I get out of this?"

The Morino was getting pissed off. "What do you want?"

The smirk on the Uchiha's face was unbearable. "My brother. My clan. Bring them back and you can have her."

The man's scarred face was unchangeable, but the way Sasuke talked sent shivers down his spine. Ibiki had seen many mad people in his career of interrogation officer, but this was something particularly new to him.

"So you have no intentions of telling me where she is?"

"Maybe I don't know where she is. Why would I care anyway? She could be anywhere."

"So you are saying that you've lost her? Where?"

The mad laugh echoed in the cave. The Uchiha shifted slightly in his chains and grinned. Though his eyes could not be seen, it was obvious what a crazy expression he had.

"I am saying I _might_ have lost her."

"Where?"

"Where what?"

Ibiki clenched his fists. This guy was simply wasting time. Or was he buying time for something? For someone?

"Cut the crap, Uchiha. What are you up to?"

"Like I would ever tell you."

"You are stalling. What are you waiting for?"

"The perfect moment."

"For what?"

"Ah, you'll see."

The Morino took a step forward and stood inches from the tied man. He staid like that for a while. "Are you waiting for her?"

Sasuke's cheek twitched. Whether it was from worry or excitement, the other man could not tell. "So you think she is actually going to help me in achieving whatever I am up to?"

"Maybe."

"Exactly. Maybe. Maybe she is simply waiting for me somewhere."

The interrogation officer was honestly frustrated. "Waiting? For what?"

"Maybe she does not want to live in Konoha anymore. Maybe she does not want to be a Hyuuga clan leader. Maybe she simply wants a peaceful, boring life."

"And you are the one that can offer her peace?"

"Maybe I am just all she can get."

"Stop with the bluffing, Uchiha."

"Who said I am bluffing?"

"I can tell truth from a lie. I have met too many like you."

Sasuke's evil laugh echoed in the room again. "No. You have never dealt with someone like me."

And he was right. However, it did not matter.

"So you are saying the girl is safe and waiting for you somewhere?"

"I've never said such a thing. I only implied she could be somewhere. She could also be dead. Who knows?"

Ibiki was growing tired. He took a step back and took a small briefcase from the ground. Opening it, he inspected the different torture weapons he had. With a sigh, the man watched as Uzumaki Naruto rushed in the chamber, immediately freezing upon seeing the torture devices. It took him some time to grasp the idea of how they were going to be used, but in the end, he looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, stop being a bastard. If you tell us where Hinata is, you may..."

"I may what? I may be forgiven? Not sent to trial? You are as stupid as you have ever been, Naruto."

The Jinchuuriki clenched his jaw and looked down. "Despite everything, I still consider you my friend. And I do not want you to be tortured because you are too stubborn. Tell me where she is. Tell me what you have done to her."

Silence fell upon them and stuck painfully. In the end the Morino sighed and looked at the blond. "You need to leave, Uzumaki. You are interrupting my work."

"Do you really want to know what I did with her?" Sasuke's voice was low but managed to startle both his interlocutors. The smile on his lips was awful.

"Yes," confirmed Naruto and took a step forward.

Another moment in silence passed, which seemed to last too long.

"I decided to continue my clan."

At first the Uzumaki could not grasp the meaning of these words, but Ibiki's widened eyes helped him understand. "What," he managed to whisper.

"She has a very strong bloodline. Together with mine, I can only ponder on what the child will turn to be."

Before he could say anything else, Naruto had both his hands wrapped around his collar. His blue eyes were furious. "You are lying! Tell me you are lying!"

Sasuke laughed in his face. "I could be. You will never know."

A Rasengan formed in the blond's palm and hit the black-haired man in the stomach. The Uchiha spat some blood in his ex-comrade's face and continued laughing, sensing as Nauto was pulled away from him.

"I should have killed you years ago," yelled the blond as he was being dragged out of the room.

"You should have," confirmed the Sharingan user, still madly laughing. All this was so fun.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was sitting on his feet, his knees folded before him. The hand that was holding his herbal tea was shaking. Ibiki Morino stood before him, carrying the report from his interrogation.

"You have to understand, Hiashi-san, this session was interrupted. I have yet to work with the Uchiha bastard."

But the Hyuuga Clan leader could not hear much, he was not paying attention. All that he could hear echoing in his head was making him dizzy.

"So he had kidnapped her in order to... Restore his clan?"

The Morino blinked. "The bastard is playing with us. You can not possibly believe his words."

"But it makes too much sense..."

"He might be insane but he is not stupid. He knows how to cause chaos."

"Then where is she?"

The interrogation officer looked away. "I am going to find out."

* * *

"I will kill him! I will seriously murder him!"

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed. Her green eyes drifted to Ino, her unconscious body lying in the bed next to her. Her fever was not going down.

"Calm down," was all she could say.

Naruto took a few deep breaths, desperately trying to maintain his composure. He looked away, rubbing his temples.

"How can I be calm? Ino is barely alive, Hinata is... God knows where... And it's all my fault..."

Sakura eyed the man as his face was engulfed by sorrow. "Come on," she said and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him after her. They left the hospital and the cold night air appeared to help the Uzumaki think straight.

"Look", the girl continued, "this is not your fault in any way. None of us ever thought that Sasuke would become so... Mad. But he is our friend. I... I care for him too much to let him be wrapped so hard in this hatred. If we manage to convince him to give up on this stupid revenge of his, he will tell us where Hinata is eventually."

Naruto blinked. She had a point. And still, he had no idea how to persuade the Uchiha in being normal.

"Sakura, Naruto." Both turned back to see Kakashi standing behind them. "You need to come with me."

Before they could ask the masked man anything, he turned around and walked away. They quickly followed. Keeping a fast pace, they were soon let into the Hokage tower. The Hatake sat on the chair behind the large desk and waited for the rest to take their seats. Both his ex-students had confused expressions.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura's voice was shaky.

The man sighed and looked away for a bit. His one visible eye soon returned to them. "Sasuke will be prosecuted soon. His trial will be in a week. In this time we will try understanding where Hinata is or at least what he has done to her."

"A week?" Naruto shifted in his seat, trying hardly not to jump up and slam his fists on the desk. "This is too soon. I will never be able to persuade Sasuke to cooperate in that little time!"

"You will not be allowed near where he is held any more. In fact, no one will be. Even I. Only Ibiki Morino will have access to the Isolation Chamber.

Silence fell upon the room. They all knew what this meant. There was no chance that Sasuke would break. There was no way for him to be pardoned. A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek and fell in her lap.

"There is no way for him to be saved, is there?" Her voice was only a whisper.

"No."

* * *

Three days had passed since the Uchiha criminal was chained in the dungeons of Konoha. Officer Morino slowly walked out, headed for the Hokage office. The bastard was useless.

Inside the chamber Sasuke hanged lifelessly from the wall, closely listening as the steps slowly faded in the distance. He clenched his jaw, spitting blood. These tortures were ridiculous. The pain could only clear his mind and help him with his determination of achieving his goal. He moved his fingers, feeling as the demon spirit used its dark powers to heal his wounds. Getting his nails pulled out and being burned with acid was lame. He had gone through worse. This was truly ridiculous. With a smile, the man shifted to find a more comfortable position. They would soon send him to trial. The trial which the Konoha elders would attend…

* * *

**_Note:_**

_Thank you all for patiently waiting for me to update. I was busy lately, and this chapter was a bit complicated for me to write, as I had to spend extra time on making Sasuke a total nut-job. Hope it worked._

_Next chapter will be a drama one, can't wait to write it. This should be soon, I promise._

_New question - How do you think Hinata will make her appearance?_

_Love ya!_


	27. Chapter 27 - Almost There

"What do you expect, he was Orochimaru's best student."

"Orochimaru was a maniac."

"And Sasuke isn't?"

Ibiki Morino looked away and rubbed his temples. The Hokage watched him, waiting for a response.

"What kind of healing technique is that anyway? He doesn't even have a scratch."

Kakashi looked away as well and watched the morning sky. In three days Sasuke was going to be taken to trial. The Hatake had a bad feeling about this.

"I don't care of all the restrictions you gave me, I will search him."

"I am surprised that you hadn't done this already."

The Interrogation commander also looked away. "Honestly, I wanted to play it safe. If I end up like the Yamanaka girl, our chances of finding out what he has done and what he is up to will vanish. Besides, I really didn't think he would have anything to hide. Could he have linked his chakra with someone? With the Hyuuga maybe?"

"It is possible. Although I see no reason for Hinata to do such a thing."

"Do not underestimate the girl. She has been under a lot of pressure since she was born. She could have cracked under his influence. This, or she could be under his genjutsu."

"She has the Byakugan."

"But the Sharingan is stronger."

Kakashi could not argue with this. He sighed. "What will you do now?"

"I will wait for him to heal. He will need some extra time for that, after what I did to him last night. I am going back in the Isolation Chamber at sunset."

* * *

Sasuke laughed and took his time in enjoying the echo that filled the room.

"If I was linked to the Hyuuga, I would have killed her long ago. She is too weak."

The Morino took a step forward. "You are hiding something. What is it?"

"If I am hiding it, it is obvious that I will not tell you what it is."

"Uchiha, stop with your games. I've had it with you wasting my time. The seal you are placed under should be blocking your whole chakra flow. How come it is not working?"

"Oh, it's working alright."

Ibiki watched the boy for a while. He was in a very bad shape. More than four days he had spent chained like the animal he was, with no food or water. And still, there was too much life in him, too much will power. There was something, someone he was using to maintain his vitality, his health. The Interrogation commander involuntarily rubbed his shoulder where the bandages were, still unsure how the Susanoo had struck him.

Taking another step further, the man grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and pulled him closer, watching as the chains on his hands dug painfully in the flesh. The dripping blood was the only thing that could be heard.

"What is your secret?"

The boy slowly raised his face as if to look straight into his torturer's face. The special cloth on his eyes was securing his Sharingan, and yet the Morino couldn't help but feel a slight shiver running through him.

"You are currently holding it." His voice was only a whisper.

Ibiki looked down, but it was too late. The strange round object underneath the Uchiha's shirt suddenly burnt his hand. He tried letting it go, but couldn't. His body was completely paralyzed. Only his eyes widened as a burning sensation overwhelmed his whole body. His mind was desperately trying to let go, but his arms were not listening. Something else was commanding him now. And it wasn't the boy. It was something dark. Something terrible.

Slowly, the officer watched as his hand numbly let go of the shirt and a slight gasp escaped his lungs as he fell on his back on the floor. He couldn't even move his eyes now. Blankly staring at the dark ceiling, he waited for the criminal to attack. But he didn't. Only his laugh echoed in the chamber.

A revelation struck him like a Raikiri, but it was too late. He had lost his mind to that power. With his last strength, he moved his eyes to watch the man hang from his chains calmly. Only a smirk occupied his blank expression now. This was his plan. He did not want to escape. In fact, he had deliberately let himself get caught. This was the easiest and fastest way to Konoha.

And he still wanted to destroy it. Starting with the most important figures in the village. The ones that would attend his trial. He had to warm them. He had to…

Sasuke's smile widened and he listened as the man before him twisted and shook, crushed by the dark power of the demon spirit. Soon he was to join the Yamanaka girl where they would probably die in agony. It did not matter. The man did not care for what the spirit did with the two. This only meant more power for him.

* * *

For the first time in his life Kakashi wished to bury himself somewhere. If only Tsunade was here.

He raised his eye to watch Hiashi Hyuuga, who was awfully furious, as well as awfully sad. After the Incident with Ibiki Morino, the access to Sasuke's chamber had been completely restricted. No one was let inside. Now the only way they could find something about Hinata was to question him on his trial. But knowing the madman, Kakashi was sure this would not work.

Besides, The Uchiha survivor was sure to get a death sentence. Everyone knew that. Thus, the Hyuuga Heiress was proclaimed dead. The search for her was terminated so all forces and could be concentrated in the Uchiha's trial. He was too dangerous.

The Hyuuga clan leader was sitting on the chair in front of the large desk, his white eyes staring at the Hatake, the last bits of hope in them slowly fading away.

"The trial is in two days," he said, his troubled voice a mere whisper.

"I know," confirmed the Hokage, looking away. This was disastrous. "We will find her. Sooner or later…"

* * *

They had left him with no food and barely any water, which he refused anyway, in hopes of weakening him for his trial. It didn't work, though. The Demon spirit was giving him all the energy he needed.

The fact that they had left him alone after the incident with the Interrogation officer was nice as well. He could now gather his thoughts and think everything through. He knew his trial was to happen very soon.

Shifting slightly, he closed his eyes underneath the bandage that was covering them and concentrated.

_My patience is running thin._

"_It will be over soon."_

_I want more lives._

"_I know. I am itching to give them to you."_

_I have gathered much from the girl and that man that plaid with you. I am stronger than ever._

"_Perfect."_

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke let the Susanoo overwhelm him, warming him a bit with its power. The seal that they had applied on him burnt his back and hurt like hell, but he didn't mind. It was ridiculous how people thought they could control him. Pathetic.

Exhaling, he opened his eyes and felt the energy of the people that were roaming around Konoha. They were nervous. Scared. Truly Pathetic. A familiar chakra caught his attention and he shifted his mind to that person to soon understand it was a Hyuuga. Probably the sister of Hinata, the one she had compared to Itachi. How ridiculous.

Taking his time to feel her power, he noticed how different she actually was. The immense calmness and nobility that filled the Heiress were not present in this girl.

Where was she anyway? Was she even alive? She was strong enough to get through living in the Middle lands, he was sure of that. It was best if she stayed in there and avoided Konoha. She would not like what was about to happen to her family and friends. Not that he cared though.

Taking another deep breath, he dug into his subconsciousness. He had to prepare.

_This girl is clouding your mind._

"_Nothing is clouding my mind."_

_You care for her and this can be your demise._

"_I do not."_

_You are lying._

"_I am not."_

_You lie to yourself. But I see clearer than you. Caring will get you killed._

"_This is nonsense."_

_Why did you have her then?_

"_Because I could."_

_Liar._

"_Stop this."_

_You need to clear your mind._

"_I am trying to, but you are distracting me."_

_Fine. But next time you decide to procreate, take the medallion off your chest. I do not wish to get involved in your pathetic human emotions._

Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked, irritated at the inability to see. But he was too accustomed to the darkness to mind it too much. Smirking, he felt nice for being able to annoy even a demon spirit. No one could control him.

* * *

"Oi, Kazekage! Listen to me now, oh yeah!"

Gaara blinked, feeling rather odd at the way the man before him rapped. He leaned back in his chair and tied his hands in front of his chest. The kanji symbol on his forehead rose. "Bee-san. I did not know you will be visiting. What is the occasion?"

"My brother has sent me on a special mission, so I've hurried here with ambition!"

The red-haired man was handed a piece of paper. He unfolded it to see Kumo's sign on it, as well as a message, addressed to him by the Raikage. He was being summoned in Konoha to act as a witness in the Uchiha trial. Killer Bee was to escort him there.

_This will be a pain._

The man nodded and left the paper on the desk. "When do we have to leave?"

"Fool you fool! We need to go right away so we can get there on the trial day! Oh yeah!"

Gaara exhaled and rubbed his temple. He stood up and looked at the door where Kankuro was waiting for an order. However, the Suna leader got distracted. His green eyes shifted to the Jinchuuriki, who had suddenly frozen in midst rapping.

* * *

_Bee, do you notice this chakra?_ Hachibi's senses were tingling with an odd sensation.

"_What is this strange power? It's as huge as a tower!"_

_No it's not. In fact it is too weak. But it is familiar. _

"_Then let's go check it out and see what this is about!"_

* * *

Bee managed to escape the Kazekage office through one of the open windows and was currently chasing this overly familiar chakra over the deserts of the Land of Wind. The eight-tailed beast in him was helping with the navigation.

The Jinchuuriki soon noticed that Gaara was following him closely, though he was not sure why. He was probably interested in his sudden change of mood and rash disappearance.

A few feet back the red-haired man was keeping a solid pace after the rapping-man, happy that at the moment he was silent. He could feel someone he knew somewhere in the sand dunes in front of them. This was a strange place for a Hyuuga to be, especially in the middle of the day. The sun here could kill easier than people thought.

It took them only a few minutes to reach their destination. However, both men froze upon seeing the one they were chasing after.

Hinata Hyuuga was barely standing. Her long black hair hung before her face like a curtain of shadows, concealing her features. And yet, her white eyes could hardly be missed. Her Byakugan active, she finally managed to raise her head and look at the men, who were both unsure in how to approach her. Both had been informed that she was considered dead and a possible traitor to her village.

The girl looked terrible. Her hair was messy, her clothes were tattered and had too many blood stains. Her breathing was uneven. She had been running. Finally, her exhaustion kicked in and she leaned in, supporting her weight with her arms that now rested little above her knees. She tried to catch her breath, then rose up again, and looked at the men. The Heiress parted her lips, but had no strength to speak. Her feet gave in and she lost her balance, only to be caught by Bee. Gaara quickly took a step forward and stuck his gaze on her barely open eyes. The Jinchuuriki let her sit on the ground and the Kazekage knelt, holding her by the shoulder to be sure she would not fall.

"Hyuuga," he started.

"Konoha is in danger."

This was all she could say before she fainted.

* * *

**_Note:_**

_Happy to have finally written this one, it took me some time before I could be sure how I wanted to proceed with this chapter. I had a lot in mind that I decided to change and this caused a delay in my writing, which I apologize for. Will try to hurry up with the next chappy._

_Sasuke is a freak and I can't wait to show you what will happen next. _

_New question: What do you think will happen to Hinata now? What will Bee and Gaara decide to do?_

_Special love to all who inspire me with your reviews and critiques. I am human and there are things that I miss, however I do try fixing them asap. Kudos to Oriz-chan, my muse, inspiration, guide, light in the darkness and teacher._


	28. Chapter 28 - Finally

_Last time I updated a chapter, the site was having issues and as far as I understand, many have not received any story update notifications._

_You may try checking chapter 27 before reading this one, just to be sure you are not missing anything, because thing can be confusing otherwise. _

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Hinata-san?"

The Heiress opened her eyes and blinked, trying her best to maintain her consciousness. Her vision was blurry. Next thing she knew, a glass of cold water was handed to her and she immediately took it, drinking the liquid in one gulp. It helped her clear her mind and she looked around to see that she was currently sitting on a huge chair. She needed a second to recognize the desk before her. This was the Kazekage's office. She was in Suna.

Taking another look, she noticed the red-haired man just a few steps from her, his hands folded on his chest, his expression blank. Contrary to him, Killer Bee was smiling.

"I was sure Naruto was right, that you were not dead and were alright!"

She tried to force a smile, but found it hard. Her head was spinning. "What's happening?" Her white eyes drifted to the rest of the people in the room. Aside of Kankuro and Temari, there were probably a dozen of ANBU guards.

"You have been missing for quite some time, Hyuuga-san." Gaara's voice was so indifferent, it bothered her.

"I... I know. That's why I need to get back to Konoha as soon as possible. I need to warn them..." Her voice trailed off and soon she was given a new glass of water, which she gladly accepted.

"Warn them for what?"

The girl stuck her eyes to the piercing green ones of the Suna leader. "Sasuke Uchiha is somewhere near and is plotting an attack."

Silence fell upon the room. In the end Bee stood up and took a step towards her. "What are you saying, girl? The Uchiha was caught in a swirl!"

"W-what?"

Gaara sighed. All the rapping was a bit too much for him. "The Uchiha traitor was caught and delivered in Konoha by Naruto himself. This happened five days ago. Since then he has been interrogated. He refused to give any accurate information regarding your whereabouts. You were considered dead."

"Dead?" the girl lost all color from her face. She parted her lips but the shock was too much.

"This, and you are also accused of treachery."

Hinata slowly turned her face to Temari. "T-treachery?"

"The Uchiha seems to have said a lot of things about you. The Konoha elders concluded that you have turned on his side."

The white eyes widened. "This can't be..."

"Sasuke's trial is in two days. We should get going. Getting you there in time may help with his sentence." The Kazekage did not personally care about the Uchiha bastard, but he was Naruto's friend. And Gaara cared for Naruto.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, the subject has been successfully transported to the Great Hall. He has been put under chakra restraining-chains, his eyes are still covered and the seal on his back was redone, just in case."

Kakashi nodded to his secretary and dismissed her. The day was here, and he had a very bad feeling. Naruto and Sakura were held in the school. They were refused permission to attend the trial, for safety measures. Everyone knew that the Uzumaki had quite of a temper, especially when it came to his ex-team mate.

All of a sudden, the door to his office was barely taken off its hinges. His secretary burst in with a shocked face.

"Hatake-sama, the Kazekage, together with the Jinchuuriki Killer Bee, just arrived here. They have Hinata Hyuuga with them!"

The man's visible eye widened. He rushed out, headed for the village's entrance. And she was there. Her long, black hair was concealing most of her face, but her worried eyes could be detected from afar. Upon meeting, Gaara greeted him with a nod. However Bee took a step back, hiding the girl behind his broad figure.

"Hinata, you are right on time. It's alright, Bee. She will just be questioned."

Before the blond could respond, a sudden movement caused the whole group to look aside, watching as Hiashi Hyuuga approached them, together with a few other members of his clan. The Heiress tried saying something, but her father pulled her by the wrist.

"Hiashi-san," Kakashi started, but couldn't really finish.

The Hyuuga clan leader raised his free hand and slapped his daughter so hard, a flock of birds got scared and flew out of the nearby trees. The girl's hair followed the movement of her face, flying in the air like a veil of velvet smoke. Her cheek burned in a deep crimson color. Her expression was completely blank. She eyed the ground for a while, then slowly moved her big eyes to her father, who was still painfully clutching her wrist.

"Hinata, you are under arrest for committing treason to the Hyuuga clan. You are hereby stripped of your privileges as a member of the Main Branch Family and will be held responsible for shaming your family, friends and village. Take her."

He then pulled the girl again and literally tossed her in the hands of the Hyuuga men that accompanied him. Her arms were immediately chained behind her back.

"Oi! Fool you fool! What..." Bee tried to reason with Hiashi and follow Hinata, but Gaara's palm fell upon his shoulder. The man turned to the other with an angry face.

"I don't like this as well, but you will only make things worse for her," the red-haired man whispered.

"Hiashi-san!" Kakashi quickly followed. "Hinata is an important witness in Sasuke's trial. We have to hear her out, she can…"

"She has done enough. And she will not come close to the Uchiha. I will make sure of that."

"What are you going to do with her," the Hokage asked, even though he really did not wish to know the answer. The masked man was aware of the ways the Hyuuga clan treated members of their own when accused in something. They had inner trials, ones that were not public. Ones that were very cruel.

"She will be locked away. As she is no longer my heir, she will be treated as every other Hyuuga that has ever betrayed the clan."

Kakashi froze, watching as the man dragged the seemingly exhausted girl to the Hyuuga mansion. Could things possibly get worse? Sasuke's trial was in a few hours. He had to speak to Naruto.

* * *

_Can you feel this?_

Sasuke's lips parted. It was her. She was in Konoha. But how? How had she found her way back to the Shinobi world so fast? He made sure this wouldn't happen...

_She will ruin everything._

_I'll take care of her. _

_If she tells them about me, all plans will be ruined._

_Shut up already. Nothing will be ruined._

_It better not be. If they let her in here, I will kill her._

Sasuke let a small sigh escape his lungs. _Fine. I don't care._

Opening his eyes beneath the bandage, he traced her chakra. She was led somewhere far from where he was. This was her clan's mansion, judging by how many Hyuuga chakras he could detect. A strange weight disappeared from his chest. He slightly shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He was just worried for his plan. Nothing more.

* * *

"Where were you all this time?"

Hinata had obediently let herself be chained in the Hyuuga cellar and now hung from her wrists. Her eyes slowly rose to look at her father.

"He abducted me when we met him in the Land of Earth. Since then I was trying to get back."

"Nonsense! I had to personally fix the damage you had inflicted on the Uzumaki. You attacked him so you can escape with the Uchiha, didn't you?"

Her eyes widened. "No! I would never..."

"You are lying!"

"I am not," she tried to reason. "He dragged me to a world I was not aware of."

"Lies."

"No!" Tears were blurring her vision. She had to convince him to listen. Sasuke had not been defeated, he had let himself be caught so he can be led straight in Konoha. She had to warn them! "I wanted to run away but the people there were too powerful. I didn't know my way back, I had no idea where I was!"

"So you decided to spend some quality time with the Uchiha and help him continue his clan? Don't give me this look, he told me what you have done! Is that even true?"

Deep redness filled the girl's face. She wanted to respond but couldn't. "I..."

"So it is true! You have slept with him like some whore?" Hiashi's fists were clenched, his knuckles pale. "Are you now carrying his bastard child?" She tried to respond, but he didn't let her. "That doesn't matter, the medics will take care of that."

Her eyes widened. "Father..."

"Do not dare address me in such a way. You are no longer my heir, nor my daughter. Tomorrow you will be placed under the cursed Hyuuga seal."

For a moment she could not breathe. This was too much for her to handle. But her faith didn't matter at the moment. "Listen to me!"

"No! Learn your place! You are a disgrace!"

Without saying anything more, Hiashi Hyuuga exited the room, leaving her shaking and barely breathing. Hot tears were dropping from her eyes, soaking the ground below her. This could not be true. She was here, on time, but had failed. Now she would be responsible for whatever happened to Konoha...

* * *

The ANBU guards opened the door for him and he rushed in the small classroom to find his two ex-students. Sakura was sitting on a chair, her face in her palms. The tears in her eyes were clearly visible.

Naruto on the other hand, was standing in front of the window, his fists clenched so hard, Kakashi was sure that they would soon start bleeding. Upon seeing him, they both jumped up.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The Uzumaki took a few big steps and was now standing right in front of the masked man. He was getting taller than him. With a swift move, he closed the door behind him and took a step forward.

"Naruto, I have a mission for you."

* * *

The Great Hall was quiet. Just a few whispers could be heard. The chairs were aligned across the empty space, and on the very front were two huge desks. The one on the left was occupied by the Raikage, Gaara and Mei Terumi, the Mizukage. All had been gathered as key witnesses to Sasuke's madness. After all, he had interrupted the Kage gathering a few years ago, attacking them and killing Danzo afterwards.

And on the desk on the right were the Konoha Elders. Hiashi Hyuuga was sitting with his head held up, his white eyes looking ahead. Next to him were the members of the Konoha Council – Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

And on the very front of the room, in a specialized metal device that was supposed to block all chakra, was Sasuke. His hands were chained above his head, on his sides so there could be a safe distance between his palms. His feet were also chained to the ground. There were several chains that ran through his body, and a dark cloth that covered his eyes with special sealing signs on it. A light smirk rested on his lips, which bothered each and every one of the people that had gathered for his trial.

The man looked awful. His hair was messy, stains of blood visible in it, as well as everywhere on his tattered clothes. They usually changed the prisoners in special uniforms so they can be searched, but the circumstances had not allowed this. Besides, no one dared to go too close to the man anyway.

The silence was unbearable. Then, all of a sudden, the door swung open and the Hokage, Kakashi Hatake walked in with his usual calm pace. He smiled under his mask and rubbed his neck.

"Sorry to be late, I got lost on my way."

A few people rolled their eyes. The rest knew him well enough not to be surprised. Kakashi quickly took his place on the Kage table and stared at Sasuke, feeling a strange unease in his chest.

Homura looked around, then slowly stood up. "As we are all finally here, let us start with this."

He then walked around the desk and stood in front of everyone. He eyed the crowd, making sure no one was missing, then turned to the chained man and opened a folded piece of paper.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he started reading, "You are here to be trialed for your deeds against Konoha, the Kage summit and the whole Shinobi World."

Silence fell upon the room again. The black-haired man did not respond. He only widened his mad smirk.

_Finally._

* * *

**_Note:_**

_Thank you all for the continuous support. To be honest, this story was not meant to be so serious or long. I didn't really think that something good will come out of it, so it gives me immense pleasure to know people like it. You make me happy beyond compare. _

_Special shout-out for RiverDarkness, who was lovely enough to take her time and inspire me greatly. The muse for my upcoming fanfics. _

_Love you all and hope you liked this chapter. Will try updating soon, as things are getting... hot :D_

_By the way, I am still taking requests. Let me know if you want to see something or someone in particular in the next chappy. I like including fun stuff in my stories :)_


	29. Chapter 29 - Judgement

_The Konoha Elders -_

_Homura Mitokado - male_

_Koharu Utatane - female_

_For your convenience. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

Homura Mitokado quickly returned to his seat. He was the announcer now. He would speak his mind regarding the Uchiha later.

The witnesses were to be questioned. Mei Terumi was the first one to step in front of all gathered. She eyed the chained man for a moment, her expression sad.

"Ah, it's such a shame for such a handsome man to be wasted like this..."

The Utatane stood up, seemingly ignoring the remark regarding Sasuke. "Terumi-sama, will you tell us of your first encounter with the accused?"

The woman sighed, taking one more peek at the Sharingan user. "It was about four years ago, back when the war had not yet begun. On the Kage summit."

"And what happened then? As far as we know, he attacked you."

"Well... I can not say that he attacked us. He was after Danzo. We were the ones that attacked him. He was just defending himself while trying to follow the Hokage."

The people in the Great Hall started whispering. This was not the answer that they were expecting.

"So you are saying that the Uchiha is not guilty?"

The Mizukage looked away for a second, searching for the right words. "Are we all not guilty in something? We have all led fights, all of us had killed."

"You can not possibly compare a mission objective to the murder of the Hokage."

Mei gave the old woman a bad look and sighed again. "Itachi Uchiha killed hundreds of men, women and children, but he was excused because this was an order. However, we are proclaiming this young man for a criminal because he killed the single man that was at fault for his family's death? I saw the report, I know about Danzo and the way he was using Sharingan eyes. If I was an Uchiha, I would have killed him as well. Danzo was a criminal. I have nothing more to say." With these words she returned to her seat with her head held high. The Hall became very noisy for a moment. No one had expected such a testimony. Kakashi stared at the woman for a while. Her green eyes were intriguing. So was her character. He was glad the trial had started in this way. There could be some hope for Sasuke after all...

Everyone watched as Gaara stood up and slowly walked in front the gathering. His piercing eyes stuck to the Uchiha. He waited for people to stop talking. When it was finally silent, he moved his gaze to the Konoha Council. Koharu Utatane opened a piece of paper and started reading.

"Gaara-sama, can you specify, when was the first time you met the Uchiha?"

The man exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment. "I met him back when we were attending our chunin exams, here in Konoha. Back when I was a killing maniac, and he was a clever and strong young shinobi. I lost my fight to him."

"And can you tell us what happened at the Kage summit? We understand that he fought you as well."

"I was actually the one that battled him. He was looking for someone and I tried to stop him." The silence in the room was unbearable. "I tried to reason with him, but couldn't really."

"Did he refuse to listen to you?"

"No. We talked enough. But how could I ask him to stop with his objective, when I would have personally done the same?"

A burst of whispers followed his words. In the end, Homura had to ask the attendants for silence.

"Kazekage-sama, can you please elaborate on your words?"

The red-haired man sighed. "I will be short. I have killed too many people back when I was a Jinchuuriki. And with no reason. This man chased after the one directly responsible for the death of his clan. He had stolen their kekkei genkai, stumping over the Uchiha pride."

"So you are claiming that he is innocent?" The Mitokado jumped up, slamming the paper he was holding on his desk.

"No," continued Gaara, his voice completely calm. "I am just looking at things from his point of view. Honestly, I understand the grounds on which he is being prosecuted, but can not understand your proof. He killed a killer. Danzo did not deserve to be the Hokage."

Following this, the man took his place as well. The Hatake couldn't miss the smile that Mei gave the young Kazekage.

As soon as the order in the room was restored, the Raikage went in front as well. However, he walked to Sasuke and leaned in, staring straight at his covered eyes. A few of the ANBU guards took positions, but he quickly stepped back.

"I will not wait for your ridiculous questions. I will simply tell you why I want him dead. This bastard attacked my brother, trying to kidnap him so the Hachibi can be stolen. Later on he attacked me as well. I had to remove my arm to evade his deadly fire." The man raised his crippled left hand, demonstrating the damage. "I want him dead and am willing to personally handle this. He is a maniac, a menace and a danger for the whole shinobi world. What you Kages said is ridiculous. He can not be pardoned in any way. I think that the idea of eliminating all Uchiha was genius. These people are freaks. They can't think straight!"

"You can not put all Uchiha under the same line," the Mizukage interrupted.

"Of course I can! No member of this clan has ever shown anything else than their madness!"

"This is not true!"

"Really? Tell me one Uchiha that was not evil?"

"Itachi..."

"Itachi was a murderer. Even if ordered, you can't be sane to kill that many people!"

"Silence!"

All turned to Hiashi Hyuuga, who had stood up with his hands on the desk.

"Raikage-sama, do you have anything else to add? I have other matters to attend to and do not wish to waste too much time on this trial."

"I have nothing else to say."

The Kumo leader took his seat. All looked at Kakashi, who slowly walked in front of everyone.

"I can not argue with anything that was said. However, I would like to point out a few details.

First of all, Itachi was a spy for Konoha. He joined Akatsuki so he can have an insight of their work. How can we be sure that Sasuke did not join this group on the same reasons? He was never questioned, nor was he ever given the chance to explain his actions.

Second, I can be certain for this one, as I also have the Sharingan and know how it works. When Killer Bee was attacked by Sasuke and his group, he managed to escape by transforming and hiding underwater. What the accused took to the Akatsuki hideout was a clone Bee had created as a distraction. However, I can be certain that the Uchiha spotted this with his kekkei genkai. He deliberately took the clone back to fool Obito. He never worked for him in real. His only goal was to find his brother and seek revenge."

"You can not be sure for any of this," pointed the Raikage.

"This is true. But we could find more from him. As I explained, he had never been questioned regarding this.

And to finish, third, Danzo was not officially a Hokage. He self-proclaimed himself as such while Tsunade was unconscious. He was really only a deputy, just as I am now. So Sasuke simply killed a person who had ruined his family."

Kakashi sat down, feeling uneasy. He had put things in the best way he could. But the last word was the Council's. And he already knew what they had in mind.

* * *

_What are you doing? You are wasting time._

_I am enjoying myself._

_Are you having second thoughts?_

_Don't be ridiculous. I am just finding this amusing._

_My patience is running thin._

_Calm down. We are almost there._

* * *

Everyone kept silent. Everyone watched as Hiashi Hyuuga, who had taken the place of Danzo in the Konoha Council after he was murdered four years ago, stood up and walked ahead. The immediately turned his back to the Uchiha, as if he was disgusted by him.

"Most of you seem to be taking the Uchiha's side, understanding him and excusing him," he started, his face dead serious. "Yes. He killed one man. Despite how many times he has threatened to kill us all, he had managed to kill only Danzo, aside from his brother.

However, think of the other crimes he committed. He joined Orochimaru, who was a famous Konoha outcast. He joined Obito and Madara, helping them with the war. He attacked Naruto, the person that saved us all, almost killing him. He abducted my daughter and still refuses to give any information for her."

"Excuse me, Hiashi-sama, but I personally escorted Hinata-san here." Gaara shifted in his seat, his arms tied on his chest. "I still do not understand why she is not here. Her testimony could be crucial for this trial."

A few people in the background confirmed, whispers quickly spreading in the hall. The Hyuuga Clan Leader kept quiet for a moment.

"My daughter is held by my men and will be questioned on her own."

"Yes, but her words can answer many things regarding this case."

The man stuck his white eyes to the Hokage. "Hinata will be prosecuted on her own. From now on she will be treated as every other Hyuuga."

"Does this mean she will receive the Cursed Hyuuga Seal?" The Hatake widened his eye.

Hiashi clenched his jaw. "What I do with my daughter does not concern any of you."

"But it concerns this trial. Where is she," asked the Raikage, feeling uneasy. This white-eyed man was hiding something.

"That is none of your business."

"Hyuuga, what are you hiding?" Kumo's leader was getting inpatient.

Kakashi closely monitored the man, standing in front of them, watching as a hint of panic started filling his features. The Hatake was worried for Hinata, but in the same time he was calm. All would be revealed soon.

* * *

The chakra restraining chains were causing her too much pain and were not allowing her to use her Byakugan properly. Her kekkei genkai was activated, but only managed to make her dizzy. She had concentrated all her chakra in her arms, trying to somehow break free from the cuffs that were holding her. But in vain. All she ended up doing was hurt herself.

But she wouldn't give up. She had gone through enough to let go now. He was here. She needed to get to this trial before it was too late.

Shifting again, she put all the physical force she had to break free. Blood dripped from her wrists, but she had to try.

Suddenly, she froze. There was a strange noise coming from outside. Someone was fighting.

_No. It couldn't be._ _Sasuke couldn't have unleashed his madness, not yet..._

Her hands were shaking. She tried activating her Byakugan again, but this only caused her a headache. Gritting her teeth, she pulled as hard as she could, hoping the chains would be loose enough for her to escape.

Yet, before she could do anything, the door to where she was held was thrown off its hinges. The heavy piece of wood fell on the floor, creating a huge dust cloud. The girl raised her eyes to see Naruto standing on the doorway, lighting the dark place with his Kyuubi mode. The boy gave her his brightest smile and in a moment was in front of her. In another second she was free from her chains.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto-kun..." Before she could continue, a huge dizziness overwhelmed her and she lost balance. The Uzumaki caught her immediately, fixing his concerned sky-blue eyes on her face.

"Oi, Hinata! Are you ok?"

The strange nausea was gone in a moment and she stared at him. His smile was heartwarming, but she felt like crying.

"Naruto-kun, I am so sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you, I..."

"Hey, stop that," he insisted. Helping her stand, he held her by the shoulder to be sure she wouldn't fall. "I am fine, I was always fine. Sasuke is a trickster and he makes stuff like that happen. I am the one that has to apologize. If I was more careful..."

But a noise from outside distracted him. Someone was coming. They had to hurry. Taking her hand, the Uzumaki unleashed his Kyuubi mode again and pulled her ahead. A few Hyuuga guards jumped at him, but were quickly stopped. Hinata cold only stare, praying that her strength would come back before it was too late.

Naruto was striking the men with his Rasengan techniques, but was barely knocking them down just to slow them. He knew how to battle without killing. Something that was unfamiliar to the Uchiha.

Soon they were outside the Hyuuga mansion and hurried to the center of the village. The man was still holding her hand while they ran. The Heiress watched their entangled fingers, feeling strange. This would have caused her to probably faint a month ago. And now it was a mere friend's touch. His hand was nothing like the Uchiha's. She shook her head to clear her mind.

"Where are we going?"

"To Sasuke's trial. Kakashi-sensei ordered me to bail you out so you can attend the meeting. You definitely have much to say. So do I."

People were looking at them strangely as they passed through the Konoha streets. Most knew Hinata was missing and were surprised to see her. Other were wondering why a dozen Hyuugas were chasing after them.

But it didn't matter. They were faster. And were almost there. Disregarding the ANBU guards at the entrance, both rushed in. Some tried stopping them, but it was too late. A huge Rasengan landed on the wooden door and it opened with a slam. The whole gathering jumped up, startled at their sudden arrival. Only Kakashi, smiled under his mask. He had not expected a better appearance from the Uzumaki.

Sasuke was calmly hanging from his chains, his face dead serious. Only a few men noticed that the smirk on his lips was gone.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi took a step further, headed for his daughter, but Naruto quickly stood before her, a Bijuu Rasengan in his glowing hands.

"Don't come close to her!" The Jinchuuriki took a step further to Hinata. "She was chained like an animal! Is this how you treat your Heir? You are a disgrace as a father!"

"Naruto," Kakashi had stepped up, trying to stabilize the situation.

"No! He is the one that should be chained!"

"How dare you..."

"I told you to stay away."

All of a sudden, complete silence fell upon the room. Everyone gazed at the Uchiha. His face was shifted towards the Hyuuga girl, her white eyes glued to him with shock.

"I told you not to follow me," the chained man continued, his voice low and deadly. "But you stubbornly found your way back, no matter how far away I left you. Now you will have to be a witness to this all."

Before anyone could think his words through, a huge wave of power filled the air. Some of the attending jumped up and ran out of the Hall with screams. They seemed clever enough to know what was about to happen.

A black aura surrounded the Uchiha, swirling around him like wind. Was this the Susanoo?

"No..." Hinata's whisper answered Kakashi's question. He took her and Naruto by the shoulders and pulled them back. The wind in the room was so strong, they had to cover their eyes and protect their faces from the flying objects.

Sasuke's chains melted from his wrists like butter, leaving not a single mark on his skin. His feet free as well, he took a step forward, taking the cloth off his eyes. His Sharingan glowed with deadly madness. The evil expression on his face was unbearable. His usual insane smirk slowly spread on his lips.

"Now, who should I start with?"

* * *

**_Note:_**

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I will finally get to where I want to be with this story. Really hope you enjoyed it. More is up to come soon, and it will be brutal! :D_

_A VERY MAJORLY SPECIAL thanks to** .xX**. She was amazing enough to draw Sasuke, my favorite anime/manga madman, and she not only drew him amazingly, she actually drew him inspired by this fanfic. Girl, it is amazing. There are little things as awesome as a chained, smirking Sasuke. Thank you. You are amazing._ This is one of the most amazing things anyone has ever done for me and my art.

_I will make sure to put a link to it in the description of my profile. Please do check it there. _

_Now is the time to make a request. What do you want to see in the next chapter? And bear in mind that I take all your requests and put them in my thinking book :D Will make sure they will appear in the story very soon. Love ya!_


	30. Chapter 30 - Too Late

Everyone froze for a moment. The power that spiraled around the Uchiha was so huge, it was like the gravity had suddenly increased. Some had to lean in, other were directly crushed under this power and collapsed on the ground.

And all of a sudden, the wind was gone. People needed a few seconds to grasp themselves. When Kakashi could finally look at Sasuke, he immediately regretted it.

The man's hair was messy and black, just as black as the energy that engulfed him. His skin appeared somewhat too pale, almost translucent. The veins on his skin were clearly visible, almost like the Byakugan on Hinata's temples. However, these same thin lines that crossed his whole body were black. It was a barely visible thing, but the Hatake's Sharingan could not miss the strange phenomenon. Something was happening with the boy. He had done something to obtain this strength and the Hokage was sure it was not something good.

The Uchiha needed a few moments to feel his own body. He took a few steps, then stopped, watching the veins on his hand with interest. He moved his fingers as if to test the movement. A smile appeared on his lips, a smile so terrible that it was almost unbearable to watch.

Something had happened to him, he was not himself. This was someone else. Even with Orochimaru in him, he had not looked so frightening. This was something new. And something awful.

Taking another step, the black-haired man looked around the people in the room, enjoying the terrifying faces he saw.

Suddenly, Koharu Utatane jumped up, performing a seal with her fingers. Smashing the ground underneath her, a huge cloud of dust filled the Hall. People started coughing. This was a special jutsu. The dust could not be penetrated, even with a special eye technique.

Kakashi finally let go of Naruto and took a defensive position. Without needing a word, the Uzumaki did the same. If the madman was after the Hyuuga girl, they had to protect her.

Suddenly, a strange sound filed the room, echoing crazily. The walls shook. Sasuke was laughing. This was devastating.

The Hatake took a kunai from the bag on his thigh and tried to navigate himself through the dust. He had to stop this as soon as possible, no matter what. The sound of the laugh was near. Yet, he did not have the chance to search for him. A huge wave of chakra filled the air, almost causing the masked man to lose his balance.

The wind was back, and was so strong that it blew out the dust. And just in time for everyone to notice what was happening. Sasuke was calmly standing in the middle of the open space, his hands raised a bit before him. His black eyes were watching the Konoha Council members rushing through the doors. The two elderly people were guided by ANBU guards, who froze upon seeing the cloud disappear.

"Somehow I am not surprised that you are cowards," Sasuke spoke, his voice very low and really different. It almost did not sound like him at all. "Fine. Run. This will only make it more interesting."

The man slowly headed to the door. The Elders ran and were out of sight in no time. However, the ANBU guards stood back, ready to fight.

"No!" Kakashi yelled, trying to stop them. "Don't fight him!"

But it was too late. A mask fell in his feet, covered with blood. Even with his Sharingan eye activated, he did not see how or when the men were killed.

The Hatake stopped dead in his tracks, watching as Sasuke licked the blood from his fingers with a smile. He looked at him with the corner of his eye. "I'll get to you too, Hokage. Don't rush your death."

Within a moment the man was no longer in the room. Kakashi blinked, feeling his hands shaking. This was not his ex-student. It couldn't be...

"What the hell was that?" The Raikage took a step forward, kicking the bloody ANBU mask away.

Turning around, Kakashi watched Gaara help Mei stand up, his chakra-enhanced sand flying around him. Naruto, on the other hand, was holding Hinata, trying to calm her down.

No. He was trying to stop her.

"Hinata-chan," he was hissing, trying to keep their conversation private. "I will handle him. It is about time I take care of his madness. You need to rest."

"You need to get back to the Hyuuga mansion." Hiashi had stepped up and tried to take the girl by the wrist, but she slapped his hand away. Her Byakugan active, she gave him a look Kakashi had never seen appear on her face.

"Don't touch me," was all she said. And she walked ahead.

"Hinata-san." Kakashi stood before her, his palms facing her, showing he had no intentions of fighting her. "Please, just listen. We have to try stopping him, but it is important that we do not attack. He is too strong. We have to defend. I think that, wherever he is getting this power from, he will run out of it at a point. But if we fight him now, we will die. We have to be rational."

"I have to agree." Gaara joined the conversation, his feet on his sand, floating slightly in the air. "Just as back at the Kage summit, he is after the Konoha elders. If he is not provoked, he should not attack."

"We have to get him away from the village, otherwise he will tear Konoha apart," Mei Terumi explained.

"I will use my father's teleporting kunai. It's about time I use this technique." Naruto walked to Hinata and put his hand on her shoulder. "You leave this to me, Hinata. I will handle Sasuke..."

"This is not Sasuke," the girl interrupted. "It is a demon."

Before anyone could react, she had disappeared.

* * *

The black-haired man walked ahead, following the chakra-trace the two Konohans were leaving. He watched his feet move. This was a sensation he had not felt for a long time. Being caged in a medallion was not his favorite thing.

People ran around in the streets, most in panic. Other were trying to attack him. Yet it took the villagers only three deaths to realize how bad the situation was. Then they all started panicking even further, trying to hide from his sight. A smile spread on his lips. They were like ants, crushed by the sheer power of his chakra.

Walking ahead, he soon met a big building. The Hokage tower. They were trying to run away, using the underground maze that was build like a bunker.

_That's fine by me._

Yet, he didn't feel like chasing them too much. As strong as this body was, he could not afford wasting too much time. Otherwise he risked the Uchiha dying before he had enough fun.

The door flew open. The ANBU guards on the other side jumped up, but could not withstand the power that radiated from the Sharingan-user. All men fell on their faces, feeling as if they were physically crusher to the ground.

With a smirk, Sasuke passed them, headed for the woman that was desperately trying to run as fast as she could. But only a few things in this world were faster that the Uchiha. And the Utatane was not one of them.

In a flash, he stood before her. The old woman quickly turned around, entering one of the smaller meeting rooms. She was ready to fight him alone. But it was not needed.

The man slowly raised his hands, his fingers pointing at the woman.

"Now is the moment to apologize for your sins."

"The only thing I am sorry about is that you weren't killed along with your clan!"

Sasuke moved his head to the side, his expression sad. He almost looked hurt by her words. Almost. But this was instantly replaced by complete and utter madness. His fingers glowed with a black aura.

"Too bad," he whispered.

The woman tried to defend, but it was already too late. She had not seen him attack. The human eye could not track such a movement. She just watched him, his face inches from her. His smile was mad. His eyes were mad. This was a monster.

The Uchiha had struck Koharu. His fist had pierced her chest and his palm was now firmly gripping her heart. His fingertips burned the pumping organ with that black, awfully dark power they maintained. With her last strength, the woman performed a hand seal and used a fire-ball technique. It burned the man's face, and yet he didn't move. He didn't even blink.

With a quick movement, the Uchiha ripped the woman's heart out, letting her dead body hit the floor. He pulled the organ to his face and examined the burn-marks he had left with interest. In a moment he threw it away and shook his hand, drops of blood flying everywhere. His fingers slowly went to his face and he touched the burned area. His cheek was bleeding and stung, but he did not have time to heal it now. He had to concentrate all his power in destruction.

Walking out of the room, he headed for the bunker.

* * *

Hinata held the tree branch tightly, trying to maintain her balance. She was too dizzy. But her Byakugan could see far. He was by the Hokage tower. And an army of men was headed there.

Only she knew what a danger he actually was. Only she grasped the power he had in his hands. And only she could stop him.

Jumping on the ground, she ran ahead, but her path was soon blocked. A huge lump of fur attacked her, licking her face. She managed to roll over and quickly regained her composure, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"I am happy to see you too, Akamaru, but I have to hurry now."

"What for? He ain't gonna go anywhere." Turning around, the girl gazed upon Kiba, who tried to hold a serious expression, but failed. Smiling, he rushed to hug the Heiress. "God, I really thought you were done for! I am so glad that you are alright!"

"Kiba-kun, I am sorry that I worried you. However, it is really important that I go..."

"No. I will not let you get involved in this again. It was bad enough when you went missing. If something happens to you again, I won't be able to handle it."

"Kiba..."

"No, Hinata. This guy caused you too much trouble."

"That's right." Hinata turned to see Shino emerge from the shadows, a cloud if bugs flying around him. "The Hokage asked us to make sure you are safe and as far away from here as possible. Let's go."

"No."

"Hinata," Kiba took her by the shoulders and lightly shook her. "You can not battle him. I won't allow it. I know that you want to help, but think straight. Naruto is there. Killer Bee, Gaara and the other Kages are there. They will handle this."

"I am sorry, Kiba-kun."

The boy gave her a questioning look, but dropped on the ground before he could react. She had struck him on the back of his head with a very small amount of chakra, right at one of his vital chakra points. This did not damage him, just got him unconscious.

Akamaru jumped up, sniffing and barking at his owner. It appeared that the animal trusted Hinata too much to realize what had happened. Leaning in, she quickly pat the dog on the head, letting it fall on the ground as well.

Dodging the cloud of bugs that was attacking her this whole time, she tried to get close to Shino, but he was evading her chakra-enhanced palms with ease. They had spared enough for him to know how to handle her techniques.

And yet, the girl had learned a few new tricks in her time with the Uchiha. Taking a sharp dive, she flew right threw the bugs and crashed in her ex-teammate's feet. He did not lose balance right away, but soon fell on the ground. She had hit both his kneecaps with her glowing fingers. He tried directing the bugs her way, but she used a vacuum vortex and sent the little creatures everywhere.

"Don't," the Aburame pleaded, but in vain.

With the utmost sadness in her eyes, Hinata placed her palm on the back if his neck and caught him, making sure he would not hit his head upon falling on the floor. She had turned into a monster as well.

* * *

"Things would have been much easier if I still had the Shukaku. Three Jinchuuriki would have been too much for him to handle."

"Fool ya fool! Me and Naruto are enough to beat this guy up, oh yeah!"

Gaara rolled his green eyes and hurried to direct them to the Uzumaki. His Kyuubi mode was active. He was ready for battle. They, together with the Kages, stood in front of the Hokage building, listening to the fighting sounds that came from inside.

"The Elders should be on their way to the underground bunker. If they get there before Sasuke catches up on them, they should be safe. Once locked from the inside, the gates to it are impenetrable."

A few of the group nodded at Kakashi and hurried inside.

"Naruto," a familiar voice called and the blond turned to see Sakura running after them. She was fixing the black glove on her hand. The dust in her pink hair showed that she had probably burst out of the school using her fist attack.

"Sakura-chan, you need to leave."

"No. I need to make sure that Sasuke is handled once and for all. He..."

But she couldn't continue. Instead, she bumped at the Uzumaku's back, who had suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. The Haruno peeked through his shoulder, but gasped and hurried to look away.

In the room on their left, Koharu Utatane's body lay on the ground in a puddle of blood. A few decapitated ANBU guards indicated that the Sharingan user had been here. He had also accomplished half of his objective already.

"Kuso," whispered Naruto and made his way through the rest of the group, who had frozen as well. He was quickly followed by Gaara and Bee.

And it was not hard to chase after the Uchiha. There were smears of blood all over the walls and bodies lying everywhere. It was almost like he wanted to be followed.

* * *

Sasuke slowly walked to the huge iron gates of the underground bunker and touched the cool material. He knocked on it, testing how thick the doors were.

_Pathetic._

Taking a deep breath, the man performed a good amount of hand seals and soon blew a massive amount of fire at the door. His Sharingan active, the gate was soon engulfed in the deadly black flames of the Amaterasu as well. It did not take long before the front of the door turned red from the immense heat. This would be enough.

The Susanoo, in its most final and tragic form, needed to slash at the door only a few times before its sword pierced through the gates. Using one of the huge slashes as an entrance, the Uchiha walked in slowly, enjoying the panic in the people's faces to the fullest. Only three ANBU guards had remained, and were now gathered around the Homura, protecting him with their lives.

"You are shaming yourselves by defending such a coward. Get out now while I am still in the mood to let you live." He waited a few seconds and in the end smiled. "No? Too bad."

Within a second, the skeleton creature that towered above the madman. It reached in and grabbed one of the guards, squeezing him, breaking his bones and crushing him like a bug. The lifeless body was thrown on the ground.

"Uchiha, stop now before it is too late for you," the Mitokado called.

Sasuke gave him a questioning look. "Too late? **Too late?!**" His mad laugh echoed in the bunker. "You pathetic old man. Ever since I saw my parents and my whole Clan dead, it was too late for me. There is no turning back. I will end you now, as slowly and as painfully as my family lost their lives, and then I will destroy this whole place so nothing carries the memory of your treachery anymore."

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha sighed. He slowly turned his face to watch the Uzumaki rush in the bunker. A bunch of people followed. The Kages, the other Jinchuuriki and the pink-haired useless girl all gathered together. All of them ready to fight.

"One against too many. This will be interesting."

Sasuke turned his back to Homura, letting him escape, listening as he ran, his footsteps echoing in the distance. But it was alright. He wouldn't waste too much time on these people anyway.

And yet, they all attacked at once. The red-haired man tried getting sand in his eyes a few times, but it didn't work. Two of the others, both tall bulky and blond, tried locking his head between their arms, but he was too fast for them.

And yet, he couldn't really hit anyone, they were coming at him from too many places. But they weren't really attacking him either, each of them was keeping his distance.

They were wasting his time. Literally. Their idea was to slow him. This way they could evacuate the village in time, and could also make sure that Homura Mitokado will have time to evade him as well.

_Truly pathetic._

Letting his hatred engulf him completely, the Susanoo above him filled the room, reaching the very ceiling, as high as it was. The creature's sword turned black, blazing with the darkness that engulfed Sasuke himself. A single swing threw the Mizukage in the air. She fell on her side, blood pouring out of her stomach. The pink-haired girl immediately rushed to her, green light glowing from her palms.

They couldn't even get close to him. In the end Naruto decided to take things in his own hands. He released Kurama's power and the Kyuubi filled the rest of the room. The two giant creatures clashed together. Killer Bee decided it was a good idea to let his Hachibi mode take place, but before he could even move, complete darkness fell upon the bunker.

There was only silence now. They had disappeared.

"Goddamit, Naruto," hissed Kakashi, holding his arm where he now had a deep cut. The Uzumaki had used his father's teleportation technique upon contacting with the Uchiha criminal. And it would be too late before the group could find their whereabouts.

* * *

**_Note:_**

_Sorry for the extra long chapter, I just had too much in my head to stop myself from writing :D_

_I hope you liked it. Soon all will be reviled, so stay tuned._

_Requests are still open, so please do tell me what you want to see in the story. A special thanks for Lexiiss, for the awesome idea she gave me in her review. Regrettably, I do not plan for things to go this way, but the idea is still awesome :) You should get into writing, if you haven't already, I'd be glad to read your fanfics :)_

_Also, special thanks to Dragonindigo, who is translating this fanfic in Vietnamese, and Kikuta-Madaren, who should also be translating this story, but in Spanish :) You guys rock!_

_There should be more soon. I hope this chapter was not too long and hard to read_


	31. Chapter 31 - Till Death Do Us Part

Hinata ran as fast as she could, her white eyes fixed at the distance. She could see him. He was in the Hokage building, deep underneath it, in something like a bunker.

People were running away from there, and gave her strange looks for going in the direction of the awful chakra they could all feel. But this didn't matter. Stopping him was the most important thing now.

She finally got to the main entrance, and yet, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her Byakugan active, she looked around with shock. In the end she shook her head, turned off her kekkei genkai, then activated it again. This could not be…

He was gone. Just like this, he had vanished. Along with Naruto.

_Kuso._

He had probably used the Fourth's teleportation jutsu. Spinning on her heels, she looked around the village, trying to see as far as possible. She had to find them.

* * *

"Stop this while there is still time, Sasuke."

The black-haired man looked around, slightly astonished to find that his location had changed so suddenly. Then he returned his eyes to the blond man before him, his head leaning on the side.

"So you are the famous Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails? I was eager to fight you."

Naruto blinked. So his fears were true… This was not Sasuke. At least not on the inside. With his Kyuubi mode, the man took a step further, only to confirm this theory. This was his ex-teammate's body, but something else was controlling it. Something dark and powerful, stronger than anything he had ever felt.

"Who are you," he asked, his voice coarse.

"You do not need to know," the thing before him answered, a smile spreading on his lips.

"You have taken over my best friend's body, so I damn right need to know!"

The Uchiha laughed. Even this laugh, as mad as it was, was different from the usual.

Yet, before the Uzumaki could react, the other man ran ahead and they clashed. The dark energy that engulfed him was so strong, that Naruto flew back, barely managing to land on his feet.

This was going to be harder than he had expected.

"Sasuke, get a hold of yourself!" His yells could barely be heard through the roaring sound of the wind, caused by this black aura.

"As you already understood, Sasuke is long gone, boy." This thing had an awful voice. It spoke low and slowly, and the sound sent shivers down the blond's spine. "This is a part of our deal after all. I give him power, he gives me the opportunity to destroy you and this place."

The blue eyes widened. Naruto's lips parted, but he didn't quite know what to say. He stood still, completely static, watching as his friend was engulfed in darkness more and more. And he could not do anything about this.

_No._

He couldn't give up like that.

_This should be enough._

Activating his Sage Mode, he rushed to the other, a Rasengan in his hand. The shadow clones he had created jumped at him as well, creating a distraction enough for the blond to manage to get close enough. This all had to end immediately.

The Uzumaki grit his teeth, praying to all gods that this wouldn't kill his friend. With a roar, he crashed the Rasengan in his chest.

But nothing happened. Naruto blinked, staring at his hand. Sasuke had caught the attack in his palm, and somehow had dissolved it. The swirling ball of energy was gone. His dark chakra had absorbed it. The Uchiha was now holding him by the wrist, a terrible smirk on his face. His eyes were mad.

With a single movement, he twisted his hand, breaking the bones in his arm just above the wrist. The Jinchuuriki screamed in pain and immediately backed away, clutching his arm with his other hand. His eyes were now a yellowish-golden color, changed by the Kyuubi mode, and he stared at the other man with anger.

Sasuke attacked again. As first, the blond thought this was a Chidori, but it was not. This attack was something much more powerful. Electricity engulfed his whole body. With a single strike, the Uzumaki was sent crashing in the rocks of the mountain he had managed to teleport them to.

He jumped up, but was immediately held by the neck. Why was Sasuke so fast? Why was he so powerful? He didn't control the air element, and yet the wind that swirled around him created a vortex. He could barely maintain a single Chidori in his palm, and yet now his whole body was shaking with lightnings, each of them piercing the blond painfully.

He was too powerful. Kakashi was right. Even though Naruto had won the war, even though he had successfully fought and defeated Madara and Obito, this was too much for him. He was too weak for this kind of power. This Sasuke had so much abilities, so much strength, that it was impossible to even look at him without being crushed by the awful amount of chakra.

This was what he had always wanted. Power. Strength. The Uzumaki was now barely breathing choked completely by whatever jutsu the other was using on him. He tried to keep his eyes on his friend, but the monster that had taken over him was too much for him to handle. Naruto tried releasing the Kyuubi completely but couldn't. So he was somehow blocking his chakra as well?

The boy looked away, feeling dizzy. This would all end soon.

But it didn't. Suddenly, he crashed on the ground, his head hitting a rock painfully. Managing to look up, he discovered Sasuke had backed away and was clutching his arm, a bit below the shoulder. Blood was dripping on the ground.

Hiashi Hyuuga had attacked him from behind, managing to strike him so he could release the Jinchuuriky.

"I am your opponent now."

Sasuke didn't respond. He only laughed, the mad sound causing the Uzumaki to shiver.

With that he attacked the Hyuuga leader, but the man was more prepared than Naruto. He evaded successfully and tried striking the Uchiha with a Palm Technique. But he missed. The other was too fast.

"Naruto, back away. I will handle this."

"No," he responded, trying to stand, but couldn't. Falling on his knees, he gasped for air, trying to breathe. Whatever the Uchiha had done to him, he could barely function right now. His chakra was completely blocked. As if… Almost as if it was gone.

"You are the father of the Hyuuga girl, are you not?" Sasuke finally spoke, his voice terrible.

Hiashi blinked. After all the questioning, he had thought that the Uchiha had understood who he was.

"You will pay for what you did to my daughter."

"What I did? I have done nothing to the girl. This was one of the bargains I made with the Uchiha. What he did with her, is none of my concern."

The Hyuuga Clan Leader was a bit confused. "Enough with your mad games! Thanks to you, I had to give up on her. She is no longer my heir and…"

But he didn't continue. He was distracted by the sudden change on the Uchiha's face. The swirling wind around him disappeared, to be replaced with the huge spirit of the Susanoo.

"What did you do to her?"

Hiashi took a step back. This was too strange. "It does not concern you."

"What did you do with Hinata," the other insisted, taking a few steps forward.

"Thanks to you, she will receive the Cursed Mark. Thanks to you, she will be locked away until her deeds are forgotten."

Black eyes turned red. A strain of blood covered Sasuke's cheek, right across the burn mark from earlier. His Mangekyou Sharingan blazed in the light. "Over my dead body."

He threw himself at the Hyuuga and the other man tried to evade, only do be cut by the skeletal spirit. He clenched his stomach, but it appeared the wound was not too deep. Creating a Vortex, he managed to push his attacker away, and struck back. But Sasuke was ready.

Black flames engulfed the white-eyed man and he screamed. He tore his shirt off and threw it on the ground, but this was a mere distraction. With the sword of Kusanagi, the Uchiha pierced him through the chest, letting electricity flow through the blade. He watched as the pale eyes slowly started fading away, the Byakugan deactivated.

"No!" Naruto screamed, trying to stand up. He concentrated all the strength he had, only to crash on the ground again. Rising up slowly, he watched as the Uchiha pulled out his blade and slashed it in the air, cleaning the blood off of it. He put back the sword and leaned in, staring at the Hyuuga, who was now lying in a puddle of blood.

"You are a disgrace as a leader and a shame as a father."

Hiashi parted his lips, but did not say anything. His eyes drifted in the distance, lifelessly staring at something they were no longer seeing.

The Uchiha stood there, watching him for a while, but was soon distracted. Someone clapped his hands behind him and he spun around to see Homura Mitokado. The elderly man was smiling, clapping slowly, a huge jutsu-scroll on his side.

"And I thought that you wouldn't have the guts to kill him."

Sasuke backed away, raising his hand in front of him, ready to attack.

"Honestly, you surprise me Uchiha. I knew that you would turn out to be a monster, but this exceeds my bravest expectations."

"Talking too much will not save you from my wrath."

"But my proposition may do that."

Sasuke tilted his head on the side. "Nothing is able to stop me, old man."

"What if I tell you that if you stop now, you can become a noble part of Konoha?"

The Uchiha laughed. "Wasting my time with your nonsense will only make things worse for you."

"But believe me, you do want to hear this." The Mitokado took a moment to wait for an answer, but the black-haired man keep silent, seemingly curious at what he had to say. "If you stop now, all your deeds will be pardoned. You obviously have something inside you that is controlling you. It will be to blame, not you. I will let everyone know that you were sent on a mission, that you came here to kill the traitor Hiashi."

Naruto's eyes widened. This was a complete and utter nonsense. What was happening?

"Furthermore," the old man continued, "You will lead the ANBU squad. You will be able to restore the honor of your clan."

"Do you honestly think I am that stupid?"

"Oh no. In fact, I know just how intelligent you are. And this is why I know you will take my offer. You see, through the years all people had thought that Konoha was ruled by the Hokage. But this is not true. The Hokage is a simple pawn in the big picture. We, the Elders, are the ones that decide the destiny of the village. The ones that make the rules.

Everyone expects Naruto to become Hokage. All people think that he will be one, as soon as he decides to. But the plans for him are much different. He is the first person in the history of shinobi to gain such a control over the Tailed Beast inside of him. He is the one that helped us win in the last war. And he is the one that will ensure us of great power in the future."

His pale eyes turned to the Uzumaki, who tried to stand up again, but with no avail.

"What are you saying," Sasuke asked, checking the blond man on the ground with the corner of his eye.

"Naruto has too much of a temper. I am saying that, if you help us seal the boy, you can have the respect you deserve."

"You are bluffing."

"I am not. You have this thing in you that can tell if I am telling the truth, correct? You know I am not lying."

Sasuke took a moment to dig into himself.

_He __**is**__ saying the truth. But are you forgetting of our plan already?_

_Not at all._

"You are insane to think I would possibly want to live here, after all that happened to my family because of this village. I would rather burn it to the ground than spend one more night here."

"Foolish little boy, do you not understand what I am offering you? I will give you power, control. Is this not all you have ever wanted? You will have the ANBU in your hands. You will stand on Danzo's place. You will be able to give the same orders as he did. You can order for the whole Hyuuga clan to be murdered if you wish. This will all be a small sacrifice for the great future of Konoha. The village needs your strength. Your blood. You need to restore your clan and start anew. You, together with the Jinchuuriki, will be unstoppable.

You know that the Sharingan is the only thing that can control the Kyuubi. And you know what this power will mean for you. Think for that. You will have everything. We will have everything in our hands."

"You are just an old man. You can not think that I will buy all that talk. You have no power, you are a shadow…"

"Who do you think let the Kyuubi roam in the village twenty years ago," Homura interrupted. "Who do you think worked with Obito Uchiha, the famous Masked Man, to destroy Konoha? He would have never known of Kushina being pregnant if it wasn't for me. I was the one that informed him when she was about to give birth. I was the one, together with Koharu Utatane, that ordered the ANBU guards away from where she was about to deliver her son.

I was also the one that weakened Konoha's defense shield so Pain could pierce through it and destroy everything. This village is not what it should be. And until certain people die and certain order is restored, nothing will be as it should be."

Sasuke looked down, his red eyes widened. These words were all making sense. Everything, the attacks, the strange events…

He sighed. Taking his sword out again, he finally raised his face to the old man.

"This all sounds nice, but I already have an agreement with someone else."

He then flew ahead, slashing his sword, trying to cut the man. However, he was gone in a blink of an eye. The Sharingan user looked around, trying to detect his prey with his kekkei genkai. Had he ran off again?

Suddenly, an enormous pain ran through his body and he gasped. The Mitokado had somehow reappeared behind him, striking his back with some fire technique.

Backing away quickly, Sasuke fell on his knees for a moment, maintaining his balance with his right arm, strongly gripping the ground. His red eyes turned black, blacker that ever. He raised his face to the man, watching as shock ran through his features. The black veins on his body were more distinctive now, and were scaring the Elder.

"You are hurting my vessel," the black-haired man explained, getting back on his feet. "And I can not let you do that, I still have work to do. Starting with you."

The Uchiha headed for the man, throwing away the Sword of Kusanagi. He did not need a simple blade to use his abilities.

He slammed his palms on the ground, which reacted in a huge pile of rocks flying in the air. With a simple movement of the hand, the rubbles were sent in the direction of the elder, who evaded them with ease.

A lightning struck him and he jumped back, eyeing the Uchiha. Whatever power he had, he had to have it.

Homura Mitokado grabbed the giant scroll that was lying on the ground and opened it, smearing his blood on the paper. A huge rock creature appeared, immediately striking Sasuke. He evaded too. Raising his hands in the air, he somehow managed to take control of this creature and it leaned on its side, soon to become a dusty pile of mud and stones.

The Elder blinked. It was not possible for that criminal to be strong enough to control all elements like that. He had to seal him.

Running ahead, the old man performed a combination of hand seals, summoning a huge, mole-like creature. It jumped in the air and then crashed on the ground, creating a strong earthquake. But this was only a distraction. The man was soon very close to the Uchiha. He took out a kunai and tried striking him. As Sasuke had thrown away his sword, he had to grab the Elder by the wrist to stop the strike, but it was a trap.

Homura used the opportunity and pulled his hand back. Sasuke was still gripping his wrist and followed the movement, coming closer to him, and close enough for the old man to crash his palm on his face.

For a moment both froze, then the air was filled with the sound of Sasuke's scream. He tried backing away, moving his hands to take that burning sensation off his forehead, but his limbs did not listen. His mind was not his to control any more. This was some kind of a mind-impairing technique, something that gained control of his senses so much, that even the Demon Spirit could not control it.

"I hoped not to use this on you, as you are an important part of my plan, but I guess I have no other choice."

Sasuke fell on his knees, his black eyes staring at the old, wrinkled face before him. The pain was unbearable. It was like each and every cell in his body was burning, like they were tearing him apart bit by bit.

"You could have had a much better future, Uchiha. Together we could have molded this village in whatever we wanted. But you are foolish. And you will die a fool."

Another scream filled the air. His eyes and nose were bleeding. His whole body was twitching madly. He was failing his goal. All this was for nothing. He could have let Naruto kill him, then he would have at least died with honor.

His ears were ringing and his vision was too blurry for him to see. He had failed. He closed his eyes, letting the darkness engulf him.

Sasuke felt his face hit the ground. The pain was gone. At least in death, he could find peace…

* * *

**_Note:_**

_Suspense suspense suspense..._

_I know, I am a terrible person. _

_There should be more soon._

_Now is your chance to tell me what you want to see happen next._

_Love you, thank you for your awesome comments. The more you review, the more I feel like updating faster!_


	32. Chapter 32 - Absolute Darkness

The silence was unbearable. Was this what death was like? Nothing? Just a black nothingness?

A dripping sound slowly caught his attention. With the last strength he had in him, he opened his eyes. Whatever jutsu was used on him, it had caused him so much pain that his vision was too blurry right now. He managed to turn around and lie on his back. The sky was bright. The light was hurting his eyes and making him nauseous.

And there was a shadow. Something was in the way of the sunlight, just above the man.

Blinking, Sasuke slowly raised his hand and touched his forehead, tracing the burn mark that Homura had left. The dripping sound continued. Something fell on his fingers and he took the time to examine it.

It was blood.

He looked up, only to widen his eyes.

Homura Mitokado was towering above him, a strange blank stare on his face. For a moment, the Uchiha could not figure out what was happening, but in the end regained his senses and managed to sit up, backing away from the Elder.

A hand had pierced the old man, right through the chest. His light robe was covered in blood, staining the fine cloth. Sasuke could recognize these fingers with his eyes closed. And yet, the shock that ran through him was so great, he could barely think straight.

The hand was retracted, making a loud crushing sound as it exited the Mitokado's chest. The member of the Konoha Council was still for a moment, but in seconds his lifeless body dropped on the ground.

Hinata Hyuuga stood there, her hand covered in blood way above her elbow, her arm still raised a little. She watched her fingers with her white eyes, her lips parted. Then, her gaze moved to him, sticking to his black eyes.

It was almost as if everything was going on slow motion. Or more like the time had stopped. There were no sounds, no picture, nothing. Just her, standing before him. Her hair was as long as ever, its blackness making her pale as a moon spirit. Her full lips were parted as if she was about to say something, but she was as silent as Death.

Finally, the world started functioning again. She took a step forward, just as Sasuke had finally found his strength, and was getting back on his feet. He did not move and let her get closer, yet had to duck right away. She had attempted to strike him with a Gentle Palm technique.

She was upset. And this was clouding her mind. It was in the way of her thinking straight. She tried slashing him with her palm again, lit in blue, but with no avail.

One more time and he was forced to grab her wrists and make her stop this.

He pulled her in and stuck his black gaze on her, and she pulled away furiously.

"Monster. Bastard."

"Hinata."

"You killed my father… You…"

"Stop it."

"No!"

She finally managed to break free and her palm flew in the air. The girl slapped him so hard, his face spun to the other side. The Uchiha slowly returned his gaze to her, his jaw clenched.

"Stop it," he insisted.

She stared at him for a while, her face changing between anger, pain and sheer sadness. Finally, tears started rolling from her eyes, wetting her cheeks. She hurried to wipe them with her sleeve, taking a moment to acknowledge the blood on her right hand. As if realizing it just now, she took a step back, and then her eyes drifted to the dead body lying a few feet away.

She had killed him. She had murdered the last member of the Konoha Council.

The girl almost gasped and hurried to hide her face behind her palms. She had acted without thinking. She had killed a man out of anger, rage. She was a monster. He had turned her into a monster.

_No._

She had personally chosen to do this. Whatever she had turned out to be, it was her own doing. She could not blame anyone for doing this to her. Returning her eyes to Sasuke, she took one more step back as he tried closing the distance between them.

"Hinata, run!"

The girl turned to see Naruto meters away, lying on the ground, covered in mud and stones, completely unable to stand up.

"Naruto-kun!" She tried going to his aid, but was stopped by the Uchiha. His hands landed on her shoulders and he forced her to look at him.

"Hinata," he started.

"Run!" The Uzumaki was not giving up.

"Shut the hell up, Naruto!" Using the opportunity of the blond's shock, Sasuke turned back to the girl he was holding. "Listen to me. I will lose control soon. You have to go. As far away from here as possible."

"No," she tried to speak.

"Do not argue with me. I killed your father, there is no one tying you to this place now. No one to hold you responsible for anything now. You are free from your duties as a Hyuuga. Now go."

"How can you possible think that this will sever the bonds I have with Konoha? My friends are here. Everyone I care about is here." She hurried to wipe the tears off her face. "Including you. But I cannot let you do this. I have to stop you."

Taking a step back, she took a position, ready to attack. Her Byakugan activated. She was about to fight him. And yet, the Uchiha let his arms fall on his side, doing nothing to defend himself. His black eyes were serious.

"If you fight me, you will die."

"I'd rather lose my life than watch anyone else I care about be lost in your madness."

Sasuke sighed. He looked around, a bit pissed at the strange eye that was floating in the air above him. The others were coming. He had to end this soon.

Activating his Sharingan, he ran ahead, still a bit dizzy by whatever had happened to him minutes ago. He gazed upon the Mitokado, making sure he was actually dead. He was the one that had to kill him. Letting the Hyuuga stain her hands with his filthy blood was gruesome.

The girl ran ahead as well and they clashed. His Chidori hit her in the shoulder, but she was unshakable. Tears falling from her eyes, she almost managed to strike him as well.

"Hinata!" Naruto had finally managed to stand up and ran in the girl's direction. He could not summon a Shadow Clone. He couldn't make a Rasengan. He couldn't even make contact with the Kyuubi. It was like his connection with Kurama was absolutely cut. He could not control his chakra any more. But he had to do something.

The Uzumaki managed to grab the Heiress by the waist and pull her out of the Uchiha's attack. However, he was as weak as possible now. Sasuke pulled him by the shirt and slashed him through the thigh with his Kusanagi Sword, inflicting a deep cut. The blond yelled and fell on the ground.

He couldn't even stand now.

_Kuso!_

His blue eyes watched as the two fought, until Hinata was pushed to a rock. She leaned back, panting, her palms raised in front of her. The Uchiha stopped before her, then put his sword back. His red eyes turned black.

"A life for a life. I have paid my debt."

Before she could react, the man had disappeared. Her white eyes stared at where he had been just a second ago, until she finally understood he had run away. He had spared her.

* * *

_What the hell did he do to me?_

Sasuke was running, trying to find and intercept the path of the men who were chasing him. Killing all the Kages would be amazingly interesting.

_It is a rare technique that is used when trying to release someone from a mind jutsu. Thanks to you being distracted, our whole plan was almost ruined. _

_Everything is going smoothly._

_It is not. If you let this girl get into your head again, I will kill her._

_She saved my life. I would have gladly killed her otherwise. _

_I do not care of your pathetic excuses. If she confronts us again, I will end her._

_Do as you wish. _

Digging his heels in the ground, Sasuke stood still, watching as Kakashi, as well as the Raikage, Kazekage and the Jinchuuriki of the Eight tails jumped in front of him on the small forest clearing. A wide smirk spread on his lips.

* * *

Her hands glowing in green, she only hoped to be able to stop the huge bleeding in Naruto's leg on time. The Uzumaki was staring straight at her, but she could not confront him.

"Hinata."

"I am almost done."

"Forget this." He tilted his head until she was forced to look at him. "I… I am sorry I couldn't do anything. Your father… he saved me and I…"

"Do not apologize, Naruto. It's not your fault. I am to blame."

"Don't say that."

"Do not try to comfort me, I know the truth."

"Hinata, if only I had the chance to fight him back. But… he did something to me… I can't even create a clone."

Her white eyes widened a bit, then got back to staring at the ground.

"He has stolen your chakra."

"What? How?"

"It is too long to explain. I only know that if I don't stop him, my father's death will be the least of my problems."

Saying that, she jumped up and ran off, leaving the Uzumaki with his mouth open. He didn't understand a thing. Sasuke was possessed by something, but this Hinata was different as well. His blue eyes drifted to Homura Mitokado, lying in his blood, long dead, and the boy couldn't help but shiver. No. This was not the Hinata he knew.

* * *

Kakashi changed his headband, exposing his Sharingan eye. The boy before him was slowly getting engulfed in that darkness again, black veins visible on his skin. His eyes were exceptionally black.

"Sasuke, I know that you are Naruto's friend, but I will make you bend!"

Tilting his head on the side, the black-haired man looked at the strange rapper in front of him. Had he met him before? He couldn't remember, the Demon spirit was almost done with its transformation.

Suddenly, the Hokage took a step forward, motioning for the rest not to move. "You are my student. I should have handled you a long time ago. This mistake of mine has caused too much chaos and destruction. But now it is time. I am your opponent, Sasuke."

The Uchiha laughed. This caused most of the people before him to shiver. In the end Gaara flew on his sand to the Hatake. "I saw what he did to Naruto. You have no chance against him alone."

"I am ready to take my chances."

"Hokage, don't be ridiculous!" The Raikage also stepped forward.

Sasuke was carefully examining each of them while they quarreled. He had some faint memories of fighting them, yet the Demon inside of him didn't really care of tactics. It only knew how to kill. And this was enough.

Yet, to save some time, he decided to start with the Jinchuuriki.

The men were still discussing the dangers of this fight when a shadow technique engulfed the clearing. The sun was no longer visible. They were now in complete darkness.

_Perfect._

Running ahead, the black-haired man passed by the rest of the group, who were trying their best to sense him. But this wasn't just an ordinary jutsu. It was one that caused confusion. That disoriented the opponent. And yet, the men before him were as strong as possible. They easily got used to the suffocating chakra and attacked him, but he had already reached his target.

Killer bee took a sword out and blocked the Uchiha's strike. They stood still for a moment, battling, each trying to prevail over the other. Then Bee suddenly lost control. His hand was sliced open, his yell echoing in the shadow bubble. The man fell on his knees and tried to breathe, unable to clear his mind.

And in a moment the shadows were gone. Sasuke had backed away and was now admiring his work. All the other men blinked, then the Raikage ran to his brother, trying to help him stand.

The Demon spirit in Sasuke had taken Bee's chakra, collecting it in the black medallion. He couldn't possibly steal the Hachibi's power, but severing the Eight tailed beast from its vessel was enough. The Jinchuuriki had lived his whole life with this bond. Cutting it, he could no longer function right. Just like Naruto, a few moments ago.

"What did you do to him?" The Raikage was furious.

"Ah, do not worry, I will kill him last."

With that, he ran ahead and clashed with him. The iron the man was carrying on his hand protected him from the attack, but this was exactly what the Demon spirit wanted. It only had to get close to its victims. The other was child's play.

Sasuke raised his hand and slammed it at the Raikage's shoulder. A blast of fire filled the air and the man cried in pain, trying to back away. But the Demon had long locked him in its grip. Using another fire blast, it lit the blond man like a torch. He held him like that for a while, then released him so he could take on the other two that were attacking him.

Gaara tried to direct his sand to the Raikage, to stop the flames that had engulfed him, but a strong wind filled the air. Sasuke walked to him slowly, watching as neither the Kazekage, nor the masked man could take this wind. They had covered their eyes and were backing away.

_Pathetic. _

The Demon spirit then suddenly stood still, completely frozen for a moment. The wind stopped so it could concentrate.

Yes. It had finally gained full control now. The Uchiha boy was long gone. It had become a part of the medallion, and his body now belonged to the spirit.

A laugh echoed in the air as if they were in a huge cave. The wind was back, as strong as ever. Fire burst out of his hands, and he quickly directed it to the red-haired man that was floating in front of him. But he managed to evade. Slamming his hands on the ground, the Demon spirit created a huge wave of rocks. They flew in the air, but Gaara evaded this as well.

Just as planned.

The rocks flew back without the man noticing them. They didn't hit him, but stuck to him, wrapping his body with their weight. The man tried pulling away, but soon fell on the ground, crushed under their pressure.

The Demon spirit was laughing. Sheer darkness engulfed his body and the black veins were clearly visible now, it didn't take a Sharingan to notice them. This power was like black flames, almost as if Amaterasu was released, but only stronger. Kakashi ran ahead, but the wind sent him crashing to a tree log. Before he could get back to his feet, the black demon-like creature had already gotten to where Gaara was. His sand flew in the air, but with a wave of the hand, the Demon spirit dismissed it. It then raised his arm in the air, lightning engulfing his limb.

The Kazekage widened his piercing green eyes in shock, but there wasn't much he could do. The Demon crashed its hand right in the middle of his chest and Gaara tried screaming, but the electricity that flowed through his body couldn't allow him to do anything really. His eyes drifted to the sky, and eventually, slowly faded away.

The mad laugh that followed was more than Kakashi could handle. It wasn't just a sound. It was sheer power. Darkness that crushed everything living. He watched what previously had been Sasuke walk to him. It then caught him by the neck and raised the man, grinning at his face.

"I told you not to rush your death. But you seem too inclined to pass on. This is fine by me. You all are pathetic little bugs that only deserve to be crushed."

This was the perfect moment. The Hokage shot his hand aside, a Raikiri buzzing between his fingers, then slammed it at the Uchiha. The shirt on his chest was burnt by the lightning. And yet, the Demon spirit only looked down, barely acknowledging this failed attempt.

This would have usually pierced him. Yet, the man was impenetrable. The mere scratch that had appeared on his chest was instantly healed, along with the scar the two Elders had managed to leave on his face. The black eyes returned to the masked man and he laughed at him. The sound only crushed Kakashi more, making him feel as powerless as ever.

"Now let me show you how this is done."

Using what seemed like a perfect Raikiri, the Demon pierced the Hokage right through the stomach.

* * *

**_Note:_**

_Sorry for taking so much time to update, unexpected stuff came up and I couldn't find the time to finish this chapter._

_I had a b-day yesterday, so this is my gift to you :) (If that makes any sense at all.)_

_Some exams are coming my way, but I will try my best to update next chapter soon, as I can not wait a second to show you what I plan to do with this story. I have the feeling that you may like it ;)_

_Love you guys, thank you so much for all your amazing reviews, they really inspire me and help me write. Hugs!_


	33. Chapter 33 - No

The blackest eyes stared at the Hatake without him being able to look away. Pain shot through his whole body and he could feel the heavy bleeding, pouring from his abdomen. However, he could not feel his feet at all. His spine was probably broken.

Trying his best to stare at what used to be Sasuke, Kakashi blinked, trying to focus his Sharingan eye.

The air was buzzing with the black chakra, engulfing the Uchiha. This same power was so great, it burnt the Hokage's skin just because he was too close. The mask he was wearing slowly started burning as well, making the man's pain even worse.

And he couldn't do anything. He had not only failed as a leader of Konoha, he was a disgrace as a sensei.

"Ah, don't give up already, Hokage, I am not done with you yet."

The Demon spirit's laugh echoed madly. The smirk on his face was insanely twisted.

And yet, he was suddenly interrupted by a loud bang, coming from behind. His mad face turned aside to gaze at the Hyuuga girl.

"You again," he noted, then turned back to Kakashi. "Don't go anywhere," he laughed, taking his arm out of the man's body.

The Hatake fell on the ground. He stared at Hinata and tried calling her, telling her to run, but all strength in him had disappeared.

"I should have killed you long ago," the black-haired man explained while walking to the Heiress. To his surprise, she did not move an inch.

"It is me that should have ended you already," the girl replied and took a step forward. The two stared at each other for a moment, completely ignoring the pie of bodies around them.

Finally, the Demon spirit laughed. "The Uchiha seemed to have a passion for you, girl. But I am not as pathetic as he was. He gave you an option to run so many times, and yet, you are dull enough to come here and confront me. Too bad for you."

In a flash, the man was gone from her sight and a pile of rocks flew her way. But she had anticipated this. Thanks to her Byakugan, she could see the changes of his chakra flow. She knew when he was about to attack.

Without a problem, she ran aside and evaded the stones that crashed on the ground. The Spirit seemed to be aware of her kekkei genkai's blind spot, but she knew well enough how to work this to her advantage. Spinning around, she faced him right when he was about to strike her with an electric attack. Her palm, glowing in blue, only touched his elbow, but it was enough. One of his chakra points was immediately locked and the lightning scattered in the air. The black eyes widened. He immediately backed away, staring at her madly.

This was no longer Sasuke. This man before her was capable of too many things. It only took him a slight shake of the arm for his flow to be restored. He could regenerate within seconds.

And still, this had pissed him off greatly. He had underestimated her.

"You seem to have quite a few tricks up your sleeve, Hyuuga. But it doesn't matter. This will only make it more interesting for me."

The girl didn't respond. She only ran his way, her fists engulfed in the blue flames of the Twin Lion Fist technique. She struck, but he evaded. Then he shot a fireball at her, but using a vortex technique, she easily saved herself without even losing focus.

She was furious. And was too determined to care anymore. This had to stop, one way or another. And she knew exactly how to do that.

Clashing, the two flew back. The Hyuuga had managed to disable his whole hand, but a large burn-mark was visible on her shoulder, though she didn't seem to notice it.

The Demon spirit was utterly pissed off now. It didn't have the time to waste on this girl. If he didn't obtain enough power, the body he was using could collapse at any point. He had to hurry.

He ran back and stared at the girl while she was gaining on him. He used the moment to perform a combination of hand seals she had not seen before. In a moment, he slammed his palms on the ground. A giant creature emerged from the air. It was so bright that Hinata was not sure what she was seeing at first. Then she gasped.

It was a Fire spirit. The blazing light that surrounded it was due to the powerful flames it was made of. It didn't give her more time to react, but slashed at her. She managed to duck and roll on the ground to get out of its range, and yet, it managed to burn her foot. The girl ripped off the burning part of her pants quickly, and just in time to evade another attack.

A frightening laugh filled the air. "You won't be able to run forever, Hyuuga!"

The Demon spirit was clearly enjoying this too much. And still, Hinata could not miss the obvious. The black veins that she could see on Sasuke's body were starting to look like deep cut wounds. She could also see a few places he was bleeding from without an apparent wound.

_His body wouldn't be able to take this for too long._

She could simply try wasting time. If she could preoccupy him, the Demon spirit would eventually lose control and collapse. Then this would all be over.

She created a new vortex, but this Fire giant was too powerful and she barely managed to get out of its range. Panting, she jumped up. Because the creature was so huge, it was rather slow. She had managed to roll away far enough to have the Demon in plain sight.

Running with all the speed she was capable of, she clashed with the man again. If she disrupted the link between him and the flaming thing, this could save her life.

But the black-haired man was prepared. Black flames appeared in his palm and he caught and squeezed her wrist, causing her to scream. She tried to break away, but he caught her other hand as well. Her skin was bleeding. His laugh caused her ears to ring. The Demon spirit pushed her and her back hit one of the trees. Her chakra, glowing in her palms, did nothing to him.

The man suddenly pressed to her. His black eyes were unbearable.

"You are interesting, I'll give you that. But I cannot waste any more time on you."

His cold breath was disgusting. This was someone so different from Sasuke, that it made her sick. The fire creature suddenly disappeared. So did the awful wind that engulfed the man. The black aura around him grew stronger so much that is suffocated her.

He smirked. His darkness was engulfing her, draining the air out of her lungs and the life out of her veins. Her wide white eyes stared at him in shock, pain and sadness. Her lips were parted, her long black hair surrounding her pale features as a dark halo.

She was appealing. Almost... Intriguing.

The girl could barely stand now. The burns on her arms were going all the way to her elbows. The Demon let go of her and backed away a few inches so he could marvel at the beautiful way she was losing her life. She was clenching the tree trunk, trying to maintain her balance. For a while, her eyes were focused on the ground. Then they slowly, painfully rose up, sticking to the man.

"Strike when you are struck," she whispered.

The man tilted his head. Was the agony making her delusional?

And yet, before he could react even a bit, her scarred, bleeding hands shot up. She grabbed him on both the sides of his head, pressing at his temples. It took her one chakra blast to get his flow completely disabled. She had hit his most vital point directly, and on both sides.

The man screamed. He tried to strike her, but her attack had inflicted an internal, chakra injury. He was dizzy and disoriented. The cons of having a human body.

Yelling in anger, he tried backing away, but immediately lost his balance. Falling on his knees, he stared at the ground that was now spinning madly and held his head, trying to concentrate. He wanted to heal himself, but couldn't find the way to do it.

It took Hinata one more moment to gather herself. She stood still, finally managing to breathe properly. She then took a step to him and watched as his face was curved with immense fear.

This was not Sasuke. He would never be so pathetic. Kneeling before him, he tried backing away again, whining like a little child. The Heiress raised her arm and, despite all the blood on it, it strongly glowed in blue. She gathered her fingers and then moved, until her palm was on the man's chest. Panic filled his features.

"You do not deserve to live," she whispered.

The Heiress pulled her hand back. The Demon spirit winced. It simply watched as the fingers flew towards him. This was it. The tips of her fingers landed on his chest right where his heart was. But nothing happened.

The man opened his eyes to see the girl standing on her knees before him, her face low, her hair concealing her features almost completely.

"I cannot do it..." Her voice was only a whisper.

The shock and panic were completely replaced by sheer madness and triumph. The Demon spirit laughed.

"You pathetic little girl! Do you think that sparing me will save you from my rage? This was your only chance and you wasted it on your stupid emotions!"

She looked up. Her palms quickly shot up again, but as much as he expected it, the Demon was surprised. She did not attack him but placed her palms on his cheeks. Pulling him lightly, she gazed at him.

"Sasuke."

The man blinked, then laughed hysterically. "The Uchiha is long gone, girl!"

"Pull yourself together," she continued. "Did you not get what you came here for? What you've always wanted? The elders are dead. Snap out of it."

This was all entertaining the Demon too much. He laughed at her stupidity."Pathetic little girl!"

Hinata watched the man before her, slowly realizing that there was no point in even trying. Sasuke was not there anymore. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she crashed her fists on his chest, staring at the ground, trying to gather herself.

"Bastard! You are a bastard, Sasuke, for doing all this only to let yourself be lost. Idiot!" She was crying and punching him, and the Demon, who was still unable to move much, continued laughing. "You made me forget the world! You got me to see things so differently, and now you are letting yourself be manipulated like this? Bastard! You are not weak! You are not pathetic! This does not suit you!"

She finally moved her eyes back to him, realizing that he had stopped laughing. A strange blank stare occupied his expression. He was looking at her, but didn't seem to see her.

This was it. The black veins were burning through his skin, his face bleeding. His body could just not handle the immense power it possessed.

Hinata widened her eyes, watching as his life withered away.

"No!" She wrapped her hands around him, preventing him from falling. "No," she repeated. Taking his face in her palms, she pressed her lips to his, squeezing her eyes shut. She could not bear to see this.

Moments as long as years passed and his numb body hung heavily in her arms. Parting their lips, she pulled away, tears falling on his face. The silence that hung in the air was unbearable.

" You... Are such a child..."

Startled, Hinata stared at Sasuke. His eyes were barely open, pale lips parted. He stared at her as much as he could, a barely noticeable smirk on his lips.

Hinata gasped. "S-Sasuke..."

His hand slowly rose up and his fingertips touched her cheek. Then, his arm fell on his side. His eyes closed.

"No!"

The Heiress grabbed him by the collar and ripped his shirt apart, exposing his burnt chest. There was a huge wound around the black medallion, almost as if the Soul stone had tried to become a part of his body. It burned her fingers, but the girl managed to take off his neck. Throwing it on the ground, she used the last remaining strength she had and filled her palm with chakra. Striking the jewel right in the center, it burst into tiny glass pieces.

A terrible wind filled the air. A horrible shriek, coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, made her cover her ears. Sasuke's body in her lap curved. The black aura that engulfed him flew up, and got absorbed by the wind that was spinning in the small forest clearing hike a hurricane. She could not see it, but knew very well that the Demon spirit was slowly dying in agony.

She leaned in, protecting Sasuke with her body. The shriek turned into a loud, piercing scream, and it took minutes before it slowly started fading away.

All of a sudden complete silence fell upon the forest like a wet sateen curtain. She rose up. Looking around, she noticed that piece had engulfed the forest. She turned off her Byakugan and stared at the man before her, examining him.

He was breathing. Slowly and barely, but breathing.

Leaning further, she placed her head on his chest, listening carefully. His heart was beating, slowly as well, but evenly. Exhaling, the girl smiled.

"Hinata!"

She looked back to see Naruto, running to her in his Kyuubi mode. Killer Bee seemed to have received his strength back as well and was picking up the bodies of the Kages from the ground with the octopus tentacles of the Hachibi. He headed for Konoha, probably to seek medical attention. The two watched him disappear, then she directed her white eyes to his blue gaze.

The Uzumaki placed his hand on her shoulder, and pressed the fingers of his other arm on the Uchiha's neck. He sighed, obviously relieved.

"What happened?" The Uzumaki was dead serious.

"It's over," she whispered.

Closing her eyes, the Hyuuga Heiress drifted off, completely drained of any strength. She fainted and Naruto caught her. He called her name, but in the end decided to let her rest. She had been through enough.

Creating a Shadow Clone, the blond picked her in his arms, surprised at how light the girl was. He let his double throw Sasuke over his shoulder and the two headed for Konoha.

This would be a new beginning.

* * *

**_Note:_**

_You all have been absolutely great! I do not deserve such awesome readers! Thank you for your lovely birthday greetings and wishes, you are simply amazing._  
_I managed to get this chapter finally done, and I do not think I could have written it better, simply because this is exactly how I imagined things to be. I really hope you liked it! Due to my exams coming up, I've barely had the time to write, but because you are so awesome and deserve frequent updates, I managed to squeeze some writing time in my schedule. Thank goodness for sell phones with Microsoft Word on them, and for traffic jams :D_

_Love you guys. It may take me a while to update the next chapter (or maybe not :D), but I am happy how this chappy turned out. I itched to publish this scene. I am particularly proud of it._

_Let me know what you think will happen next, as this is the time to change my mind on how the story will continue. Hugs!_


	34. Chapter 34 - Goodbye

The new Hyuuga Clan Leader raised her white eyes, neatly placing her hair behind her ear. She stared at the man that had knocked on her office door, a slight smile on his face.

"Hinata-sama, the Hokage has requested to see you."

The girl nodded at the Hyuuga man and turned back to the documents on her desk, staring at them blankly.

She was still trying to understand what had happened.

After she had managed to save Sasuke and stop the destructive Demon spirit, she had fainted and had been unconscious for a while. The medics had explained this was mostly due to over-exhaustion. And she had awoken a day later, just in time for her father's funeral.

Gaara, the Kazekage, had regained his senses after a long heeling session with the best medical nin in Konoha – Sakura. He was still in pain, the electricity that had struck him had caused bad internal damages, but nothing that the first pupil of Tsunade couldn't handle.

And the red-haired man had hurried to join the investigation regarding the recent happenings. He had used a special technique of his, creating a sand-made eye to watch Sasuke while the group of Kages chased after him. And he had heard everything that Homura Mitokado had said. Every part, proving him of treachery to the Leaf village. So had Naruto. The two had given full details on what the man had told.

The new Konoha Council had carefully gathered information regarding the recent attack and had ruled out the following: The Mitokado, along with the Utatane, were pronounced traitors. Due to Kakashi's inability to function properly right now, and due to the massive request, Naruto Uzumaki had finally accepted to take the place of his Father and was appointed at the position of Hokage

It was made clear that if Hinata had been given the chance to speak, the pile of dead bodies that followed the Uchiha madman could have been avoided. The Hyuuga elders had confessed the mistake made by Hiashi, locking up his daughter and refusing to even hear her out. So they had announced her as his rightful Heir, the new leader of the Hyuuga Clan.

Hinata was considered a hero for stopping the Demon's destruction.

_This is a disaster_, she noted to herself.

Sighing, she stood up, fixing her official white Hyuuga kimono. It was too uncomfortable. Walking out, she nodded at the bowing guards and headed to the Hokage building. The girl quickly dismissed the men that had offered to escort her. She needed to gather her thoughts.

It did not take her long to reach her destination, but the looks she got on her way were stressing her out. She did not like attention, and was getting too much at the moment. Some people greeted her, some smiled at her. And some gave her odd, suspicious looks. They were still unsure in her and in what had happened in her time of missing. And they had every right to doubt her.

Climbing the stairs quickly, she stood before the large, wooden door and exhaled. Knocking, she did not wait but went in right away.

And Naruto was sitting on his desk, completely ignorant of the large chair behind it, a pile of papers in his lap. The Hokage cloak suited him greatly. Raising his sky-blue eyes, he shined his amazing smile at her and stood up, walking to her.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hugging her quickly, the man took a step back and gazed at her, admiring her beauty. She was meant to be the Hyuuga Clan Leader. And yet, the forced smile on her lips worried him.

"You have asked to see me?"

His expression went serious.

"Yeah. Please, take a seat."

The girl obeyed and took the large arm-chair in front of the even larger desk. The Uzumaki went around it and also took his place on the huge piece of furniture that he seemed not to like too much.

"Is everything alright?" The girl fixed her white eyes on his.

Naruto stared at her for a moment. "Are **you** alright, Hinata?"

She blinked. "Yes, why?"

"I was told of your medical condition. It appears that you have used more of your strength stopping Sasuke than you should have."

"I will be alright."

The new Hokage smiled. "You have always been a strong kunoichi, I do not doubt that you will be ok. But I can't help being worried about you."

It was the girl's turn to smile. Conversing with the blond was a nightmare before, but she now found it soothing. He was a very prepossessing person.

"I have the feeling that my health is not the reason you called me here."

"You are right," the man laughed and rubbed his neck. He took a deep breath and exhaled, a serious expression spreading on his face. "Hinata, I know that you told us what had happened while you were gone. About the foreign land and your intentions of beating some sense in Sasuke's head. But did you tell us everything?"

She stared straight at him. "No."

"And will you tell me the whole truth?"

The Hyuuga looked away for a while. "If I tell you, will you give me the permission to see him?"

"Why do you need to visit him? I do not think it would be a good idea, given your condition."

"I know."

"I understand. He did kill your father." The Uzumaki tilted his head to attract her eyes. "I will give you permission, if this is what you wish. I just want to know exactly what happened when you were together. I know he murdered all these people, I know he is a freak. But he is my friend. And I need to understand what made him like this. There is absolutely no way for him to be pardoned now. But I will try my best to postpone his sentence."

Leaning ahead, Naruto looked at the door. "Look", he almost whispered, "From all the people I know, you are the only one that is capable of finding the goodness in the most evil person. If there is any way to help Sasuke, I want to know."

A moment of complete silence passed. "Fine. I will tell you everything. And will try to make it simple." Leaning back, the woman fixed her white kimono and looked at her lap. "You see, his main reason of kidnapping me, was to fix his hand, the one I had disabled when I fought him in the Land of Earth. He also intended on using genjutsu on me, this way forcing me to follow his plan and help him attack Konoha. However, I learned how to dismiss this, with my Byakugan."

"Then why did he keep you with him? Knowing him, he would usually kill you if he doesn't need you anymore."

"You are right. I was not very sure about that myself. And yet, I slowly started realizing his intentions.

He was bored. He was tired of running by himself. And he was lonely. My company seemed to be of his liking. I understood this at a point and decided to use it against him, trying to reason with him."

"And did it work?"

The woman slowly raised her eyes, a very strange expression on her face. "I fell in love with him, Naruto."

The Hokage blinked. His lips parted. He opened his mouth a few times, but was unable to comprehend this.

"I thought I stayed with him simply, because I had no way of finding my way home," she continued. "But then I realized this was a lie. I wanted to stay close to him, to help him get his mind together and to make him give up on his destructive dream, because I started caring for him too much."

"But… I don't understand."

"I don't understand it as well. Call me an idiot, I know I deserve it. But, for the first time in my life, I felt alive. As mad as he is, he is an interesting person that can offer a lot, given that you are willing to risk getting close to him.

I thought I was a moron for letting my feelings cloud my judgment. But if anything, this only made me fight for him more, and be more determined to help Konoha this way. Besides, he had too many reasons to murder me. I tried attacking him, tricking him and enraged him a lot. But he didn't."

"He…" Naritp felt as if something had hit him. "He loves you."

The Heiress sighed. "I do think he saw something in me that interested him. But I do not think a man like him is capable of loving."

"Hinata, what are you telling me?"

"My feelings for Sasuke caused too many lives. I had several opportunities to stop him. To murder him. But I couldn't. In the end, he slipped away before I could notice. It is my fault that all these people are dead. I am directly responsible for my father's death. I do not blame him."

Naruto blinked. "This is ridiculous."

"It isn't. You have no idea how many times I could have slid his throat and ended him. But I couldn't. At first, I wanted to catch him and bring him back so you could finally be at rest, Naruto. So you could finally become Hokage. But, little by little, I understood that this was no longer what determined me. I wanted him safe for his own sake."

The Hokage fell silent. He was staring through the window, watching people roam the streets of Konoha with smiles on their faces. Everything looked to finally be at pace. But it wasn't.

"Hinata… When we questioned Sasuke for where you were… He said some very strange things."

"Strange?"

"Well... He told us you were dead at first. That he had killed you. But I understand why he had done this now. He wanted us to stop looking for you. So you don't interfere with his plan. And so that you could be safe and far away from here while he destroyed the village.

Then he told us you are waiting for him. From here on he started bluffing and it was apparent that he was just playing with us. But then… He told us that… That he wanted to continue his clan and… with your help."

The Uzumaki honestly expected to see shock on the girls face, any sign of frustration. But she was completely calm.

"Hinata-"

"I slept with him."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "But… Why?"

"Because I love him."

* * *

Naruto's conversation with the girl had been too surprising. He had anticipated different information. What the Hyuuga had told him was shocking but… He was happy for his friend. Sasuke, as much of a madman as he was, deserved someone caring for him as well. Too bad he was dumb enough not to be able to enjoy this now. Things could have turned out so differently, had the Uchiha listened to Hinata…

Ibiki Morino, as well as Ino, were reported to have gained consciousness as soon as the Demon spirit had been defeated by the Heiress. Both were a bit worn out, and feeling slightly ill, but were back to their duties now. The Yamanaka was spending most of her time trying her best to help Sakura in healing the Kages.

And Mei Terumi, the Mizukage, was personally handling Kakashi's health. She seemed a bit too worried for the masked man's condition.

Smiling to himself, the new Hokage walked ahead, watching Hinata with the corner of his eye. Everything was slowly coming into place. Now, if he could only think of a way to get his ex-teammate and best friend safely out of prison, he would be the happiest shinobi in the world.

They took turn after turn, and eventually reached the very end of the underground maze that was Konoha's greatest prison. Dismissing the guards, the Uzumaki opened the door and motioned for the Heiress to follow him.

Walking in, he lit a torch and placed it on the wall. The flame loomed in the small sell and the blond walked up, standing right in front of the Uchiha. The man was hung in chains again, hundreds of sealing techniques placed on him. His eyes were covered. Sasuke looked like a puppet, hanging from his strings, completely lifeless.

"I've brought you a visitor, Sasuke. Behave." Saying this, Naruto turned around and looked at Hinata. Immense sadness was spread on her face. "I will wait outside," he explained and walked out, closing the door behind him.

The silence that fell was unbearable. The Uchiha criminal hung from his chains absolutely still. The girl felt the need to leave, this was too much for her, but she couldn't find the strength to move. In the end she took a step further and exhaled.

"Sasuke."

Suddenly, the man appeared startled. His face moved, seemingly surprised. Yet, he didn't answer. Or he couldn't. Her fingers shaking lightly, she took one more step and finally raised her hands, slowly removing the bandage around his eyes. His chakra was completely sealed. Besides, she had the Byakugan. His genjutsu couldn't work on her any more.

Moving back, she fixed her eyes on his onyx gaze. The two watched each other for some time, then his lips parted. However, he appeared not to be able to speak much.

Looking around, she found a bottle of water and an empty glass beside it, on a very small table, few feet away from the man. They were torturing him. Not that she could blame them. Filling the glass, she carefully placed it over his lips and let him drink it dry. Pulling away again, she eyed him and he took a moment to gather himself.

"You shouldn't be here." His voice was hoarse.

"You shouldn't be worried for me. I am the Hyuuga Clan Leader now. I have certain privileges."

"No… You shouldn't be… In Konoha at all."

"Why not? So you could have wasted your life in your anger and blind hatred?"

"So you wouldn't see me like this."

The girl blinked. His eyes, black as night, were somewhat tired. She shook her head.

"You almost killed yourself-"

"I had to die," he interrupted. "I owed my life to that Demon spirit."

"Yes. Due to your stupid determination of destroying the one place you could be safe at."

"I killed you."

The girl parted her lips. "What?"

"Back then, when I told you that I had placed you under my genjutsu… I hadn't. I actually managed to kill you. The Demon is what brought you back."

"For the price of your life?"

He did not answer. He didn't have to. Her question was rhetorical She stepped back, placing her palm on her heart. This could explain the fatigue she was feeling.

"How could you come here, knowing perfectly well that you would die in this?"

"How could you bring me back?" His question caught her off guard. "I was gone. The Demon had taken over me completely."

She looked away. "I called you a bastard and an idiot. This usually works on you."

"Don't come here again, Hinata."

His constant changes of subject frustrated her. "I-"

"You have everything you wanted now. The dobe is Hokage. And he does view you differently, I could feel this in his voice. You have saved me enough times for me to owe you that much. Forget about me."

"You expect me to forget, after everything that happened?"

"You are the Hyuuga Heir, are you not? Your father is not here to command you anymore. You said it yourself, you have many privileges now."

"I never wanted to be my clan's leader. And thanks to you, I am not forced into this-"

"He had chained you up!" His voice not only interrupted her, but startled her as well. "I do not care if they hang me from a wall. But no one can treat you like that."

Her lips parted. "You killed my father because of how he treated me? Idiot! I have always been treated like this and-"

"Well it was about damn time for that to stop! Hate me all you want, Hinata. I do not regret murdering your father. If anything, I regret going to easy on him."

The girl finally backed away, leaning on the wall behind her. Her head was spinning.

"You are as insane as humanly possible." She cupped her face in her palms and exhaled, trying to clear her head. "Things could be so different for you, Sasuke. Why did you decide to ruin everything due to your hatred?"

The man kept quiet for a while. Then he took a deep, painful breath and exhaled, closing his black eyes. "I have never had any determination in my life rather than destruction. First I lived to kill my brother. Then I lived to murder the ones, responsible for his death. I have never had another goal aside of that. Up until I met you.

You managed to mess with my head so much that I wanted to kill you, but in the same time couldn't. Destroying this place was my dream. I lived only for this. And, respectively, after I succeeded, I would not have another reason to live. This is why I was willing to give my life away.

But then you came, screaming at me. I could feel your arms, your tears, and yet couldn't do much, I was gone. How you managed to get me back is beyond me."

Hinata smiled. "You fought through the power of the Demon. You just found a new determination. A reason to stay alive."

"And you did as well, didn't you? Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Rising up, the Heiress walked to him, returning the bandage on his eyes, being careful not to hurt his bruised face. She stared at his features for a while, then turned her back to him.

"Goodbye, Sasuke," she whispered. Tears rolled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped them off.

Hinata walked outside, closing the door quickly, leaving the man alone in the small cell.

"Goodbye…"

* * *

**_Note:_**

_Sorry for the delay, too little spare time :/_

_Thank all of you for your lovely birthday greetings and wishes. You are awesome and made my day much brighter._

_A huge shout-out for SonniDeVicious, for being awesome and great, taking her time to write the sweetest things for my story._

_I have a challenge for you - can you guess who the New Konoha Council consists of? XD Let's see if you can guess :)_

_This chapter was a bit long, sorry if that was a bother. Will try getting the next chapter soon. _

_Hugs and lots of love!_


	35. Chapter 35 - Arrangements

Naruto bit his lip. His fingers dug in his hair and he let his head lean in, staring straight at the surface of his desk.

He needed some time to gather himself. This was bad. Very bad. One of the few people currently present in the Hokage office stood up and walked to him but he did not have the strength to look up.

Sakura leaned on the desk right next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. His blue eyes slowly gazed upon her green ones and she smiled. There was so much bitterness and pain in her face that he felt like punching himself.

And still, she was there for him. This made him feel better.

Raising his head, he stared at the new Konoha council. Kakashi was sitting on a chair, rubbing his right leg. He could walk perfectly fine now, but still got attacked by the occasional numbness. Next to him was Shikamaru, staring at the ceiling. Only Shizune was standing, Tsunade's pig in her hands.

The Uzumaki sighed. "So in two days?"

"Yes," the woman answered.

"And there is nothing we can do about it?"

"This is the best thing that could have happened, Naruto." The Nara finally stood up and walked to the opposite wall, leaning on it, hands tied on his chest. "The Raikage, Tsuchikage and Mifune-san all voted for a death sentence."

"Besides," Kakashi added, "thanks to the Kazekage and Mei, he should live. For now."

"Live? Being locked in the most dreadful place in the world is not quite of a living. I am sure that, given the choice, he would prefer death than isolation. And we are yet to negotiate the time that he should spend there." Naruto got to his feet and hurried to put his Hokage cloak on. "I need to think. Thank you all for your time."

Before anyone could stop him, he was already gone.

* * *

"Hinata-sama," the old woman knocked on her door and the girl hurried to open. The Elders got fussy when forced to wait. "The Hokage is here to see you." The smile on her face was odd.

"I will meet him in a moment."

"Should I let him in the Private hall?"

Hinata blinked. The Private dorm was only for inside people, or ones that were related to the Hyuuga clan in some way. Was the Elder suspecting a possible relationship between her and Naruto?

_God._

"No. Let him wait in the garden, I will be right there."

The woman appeared somewhat disappointed, but nodded and left. Putting on her official Hyuuga kimono, the Heiress sighed. What would the Uzumaki want from her so late in the evening?

Walking out, it was hard for her to miss the man. His blond hair was somehow lighting the darkness, almost as if his Kyuubi mode was on. He heard her getting close and hurried to greet her with a hug.

"Happy to see you, Hinata. How is your health?"

"It's been almost two weeks. I've had all the time to rest."

"Good," he noted and smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Is everything fine, Naruto?"

The man stared at her for a moment, then finally sighed. He looked around. "Is there a place where we could talk in private?"

She blinked. This was serious. "Yes, come."

As much as she hated the stares that followed, she led Naruto in her personal room.

Upon inheriting her father's position, she had lost her usual bedroom and was given a huge room that she did not know how to handle. Her bed occupied half of the space. But at least no one was allowed near it.

She pulled a small chair and sat on it, watching as Naruto felt uncomfortable sitting on the edge of her bed. He made sure there was enough distance between them. As much as he was raised by Kakashi and Jiraya, the two well-known pervs, this was not the time to joke around.

"It's about Sasuke."

The girl did not move. In the darkness, the Uzumaki could barely recognize her expression. And yet, surprise appeared on her face for a slight moment.

"He is still locked in the Underground prison, is he not?"

"Not for long..." The Hokage rubbed his temples. "In two days he will be send to the land of Lightning. In there, he will be chained again, to pay for his sins."

"Wait, is he going to be locked in the Raishini prison?"

"Yes."

Silence fell into the room. Both were looking away.

"This means that the Raikage will be handling him," the man finally continued. "And he personally promised to arrange a death sentence for him. One way or another. Not that I can blame him. After what Sasuke did to him and how long it took the man to function again, it is natural that he would want revenge. "

Hinata closed her eyes. "Why are you telling me this, Naruto?"

He stuck his blue gaze to her. "I decided that, after all this, you deserve to know. Besides... Maybe you would like to say goodbye..."

"I already did that."

"I see..." The man stood up and slowly headed to the door. He was too sad for Hinata to comprehend. He placed his hand on the doorknob, but stopped. "And still," he started, "I will let the guards know to let you in, if you decide to see him." The blond turned his face to her, watching her with the corner of his eye. There was a strange expression on his face. "I have the feeling that there might be a dramatic turn of events."

Saying this, the man left, leaving her to ponder upon his words.

* * *

"I never got to apologize for what I did."

Kiba raised his eyebrow, but hurried to laugh. Akamaru confirmed by barking loudly. "You don't need to apologize, Hinata. I am happy that you got out if this alive. But please, next time there is a murderous maniac in town, let us handle him."

She smiled. "I will."

Shino was watching the girl with unease. There was something different about her. She was acting strange. And yet, he couldn't put his finger on the reason for her behavior. Had her time with the Uchiha madman changed her that much?

"How is the Hyuuga Clan Leader life treating you anyway?" Kiba dug his hand in his pet's fur and rubbed its belly. "We barely get to see you now."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I promise to clear my schedule more and-"

"Don't apologize, silly. You apologize too much. It is normal for you to be busy. We barely get to hear Naruto's voice these days. That's normal. Hey, maybe you two should finally get together and be the busiest couple ever."

He laughed and Hinata followed, but only out of courtesy. Her mind was miles away. This conversation suddenly reminded her of Sasuke. He did tell her that she was too apologetic as well... Shaking her head lightly, she stood up and fixed her kimono.

"I will be going now. I have a meeting with the Elders."

"Ah, serious stuff, that's boring. Well, have fun then."

"Yes," she noted, her eyes fixed on something in the distance. "See you around."

Turning around, she quickly headed to the Hyuuga mansion. A tear fell on the ground and was soaked by the dirt immediately.

* * *

All the Elders were gathered in the meeting hall and nodded, seeing Hinata walk in. She had the perfect manners and was always exactly on time. Just like her father.

Hanabi Hyuuga walked in after her sister, her face calm. She took the seat next to her sibling and stared at the ground. The girl was not used of attending these meetings and was feeling rather awkward.

"Thank you all for coming," Hinata started. "There are a few important things that I wanted to discuss with you."

"May we also use the opportunity to advice with you on something as well?"

"Of course," she confirmed. "I will be short, so you can start first."

The Elder nodded and cleared his voice. "We have noticed that you have a certain... Proximity with the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. You are at a perfect wedding age, Hinata-sama. We all wanted to let you know that we believe the Uzumaki will be a perfect addition to our family. And a perfect husband for you."

"He is loyal and hard working," an elderly woman continued. "Please consider this. It is about time for you to bring your own heir into our clan."

Hanabi did not know when she had raised her eyes, staring blankly at the elder people, sitting before her. She blinked, her mouth open. This was not only rude, but completely unnecessary. The girl did not like this. Her sister had the right of choosing her own path. And husband. If she was on her place, she would show them a few tricks...

"Of course, I will consider this. Thank you for your concern."

Hinata noticed the shocked look her little sister gave her and tried not to smile. She had learned to agree with whatever the elders said long ago. Not that she ever did what they told her, but trying to reason with them was only a waste of time.

"Now," she continued, "I would like to change the subject. I have brought Hanabi here for a reason. I know that her birthday is in a week. I wanted you to know that I completely forbid that she is placed under the Cursed Hyuuga seal."

Suddenly the quiet room became very noisy. All the Elders started speaking simultaneously. At a point the Heiress had to raise her hand to silence them.

"This is not something you can decide by yourself, Hinata."

"It most certainly is."

"But-"

"I have been struggling with a lot of pressure, having to deal with everything that happened to me and our clan. I am afraid that at a point I will start failing at my tasks as the Heir. This is why I hereby declare Hanabi my personal helper, my deputy and my right hand. Until I have my own rightful heir, she will be the one you will answer to if I am too preoccupied or unavailable."

Some of the elders were gaping. But had little they could do. The Hyuuga leader had every right to choose her right hand.

"Very well," one of the men present announced.

"This was all I wanted to talk to you about. If you excuse me, I will be in my office, signing the needed document for this to become official."

The Heiress stood up and bowed. She turned to the door and motioned to her sister to follow. The two walked upstairs in silence and looked at each other when they were finally alone.

"You don't have to do this, Hinata-nee-sama."

"I do. Hanabi, I honestly think that you should have been the one born first. You are so suited of being our Clan's leader."

"But you-"

"I am barely capable of keeping my own mind. I risk the Hyuuga safety with my emotions and constant confusion."

"You are a great leader."

Hinata smiled. "Maybe. But I have the feeling that, with your help, our clan will be much better."

The younger girl smiled. "Thank you for trusting me so much, nee-sama."

The Heiress smiled once more and touched her sister's cheek. "You can go now. Take care, Hanabi."

She watched her as she left the office, waving back. Her steps echoed in the large mansion halls.

_I love you, little sister._

* * *

The building was quiet. Sitting in her bed, she activated her Byakugan. Only the guards were on their positions, some of them slowly dozing off.

Hinata stood up and walked on her toes. The wooden floor was too noisy sometimes. She took off her night gown and slowly, carefully assembled her official Hyuuga clothes, her kimono reaching the floor. Sighing, she folded it and managed to tie it above her knees.

Making sure the small bag, containing her kunai was neatly tied on her thigh underneath the heavy white cloth, she opened the large window and stared at the sky. The night stars were amazing.

She performed a quick combination of hand signs and, using a replacement jutsu, left a clone lie in her bed, making sure it contained enough of her chakra.

No one could know she had left her room.

Jumping out of the window, Hinata was immediately engulfed by the darkness of the night.

**_Note:_**

_I know this chapter was short, but it sis on purpose. Next one should be out soon, and I can't wait._

_SPOILER ALERT FOR THE NARUTO MANGA:_

_Reminder that this story goes according to the manga world of Naruto to some point. In here Neji, as well as Shikamaru's and Ino's dad are dead :( That's why they could not join the Council. Kudos to all of you who guessed who I had in mind :)_

_I really hope you liked it. I just wonder, what is Hinata going to do now... :D_


	36. Chapter 36 - Leave

Rabu yawned. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to stay awake.

On his right side, Sato was leaning on the wall, sleeping soundly. How one could doze off while standing on his feet was a mystery to the man.

Suddenly, the guard jumped up. Someone was coming down the corridor.

"Sato, wake the hell up!"

He punched his colleague and watched as the other barely opened his eyes.

"Leave me alone…"

"Someone is here."

"No one is-"

But before he could finish, a woman appeared before them in the darkness. The dim light in the tunnel barely revealed her face. Her white clothes made her look like a ghost. She took a step forward and both men jumped in fighting positions, holding their kunai.

"Who are-"

"The Hokage should have informed you that I would come."

The guards blinked. In a moment, Rabu recognized her. Her ghostly white eyes were the ones of a Hyuuga.

"Hinata-sama," he started. "I… We did not expect you so late."

"Has the Hokage told you when I would come?"

"N-No…"

"Then when did you expect me?"

The man opened his mouth, seemingly baffled. Hinata clenched her fists and tried to stay calm. It was not like her to be rude, not at all. But she was doing this on purpose. She had to use her authority so to scare the men at least a little.

"I… Would you want to see the prisoner?"

"Do you think I came here to chat with the two of you?"

Both guards looked at each other, a bit blushed. The two were young shinobi and guarding the Uchiha was probably the first serious mission they were given in their careers. Biting her lip, the girl waited for them to open the door to the prison cell for her. She took a step forward.

"I want to speak to the man that murdered my father. Leave."

"But Hinata-sama..."

"I said leave!"

She watched with the corner of her eye how her voice frightened the men. She was no one to give them such orders. Only the Hokage could dismiss them from their posts. But they seemed too frustrated by her to think straight. And this was exactly what she had in mind.

Bowing lightly, the men headed down the corridor. They would not be too far, she was sure. But this was better than nothing.

The girl sighed. She slowly walked ahead, gripping the ends of her kimono so the cloth wouldn't drag itself on the floor. It was too damn long. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Activating her Byakugan, she saw the two guards in one of the next corridors. This would have to work.

After a bit of a hassle, she managed to light the small torch and left it on the wall. What the light revealed before her shocked her deeply.

Sasuke was still hung from the wall. The chains on his wrists had blood on them, deep cuts seen on his skin. His cheekbones were too distinctive. Were they feeding him at all? Or had he refused to take any food?

His hair was messy, dusty and also contained stains of blood. His face was bruised. They might have been beating him. They definitely had. Maybe the Morino had paid him a visit?

Finally managing to calm down, the girl got closer to him. Her hand slowly touched his cheek. His skin was cold. Too cold. He did not react. Lowering her fingers, she traced his jawbone, until her fingertips reached his neck. She needed some time before she felt his pulse. It was too week. The man was barely breathing.

"You are trying to kill yourself," she whispered.

And she could understand him. Death was much more honorable than rotting in the world's worst prison.

The woman carefully removed the dirty cloth that was covering his eyes. It had special seals on it to block the chakra from being used, so it burned her fingers, but she didn't care. Letting it fall on the ground, she stared at the man. But he still didn't react.

"Sasuke…"

A moment of silence passed.

"Why can't you just let me die?"

She stared at his lips and tried to figure out when they had moved. He could barely talk. His voice was hoarse.

Turning around, she quickly filled the glass that rested on the small table with water and pressed it to his lips, but he did not move.

"You have to drink."

"I don't."

"Please."

Slowly, his eyelids lifted, just barely, but enough for her to see his eyes. They were black, and very tired. A bit hazy as well. He was in a very bad condition.

She couldn't help but let both her palms go to his face, carefully placing them on his cheeks. His eyes opened a bit more.

"You look… different," he noted, his voice hoarse, the words just a whisper.

"It's because of the kimono."

"Why are you here, Hinata?"

The girl finally let go of his cold face and stepped back. She took a deep breath. "I am here to free you."

Surprisingly, a smirk curled his lips. "That's impossible."

"You will be send to the Raishini prison tomorrow."

"I know."

"I cannot let this happen."

The Uchiha slowly licked his lips, his eyes strongly fixed on the girl. The smirk was gone. His expression was deadly.

"You can and you will."

"Why, so you can starve yourself to death?"

"I was supposed to die."

"No-"

"Hinata." The girl blinked. Many people called her by name nowadays. But hearing it from his lips was different. It felt… nice.

"I can't let you die, Sasuke."

"You-"

"Stop being so stubborn," she interrupted, watching him as he widened his eyes.

Pulling back, the girl placed her palm on his chest. She could still feel the wound the medallion had left there. Maybe this hurt him. He didn't show it.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Katsu."

The odd chains that were entangled around his whole body suddenly loosened up, then fell on the ground one by one. The Uchiha inhaled, feeling strangely relieved. He could breathe properly now.

"Hinata…"

But the Heiress was too preoccupied. She gazed upon the huge seal that could be noticed on the wall. It was the exact one she had seen in one of the books in the Hokage library. Thank god Naruto had reluctantly let her browse the old papers.

She bit her thumb and smeared the blood on both her palms. This wasn't a summoning jutsu. She just had to give a small amount of her blood and chakra in sacrifice so the seal could be broken. Slowly, she performed a combination of hand-signs.

"Hinata."

She placed her palms on the wall and watched as the seal disappeared. She did give some of her chakra for that and felt dizzy, but just for a slight moment.

Minutes passed as she dismissed each seal or jutsu that had been cast on the man. Some were easy to be taken off, some were complicated. And yet, she had been prepared. She had been researching the Hyuuga archives, the ones in the Hokage building and a few that she managed to find through old historical scrolls.

He was free. Activating her kekkei genkai, she watched as his chakra flow was completely restored. But it was uneven. He had too many internal injuries.

"Hinata."

The girl finally decided to stop ignoring the man and stared at him. Although he was only held by simple chains right now, he had no strength in him to use his powers, or even move.

"This should be better…"

"Stop this."

"Why do you want to be locked up so much?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. He sighed. "Your life here is perfect. You are the Hyuuga Clan Leader. You can be the Hokage's wife. Why do you so wish to throw this away?"

The girl blinked. "Don't be like the others. They see me and think that I am happy, that I have everything I want. Well I don't. I have everything I don't want."

"If you free me, they will prosecute you."

"Don't act like you are worried about me."

"Hinata-"

"Stop it."

She then pulled her kimono up and dug in the pouch on her thigh, taking a kunai out. Releasing her chakra, blue light engulfed her palm. It went all the way to the edge of the weapon.

Hinata then turned and removed the glass and water bottle from the short table, then moved it and climbed on it. She had to be quiet, so instead of breaking the hand-cuffs, she broke their locks.

His left hand was free, and his whole body shifted, letting him hang from his right arm. The girl hurried to release him from the rest of the chains and jumped in front of him just in time to catch him before he fell on the ground. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and let him lie in her lap.

He was only skin and bones. She had never seen a person so physically week. A painful lump appeared in her throat, but she tried to breathe. Now was not the time to cry.

And still, she could not help it. Her hands dug in his hair and she touched his face, watching as his onyx eyes were fixed on her.

"You still have time to stop this," he whispered.

"And you still have time to run away."

"Hina-"

"Please don't do this to me. Don't die. The only way I could live my boring little life here is if I knew you were safe." The girl roamed in the little bag, attached to her leg and took out a small bottle, full with little round balls. "Here. These are energy pills. Sakura gave them to me when I was recovering from… From what happened. They are gross, but they help a lot. This should help you run."

Surprisingly, the man managed to rise up, supporting his weight on his elbows. His face was inches from hers.

"I am not leaving without you."

The Heiress blinked, then smiled. "You don't have another choice."

"No."

"Sasuke, if I stay here, I will be able to make sure they will never find you. I know where you will go, and I know how to keep them away."

"No."

"Sasu… Go. Live. Maybe someday we will meet again."

A tear dropped from her eye and fell on his cheek. The man slowly raised his fingers and touched the wet spot, examining his palm. His eyes slowly drifted to her again.

"Just go!" She was getting worried, too much time had passed and the guards could come check on her any time now. "There is no time to waste."

The bottle with energy pills was taken from her. The man rose up, sat on his knees and grabbed her shoulders, gluing his eyes to hers.

"Why?"

She smiled a crippled, painful, bitter smile. "Because I love you. Go."

His black eyes drifted away. He looked down. "I should have not involved you in my madness. You deserve much more. But you are enchanting, Hinata. I am obsessed with you."

"Sasu-"

"Forget about me. Forget I ever lived. That we ever met. Be happy with Naruto, he will give you everything you can ever wish for."

"Go."

Sasuke looked at the door. Someone was coming down the corridor. He opened the bottle of pills and gulped in too many, then dried the water bottle behind him. He stood up and the girl followed, holding him with her hand to make sure he would sustain his balance.

She stared at him, tears falling from her eyes. He raised his palm and wiped her face, his expression deadly.

"Farewell, Hinata."

Pulling her, their lips met. The kiss was short, too short. She needed more. His body was too slim, but his touch was still giving her shivers.

He let go of her and walked out the door too fast for her to be able to follow. Turning around, she heard strange noises. He had engaged the guards. She immediately ran ahead. He was too weak, he couldn't battle.

And yet, by the time she got there, the men were both lying on the ground. At first she thought they were dead. But taking a closer look, she noticed their eyes – wide open, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Genjutsu.

The girl turned around and saw him. He was hurt and week. But he looked as determined as always.

His red eyes shimmered in the darkness.

"Take care, Sasuke."

Her voice was only a whisper, but it echoed in the underground tunnel. The man parted his lips, but didn't say anything.

His lips curled. He smiled. A gorgeous, genuine smile.

Before she could react, he was already gone.

Smiling herself, Hinata headed ahead and made sure to escape this place as soon as possible. She had to get to her room before someone noticed she was missing.

* * *

**_Note:_**

_I cried when writing this. Honestly, I started crying. It is too damn painful._

_A very, VERY special thanks to the awesome girl who drew this AMAZING art, inspired by chapter 23 of this story. I spent all yesterday and some of today's morning gazing upon its beauty and perfection. And I cried too. This is one of the most awesome and amazing things anyone has ever done for me._

_Please make sure to check the art, I have left a link to it in my author's info. **Artworkparadise**, you are amazing._

_Kudos to everyone that has been reviewing, liking, following and sharing this story. It was amazing, purely awesome to write it, knowing that there are people that actually like it. Another special 'Thank You' to **imorin** - your review made my day, thank you. And I do love the long and large reviews, don't worry._

_Really guys. Thank you for all your support! You are what makes me update so often, and what inspires me to write. It has been a pleasure._

_**Edit:** it appears that many of you are left with the impression that Hinata is pregnant. Please note that I have not said, stated, shown or confirmed this in any way. One night together isn't a certain fact for a baby to happen ;)_

_This story is painfully going to an end. Will try to update soon :)_


	37. Chapter 37 - Alive

"Do you have anything to do with Uchiha Sasuke's disappearance?"

Hinata stared at Ibiki Morino. She had been called to attend the investigation around the criminal's prison break.

"Do you think I would free the man who murdered my father?"

The Interrogation officer gazed upon her for a while, then looked away.

"Thank you for your time. Please keep your men on the search, we need to find him."

The Heiress nodded, then stood up and headed for the door.

Hyuuga men and women were sent out and could be seen at every corner of the village, their kekkei genkai active, trying to trace the Sharingan user.

Hinata had ordered the dispatch of her clan members herself. She was determined to find out if he was still on Konoha grounds or not. And yet, she had been summoned for questioning regarding the sudden escape of the Uchiha.

Her clan's guards had all confirmed she had been in bed all evening, so her alibi was perfect. As for the two shinobi that were guarding Sasuke's cell, upon investigation they had explained that they were on their posts when strange sounds appeared from inside the room where the criminal was held. It had turned out that he had somehow freed himself from the chains and seals, and had attacked them, knocking them unconscious.

Hinata had quickly understood that the Uchiha had used his genjutsu on them, wiping the memory of her being there that night completely.

Konoha was in panic. For the first time in weeks the people of the Leaf Village were so stressed. Barely anyone could be seen on the streets. Everyone made sure to lock their doors and windows, and not go out until sure that it was safe.

Uchiha Sasuke had managed to escape from his prison. And everyone was afraid that he would want to finish his destructive mission.

"Hinata?"

The girl turned around to see Shikamaru. The man rubbed his neck and was looking rather tired. He was the one that had created the plan of search for the Uchiha. And he was the one that had been handling the procedure the last two days.

"Shikamaru-san, are you alright?"

The Nara took a step forward. "I'll be fine. Naruto asked me to let you know that he wants to see you."

She nodded. "I will be right there."

The man nodded as well and headed to the Hokage building, escorting her. The two kept silent. However, she could see the look he was giving her.

The Nara was one of the cleverest men she had ever met. It was normal for him to suspect, and even to be sure of what had happened. And yet, he had not asked her a single question. He could probably see the whole picture, but didn't want to reveal anything, for the sake of her and Naruto. Sasuke was the Uzumaki's best friend after all. Shikamaru valued that.

He accompanied her to the door and turned to her, his dark eyes concentrated on her white ones.

"See you later, Hinata."

He walked away and she hurried to walk in the office. There were no guards there. The Hokage was completely unguarded. Seeing the blond, she understood why. He wanted to speak to her in complete privacy.

The man was sitting in his chair, which was unusual, and only smiled upon seeing her. This was the first time the two saw each other after Naruto had visited her at her house.

"Please, take a seat."

She obeyed, staring at his blue gaze. Silence fell into the room. Suddenly, the man raised his arms, placing his index fingers on both his temples. His gaze was glued to her. It took her only a second to understand him.

She activated her Byakugan silently and looked at him. Her eyes then shifted to the room and she checked the whole building. To her surprise, it was completely empty. Even Shikamaru had exited it and was currently headed back to his home.

Checking thoroughly, she was absolutely sure there was no one, and nothing that could lead to their conversation being heard. No devices and jutsus, no bugs, nothing.

Shifting her gaze back to him, she nodded and deactivated her kekkei genkai.

Naruto immediately smiled. "Thank you."

She smiled back. "Shikamaru told me you wanted to speak to me."

The smile on the Uzumaki's face faded away and he looked outside the window on his left.

"I understand that you and your men have not been able to discover the whereabouts or any trace of Sasuke after his escape."

"Correct. We cannot find him."

The man exhaled. He closed his eyes for a moment, then looked at her, a very light smile on his lips. "So strange… The Raikage has sent troops to look for him as well. Do you think he might be able to locate him?"

Hinata couldn't help but smile. She could see what the Hokage was doing. "I doubt that. The Uchiha has quite the experience in hiding."

Naruto showed his bright smile to the girl. He looked strangely alive. "Ah, such a painful time to become a Hokage," he laughed and the girl followed. "By the way, did those books I gave you help for what you were looking for?"

The Heiress almost giggled. "Yes. I learned a lot from them. They helped me greatly in a certain _task_ I was struggling with."

The Uzumaki nodded. Using Shikamaru's help, he had managed to locate some old books and scrolls that revealed secret locking techniques, jutsus for chakra blocking and different sealing casts upon cleaning the offices of the previous Konoha Council.

There were a few Hyuuga techniques written in as well, which served as a perfect excuse for the Hokage to show them to the Heiress. Coincidentally, it had turned out that those files were strictly classified, as they contained the techniques, used to lock in prisoners.

"Look, I know that… That he is a bastard. He is a murderer. But… I cannot help and wonder if he will be ok."

He stared at the girl and she understood. This was actually a question.

"As I said, I doubt that he will let himself be found. He is a skilled man. It will be very difficult to locate him. Besides, knowing him, he would go far away from here."

"Aah," the Hokage confirmed. "This would make things too hard for us."

"We might never be able to find him," the girl added, trying to sound angry.

The two then stared at each other, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Hinata."

"For coming here to meet you?"

"Yes," the man laughed. "For that as well."

She stood up. "Well, I will not lie, it was slightly difficult. But I managed to do it after all."

Naruto clearly knew what she meant. He also stood up and walked to her, giving her a hug.

"I understand," he confirmed. "You do have a tight schedule."

He then stepped back, admiring at how beautiful she had become. He smiled and let the girl leave, staring at her and the way her white kimono brushed the floor.

The man knew that she had liked him before. Many times he had wanted to confront her, to take her on a date even. If he'd had the courage to do that, she could be his girlfriend now. But he was a coward when it came to women and relationships.

And he was glad about this. If he had said anything that led to them being a couple, Sasuke could have been dead now. And the crazy Uchiha deserved some love as well.

* * *

Hinata came out of her shower and walked to the mirror on the side of her bed. Wrapped in a towel, she stared at her reflection, the events from the past few weeks running through her head.

Four days had passed since she had successfully managed to help Sasuke escape from prison and Konoha without any trace. She was happy that he was safe.

Then why couldn't she sleep? Night after night, she lay awake in her bed trying to forger the image of his face, the feel of his touch. But it didn't work. She had issues concentrating and her poor sister had to help her with the simplest Hyuuga tasks now. Her sibling was starting to get worried for her health and insisted for medics to check her.

But it didn't have anything to do with physical health. The pain that Hinata could feel came from the heart.

The girl sighed. After the fight with the Demon spirit, after defeating it and saving Sasuke, she had felt bad. Dizziness and nausea engulfed her randomly.

The moment she was left in peace, Hinata had activated her Byakugan, staring at her reflection for minutes. Her lower abdomen was where her eyes were focused. If there was a second chakra in there, she would notice it immediately, as little as it was.

But there was nothing.

As first, she had felt relived. Living in the Hyuuga mansion, with white eyes constantly staring at her, a possible baby would have been a huge problem. It was good that she was not carrying a child.

Then why did she feel so sad? So disappointed?

The girl activated her kekkei genkai and stared at the woman in the mirror, her hand going for her stomach. Despite all the drama and problems that would have followed, she would have been glad to have Sasuke's child.

She sighed and walked to her bed, sitting on it. Her palms cupped her face and she tried to breathe.

She missed him. She missed him too much.

His onyx eyes, his pale skin, his messy hair and his gorgeous lips. The way he touched her. The smirk on his face that appeared every time she blushed.

The way his Sharingan flickered, on and off, the night they had spent together in that small forest hut. The amazing way he lost control of his kekkei genkai when having her.

She took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled, trying to ignore the tears she could feel on her fingers. The Heiress knew she was the key to making sure no one would ever find him. Together with Naruto, the man could finally be safe…

Hinata leaned back and let her back hit the bed, her damp hair wetting the silk sheets.

She had let him go. She had no other choice, she had too many responsibilities here. Her clan, her village, her friends… She finally had everything that she had ever wanted.

But she felt dead. Completely numb inside. The time she had spent with the Uchiha had shown her a different way of life, the life of adventure. Of constant surprises. She had managed to learn so much from the man, and had realized so many things about herself that she had been hiding deep inside all her life, only for about a week time with him. For the first time in her existence she had felt so alive.

The Heiress couldn't do this. She couldn't live a life of boredom and monotony, not after what she had experienced with Sasuke. Especially when she knew he was somewhere out there. Alone.

The man was an idiot. He was reckless and too impulsive to care for his well being.

Laughing, the girl sat up and dug her fingers in her wet hair. How could she had let him run away alone?

Hinata jumped on her feet and threw the towel on the ground. The doors of her wardrobe were slammed open and she roamed inside, finally finding what she was looking for.

She pulled a pair of black pants and a black shirt from a bag. The same ones Sasuke had gotten for her back when they were in the Western lands. She had managed to patch up the battle holes on the clothes, and had washed them properly. This was actually the best fighting outfit she had ever had. Her baggy jacket was not suitable for battling. And traveling long distances.

She also managed to find that cloak the man had given her, that was made of this strange material that was both light, but kept her very warm. Putting it on, she hurried to tie it neatly on her neck.

The girl checked herself in the mirror again. She smiled. This made her feel better. Tying her hair in a ponytail, she headed for the small desk in the other end of her room and roamed through the documents on top of it. Finding a blank sheet of paper, she grabbed it and quickly took a pen.

A few minutes later, she stared at the letter, addressed to her sister, with sadness. But she knew she would understand.

Opening the window of her room, the girl jumped out and merged with the shadows. She knew how to leave Konoha unnoticed. And she knew how to go to the Western lands.

* * *

**Note:**

_**There will be one more chapter.**_


	38. Chapter 38 - A New Beginning

"Hinata nee-sama?"

The Heiress was late for breakfast. And she was never late.

Hanabi knocked on the door again, feeling a strange unease crawl in her stomach. Something was not right. After a few minutes of no answer, the girl had to do what she had to, even though it was forbidden.

She activated her Byakugan to sneak on her sister. But to her surprise, the room on the other side of the door was empty. Eyes widening, she walked in the room and hurried to close the door behind her. She didn't want anyone else to see this.

The room was a disaster. There was a bath towel on the ground, the sheets on the bed were messy. The wardrobe was left wide open and there were clothes everywhere. A strange bag was thrown near the bed. The window was open as well, the curtains swinging by the morning wind.

The girl felt dizzy. She sat on the bed and tried to breathe. Someone had attacked and kidnapped her sister. And no one had noticed.

Cupping her face with her palms, she tried to think. This could have been done by no one else than the Uchiha bastard. Hanabi clenched her jaw and jumped up. She was going to find him and murder him.

And yet, just before exiting the room, something grabbed her attention. The desk on the far end of the bedroom was also messy. There were papers everywhere. Curious, she walked to it and stared at the first one she saw. It contained Hinata's graceful handwriting. And it was addresses to her. Reading it, her lips parted.

This was… _better? _

Folding it and putting it in her pocket, the girl used the conveniently open window and jumped out.

* * *

"This is…" But he could not finish.

Naruto stared at the Hyuuga girl before him, noticing the sheer frustration on her face. His eyes returned to the paper.

_"Dear Hanabi,_

_I am sorry that I have to do this, but I have no other choice._

_I cannot live like this. This is beyond what I can handle._

_You are a strong girl and I know that you will handle things even better than me. You were born to be the Hyuuga leader. And yet, I am sorry to bring this burden on your shoulders._

_I have to go and find him so I can find peace. Life would be impossible for me otherwise._

_Please forgive me for leaving you. And yet, know that each time you need help with anything, even a Hyuuga matter, you can look up to Naruto. He is a wise man and will always be happy to help, I am sure of that. And do not forget Kiba and Shino._

_I sincerely hope that the spirits would will it to be for us to meet again someday. And if they don't – know that you will always love you. With all my heart."_

Hanabi watched as the Hokage read the letter over and over again. His bright blue gaze moved to her, but as much as she expected it, he did not seem surprised at all.

"What is happening, Naruto-sama?"

Giving her the letter back, the man looked away. A smile plaid on his lips. In a moment it was gone and was replaced by seriousness.

"Hanabi-chan, you see… I spoke to Hinata two days ago, regarding Sasuke's disappearance. She…" The man fell silent for a moment. He hated to lie. The fact that he felt the need to, made him doubt if he was not a disgrace as a Hokage. But he had to do it. For Hinata's sake. And for Sasuke. "She was devastated. Sasuke murdered your dad. And she… She could not handle this."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that… Hinata… She is looking for Sasuke. For vengeance. She wants to find him so he can pay for his deeds."

The girl gaped. "But Hinata nee-sama would never do such a thing."

Naruto returned his gaze to her. "Do you not wish to end Sasuke for what he did yourself?"

This time it was the girl's turn to look away. He had a point. The pain that her father's death left in her heart was devastating. "So she is after him? But this is terrible. He is a monster, he proved this too many times. She is in danger!"

And she was perfectly right. The Uzumaki stood up. "This is exactly why we are going to look for her. I am sending people after her immediately. Maybe now will be the time for you to give your men the order for her search. As the Hyuuga Clan Leader."

Hanabi looked at her feet. This was all too sudden. But it was too serious. She had to be rational.

"I will go and alert the elders."

"Hanabi," the man called just before she exited his office. "What Hinata explained in her letter… You can indeed always come to me for advice, I would be more than glad to help. As for the letter itself, maybe it will be best if you keep it… personal."

She nodded. Turning around, she headed to the Hyuuga mansion with a new determination. Her sister trusted her. And she would not disappoint her.

* * *

After days of mindless running, she felt weak. Her feet hurt, her palms were sore from all the rock-climbing she had gone through and her face had scratches from all the tree branches that she had run through. Her eyes were sore. Using her kekkei genkai too much tired her unimaginably.

But she was there. She had finally found the place.

Judging by the times the sun had risen and set, she had been on the run for more than a week. And she could not find him. There was not a single trace of Sasuke.

Walking in the thick forest, she let a sigh escape her lungs. She had to rest. As much as she wanted to go on, she had to at least sleep a little. She was so sore that she could barely walk straight. Her feet dug in the soft soil of the forest ground and she constantly looked around to discover the exact spot she was looking for. And in a moment it appeared before her eyes.

The hut. The same hut she had spent her last night, best night, with Sasuke. For a moment she stood there, staring at the small building, completely engulfed in darkness. It looked almost as if it would collapse at any time.

But this house had experienced quite the things. It was solid enough to serve as a shelter for her, for at least a night.

She dragged her feet to the entrance and took the doorknob in her hand, watching the rusty metal shift by her movement. But she couldn't walk in.

What if she didn't find him? What if he told her to forget him only because he wanted to forget her himself?

Was this a mistake?

But it was too late now. Sighing, she walked in the hut. But her feet froze immediately. She was not alone.

On the bed sat a man. He had the hood of his beige cloak on. He occupied the very edge of the mattress and was turned away from her. His eyes were stuck to something outside the small window.

His face slowly shifted to her, as if he did not really see her. His onyx eyes stared at her white ones, his expression blank.

Both fell silent, unmoving.

In what seemed like hours, the man finally raised his hands and removed his hood, revealing his messy black hair. His lips parted. But he didn't say a thing. He only stood up and walked to her, stopping just a meter away.

"How…" Her voice was a whisper. A lump was stuck in her throat that caused her pain, she couldn't really speak. Her vision was getting blurry. "How did you know I would come here?"

"I didn't know," he answered, his voice sending shivers down her spine. "I hoped."

And she couldn't handle it any more. She moved to him and crashed in his chest, wrapping her arms around his lean figure. Tears poured from her eyes and wet his shirt. She was probably squeezing him too hard, but this did not seem to bother him.

Smiling, his chin rested on the top of her head. He pulled her closer, wrapping his left arm around her waist and digging his right one in her hair, feeling her fragile neck. Taking a breath, he felt the scent of her hair, of her skin. Something he had missed so much.

She was crying. Pressed hard to him, she battled for air and at a point he decided to pull away so she could catch her breath. Sasuke stared at Hinata as she quickly brushed the tears off her face. Still holding her waist, he took her cheek in his palm and shifted her so he could see her features better in the dim light.

She was perfect. Gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful.

Pulling her closer, he let their lips meet and kissed her like he had never kissed before. He could feel his heart race, his breath thinning, but he couldn't care less. He wanted her and she was all he could think of.

Deepening the kiss, he couldn't help but smirk at the sigh that escaped her lungs. He ended the kiss too sudden, which left a bitter expression on her face.

"You look tired."

She blinked. "You are not easy to find."

"I had to conceal my chakra so not to be spotted."

"Aah, I understand. That's probably why I did not sense you here."

The Hyuuga girl watched the man smile, a bit startled with this unfamiliar feature that she was seeing on his face. But she couldn't help it and smiled herself, feeling tears wet her cheeks again.

His eyebrows tied on his forehead. "You are crying."

"I am happy." Saying this, her arms wrapped around his neck and she stood on her toes, kissing him.

Her kisses were clumsy, uncertain and very faint. But were the best kisses he had ever had.

"Come on," he said, staring at her, trying to absorb her beauty with his eyes. "It is about time I compensate for everything you did for me."

Stepping forward, Sasuke picked her up in his arms. A deep blush appeared on her face as she let him carry her to the bed.

_This was a new beginning._

The End

* * *

**_Note:_**

_It pains me to end this story. I loved writing it and it was an adventure for me to show you this piece of my imagination._

_I feel like crying. You guys that read this story, that review it and encourage me so much, are the reason I did go with the story until the very end. If it wasn't for you, I would have given up and left it unfinished. You all rock!_

_Thanks to the awesome girls, who drew fanarts, and to the two lovely ladies that are translating my story. It is an honor!_

_And thanks to oriz-chan, my savior, muse, inspiration and friend. I only wish you wrote more yourself, your story is great._

_This is it. The Madness of an Enchanting Obsession is over. _

_But there will be more! :)_

_I do intend of writing a sequel to this. But first I need to finish my other, GaaraHina story - The Toughest Choice, as I promised the awesome chasanahputri (putri). After that, I will write a couple of shorter stories that should be just a bit more on the fun side. _

_Can't wait to get back to my favorite crack-pairing. SasuHina really has some potential!_

_Love you guys! Thank you again for all the support, inspiration, kind words and love you have shown me. It has been a pleasure! :)_


End file.
